Broken Promises: Behind those eyes (PART 2)
by Dark Magician LQuinn
Summary: The second part of a three part series. AU after Christian reveals his true nature to Ana forcing her to flee for her life. It becomes impossible for Ana to leave Christian alone. Running back to him she aims to find out just exactly what is going on with her magic man. Can she do that without unleashing the beast within? Rated Mature for sexual scenes.
1. Prologue

**(This is a note for all new readers, after the success of part one of Broken Promises on this site I have put the story on A.M.A.Z.O.N that means however I was forced to remove part one from this site. The title of the novel to buy is:**

**The Deepest Shade of Blue**

**Where it's available worldwide. There you can read how this story all began. I hope you will go and get yourself a copy and see how our couples love story begins. Thank you. SJamesW.)**

BOOK 2 – PROLOGUE

I'm back there again staring out at a wasteland. It's always the same as far back as I can remember. There is nothing before this, if there was, I don't remember it.

Why?

Why?

I know why this all happened – I brought this on myself and there is no one else to blame. Yet I silently pray that it won't happen; that I could somehow change what came before. It's a stupid thought, but it's the only one I could hold onto until lately.

My thoughts drift to her.

My light. My sunshine. The only person in the whole world that seems to bring some light into my dark, dark world. I close my eyes praying she can somehow save me.

When I open my eyes and look down, I'm naked, as always. The worst position you can find yourself in. I'm stuck in it every time I sleep. Legs outstretched to a painful extent, bound up with thick ropes that dig into my skin. I look to my wrists and find them, too, bound and outstretched. I can feel the pressure on my shoulder joints and the sockets in my groin. The pain throughout my body causes me to grind my teeth to fight from screaming. She takes great pleasure in my pain and suffering.

This nightmare world always seems so barren, with yellow desert stretching as far as the eye can see. The sky is a deep red – the colour of crimson the colour of blood. I know deep inside, I could scream until I'm hoarse… and no one will hear me.

Now one can save me here.

I see my chest only shows a few of my scars. The witch takes so much joy in harming my body. Never too much, just until she is satisfied. How much does she intend to mark my skin with her claws? I wish, it was only her claws I could worry about.

My thoughts are shattered as I hear a noise. It's the crack of the whip, her whip, and I know she is here, but I just can't see her yet. She must be behind me. I crane my neck to try and look over my shoulder when I hear the crack of the whip. I'm unprepared as it lashes against my back.

"Ahhh!" I cry out.

It stings, but not as hard as usually. It seems she doesn't want to open me up just yet. I know, though, I will have a long red mark across my back.

Bitch.

I caused this, but I can't fight my hatred towards her. Damn it, why am I powerless in my nightmares? If only I had my power, if only I was free.

I bite my lip tasting blood as the whip slashes my back for a second time. I won't give her the satisfaction of hearing me cry out again.

She owns me, I'm hers. Her victim, her subject… no, that's wrong. I gave myself to her willingly back when I didn't know any better, back when I had no choice.

I can hear her walking back and forth behind me, knowing she is bare foot. I close my eyes and listen carefully trying to focus on everything and anything to block out the pain.

Please let this end, my mind screams out at me. She is in total control as I hear the whip flicking against the floor. Her foot steps grow closer and I can feel her gaze on me. She is staring straight into my face. I refuse to open my eyes because I won't give her the pleasure of seeing my pain.

My thoughts offer little consolation knowing when I wake I'll be in pain for an entirely different reason… and that pain is so much worse.

She steps back from me, but I keep my eyes tightly shut. I hear the whip and feel it slash across my chest. It's still not hard enough to cut me open. She wants me to call out her name.

That damn well isn't going to happen. I loathe you, I would never give you that pleasure. Another crack of her whip and I bite my lip again. This only seems to anger her since she unleashes a flurry of blows across my chest.

I'm defying her and she won't have it. She stops and I breathe out a sigh and then again comes the crack of the whip. The pain is excruciating as I feel blood begin to seep from my chest. My eyes snap open and I scream out.

"Elena!"

I throw myself forward and find myself laying in my bedroom. Well, yes, it was another nightmare. The bed sheet is down by my feet with me sat up in my grey jogging bottoms. My breathing is ragged and my heart is beating so fast it hurts. I look down at my chest and see the large scar that blow made.

Alone in my room I have no one to hide my scars from. The bedroom seems wrong and cold. I look to my side, knowing she won't be there.

My light has gone.

The darkness seems fitting. I can't sleep because I'm haunted by nightmares. And they had left for a while when she was in my life.

I need to distract myself. I will play the piano. Heading out of my room and over to the Baby Grand, I take a seat and ponder what to play now. The song comes to me and I place my fingers on the keys to begin.

As the sound of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata fills the penthouse, my grey eyes break into tears as I play long into the night.

**Well here we are back again. Diving into part 2 with a prologue through the eyes of our beloved magician. Just to let you know my chapters are my normal length this is only shorter as it's a prologue. **

**I would just like to let everyone who is following this story know our beautiful baby boy was borning early Tuesday morning and is perfectly healthy and happy. Thank you for all your support and kind words towards our son. **

**I have already got a nice amount of chapters ready to kick this story off and blow some of these secrets wide open. Please also remember that I have a poll going from part 1 about what chapters you would love to see through Christian's eyes. **

**How would it be to see how he first laid eyes on Ana at his show? What he thought when she ran from him while he chatted with his sister at breakfast? His reaction to her being a virgin? **

**Him getting dragged around shopping by Mia who keeps pestering him about this new girl he likes? What he asks her to get the information out of her that morning when she is tied up and her computer breaks? His anger at what was in that yellow envelope? Or even the struggle to come to terms with wiping her mind?**

**Your votes decide 24 chapters to choose from and your allowed three votes. Lets make this an interesting poll.**

**Next chapter will be on Sunday night for you all if I can hold of that long before posting. Please remember to review, as I love reviews. Follow, favourite and chat all about our sexy magician. Thank you. SJamesW. **


	2. Chapter 26

**Well just a heads up for everyone reading my story part 2 will feature music. Most of them play important roles to the story and as you read through it. So I can't recommend enough for you to find the artist on you tube and listen to the song that I write. Some chapters have more songs than others. **

**This chapter only have one song. I suggest you listen to the song as soon as you read the titles name in the story. **

**Love hurts by Nazareth **

**Oh and you only have to listen to the first two lines. Enjoy part 2.**

* * *

Broken Promises - Book 2

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

What the hell is wrong with me?

Through tear-streaked eyes I look up to see the city of San Diego flying passed us. I'm still in the car crying; I couldn't stop myself even if I tried.

I can't wrap my head around what happened.

What happened to Christian in the dungeon? Was that Christian at all, hitting me? Surely it can't be. That THING with those black eyes and that slick smile… I could tell it was not him. But then again, it was in him. Part of him. Maybe it was him somehow?

And on top of all that – he used a whip on me. How could he do that to me? My love, the handsome and amazing Christian Grey, just put me through indescribable pain. The cane was painful enough but a whip…?!

I risk a look across to the driver's seat of the sports car and see Mia there. She is driving like the wind to where I don't know. She keeps glancing over at me looking worried. I must look like such a state to her in a small white robe and my underwear.

I don't know how long we have been driving for as my thoughts are all on Christian Grey. To think two weeks ago, I barely even knew him and now so much has happened.

I need to be somewhere safe. I have to think things over.

I wonder if I should ask Mia to take me back home to my apartment, but then Kate would be there. Could I really handle a Katherine interrogation right now? I know it would only end up making me cry more. But for Kate to be there would be so much support for me.

The engine starts to slow down, meaning Mia wants to talk now. I don't know if I can. My whole body feels numb without him, except for my rear which is still in a lot of pain. The car slows down to a crawl and as I look out of the windows, I see we have pulled up into a beautiful beach front home. Mia quickly kills the engine and jumps out of the car. She makes her way around to my door and opens it. Reaching in I let her take me, unable to do anything else.

I feel like my feet don't belong to me as she guides me inside the house and into the front room. Walking me around she leads me to a large sofa.

"Sit, Ana, please. I'll get you a drink."

She steps away from me and disappears into another room. I slump myself into the soft leather sofa without a second thought and appreciate the cold leather pressing against my rear, soothing to my tender cheeks. Again, my thoughts return to the events of tonight.

What is he? Everything I saw told me it wasn't Christian stood before me. It was like something dark, something evil was inside of him. I just don't understand it. What brought it to life?

What the hell brought on that attack? my inner angel pipes up, she has been missing for quite a while. You asked for it, not to mention you kissed Jose. I wish I had never made that stupid mistake, and now I have run away from the only man I have ever loved.

I curl up into a little ball on the sofa just wanting everything to disappear. I shut my eyes and see those black, empty eyes. What was that? Did I imagine it? The memory pushes itself into my mind. The look on his face… He was enjoying himself. No, not he… it. IT was enjoying this. Not him. I snap my eyes open – that was not my Christian. But what was it then? And why? My mind keeps spinning in endless circles, muddling through the same questions over and over, tiring me out.

How long did I have my eyes shut for? It's quiet in the house. I lift my head from the sofa. The tears are starting to subside, other emotions creep in taking their place. I'm in an unknown house. It's Mia's house but where is she? What if she had called Christian to ask him what happened? What if that MONSTER turns up to finish what it started with me in his dungeon? What if it is Christian and she tells him where I am, so he can come and talk to me? She's his sister after all.

My heartbeat begins to race as I look around the room sat there wondering which door would lead to my escape. Mia comes walking round the corner with a glass of water and also a glass of wine each on a tray.

"I thought you may want a drink, sweetie."

She places the tray down on the table and I reach over taking a glass of wine without thinking and down the whole glass. Mia stares at me in shock.

"Sweetie, is it that bad?" She asks me tenderly.

"Oh Mia, you have no idea." I say as tears threaten to return again.

She wraps her arms around me in a hug and I feel weak, powerless, scared. What is wrong with Christian Grey? No, that was not Christian, it can't be. Whatever it was, it was evil, vicious and dangerous, I think to myself, embracing his sister and praying to who ever is up there that I will make it through this. All too soon Mia breaks the hug and looks me over.

"Ana, tell me everything from the beginning."

We sit there and talk for hours and hours, just the two of us on the sofa. Mia only moves to get more drinks. The rest of the day and evening seem to pass by quickly while Mia listens how I tell her about his magic powers I have seen him use, and others I don't tell her, such as his rope binding trick. I tell her about Jose warning me off the black eyes, and then seeing them for myself with Christian when he attacked me. I skirt around the attack because I don't want to tell Mia about her brother's dungeon or how he both caned and whipped me. The black eyes do trouble her; I see it in her face as she watches me.

"Mia, do you know something about what he is?"

She shifts uncomfortably in her seat, and I know she is trying to decide if it's her place to tell me or if it should be Christian. I don't care I need to know, and I push the matter.

"Please, Mia, I love him, I loved him. Help me understand him." I offer gently.

Mia smiles for a second, and then her smile fades when she obviously comes to a decision, so she shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Me and Christian had a very troubled childhood when we were younger. He saved my life, but it was a huge sacrifice to himself because it changed him. The black eyes are part of that change as are his magic powers. The powers are more recent, the black eyes have been there for as long as I can remember." She goes silent.

My mind soaks up the information like a sponge. Christian saved Mia's life? How? But I need to know more about those black eyes.

"Have you ever seen those eyes?" I ask hesitantly.

Mia nods her head. Her face goes pale as she recalls it.

"I found someone I thought I was happy with. So happy, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life together with him. One night, after a huge argument we had been out and both been drinking. He got out of hand." Her lips quiver at the memory.

I stay silent, not wanting to push her as I wait patiently for her to continue.

"Well, he struck me. It was a hard blow that knocked me to the floor. I caught my head on a table as I went down. I looked around, and Peter was missing. I ran into the bedroom, locking the door, and called Christian. I was so scared. I could hear Peter smashing things in the kitchen. I stayed locked in my bedroom for a minute. Most likely the longest minute of my life. That's when I heard the front door get slammed open. Then there was arguing in the kitchen. Christian had come for me. I snuck out of the bedroom and headed for the kitchen." Her voice trails off going weak.

I reach over and grip her shoulder gently and her eyes fall on me.

"Peter had a kitchen knife, but Christian was unarmed. He was waving it all over the place. Christian didn't dare move. I must have made a noise because Peter turned toward me with the knife. The look in his eyes still haunts me. He wanted me dead. Christian raced in to save me, so Peter swung for him. Christian wasn't prepared, his focus was on protecting me. The knife slashed across his arm, opening it up. Making it useless. Christian stumbled, and Peter attacked again, swiping across Christian's chest to open him up. I remember Christian's white shirt being soaked in blood. That moment I saw it – his body changed and he practically flew at Peter. He ducked under the knife and lifted Peter by the throat with his one good arm. He was lifted off the floor and the knife slid from his hand. I could see Peter struggling to breath. Christian's hand was choking him."

I'm silent, a mute figure, gazing in both horror and wonder at this story.

"I remember screaming at him to stop. When he turned to look at me, his eyes were black. Those eyes chilled me to the bone. I saw he was grinning… like he was enjoying watching the life drain from Peter's eyes. As those black lifeless eyes stared at me, I stepped back paralysed with fear. Suddenly there was confusion all over his face and those eyes disappeared. He dropped Peter who ran away. I have never seen Peter since. Christian fell to the floor and I was next to my brother in seconds. When his eyes next opened, they were his deep coal grey again." She smiles on her last sentence.

"Mia, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." I offer as a token of friendship.

"It's okay, you didn't know. I like to think it was me who brought him back. Who made those black eyes disappear." Mia seems to be returning to herself again.

"I'm sure it was you." I say trying to smile.

"Ana, it's not me he needs anymore; he needs you. You saw how he was when he wiped your memory, remember? Ana, he was a broken man! Yes, he is not perfect, but he does try to be, and I think with you that could happen." Hearing Mia talk, she thinks so highly of me.

What, Mia thinks I could actually rid his demons and save him? How? I don't even know what that thing was?

It's one in the morning before we even know it. Mia offers me a bed in one of her many bedrooms and some clothes to wear as pyjamas. I think we're both buzzed from the amount of wine we have consumed, therefore none of us could drive me back, and I would receive the great Kate inquisition. Under the effects of alcohol and after what I have seen and heard today, that would be unwise. I climb into bed and quickly fall asleep after such a tiring day. That night I have nightmares of a bloodied and injured Christian on Mia's kitchen floor. I wake wondering why of all the events around Christian in the last 24 hours, I dream of him as a vulnerable and injured hero coming to his sister's aid and not the monster that hurt me so badly in his dungeon of hell.

The following morning Mia gives me some of her clothes to wear. I'm a little bit taller, so they pull tight in a few areas. Then we head to the kitchen for breakfast, and after breakfast I have a battle on my hands. Mia and Kate are due to head to Barcelona for the fashion show. Now Mia is torn because she doesn't want to leave me on my own after yesterday. I have barely even put the bowl down from my cereal when she starts in on me.

"Sweetie, I can't go and leave you here. Not after yesterday."

"It's fine. Don't worry, I'll be ok. I can handle myself. Look, you and Kate should go and have a wonderful time. You two get on great and you'll have so much fun."

"You could always come with us! Nothing would give you more time to think things over and talk than shopping, catwalk shows and meals with the girls."

So, they are "the girls" now. It still amazes me how much Mia and Kate had bonded over one meal. Mia has even started using Kate's endearment of me, which I find cute. I already know she has her bag packed, and the next stop is the airport.

"Look, I don't even have anything packed?" I say about to continue when Mia jumps in.

"Sweetie, we can buy you clothes out there. Hell, I will buy you a whole new wardrobe for the second time." She beams at me.

"I don't have a plane ticket." I say before my brain starts wondering, what does she mean, a second time?

"It's me your talking to. I'll buy you a ticket and I think I can sweet talk the guy on the desk to get us all sat together." She is not letting this go.

"Well what if it's a girl?" I say back to her, looking for anyway to fight her I can.

"Then I'll improvise." She giggles.

I drop my head in defeat and she jumps up and down clapping.

"Yes. I'll go and ring the airline." She begins to race over to the phone.

Suddenly it comes to me, so I get up and step around to her. She looks over at me wondering what I'm doing.

"I can't go with you both, I have my interview for Sea World on Thursday."

Mia turns to me, her hand stops grabbing the phone, and I can see her trying to think of a way around the interview. She wants me out there with them. I lean in and wrap my arms around her.

"It's ok, I will be fine." I say sounding much braver than I feel.

Mia and I have been driving when she finally pulls up outside San Diego International Airport. She has been wearing a serious face that reminds me of him. I can't think of him now, I'll only end up crying, and there is no way Mia will get on that plane unless she thinks I'm perfectly fine.

As soon as she finds a parking space and pulls in, she turns the engine off and is about to jump out when I take her hand. Mia turns back to me, her eyes carefully taking me in.

"Please, I need you to do me a favour?"

"Sure, Ana, what do you want me to do?" She answers only to happy to help.

I had been hoping she would agree to it without realizing what I was about to ask of her. My gaze catches hers.

"Please, you can't tell Kate about what's happened between me and Christian."

Mia looks at me like I'm mad while she thinks of her next words to say.

"I can't not tell her. Ana, she's your best friend."

"Exactly! And if you tell her, she is going to cancel the trip with you. I'm not going to be held responsible for that."

I can see Mia is really struggling with this.

"Mia, please promise me?" I plead with her.

I can see her trying to look for a way to fight me on this. I squeeze her hand for reassurance. She looks down at my fingers and back up at my eyes.

"Ok. I won't mention it. But sweetie, are you sure you're okay?" She asks concerned.

Just as I'm about to reply there is a loud bang from my window and we both look over to see Kate stood there smiling. I give one last knowing look over to Mia and open the car door, where I'm instantly swallowed up in a hug from Kate. I hug her back holding her tightly. It's like she doesn't want to let me go. I begin to wonder if Mia has already told her what happened. Well, even Mia doesn't know the whole story. I didn't think it wise to tell her of her brother's BDSM fetish.

Kate finally releases me of the hug. She looks at my face, and I glance down to see her suit case bag behind her.

"Sweetie, it's such a shame you can't come with us. I was hoping that Mia could twist your arm and convince you. I guess she doesn't have Christian's charm."

His name forces me to start to well up. I can't cry right now; Kate has no clue. At that moment Mia saves me, coming around the car and takes Kate into a hug, turning her away from me. I see Mia look at me over Kate's shoulder, and I just somehow manage to smile at her and mouth a "thank you".

"Well, your plane takes off shortly so I should say my goodbyes." I say quickly because I know full well that I can't stay around Kate too long. She will sense my unease. She is like a blood hound.

"You're leaving already?" Kate turns out of the hug and stares at me. Oh crap. Not good, think of something. Anything. Quickly!

For the second time I'm saved, but this time by Elliot who appears from behind a van and scoops Kate into his arms which makes her squeal with happiness. As he gives her a long tender kiss, Mia rolls her eyes at them.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asks him. I sure I know the answer before he even says it.

"Well, I couldn't be apart from you, so I'm coming with you." He says casually.

Kate jumps back into his arms and Mia moves a little closer to me.

"Ana, I want you to know my house is yours to stay in if you like and while you don't have a car, you can use mine while I'm away."

I look back at her stunned into silence. How can she be the sister of that messed up man? I try to speak when she cuts in.

"Sweetie, please! I want you to take the car at least. If you don't want to stay at my house, fine, but you have your interview in a few days and I want you to be able to get around. So, take my damn car!"

With her last words I'm reminded of how she can sound like him, so demanding and controlling. I can only offer up a smile as I hear Kate and Elliot still making out.

An hour later I finally make it away from them. We ended up heading into a coffee shop at the airport and chatted for an hour. Well, Mia did most of the talking about what they would see there. She seems to go to this fashion show every year. No wonder she dresses so stylish. Kate spends most of the conversation with her arms wrapped round Elliot. I feel so jealous of her, why can't Christian be normal like him? I pushed the thought away at the time wanting to keep my mind off him. I said my goodbyes to Mia, Kate and Elliot and left them to get their flight. I know it will hard without them for two weeks but I'll manage somehow.

I walk out into the car park with Mia's car keys in my hand. I still can't believe she gave me the keys to her Porsche 911. The car looks amazing and I jump inside and turn the ignition on to hear the engine purr. I sit in the car while thinking of how wonderfully Mia has been trying to help me through this. My mind finally opens up with all my problems, fears, doubts and everything I have had bottle up inside me.

Tears fill my eyes as I cry out inside the car. Oh Christian... Why must you be so messed up? I could handle so much but I can't shake the image of him stood in the dungeon holding the whip. A long black whip, his body seemingly snake-like in its movements. Wearing only his ripped jeans on his hips and his scars over his chest. God, his face with that wickedly awful smile… and how black his eyes were.

Is that the dark power of his magic? He told me, he had to stay in control or he would hurt me. Was that him losing control? The beating he gave to my rear still makes it sting for me to sit on. He seemed so in control counting each blow he gave to me. Wait… no, he didn't! He stopped counting at five. That was when he changed to the whip. The cane was painful but had nothing compared to the whip. I find tears pouring down my cheeks as I recall yesterday so vividly. I can't be focusing on this right now. I need to think of anything to take my mind off him.

I grip the wheel tightly, so tight in fact that my knuckles turn white. I try to reign in my crying or I won't be able to drive back to my apartment. Come on, Ana, I say in my head, trying to give myself a pep talk. Just think of anything to distract yourself and you will be okay. Music, that will work. I finally have my tears under control and pull out of the parking space. Reaching over I push the radio on as I hear the last notes of a song end.

I turn the radio up hoping to sing along to the next song and use anything to distract myself from him. Just then, the next song starts as a guitar plays in the background and then drums come in. I hear a rough sounding voice pouring through the speaker system in the car. Love hurts by Nazareth, before the third line I switch it off quickly. Well, driving in silence it is.

Once I'm back in the apartment, it just seems wrong. I had to use the spare key we keep in the flower pot next to the door while I try not to think where I left my belongings. I have not spent that much time here, I think, in the last few days, and without Kate it's lonely. I head into my bedroom and stop when I see the laptop he got me. I will have to send that back to him tomorrow right now I just want to get changed into my own clothes and prep for my interview.

I work late into the night using the laptop which I feel guilty about. I changed my background to a picture of a lone white wolf stalking through the forest. The look in the wolves eyes reminded me of something with its almost hypnotic gaze… as if it's hunting for me.

When I finally become too exhausted to work, I throw myself back on my bed and drift off to sleep quickly.

A plane soaring through the sky with Kate, Mia and Elliot on. It's their plane to Barcelona and is currently over the sea. I stare in horror as the plane starts to spiral out of control and plummets into the ocean. I scream out in horror witnessing the deaths of my best friends. I turn away to escape the horror, only to be confronted with a black eyed thing wearing Christian Grey's body staring at me.

"I have to stay in control. Look what happens when I don't." I scream out again shutting my eyes.

When I open them, I'm sat up in bed. It's light outside but I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. I sit there for a moment, pleased that I didn't go into a panic attack. Why hasn't Kate called me to tell me she got there safely? I jump out of bed and race into the main room where I find that the apartment phone has stored five messages. I sped over and hit play.

I hear the smooth soft voice of Christian spill over the phone.

"Ana, please call me. I really need to speak to you, please." His voice sounds lost.

Second message. His voice returns and I barely recognize it.

"Ana, please call me! You raced out before I could ask you what's wrong. Please, call me, I need you!" He's scared.

His words of how he needs me pull at my heart stings as a part of me deep down wants to race back to him.

The third message also comes from him.

"Please, Ana... I'm begging you, call me! You looked so terrified of me, why? Please, let me know you're safe." His voice is breaking as he holds back his emotions.

Does he not even know what he did to me? I looked terrified but not because of Christian but at whatever that black eyes, smiling creature was. That was not Christian – it can't be, can it?

The fourth message is again from him. He sounds different however, at first I can't place why.

"Hey, Ana, Mia called; she told me you're safe. I'm so sorrryyy… I didn't mean to hurt you… I'm a fucking idiot. Sorry for swearing, I maybe a little drunk. Elliot would be proud, mom would be pissed, anyway I just want to let you know I'll back off just like she said… You need time and I need to sober up. I just have to tell you... Ooops, I set the curtain on fire."

The call cuts out as the answering machine beeps. What the hell? He set the curtains on fire! Jesus, should I call him? But I don't know if I can.

The last message rolls on.

"Hey, Ana, it's Mia. I figure, Christian's got your mobile phone so I'm ringing to let you know we're here safely. I wish you would have come, but I know how much your interview means to you. So good luck from us all here. You will be great, and call me anytime, got it? I bet you went back to your apartment but I send this message to my house phone, too, just in case. Bye Sweetie, we all love you."

The message ends, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

Suddenly there is a knock, and I step over and open the door to see a tall man in a blue uniform. He hands me a box with my name and address on it. He walks off before I can even shut the door.

I kick the door shut and pull at the card board box, tearing it open. Inside are my clothes, my phone, purse and car keys for the car he got me.

There is a note at the bottom. It's in his handwriting.

I know you're going to stay away for a while. You have my mind, body and soul,

I hope one day to give you more. I will only ever want you.

Ana, I'm lost without you. I need you to guide me home.

Below the note are all Ed Sheeran albums, just like he said he would buy me so long ago, it seems.

Those words mean so much. He wants me to take his hand, heart and soul. He's lost and he wants me to show him the way home. I reach for my phone to call him, but an image of the black eyes and that creepy smile stops me. My hand releases my phone back into the box and I stop myself. I'm not ready yet.

I have to keep prepping for my interview to keep me distracted from the dangerous, sweet, drunk and fire starting magician and that evil part deep inside of him. I do make one silent wish for his safety.

* * *

**Well jumping in right where we left off there. Poor Ana all alone, no Kate or Mia for support. What the hell is going on with Christian? I hope this is what you have been waiting for. What could bring these two back together now? **

**Also I would just like to thank everyone who has voted so far on the Christian POV chapters. It's really starting to spread out so please if you haven't voted get your votes in now. The link is at the top of my profile page.**

**I hope everyone likes the idea of introducing more songs into the story. Please let me know your thoughts through Privates messages.**

**Chapter 27 will be on Tuesday and hopefully our lead couple can find a way back to each other. Please, please review. You all know how I love my reviews. Favourite, follow and private message me. I love chatting with you all and hearing your wonderful thoughts and ideas about my story. Thank you. SJamesW.**


	3. Chapter 27

**Hi all, another song to go with this chapter. Please remember to play the song when you read the title in the story.**

**"What hurts the most" by Rascal Flatt's.**

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

Sat there in the waiting room, I'm so nervous. As I look over at the young little blonde girl working behind the large brown desk, I remind myself of everything I have learned to be prepared for this interview. It's morning of day three post Christian and I'm already a mess. My sleep has gone completely out of the window. With the exception of my first nap at Mia's house right after running from his apartment, each time I fall asleep, I have a nightmare of those black eyes staring into mine. I wonder if he is sleeping any better than me. My inner angel tells me to drop the thought, you're about to head into the most important interview of your life.

Focus, damn it.

My inner devil has spent the last three days in bed crying and holding herself. She's distraught like me, she is missing her magic man. I fix the paperwork in the folder I'm holding to just try to distract myself from my thoughts. It feels like the hardest decision I have made in the last few days has been what to wear for my interview. A dress was a no when working with animals. A pant suit, too formal. I had decided to wear my favourite jeans and a casual top.

The door suddenly opens and a woman pops her head out into the room. Her eyes finding me sat there.

"Miss Steele? Please, come on through."

I jump up holding my folder tightly, so the pages don't slip out all over the floor. I follow her through the door into a medium-sized room. There are file draws covering one whole wall to my left and a large window looking out over the park on my right. In front of me two women sit behind a large table. The first woman is the one who called me in; she seems friendly and polite as she gazes at me and smiles. The other woman is older and stern. She gives nothing away in her face expressions.

"Please, have a seat, Miss Steele. My name is Mrs Harper, but you can call me Rebecca. This is Ms Stone. We will both be conducting your interview because Richard is currently off with the flu. So, please tell me a little bit about yourself."

I run off into a well rehearsed speech I have been practicing for the last few days. There is no mention of Christian anywhere as I tell her about my work in university and wanting to become an animal carer full time. Rebecca seems impressed with what I tell her. I feel more relaxed how I can call her by her first name. She seems interested in every word I say, Ms Stone barely looks up from her paper taking notes. Maybe it's the game of good interviewer, bad interviewer. I finish telling them my speech and Rebecca is nodding her head impressed.

"Clearly you have the all the right qualifications for the job. Now please tell us what you feel you could bring to the position?"

I barely open my mouth when there is a knock on the door. Both mine and Rebecca's eyes look over as the door opens. Stood there is one of the most handsome men I have ever seen. The only man to beat him in looks is the one that beat me, my inner angel snaps at me. The man is incredibly muscular with short brown hair and some stubble.

"Chris, please come in. I'd like you to meet Miss Anastasia Steele, she is interviewing for the animal carer position. " Rebecca informs him.

As he enters, I finally get a better look at him. He strolls causally towards me wearing a skin tight water proof suit. The kind that I will need to wear if I get this job. It looks so good on him however. It clings to every one of his muscles. This guy must work out for hours every day; I can't help but admire him. His muscles could rival Hercules as he stops in front of me. His deep brown eyes gaze upon me as he holds out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Ana. I'm Chris Bluefield, head animal carer or trainer. I look forward to you joining the team." He says smiling.

I find myself blushing under his gaze. He used my name shortened and yet I found it sweet.

"I haven't even got the job yet. This is my interview." I offer to him.

"Ohh, and here I am so rudely interrupting! I'm sorry. I will get what I need and leave you to it then."

I go to turn away from him and he leans in toward me speaking low.

"I have a good feeling about you. Don't mind Ms Stone, you're impressing her. Trust me." He tells me before turning away and heading to retrieve a folder out of the cabinet. I see Rebecca looking over at how tightly his diving suit holds to his rear. She is biting her lip as he bends over and pulls out the folder. He heads back over to the door and turns at the doorway.

"I look forward to seeing you around here, Ana." He says as he leaves both mine and Rebecca's gaze, both fixed on his rear. He clearly wears nothing under that suit. Once he shuts the door, Rebecca lets out a sigh and I look back to them both as the interview resumes.

Half an hour later and the interview concludes after I have answered all their questions to the best of my abilities. Ms Stone stayed focused fully on taking notes and barely looked up at me twice the whole time I was there. Rebecca on the other hand was lovely. Friendly and helpful, not to mention on the few questions I stumbled a little on, she chatted them through with me. She walks with me to the door and holds it open for me when I turn back to her.

"That was a great interview, Anastasia. You have nothing to worry about. Easily the best interview of the day. I hope to call you in the next two weeks with good news." She tells me.

"Thank you so much for the interview. I really want this job. I hope to hear from you." I smile and shake her hand.

Heading out to my car, I look over to see Chris sat over on a bench. He is still in his skin tight outfit and my inner devil begins to wake up. I turn my head and look at the woman he is talking with. She seems near his age with blonde hair in a hair tie. Her curvy body is wrapped up in a purple skin tight suit, too. The zipper is a little to close to her bust for my liking as she chats with Chris. He glances up seeing me and waves. I wave back as the woman turns to look over at me. I feel like she is studying me. I turn away from her gaze and keep walking toward Mia's Porsche.

I only make it a few more steps when I feel like something is wrong. I feel like someone is watching me. I spin back around wondering if Chris is coming over or if that woman is still staring at me. Yet, they are both deep in discussion together, not even looking this way anymore. But I still have that uneasy feeling. A few teenage kids walk past me making noise as they talk about what they were to go and look at first in Sea World. I turn my eyes back to the car park. What is with this feeling of unease…?

My eyes snap up and I gaze over the car park. I'm sure I'm being watched as I feel my whole body starting to tense up. The hair on my neck stands up as I finally see it – a sports car parked near the middle of the car park. Even with this sun shine I can see there is a figure sat in the driver's seat. I can't make out if it's a man or a woman and whoever it is, me gazing straight at the car spooks them.

The sports car starts up as I begin heading over towards the car almost at a flat out run. It pulls out and races out of the car park before I can get a look at the driver or even its plates. I pull to a stop looking at the car park entrance. Who the hell was that? Why are they watching me? My thoughts drift to Christian. Would he really spy on me?

My trail of thought is broken when I feel a presence behind me. I know who it is before I even turn around. My eyes land on the broad chest of Chris and I quickly pull my eyes up to meet his. He looks worried.

"Are you okay, Ana? We saw you take off and thought something was wrong."

He said we, I pull my gaze off him to see the woman in the purple swim suit stood next to, but just slightly behind him. Her blonde hair parted over her face and her blue eyes are an ice-blue almost grey colour. The colour makes me think of him. They both ran that length quickly. I realize then I'm staring at her and haven't said anything.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I just thought, it was someone I knew. That's all."

He steps forward his size shadowing me. This guy would shadow an ape; he's as big as one.

"We thought, maybe they stole your car." The look of concern on his face is sweet.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks."

Chris smiles and turns more to face the woman he was chatting with.

"Anastasia, I'd like you to meet Jill. She's one of our most experienced animal handlers and as good at her job as I am."

The woman steps forward tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as she takes my hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Ana, Chris was telling me you should be joining our team soon."

"I don't even know if I have the job yet."

"Chris thinks you made a good impression. So, we will expect to see you soon."

I look back over at Chris as he smiles down at me. My inner angel barks at me, "Sure Ana, throw yourself at anyone, now that you don't have Christian". The thought shocks me. I don't have Christian - I ran from him. I'm stood motionless as I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Ana? Anastasia? Are you okay?"

I snap out of it to see the woman has gotten closer looking into my eyes.

"Erm, yes, I'm good sorry."

"Do you want us to call you a cab?" Chris offers.

"No, really I'm okay; that's my car." I point to the Porsche as the both of them turn around looking at it. Their eyes look back at me.

"You sure you want to work for Sea world? It looks like you're doing okay with a car like that." Chris says, laughing.

"It's a friend's on loan while they're on holiday." I say back.

"Lucky you." Jill chimes in.

After the thought of some one watching me, I get into the car and head back to my apartment. Without Christian I feel lost, without Kate I don't even have anyone to talk to. I figure I could call Jose or James. Jose would just give you the I-told- you-so speech, and I don't fully know if I feel comfortable enough to be alone in our apartment together. I know I could handle myself but our friendship is building up again, and I don't want anything to knock it back down or destroy it completely.

James on the other hand could be my shoulder to cry on. Yes, he is younger but it's not like I want him. I need a friend to talk to. Can I really destroy his idol Christian Grey? James has always been in complete awe of him and then I go and tell him he has black eyes and likes to hurt me. My rear has finally settled down enough so I can sit easily again. It's been three days now since it happened. No, I can't do that to James. I'll junk watch TV, binge out on Game Of Thrones or Walking Dead… maybe that will distract me.

I grab the TV remote and turn it on while I move to head into the kitchen for a drink. I've not been hungry since that day and have only had one small meal a day just to help me sleep. The voice from the TV stops me cold in my tracks.

"The victim died on the way to the hospital. Now for our second story: the magician known as Christian Grey has cancelled all of his remaining tour dates throughout the U.S. He contacted his manager informing him of the decision three days ago. All customers will be receiving a refund and a free copy of his latest dvd as an apology. As of yet, there is still no news as to why the magician known as the Magic Man has done this. Rumours are circling about a possible death in the family, illness on Christian's behalf, an accident with one of his magic tricks, but as of yet, no reports have been confirmed or even sightings of him. The mysterious magician seems to have gone into hiding. Now onto our third story..."

I don't hear another word as my mind digests what I have just heard. Christian has been missing for three days. His last call to me was Monday late at night when he was drunk. It worries me again, recalling his last words about setting the curtain on fire. I want to race over there and see if he is okay but the thought of those black eyes stops me again. I still need to get my thoughts together about him. I spend the rest of my night not paying attention as Rick Grimes tries to lead his merry group of people to safety while surrounded by the walking dead. I don't even pay attention and end up finally falling asleep on the sofa.

Day four I miss most of, only waking in the evening to find the sun starting to set. I must have been exhausted. I get up and head to the bathroom. It's only on my return I notice two messages on the answering machine. I look over at my phone and see I have no signal. Just then the house phone rings. I step over to it, wondering how the hell I slept through that noise twice today. I pick up the phone.

"Ohh, thank god, Ana, you're safe! Where the hell have you been? Me and Kate have left you a dozen messages on your phone, and why didn't you pick up the phone?" Mia sounds franticly worried.

"Sorry, Mia, I have slept most of the day. It's okay, I'm fine. How is Barcelona going?" I ask and she cuts me off.

"Ana, please tell me you're with Christian?"

"No. I haven't seen him since you found me in his car..."

I hear the worry spill through Mia's voice. She sounds terrified.

"I spoke to him that night, but I haven't been able to get in contact with him since. Ana, I've filled up his answering machine with messages and his phone just rings. I have been trying since we landed. I even tried calling Taylor. He told me, Christian sent him away minutes after you ran from him. Even he hasn't seen Christian since. I have a flight booked to return tomorrow. I can't stay here; I'm so worried about him, Ana."

I go to reassure her that I'm sure he is fine, only then it dawns on me. I have never seen Christian drunk and he set fire to a curtain; his magic could be only of control. My inner angel chooses that moment to remind me what he did last time we were apart.

"Ana, I need you to go to his apartment. The code for the garage is 853003. Then the code for his elevator is 270284. Please, call me and let me know he is safe!"

I go into panic mode as I grab a pen and piece of paper writing down the numbers quickly.

"I'll find him, Mia. I promise." I offer her before putting down the phone and bolting out of the door. I'm lucky, it's evening and there is little traffic on the roads as I put my foot down heading for his penthouse.

How could I have been so stupid? I had become so focused on our last encounter, I hadn't put it all together. Christian was the one who ended it last time and look how much pain that put him through, and four days ago I raced away from his apartment scared to look back. I ran from him - what must he think now? That I hate him, that I never want to see him again? I love this man, I told him to his face and minutes later I ran from him, terrified at what I saw.

He had opened up to me in ways he had never done before. Our parachute jump together. Revealing to me as one of only 5 people in the world that he was truly magical. The intimate moment at the piano and the passionate moonlit time on his family's library desk. Sharing ourselves in the park. He was slowly opening up to me, telling me of his nightmares… and I run scared from him. Yes, the black eyes, the smiling and the whipping had terrified me and there were so many why's swirling in my head… but right now all that pales in contrast to the rising panic in me for my magic man - missing, hurting, alone, confused. The man I love… and who I want to believe loves me, too.

I slap the wheel hard before taking a corner fast.

I pray he has not done anything stupid. Please, be okay, I recite in my head over and over, hoping somehow it will make everything okay. I take the next corner hard and I'm finally here as I swing the car toward the garage and stop.

The electric window of Mia's car seems to take forever to go down and I punch in the code quickly. The loud clunk of the metal gate grinding so slowly I almost think about ducking under it and running inside. The second it's high enough, I race through, hearing the radio antenna hitting the metal shutter. Sorry Mia, she can go mad at me when I know Christian is safe. The car shoots down the ramp and I jump out, still leaving the engine running, but I don't care. I need to see him.

My hand hits the button and the lift opens straight away. I step in and punch the code for access to his penthouse suite. As the doors close, I see my car he got me still sat there. I grip the railings realizing I can't remember the last time I took a breath.

I'm here, everything will be fine, I will find Christian playing a sad song on the piano, drunk or sleeping and then I can call Mia and let her know he is fine, and she doesn't have to come home. I swallow down air trying to calm myself as the elevator pings.

The moment the doors open I can see something is wrong.

The penthouse is too dark, the curtains are open but the sky is a covered in grey clouds that reminds me of his eyes. I step inside slowly as I hear music playing. Looking around it's coming from the speaker system in the main area. I step down the small step and see the title Rascal Flatt's "What hurts the most" on an ipod hooked into the speakers. My eyes scan the apartment for any sign of him but he is not there. I walk over and press the buttons to make the main lights come on but it only shows me what I knew; he is not in the main or lounge area.

I see one of the curtains has been burned from the bottom to half way up. The once white curtain now showing signs of charring and black marks on it. The burned curtain is not far from the piano and across from a small cabinet that has an empty glass on it.

As the music start building up, I head into his bedroom looking for him. Hoping he is sleeping but his large bed is empty. The bed sheet is freshly made which makes me wonder if Gail had fixed it or if Christian had even slept in it. I quickly step towards the en suite bathroom and pull both the doors back. Nothing. I head back into the main area and call out.

"Christian?"

The only noise that returns is the gentle music of the song. I head down the side corridor past his room and search the other few rooms. A sleek looking entertainment room with massive TV covering one wall and many different consoles under it on a shelf. Another bathroom as well as a games rooms with a large pool table and even an extensive library but all the rooms lack Christian.

I can hear the song still playing and I can't help but let the words sink into my mind as I walk back into the main area, more on edge now.

"Christian? Christian?"

I see the voice mail machine blinking on fifty messages. I walk over to it as my eyes pass to the kitchen and I freeze. There on the kitchen top I see the remains of a smashed glass. I step towards it unable to believe what I'm seeing - next to the broken glass is a small pool of blood on the marble counter. I look over towards the rest of the kitchen and see more blood streaks inside of the white kitchen sink. With some more blood droplets on the floor my mind crosses the last bridge into a blind panic.

"CHRISTIAN?" I call out as I race into the dining room area only to find it empty. I run into his study looking round and my eyes find no one. Where the hell is he?

My blood is surging through my veins as my body works to give me more speed. My breaths short, my heart rate racing all the while my thoughts are scattered as to where he is and what happened to him.

I turn back and head for the stairs taking them quickly. I see the door he keeps locked. It's wrong of me but I have to try it, he could be in there. I take the handle and turn but it doesn't budge. I twist the handle harder and shove at the door but there is no give. It's locked. Turning away I try the next room to find another bedroom slightly smaller than his own It's plain but elegant. I'm stood inside of the room when I hear a noise; it's close.

It's my phone. Stood in the other bedroom I pull my phone out only to see the caller ID flash; It's Mia. I hesitate… what can I say to her? Christian is not here. I promised her I would find her brother and he is no anywhere to be seen. Worst of all, between the burned curtain and the blood pool in the kitchen, I'm that worried I might call the police myself. I have to answer it as I try to control my feelings and my breathing. I take a deep breath and press answer.

"Hi, Mia." I just get out.

"Ana, are you there yet? Is he okay? Tell me, he is fine?" Her voice is frantic.

"I don't know, Mia."

"He is not just sat there playing that sodding piano, is he? I'll kill him if he is." She says a little calmer.

"Mia, I'm here but Christian's not." I say softly.

There is a silence over the phone that stretches out.

"He's not at his apartment?" Her voice sounds broken and weak.

I don't want to tell her but she has a right to know; it's her brother after all. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for her. I push the thought out of my head.

"No. Mia, there's more. I found blood on the kitchen counter and sink. He may have just cut himself on some broken glass nearby."

I tell her it all before she panics more as I step back out into the upstairs hallway shutting the bedroom door.

"He's hurt." Her voice is barely audible over the phone as the song continues from downstairs.

"Please, Ana, keep looking for him. I'll be back tomorrow. And Ana? Thank you." I hear Mia begin to sob as the call ends.

I lean against the wall, holding my phone in my hand as I wonder where he is. I feel so angry at myself for abandoning him. I clearly meant something more to him even if we both couldn't see it. I tap my phone in my hand when it hits me. Call him. Mia has tried but maybe he will pick up for me. It's me he wants to talk to after all. I press speed dial and lift the phone to my ear. I hear it ring and ring. There is a noise from nearby. I pull my phone away from my ear and hear a phone ringing, his phone. It's coming from down the hall through the double doors. His dungeon.

My mind flashes me images of him shackled up. Or him beating himself with a cane or whip as I run flat out towards the door. I see one of the doors slightly open as I burst through it and come to a stop instantly. His phone is laying on the floor of the dungeon flashing my name.

I look around and see boxes scattered around the room. All the whips have been removed and placed into two of the boxes. The canes on the other rack are all missing and are piled in the box below the rack. He was getting rid of it all and now he's gone.

I drop to my knees and stop my own phone calling his on the floor in front of me. I hear the last words of the song before it ends. I cry out as I realize, Oh Christian that's what you was trying to tell me. Where are you Christian? I can't help myself and begin to sob uncontrollably, kneeling in his dungeon alone.

* * *

**Where has our magic man gone? Has he used his magic to disappear once and for all? What's with the blood in the kitchen? Well at least Ana finally got her interview for Sea World.**

**The poll for the chapters in Christian's POV is still open on my profile.**

**Currently winning is:**

**Chapter 19 Showing the Dungeon**

**The two runners up are:**

**Chapter 8 Their first night together**

**Chapter 15 His decision to wipe her mind**

**But your votes can still change that. Please if you haven't voted please vote as you have three chances to make them count. **

**Now the next chapter will fall on Thursday. I hope you will all be waiting. Please remember to Review as so many of you lovely people do already. I love to hear everyones reviews. Follow and favourite the story or even favourite myself as an author. Thank you. SJamesW.**


	4. Chapter 28

**We have another chapter and another song for you all. The song is:**

**"Just a kiss" by Lady Antebellum**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

I have no idea how long I kneel there crying. The song repeats over and over. I can do nothing but let all the words pour into my mind as I feel so hopeless, so helpless.

I long to hold him close again. I wish I had tried to contact him. Where is my magic man? When my body finally gives up and the last of my tears fall, I will myself to get to my feet. My whole body feels numb as I begin to stand up.

It's only when I'm fully up that I moan out in pain as I realize that my legs below my knees are numb. I've clearly been kneeling for hours. I take a moment to let my blood return to them, feeling pins and needles throughout my calves.

I head back into the apartment looking for any sign where he could be. The other upstairs bedroom is not worth checking. The locked door still has me wondering. The only locked room in the penthouse, even his dungeon was open. Yet not that room, why? I step past the locked door and look over the railing to the ground floor hoping to see something I may have missed.

There is nothing, so I head downstairs. I go and check his wardrobe to find all his clothes still there. Well at least he hasn't skipped town. I mentally slap myself as my inner angel tells me he is rich, he could buy clothes on the go. Not to mention magic, remember your dress. I wander back into the apartment and stop the ipod. I can't be in his apartment anymore as I fear I will break down and cry again.

I turn for the elevator to escape to the car park. One and only one question keeps running through my mind. Where is Christian?

Back in Mia's Porsche I brace my hands against the wheel. It's silent; I can't be listening to music now. He told me how bad it felt when he had to wipe my memory, and now in some parts of my mind I believe that was a kindness. The pain that I'm feeling now seems to want my body to shut down and just cry. But I know I can't, I can't surrender to it. And I won't because I have to find him. I need him to know that I love him, no matter what he did, or what he is.

Some people say that you don't know what you have got until it's gone, those people would be right. I had Christian, I had my love right there and now he is gone. People can search their whole lives looking for love and never find it. Now I need to find mine somehow.

I absent mindedly drive the streets, not paying a lot of attention. I'm lucky to have not been involved in a car crash yet. Just as I turn the corner I see the sign lit up for Balboa park. My mind takes me back to our intimate night under the stars. The day before it all went wrong. Without realizing it, my brain goes onto auto pilot and I drive into the park and park up. It's late in the evening, close to midnight actually when I get out of the car and head into the park. I parked near the spot where Christian parked last time. I head through the park searching for our magical spot where we gazed up at the stars naked together.

I pass through Palm Canyon and stop at an intersection as I get mixed up which direction to take. Last time I was here I was too busy enjoying the beauty of it while Christian lead me towards his favourite spot. I think back to that night and remember him holding my hand and leading me down that path.

I open my eyes and head in that direction walking for a while before coming to the fountain and Spanish buildings. We were both right here only six nights ago in each other's embrace. I step over and take a seat on the dry grass where we discarded our clothes without a care in the world.

My beautiful Christian, where have you gone? There's no foot traffic as I put my head in my hands. Searching for an answer praying for a moment of clarity. The soothing noise of the fountain spills into my mind taking my mind and body back to that night where it felt like we made love under the stars. I can see every movement of his body over mine. I even hear his breath hitch.

Wait. I open my eyes, there is a figure in black jogging bottoms and a grey zip up hoodie with the hood pulled up. He is stood there still as I silently stare at him when he pulls the hood back and removes his ear phones. I gasp in shock - it's Christian. He steps towards where I sit but then seems to hesitate. I don't care; I jump up to my feet and rush over to him, throwing my arms around him. I bury my head into his chest smelling his scent. His hands come over my back and I feel safe once again in his arms.

I pull my head back and gaze into his beautiful grey eyes. As his hands take hold of my face, he looks at me in disbelief.

"Ana, you're here." He gasps.

Him calling out my name takes my breath away as I look up into his handsome face.

"Christian... Where have you been?" I ask.

"Keeping my distance. Ana, I don't know what happened that day, but Mia told me to stay away from you and give you time." He says babbling fast.

"Your sister was right but she worries about you. I was worried for you. Your drunken message... setting fire to your curtains. Mia told me to search your apartment. What happened with the blood in the kitchen?"

"I'm sorry, the last thing I wanted anyone to do is worry. I needed time to figure things out."

I stand there motionless waiting for him to answer my questions.

"My powers aren't as stable when I'm drunk, the curtain was an accident. As for the glass I got so angry with myself, I crushed the glass in my hand." He drops his head down, clearly unhappy with himself.

I reach out and take hold of both of his hands lifting them up so I can see. They are both flawless. My gaze looks up into his, pleading.

"Please, Christian, stop hiding. For me."

I see his right hand blurring slightly, and a long cut appears inside of it. There are no stitch marks or bandages.

"You didn't go to the hospital for stitches?"

"I used my magic. It should be fine in a few more days."

"Does it hurt?" I offer, raising his right hand.

"Every so often. I can deal with it."

I lift his hand and gently kiss the cut. He catches his breath and I look up into his face.

"Ana, what are you doing?"

"Taking our pain away. I have missed you, Christian." His hands slip back to cupping my face.

"What did I do to you to make you run away?" His words are sincere, and his eyes roam over my face, looking for any sign to help him understand what happened.

"You whipped me, Christian."

I see his face recoil in horror as he stands there numb while I continue.

"Even after I safeworded."

Looking into his face, I feel like I'm destroying this man's soul right before my eyes as pain and anguish pour over his face. But he needs to know.

"Your eyes were completely black... like... you had disappeared before me."

His eyes snap open wide with fear and horror when my words sink in. He turns away from me and I see his shoulders slump. I wonder what his reaction will be. I want answers but I have just buried him with guilt. What if he harms himself again? I can't give him that chance.

I step forward and throw my arms around him from behind before he can run away. He turns around in my embrace and hugs me back, whispering into my neck.

"Ana, I'm sorry. God, I am so sorry." I feel his tears on my face, and his embrace tightens. "Without you in my life my world has been nothing but darkness. You're my sun, my moon, my stars. You're everything that's bright and good in this world and I'm everything that is dark and bad. There has been no light for me since you left. Only darkness." Looking up into his eyes I hear his answer loud and clear. This is the closest he's ever come to telling me how he feels about me, and my heart skips a beat. I reach up and wipe the tears from his eyes. They lock with mine, not letting me go although he starts shaking his head slightly.

"Ana, I didn't do any of that to you. I know this must sound confusing but I swear that wasn't me. Those black eyes are my darkness and the darkness that surrounds me."

"I know, Christian." He's right; it does sound confusing and yet, I had come to a similar conclusion already. Along with another essential one. I wouldn't be standing here otherwise. "My world has been an empty shell without you. I have barely been making it through each day. I have been like a body without its soul." I pause for a moment to make sure he gets it. "Christian, I love you... and I'm not going anywhere."

My words seem to stun him since he is frozen to the spot while he still holds me. I'm so close to him that I can hear there is still music playing from his ipod head phones. Both my hands reach up and I take an ear phone each and hold them up, one to his ear and one to my own. The soft and soothing words of Lady Antebellum "Just a kiss" is playing when I tuck them into our ears.

I gaze into his eyes and wait for that important line in the song "under the moonlit sky". When it comes on, I lean in and kiss him. He gives into the kiss and grips my body tightly. It feels as strong as our first kiss as the words of the song slip into our minds. His hands pull tightly at my waist, pinning me to him as my hands run up around his neck and into his hair. My lips part and his tongue pushes its way inside my mouth, invading it and claiming it as his. My blood surging through my body seems on fire with his touch.

My inner devil is doing back flips and somersaults all around the place, while my inner angel is blushing looking at anyone but me. The deep familiar draw is there again, and I feel myself wanting him even more when my core clamps down, reminding me of something else I have missed. Our lips finally part, and my eyes open looking up at his. All the doubt and worry I have seen in his eyes... somehow gone.

"Let's head back to your place." I say as he takes hold of my hand, and we walk closely, listening to the rest of the words, back towards Mia's car.

When we arrive back in his apartment, he has not let go of my hand. Even while he drove here in Mia's car, his hand held my own over the gear stick. Maybe he thinks I'll run again, or maybe he's afraid it's all just a dream.

The lights are still on from when I came in before and switched them on. He turns to look at me, and I see his eyes narrow.

"Ana, when did you last eat?"

I then realize I can't remember - was it yesterday? My mind is blank. "I don't remember." I plead.

"Ana, it doesn't look like you have eaten a thing since I last saw you. I'll make you something."

I realize how hungry I actually am. He leads me over to the kitchen where his blood is still visible. A flick of his hand, though, and the kitchen is clean again, glass and blood gone. I expect him to magic up some food, but instead he sits me down on a bar stool and heads to the fridge. He looks through a couple of drawers and I watch him pulling out some ingredients.

"How does pork and Penne skillet grab you?" He offers with a smile.

"Perfect." I smile back.

I watch as he turns on the hobs and fills the water pan to boil while he puts the oil in the pan and starts cutting up peppers. He looks different and I notice his pants don't fit him quite as well, and he has left the cut on his hand instead of creating his illusion. He seems different… not as sure of himself.

"Can I ask a question?"

"I want this to work, Ana. So, please, ask away." He says without turning around to me, and I see his shoulders tense.

"What happened back in the dungeon that day?" I ask straight.

"Well, it's not a dungeon to begin with. It's meant to be a room for pleasure, not pain. At least it was. Ana, I'm so sorry. I was angry about Jose and the kiss and you telling me you loved me."

"Why would me saying 'I love you' make you angry?"

"Please, understand Ana…" He sighs heavily, his back still facing me. "You mean more to me than anyone in the world. It's just something I have never been able to ever do."

His mysterious issue with love is driving me crazy but, obviously, that approach is getting me nowhere. So I try a different approach.

"Please, carry on about that day." I say solemnly.

"I picked up the cane and started hitting you. Then I remember by five I could sense you were in too much pain, but unless you say the safeword I'm meant to continue. I walked over to collect one of the floggers and then… nothing. I was still so angry I must have blacked out. I came back as I saw you race out the door, and I looked down and I was holding a whip." He hesitates for a second before he continues warily. "I didn't use it, did I?"

"You did." I've told him in the park already, but it seems he still can't wrap his head around it. In reaction to my words, I can see his whole body slump, and after a moment he continues cutting more items to add to the pan. He is sobbing softly.

"You say, you blacked out. Christian, I safeworded before the last hit and turned to face you. That thing wasn't you. It had deep, black, lifeless eyes." I tell him softly. The cutting sounds stop.

"You know, Mia told me the same thing a long time ago. Using those exact words: lifeless, black eyes. I call it my darkness; I never thought it could take control of me until that night with Mia. I prayed you wouldn't see that about me. It comes at times of great anger. I didn't want to believe it when you told me what Jose said. That's my reason for wanting to keep control. It terrifies me what that would do if it took over."

I stare at his back, dumbfounded at what he is telling me. I feel like I have opened Pandora's box.

"So that's why I couldn't touch you? It would make you angry?"

He turns to me, and his eyes are red from all his tears. "No, that was never the reason." He breathes. "Your touch makes me feel things I have never felt before and I didn't know what could draw the darkness out."

My hands rest on the counter, and he takes hold of both looking into my eyes. Pleading.

"Please, Ana, I want us to work. I'll do whatever it takes to show you that."

"What about me being your submissive?" I whimper. He shakes his head with determination.

"That's all gone. No more safe words, no more dungeon, no more control words. No more submissive poses. I don't need any of that. I just need you." His words are sincere while his grey eyes are filled with hope.

My inner devil stomps her feet and storms off to her room. My inner angel is relieved, wiping her brow and breathing a sigh of relief.

"Really?" I pray with hope for my magic man.

"Ana, I only need you, the rest doesn't matter." He only needs me. I hug myself tightly with joy.

"No more _se soumettre_?"

"No, not anymore."

"How will you keep control then?" I look puzzled. He gives a light shrug.

"I must learn to manage another way. I do have a request, though, Ana." He continues with a serious mien while squeezing my hands to highlight the importance of what he has to say next. "If I ever get out of hand, say the word _esclave_."

"Out of hand? What do you mean - the black eyes? What does _esclave_ mean? What happens then?" I quickly ask, confused by this new word, but Christian shakes his head apologetically.

"Please, Ana, I can't tell you.. yet. Just promise me you will say it if you have to." His eyes drill into mine with a look of urgency and pleading, never letting go. Looks like he won't budge… and won't tell.

"Okay… Okay, I will say it." I reply with hesitation while nodding slightly. "I want us to work, too. But that will mean some answers will be needed… in time."

"Thank you." He whispers with a tinge of relief in his voice that I acquiesced to his request and letting the issue go… for now. "But now that the interrogation is over, let's eat." His trademark smile is back and –just like that- warms my heart like nothing else.

The late night meal is delicious. We both clean our plates and I have to realize, my own concerns were true. Christian has not eaten since that day. We eat the meal with a glass of Prosecco each. Christian then puts the plates in the sink and walks around taking hold of my hand. I still feel the cut there.

"Why don't you change it back?" I ask him pointing at his hand.

"You told me to stop it." He listened to me. I stare at him in stunned silence as he turns to face me.

"Let's get you to bed."

My inner devil jumps up and assumes the position legs wide open and wanting. He leads me into his bedroom and walks with me hand in hand to the bed. I turn to face him and his lips close on mine as he holds my head tightly. His kiss seems passionate but measured. My lips are pushing back against his while my hands reach for him but he steps back breaking the kiss.

"Sleep, Ana."

I stop shocked at his actions.

"Your not sleeping with me?"

"No. I need to learn to control myself. It will take time." He seems pained.

"I want you, though." Ever since our kiss in the park my core has been aching for him.

"You will need to wait until I'm ready." My inner devil throws a full child in shopping mall tantrum.

"Where will you sleep then?" I pout.

Even as I say this, I see a large arm chair appear near the bed due to his hand.

"There. Now, Ana, please go to sleep."

My inner devil smirks she has an idea. I quickly pull my top over my head and undo my bra letting it drop to the floor freeing my breasts. I don't even turn to look at him as I pull down my jeans and then in just my briefs I climb into bed.

"Goodnight, Christian." Even in the darkness I can hear his heavy breathing. He saw the whole show.

"Goodnight, my angel."

I can't believe he will not sleep with me. My inner devil offers her ideas up to get him to change his mind. If only I can remember all the tricks that Kate taught me on how to seduce him. Well, I do already have a couple of my own weapons against him.

Knowing he can't see me, I lick my lip remembering just what that does to him. My inner devil agrees with me. I'm sure Christian Grey will succumb soon enough.

Wrapped up in the warm soft bedsheets and just knowing Christian is there safe and with me lets me drift into a deep sleep. My sleep is filled up with images of me and my magic man curled up in each others arms.

I turn over stretching out; the bed feels more comfortable than my own when I realize I'm in Christian's bed. I open my eyes and sit up. It's morning and the San Diego sky looks so beautiful. Sat in a chair facing the bed I see Christian lying back sleeping, his blanket is down by his waist. I quietly slip out of bed and throw my top on stepping over to him.

He looks so peaceful and content as I move closer. I can see one of his scars showing just at the neck of his t shirt. I can't believe he is not covering them anymore because I told him not to. I take hold of the blanket and lift it up covering his body and wrapping it round him. I softly kiss his forehead and grab my jeans and shoes and leave his room.

I slip my jeans on and make my way over to his kitchen. Opening the fridge I find it mostly empty. I want to make Christian a deIicious breakfast but find myself lacking the ingredients. Slipping my shoes on I take one last check to make sure he is asleep and I head into the elevator.

In the car park I retrieve my purse from Mia's car and find out there is a gate to get out onto the street level. I step outside and the weather is beautiful. I know there is a small shop a few blocks from here and I can be there and back before Christian knows it. In this area it's filled with high class business men walking around in suits. Rich office workers and bosses seem to be all over the place, but no one is like my magical Christian.

I just turn the corner and a woman stands before me. She looks deathly pale and her eyes are sunken due to lack of sleep for what seems like months. Her gaze is fixed entirely on me as everyone else seems to go on their daily lives around us. The dress she is wearing looks expensive but seems two sizes too big for her, and the coat is barely holding onto her shoulders anymore. Her blue eyes glare into mine as she mutters something under her breath.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" I ask, wondering why she is talking to me.

"What makes you so special?" She says a little more clearly.

I have no idea what she is on about and why she seems to be staring me down. Who the hell is she?

"You're no good for him. You only ever hurt him. He deserves to be hurt." She spits out at me.

Does she mean Christian? How does she know Christian?

"I watched him and you. He nearly set fire to his apartment after you ran. You... Well you went on a fucking interview." She snaps at me.

She has been spying on both of us. What the hell does she want? Shit!

My mind starts spinning out all these crazy ideas in my head. Was she the one who raced away in the car park at Sea World? I can't even begin to wrap my head around what she is saying.

"I saw you at Sea World flirting with another man. What would Christian say? Do you even fucking care about his feelings? I did and look what that got me!" She yells at me.

A few people nearby stop and look over at us, thanks to her yelling, before continuing on their daily lives.

I finally find my voice after everything she has said to me.

"Who the hell are you? Who gave you the right to spy on us?" My words coming out sharp and fast. It's like she hasn't even heard me when she speaks again.

"I have no one now, thanks to him, there's only him left to go." Her gazes drops and then she stares at me; her eyes filled with hate.

"Don't you dare try and make him happy. He said he'd help me, the lying bastard!"

I just go to ask one of the millions of questions going around in my head when someone bumps into my shoulder spinning me slightly.

An older business man apologizes, and I turn back towards the crazy woman only to see her moving away through the crowds of people. I try to push the crowds to follow her but within moments I have lost sight.

What the hell was all that about? I continue to head towards the small shop to collect the items I need. A small part of me is going through the recipe for my home made scrambled eggs, sausages and cheddar cheese wrap. The rest of my mind is stuck on the crazy woman I have just met… and what the hell she is doing spying on me and Christian.

* * *

**Well I couldn't leave you all hanging too long. Christian's back finally but not all seems well in the world. Ana's inner devil is far from happy. Who is this crazy woman and why does she want to hurt Christian so much? I'm sure everyone knows who she could be.**

**The votes have jumped for Christian's POV chapters now. Chapter 8 and 19 are now joint first. Their first night together and seeing his dungeon. Joint second is Chapter 15 and 24. Her mind wipe and Christian's bad day.**

**Please remember to keep voting. I have heard some interesting thoughts on our two new characters lets see what role they will play.**

**Please leave your reviews and remember to favourite and follow my story if you enjoy it. An for all you new readers I would love to hear your thoughts too. Either through reviews or by Private messages if you like. The next chapter will fall on Saturday. Thank you. SJamesW.**


	5. Chapter 29

**Well glad everyones favourite magician is back with us. There are a few songs this time. They are in order and should help you enjoy my chapter:**

**"Love me again" by John Newman**

**"You are so beautiful" by Joe Cocker**

**"Burning Desire" By Lana Del Ray**

**Please listen to them when they are written in the chapter. Thank you.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

I'm back in the safety of Christian's personal elevator with a shopping bag of items for breakfast. The crazy woman encounter keeps playing in my mind as I wonder who she is. The ping of the elevator startles me. As the doors open I see Christian stood there on the phone, still wearing what he slept. His head whips around for him to look at me.

I see relief in his eyes as he drops the phone, causing it to break on the marble floor. He doesn't care as he strides towards me with purpose. His purpose is clear when his lips push hard into mine and my back sits up against the wall. The shopping bag is dropped instantly as he buries into me with force. His hands grabs my hair as I reach out to touch him. One of his hands grabs both of my wrists pinning them to the wall above my head, whereas his other hand grips the back of my waist and pulls me to him.

Our lips connect in a scorching hot fire while we're pinned to each other's body. I can feel his erection digging into my stomach as I gasp out into his mouth. My hands are useless held above my head as his tongue runs over my lip, and I bite down softly onto his lip enjoying the sensations.

He suddenly pulls back and releases me from him, while I stand there getting my breath. Where did that come from?

"Ana, where have you been?" He gasps.

"I.. I went to get something for breakfast." I stammer. "What's wrong?"

Why does he look so terrified? What has happened since I left the apartment less than fifteen minutes ago?

"I thought you had left." His whispered words sound broken.

"I did. To go shopping." I answer confusedly.

What's with him? Seeing the look in his eyes makes me realize how stupid I had been. He thought I left him again. Snuck out while he was sleeping to get away from him. Oh, my beautiful, damaged Christian… I step forward and grab his t-shirt at his hips as I stare into his eyes.

"I told you; I'm not going anyway. I want to be here with you, Christian, because this is where I belong."

I see his eyes close and he breathes out heavily to calm his nerves. What have I done to this man? The first night I saw him on stage he was beyond confident, smooth but so cryptic, and now I go to the shops for fifteen minutes and he is losing his mind with worry. I can't help myself and steal a quick, gentle kiss while his eyes remain closed.

He opens his eyes smiling down at me, and I give him a quick, little, smiling giggle and step back over to elevator, picking up the bag and walking out toward the kitchen. Christian trails behind me.

"So, you're making breakfast, then? What are we having?" He asks moving over to me.

"My special breakfast." I say back to him as he stands behind me.

"Everything about you is special, my angel. Please let me help." He teases against my neck.

"Well, you can put on some music and cut those peppers for me."

I see him step away and grab the remote for the ipod he presses play as the upbeat tempo of "Love me again" by John Newman starts playing. I turn smirking at him after the first three lines play.

He looks at me casually like he didn't play this song on purpose. He walks to the kitchen and picks up the knife, flicking it in his hand for a moment. He spins around and slices through the pepper quickly before he begins chopping it. I can't help but look back at him at the words pour from the speakers. He seems to be in such a playful mood, quickly making short work of the peppers and then moving on to chopping the garlic.

I brush against him wiggling my hips as I let the music take me over. He reaches past me to grab something from the fridge, and my rear pushes against him. I feel his breath tighten on my neck. The move wakes up my inner devil who still wants him after last night. There is a series of little innocent.. well, okay, semi-innocent touches from me. I know it's working since he seems more distracted by me than focusing on the cooking.

"It's almost ready." I say back to him.

"In that case I'll make us some drinks."

As we finish drinking down our cups of tea after the meal, I turn and admire my man. Last night he had the weight of the world crushing his shoulders, and now he seems so happy and care free. He just puts his cup down, and he can tell I'm staring at him. His gaze turns and falls on my eyes. His eyes are so beautiful I could swim in them.

"What?" He asks as I stare at him.

"That song before… Interesting choice." I smile.

"How so, Ana?" His gaze gives nothing away.

"Well, you didn't shake my angel, and the answer is yes - I can love you again and I do." I grin.

"Oh thank you Ana. You don't know how much hearing that means to me." He says as he takes hold of my hand. Suddenly he beams like a little kid.

"I have a surprise for you! Close your eyes and hold out your hands palms up."

I roll my eyes at him. His gaze starts to darken, and he closes his eyes for a second. When he opens them again, playful Christian is back. I hold my hands up and close my eyes. I feel him pull my hands closer together as I go to peak.

"Ana, will I have to blindfold you?" he scolds me with a seductive tone in his voice.

A deliciously dark shiver runs through my body at the thought of him blindfolding me again. Again my insides clench. He better be ready to take me soon or, so help me god, I'll tie him up and take him myself. My inner devil laughs at picturing that idea.

My musing isinterrupted when I feel something smooth and round placed between my hands. I hear the soft notes of a piano begin.

"Open your eyes." He breathes.

I open my eyes to see a beautiful orb in both my hands. The orb can easily fit in one hand but I can't release it. It seems there is a magical galaxy floating round inside of it. The orb is giving off an orange glow making all the kitchen appear to be orange.

"Oh! It's beautiful, Christian!" I sigh.

"I wanted to give you something special. It's a musical mood orb. I know sometimes my mood can be confusing, so I hope this will help."

I gaze up at him in wonder at what he is telling me.

"Ana, this orb reacts to my mood. When you touch it, the colour and music that it plays will tell you my mood at that moment." He pauses for a moment before he continues. "I want you to have this look into my soul because I really want us to work."

The soft sounding voice of Joe Cocker singing "You are so beautiful" resonates from the orb. I smile like a loon because this is the best gift anyone could ever give me. My own crystal ball of Christian's mind.

"I love it. It's perfect."

I lean forward and take another kiss from his lips, a soft and gentle kiss full of happiness. As our lips break, I peck his mouth once more and lean back.

"So, orange… let me guess… Happiness?" I ask hopefully.

"Not quite, Miss Steele. That's blue. Would you like me to tell you?" He teases.

"No. I want to guess. Let me have my fun, Mr Grey. How about… joy?" I try.

"No. That is close to happiness, Miss Steele. Listen to the words."

I look down at the orb. The words from Joe Cocker sing out, and after a few moments I look up.

"Romance?"

"There you go, Miss Steele. Would you like to know the other colours?"

"How many colours are there?" I ask.

"There's a quiet a few." He smiles.

My inner angel pleads with me to ask for all the colours and their meanings. I do love a riddle and a challenge, and Christian appears to be both in one go.

"I think you have already given away too much. I'll work them out for myself, thank you very much." I say before placing the orb down on the kitchen side. It doesn't roll at all, just stays perfectly still the music keeps playing.

"How is it doing that?" I look at it amazed.

"Doing what?" He seems puzzled.

"It's perfectly still. It's not rolling off the counter, but instead it's turning like it's own little planet, bathing the room in a beautiful orange glow."

"Remember, it's magic, Ana. It's not a simple iPad you can buy in a store. I want to give you so much more than that." He says, his voice barely more than a whisper.

His words melt my heart. Honestly, how can this man believe to not be able to do romance and yet say things like that?

"Well, how do I turn it off? Ipads have an off button." I tease him.

"Just touch it again while its playing, and it will go off."

I reach over to touch it when my phone starts ringing on the counter. I grab it and answer it quickly without looking at the caller ID.

"Ana, I'm flying out today. My flight should be arriving at seven this evening. Can you pick me up from the airport, please, so we can search for Christian together?" I hear Mia on the other end and she sounds terrified.

"Hold on, I have someone you will want to speak to." I smile. I hold the phone out to Christian who looks puzzled and then takes it from me.

"Grey speaking." He says so casually.

A second later his eyes go wide, and he pulls the phone away from his ear as I can hear Mia sounding so high pitched, I can't even make out if she is shouting at him or happy he is safe.

He stands up and walks away from the counter while I take the plates. The orb is playing quietly now on the counter as Christian seems to be trying to calm down Mia.

"Mia… please? Mia. Let me explain."

Christian seems to be having no luck with even getting any words in with how much Mia is talking.

"Petit chat... I'm fine. I didn't mean to make you worry and… no, this is not like the time in London. I went to my estate, the apartment had too many memories for me to stay here."

There is a silence as he listens and I wonder what he meant about London. What is Petit chat? I wish I would have learned a language. It sounds French.

"We're okay now. Yes, I'm in the apartment with Ana. No, Mia, I don't have her bound and blindfolded, and yes, I do vaguely remember saying that's what I would do to her when I was drunk." He rolls his eyes.

My core spasms at the thought of being tied up again with this Christian, but I can't help but laugh out loud as I hear how he chats too much when he is drunk. A good thought to remember for later, both my inner angel and devil agree.

He turns away from me, and I get an idea. I touch the orb to knock it off, and then after a few moments I stroke my hand over it.

It comes back to life with the floating starry galaxy inside it. This time however it's a sky blue colour with an upbeat tempo song. Christian turns sharply looking back over at me.

"Sure thing, Mia. Yes, okay, I have to go now. Ana's calling me." He quickly ends the call and walks back towards me as I lean against the kitchen counter. He smiles at me.

"So, blue is happy, then." I beam at him.

"Yes, Ana, like a said."

"Mia telling you off makes you happy?" I wonder.

"It shows she cares, also she is still flying back today." He says smiling sweetly.

"Why, I thought she was only coming back to help me search for you."

"No, there is a huge gala tomorrow in down town San Diego. We both go to it every year. It works with one of the charities my family funds." He answers.

"So, your whole family will be there?" I ask wondering about Elliot and Kate since they are still in Barcelona.

"No, they are staying over in Barcelona. Elliot has never been good in the public image, and my father and mother can't make it this year. So, it leaves me and Mia. However with me having a date, I suppose Mia will have to get one, too." He smiles at the end.

"Oh, really? And who would your date be to this charity event? I don't remember being asked." I smirk teasing him.

He steps over to me his eyes focused directly on mine. He takes my hands and holds them gently in his own.

"Miss Steele, would you do me the biggest honour and accompany me to the charity event tomorrow night?" He asks softly.

"Well, seeing as how you asked so nicely, how could I possibly say no?" I giggle.

"Thank you for the honour, Miss Steele." He gazes into my eyes.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get a shower. Unless you would like to join me?" I plead with my eyes for him to say yes.

"Enjoy your shower, Miss Steele." He says turning away and heading towards his study.

Stood naked in his shower, I need to come up with a plan of attack. I have him back, yet I still feel I don't. He's opened up more to me talking wiser than ever before but now has shut off all physical contact apart from kissing. I need to seduce him. It's driving me mad that I can't touch him. I remember our glorious night together in the park where I laid naked on his chest. My head resting on his scars without him so much as flinching.

Now, the moment we begin to get physical, he pushes back… Am I crazy for wanting both? My inner devil draws up a plan of attack, and Christian has given me just the weapon to use against him. I quickly rinse out my hair and reach out grabbing a towel to wrap around my body. I head into his bedroom while towel drying my wet hair.

There is no sign of him, maybe he is still in his study. Perfect, it gives me a chance to pick up what I need. I pass the kitchen and look through the open door, but there is no sign of him in there. I wander back into the main area and over towards the stairs. As I ascend them I see the spare room door open.

I look in and see him staring into the walk-in closet. The movement of me in the door draws his attention. I'm stood there in the open door way in my white towel showing off my legs. My wet hair draped over one shoulder, a lusty gaze in my half-lidded eyes as I hold the magical orb in one hand.

"Ana, what are you doing?" He gasps. He's caught between confused and aroused, and I know just what to do to tip the scales.

"It's over, Christian. Now you can't run." I say quietly, blocking the door.

Staring straight at him, I lick my lip. I actually see his mouth part in a gasp and his body tenses up straight away. I'm amazed I can do that to him with one little move. My hand moves over to the towel and I pull at it letting it slip down to the floor to release my naked wet body to him.

I can see that his erection pushes at his bottoms straining to escape as his eyes wander over my body enjoying every curve of me. I'm certain he is mine but to be sure I lift my free hand next to the orb.

"So, what is your mood now?"

I tease and before he can speak I stroke the top of the orb once.

The whole room is cast into a red glow due to the red galaxy swirling inside the orb, that is when the music starts. A soft and sensual beat plays with a piano in the background before a woman starts panting. The women's deep husky voice pours out into the room. Lana Del Rey's "Burning desire" spills into the room. Christian steps back from the closet and the motion moves him toward the bed.

I pad slowly on bare feet, putting the orb down on the table next to the door. I head towards him holding a tie of his which I slip between my two hands. I'm taking no prisoners as I move closer to him. He backs up to the bed post while I move up to him. I end up pushing my breasts against his chest.

"Ana, I need to stay in control." He pants.

"Then take control. Tie me up." I whisper with determination.

I lean in and place a lip melting kiss on his lips as I feel his mouth open up and his tongue push against my lip for access to my mouth. I part my lips letting him in, his tongue moves inside and claims me once again. I feel his hands slip into my own and take the tie. As soon as my hands are free I move them towards his bottoms. I can feel his erection tightly pressed against my hip.

I feel his body turn mine around slowly as we kiss, and he pushes me back onto the bed breaking our kiss. He climbs onto the bed and moves my body up with his own as he takes my hands and pulls them up above my head. I watch him at work, laying on the bed naked. He is so confident and assured of himself now. I can feel the tie sliding over my wrists and pulling them against the metal bed frame.

He moves his hands away, and I'm tied up naked and at his mercy. I gaze up at him and watch as he pulls his top off, so that I see his chest for the first time in forever. His scars are still there; he's not hiding them anymore from me, all because I told him to stop it. Is that the power I have over him?

He leans down and kisses me as his hand runs over my neck and lower. I close my eyes and listen to the music as his fingers brush over my collarbone and skim the top over my breasts. He has not lost his skill to make me moan out as his fingers trail over my nipple. I arch my breasts into his hand more, and he stops both his touch and his kiss as his lips caress my ear.

"Remember you wanted this."

I realize my mistake; with me being helpless now, he could tease and torture me to his heart's content. His lips close on my neck and his fingers take my nipple rolling it over his fingers. My body squirms almost in time to the music as he commands my body with his touch.

Moving his lips lower, I can sense his body is over me more now, as his lips find my free nipple and enclose round it. I gasp out loud wanting this, needing this. Christian's fingers stroke down over my body, teasing me with each delicious stroke that tantalizes my skin. They run over my hip and onto my thighs. I groan out as he is moving away from where I need him the most.

He must sense my need, because his fingers suddenly change direction slipping back up and softly fluttering over the inside of my thighs. His teeth tug at my nipples gently, and I'm panting in sync with the woman panting in the song. I feel two of his fingers run over my core before sinking inside.

"You're so wet." He moans.

I bite my lip as his fingers do wonderful things to stir up my insides. I'm so grateful for letting my inner devil talk me into this. I open my eyes to look at him and his eyes are staring into mine as my nipple is a helpless prisoner of his mouth. A prison that it should stay locked in forever. The thought makes me shiver and I see his need for me is evident.

He wants me as badly as I want him and I plead with him.

"Please, I need you inside me." I pant out.

"I'm in control here, Ana." He smirks after releasing my breast from his mouth.

"Ohh please." I whine.

He puts his lips back onto my breast and kisses softly. He's going to torture me for seducing him. His lips move lower over my stomach while his fingers pull at my insides. He kisses just above my core and then his fingers push deeper, racing me toward my rippling explosion. I cry out when it hits me fast. My back arches as I moan out loud before coming down with a thump onto the bed. His fingers remain inside me as I ride out the ripple.

Once my breathing returns to normal, he slips away from me, and I open my eyes as he stops kissing me. His hands move to his hips and pull at the bottoms.

I watch mesmerized as they slip down his thighs and release him. My mouth opens in a gasp at his size as I watch him produce a foil packet out of thin air. He tears it open, staring into my eyes the whole time.

His body moves as he slips it on, and I wiggle under him needing him now. He moves over me, and I look into his eyes as I feel him enter me. As he fills me up, his hands on either side of my body holding himself up with ease, I stop myself from shutting my eyes tightly. I love this intimate connection we have right now.

My gaze refuses to leave his eyes though when his slow and deep thrusts drive into me. I moan and gasp out as I feel his body begin to move faster. We do this so well; it's like we're made for each other. I realize then I want all of Christian - his sudden openness in life and the sexual master in the bedroom. I feel my body begin to take over as he's pulling my body towards its second earth shattering explosion.

I want to grab his hair and pull him down to kiss his lips but my hands are helpless, partly by my own doing. He controls my wants and needs, pushing me to my brink as I try to hold myself on the edge. He drops his head against my neck and kisses softly before moaning.

" Release yourself to me."

God! I can't hold it anymore as his sexy voice pushes me over the edge. My body rocks and falls, gripping him tightly within me. My eyes are shut tightly as my body bucks against his hips. I feel him sink into me three more times, and then in a low moan, he too falls over his edge. Our bodies fall together in unison while he remains inside of me.

I look up into his eyes and I can see the look of joy staring back at me. He needed this, too, and now he knows he can do it without worry. I clench myself around him as he smirks.

"Oh, Ana… you have me under you spell." He says and I giggle.

"Right back at you, Mr Grey. You're the one with the power here." I offer.

"You're wrong, Ana. Your power has me defenseless." Comes his whispered answer.

He kisses my lips as I feel his hands move up and untie my wrists. As soon as my wrists are freed, I drape my arm over his shoulders and my other hand strokes his stomach. I feel my fingers brush over his happy trail, and I can't help but notice him stiffening up. I look up into his eyes.

"Again?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes, again."

He smiles and rolls on top of me and I'm lost once again in our lust for each other.

* * *

**Well one of my favourite chapters there. I hope you all enjoyed it and it seems we have Christian back just how he was. I know some of you were missing the lemons. Now who wants a magical musical mood orb now? I wonder what other colours we will see in regards to the orb. It's a damn good job Mia called. I know a lot of you were worried for her. **

**The poll is still on for the Christian POV chapters. I assume if everyone had the chance they would pick chapter 25 for their vote? Please message me to let me know if I am correct.**

**I would like to thank all my readers for enjoying the story and sticking with me no matter which way I take this story. Thank you so much as well to all my loyal reviewers. I really do love to hear your thoughts and your questions about my story. Please do keep them coming. Your reviews let me know how much your enjoying this story and showing me how you can't wait for my updates. **

**Also be careful what you wish for as a certain fan got to have a scary chat with Mr Grey himself. Well I'm currently writing chapter 36 and that means my next chapter will fall on Monday. **

**Please follow, favourite my story or myself. Also I would love to hear some reviews from any new readers. Your reviews really do mean the world to me. Thank you so much for giving my story a chance. SJamesW.**


	6. Chapter 30

**Now there is only one song in this chapter to listen to. The song is:**

**"Demons" by Imagine dragons**

**Please listen to it when it's written in the chapter. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY

I feel like I have had one hell of a nap when I roll over. Between my legs there are aches to remind me that my body is not ready for six climaxes without some discomfort. I open my eyes to see Christian gazing down at me while he rests on his elbow.

"You look so beautiful. I have missed you so much. I could just watch you all day." He smiles.

"How long have you been awake?" I say.

"Half an hour. I thought I was going to have to wake you up." He teases.

"Why do I need to be awake?" I turn away from him.

"You need to go and collect Mia from the airport." He says jumping out of bed.

"Why can't you do it?" I moan.

"Well, she asked for you, and I would rather not deal with the ear ache right about now."

He reaches out, pulls the blanket up and playfully slaps my bare rear. I notice his hit is weak. As he walks out of the room, I get the gracious view of his rear. That reminds me of Michelangelo David's statue - his isn't sculpted in marble, but in hot sexy flesh. I would climb out of bed and ask him for another tumble if my legs would cooperate. He disappears into the hallway, and I lay there in the bed for a few minutes.

I know I have to get up as the room is getting darker. I reach out my hand, and it touches the orb. The room is filled with a deep purple glow as the galaxy swirls around. I stare at it knowing I will never get tired of this amazing gift. There is no music playing from it this time, and I wonder if we damaged it during our time of passion. Looking around it, there are no marks. I'll ask Christian about it later; right now I have to get dressed.

I slowly climb out of bed, stepping softly on my legs to make sure I still have feeling in them. As soon as I stand up I remember that my clothes are all in his bathroom downstairs. I only have my towel up here. I look over seeing his t-shirt and scoop it up. Pulling it on over me, I can smell Christian all over it. I grab my magical orb and head downstairs. Christian is nowhere to be seen, and it's only when I head into his room that I can hear the shower running.

I casually step into the bathroom as he is getting a shower behind the steamed up glass. I grab my underwear putting each leg in and sliding them up over my hips. I pull my bra on and begin to fasten it.

"So, I take it, red is lust, then?" I shout over the noise of the shower.

The glass panel door opens and I can see Christian stood there in all his wet naked glory.

"What makes you think that?" He asks, grinning smugly.

I do my best to divert my eyes or Mia will end up waiting a long time to be picked up from the airport. I grab my pants to pull them on.

"Oh, just a hunch." I smile back at him in the reflection.

"It's lust and passion." He beams at me before slipping back into the shower.

"I'm still working on the other colours. I'm off to the airport. Will be back shortly!" I say and throw my top on before heading out to the elevator, grabbing Mia's car keys as I go.

I'm stood around waiting in the airport arrivals gate for any sign of Mia. I wonder why Christian didn't send Taylor to do this. Well, Mia did ask for you. Maybe she doesn't get along with Taylor. I laugh at the thought, causing an old couple to look over at me puzzled. They most likely think you're crazy, my inner angel laughs at me. I couldn't imagine anyone not getting along with Mia.

On the plus side, I can try and find out more about the mystery that is Christian Grey. It's before long that I hear her before I see her. There are a group of three young girls, mostl likely still in college, surrounding Mia as she chats away to them. All three young girls are waiting on her every word. I only hear what she is talking about when they pass through the arrival doors.

"So, if you're ever looking for the best hotel to stay at in Barcelona, remember the Gran Hotel la Florida and tell them, Mia Grey sent you." Mia tells the girls.

They all giggle and thank her, hugging her before they head off. As soon as Mia sees me, she drops her wheelie suitcase and rushes over, throwing her arms around me.

"Oh, Ana, it's so good to see you. I missed you, sweetie. Thank you for finding Christian; I'll give him a piece of my mind when I see him. So, are you to back together as an item?" I can see the hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yes, we are." I say smiling.

"Eep! That's wonderful! I was so worried! I kept thinking of cutting my trip short to get you two back together again." She grins.

Mia actually squealed at how happy she was that we are back together. She heads back, grabs her suitcase and follows me over to the car as we talk.

"So, where the hell has my brother been hiding, then?" Mia asks looking relived.

I go to reply when I realize I have no idea. "Errr.. I don't know, it didn't come up." I say in disbelief.

"It's okay, I bet you two have been making up for lost time. So, I guess you haven't spoken much." Mia laughs.

"Mia!" I say, blushing scarlet as we head out of the airport. She bursts out laughing.

"Well, that wasn't a no." She adds when she calms down from her laughing.

"So, how was Barcelona? How are Kate and Elliot?" I ask in a desperate attempt to try and change the subject away from our sex life.

I pop the trunk open for Mia to throw her suitcase in, and I stop myself for a second. I'm not sure if Mia will want to drive her own car again. As if she could read my mind, Mia answers my worries without even speaking by walking around to the passenger door and climbing in. I grin, open the driver's door and get in. As soon as both doors shut, and we are in the safety of the car, Mia starts up again.

"Barcelona's fine. It's a beautiful city. Kate is all loved up with Elliot. No surprise there. Enough about that anyway. So, Christian told you about his black eyes?" She easily changes topics without so much as a breath. "Wow, he's barely opened up to me about them. I think, he's ashamed of them. It's what gives him his magic powers, though. Or at least, that's what we both believe." She states.

Her words stun me. They both think that's why Christian has his magic powers. That the darkness, that surrounds him, gives him those powers. That would make his powers evil, wicked and twisted even.

"He always had a temper ever since I can remember. He always wanted to prove himself as the strongest and most talented person in his field. His anger is what cause those eyes. He told me that if he can control his emotions, he's okay. Only in strong cases of anger do those eyes appear."

She pauses and gives me a worried look before she continues, almost weeping. "I love my brother so much, Ana... It's just… those eyes terrify me. I don't want to lose my brother to what ever is inside of him. I just pray his feelings for you can bring him back to us."

Well, the issue of Christian's feelings for me…

"Mia, has Christian ever been in love?" I wonder.

This question has been digging at my heart for too long. If Christian refuses to give me a direct answer, maybe Mia can offer some insight. She looks up into my eyes.

"I thought he came close once. It was a long time ago. Apart for her, you're the only girl I have ever seen around Christian. He was with her every time I saw him for a whole month; then she just disappeared one day and I haven't seen her since. " Mia answers.

Her words are like a violent blow to my heart. Was this woman the one to close off his heart to me?

"What was her name?" I barely say.

"I think, it was Leila."

Damn, another woman. First Elena and now Leila. How many women has this man had? My inner angel snipes in - twenty five including you. I hate the thought of it.

"Why do you ask?" Mia leans in. Her face is full of concern for me, and it's so touching to see that Christian has such a wonderful sister.

"It's just, even though I told him I love him, he hasn't said it back. He says he can't love anyone." I'm on the verge of breaking down.

Mia pulls me in for a hug, and I crumble into her. Her hand strokes at my hair as she whispers into my ear.

"Sweetie, you have nothing to worry about; I know my brother, I've known him since I was born. He is totally crazy about you. I've seen him come to life in ways I've never seen before, and that's all you. I want you both to be happy. My brother may not realize it, or even want to admit it yet, but he loves you, Ana; it's so clear to see."

It's so comforting to hear the words pour from Mia like that. She is so certain he is in love with me. Then why does he deny it? Why can't he even think of the idea of it? Oh god, my messed up magician…

I pull back from the hug composing myself while Mia flicks the radio on. All we hear is static, though; she tries a different station and comes up empty.

"Oh, funny thing! By the way, I may have broken your car antenna, sorry. I was in a rush to find Christian, and the metal shutter hadn't fully opened, so I caught it." I apologize. Then I wait to hear Mia's reaction. I have only had her car for five days and damaged it. But she only bursts out laughing.

"It's fine, lighten up, Ana! I can pay for a simple repair. I'm just glad you found him. Where did you find him?" She turns to me staring.

"Well, he had told me he goes to Balboa Gardens sometimes to get away from everyone, and to go for his jog." I add, hoping that Mia isn't someone he tries to get away from, too.

"So, that's where he goes to get away from me. See, you're learning stuff about him I never knew." She grins.

"He also does parachuting." I offer.

"Oh, that I know. He asked me if I wanted to go once. I told him straight, the only time I ever jump out of a plane is when that plane is going to crash." We both kick off laughing as I pull out of the parking space and drive her back towards her home.

After stopping off at a gas station, I drop Mia off at her house. Well, more like a beach side villa. When I arrive there, I realize that Mia is going to want her car back, and I will have to take a taxi back to Harbor Drive. I have gotten so used to driving Mia's car, it will be difficult going back to my Buick. Shit, my Becky's still in the garage! I was meant to call Jose.

As we pull onto the driveway I notice Christian stood there in black shirt and black pants. He is leaning against a red sports car. Wait! It's my red sports car.

We pull up next to him and Mia wastes no time diving out the car and racing around to him.

"Christian!" She throws her arms around him, giving him a bear hug while I slip out of her car. She pulls back from him, staring him straight in the face.

"Never pull that stunt with me again! You got that?! And another thing - don't let this girl out of your sight. Or I'll hunt you down! Understood?" I can see Christian trying to hold back his smile.

"Yes, ma'am." He says looking over at me and rolls his eyes.

"Less of the ma'am, too. So, have you got the invitations, then?" She answers him.

"Of course. I've already contacted them about getting two more. Which will be at the door tomorrow. Mia, you know I'm taking Ana, right?"

"Silly, of course, I know you're taking Ana! That's why I asked you to get two more tickets." She smiles.

"So, who are you going with?" I can't help but ask.

"Well, I'm just waiting on his reply now. So, we'll see." Mia says cryptically.

I know where that comes from, I think darkly to myself.

"Christian, be a dear and bring my bag in, please." Mia says heading towards the door.

Christian steps over and takes the keys from my hand and unlocks the trunk, getting out her suitcase and walking it into the house. He hugs her and gives her the keys back inside the front door. He turns and shuts the doors to his sister's place, stepping back over to me.

"I believe, these still belong to you." He takes my hand placing the car keys into them. I turn to look at the car and see that it's a Lexus.

"It's the 2015 Lexus RC F 350 Sport. The safest model in its class. I wish we never fought about this car, Ana. All I want is for you to be safe and happy." He says over my shoulder. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and hold me tightly against him as I lean back into his body.

"Okay. I'll forgive you on one condition." I say looking at the gorgeous, red, sleek looking car before me.

"And that would be?" He says as his lips touch my neck softly. I almost succumb to his touch.

"I'm driving." I say pleased with myself.

"Fine by me. I get to enjoy your view." He says. Christian releases his hold on me and moves around to open my door. Damn, he always gets the last word in.

After the car ride back to Harbor Drive, Gail had already prepared a lovely evening meal for us. The food had been consumed quickly as we were both hungry for something else. That night we fell into bed after two more intense climaxes and drifted off to sleep in each others arms. My thoughts were filled with what Mia had told me and if she was right about what I was doing to Christian.

I awoke the following afternoon to find no sign of Christian in bed with me, but a single white rose on his pillow next to me. There was a note tied to the stem.

I'm trying everything for you.  
Stay with me.  
Always.

I read the note in his handwriting; beautifully curved words.

He's trying everything for me because he wants this to work between us. I want this to work, too. And I know it will if we just work together. I slip out of his bed naked and quickly steal a blue shirt heading out into his apartment looking for him. There's no sign of him downstairs; that's when I hear a noise and look up to see him on the phone, shutting the one room I have yet to see. He locks the door while talking, and I turn away as if heading back to the bedroom.

"Yes, so I know it's a pain, but I can continue my shows. You can let the press and public know… Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the live TV performance… No, that's all fine… Yes, okay. Bye." Christian pulls the phone away, looking down at me.

"How is it possible that you look beautiful no matter what you wear?" He smiles.

I turn up at him, blushing. He's in dark blue jogging bottoms and plain black t shirt that hugs to his entire muscular body. I hold out the rose to him.

"Thank you for the rose and the message." I say gazing up at him.

He comes off the last step and walks over to me, wrapping me up in his strong arms. I look at his lips before moving my eyes to his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." I breathe.

He leans in and I feel his lips soft against mine, gently placing the sweetest of kisses onto my skin. He pulls away smiling down at me.

"Let's have dinner; then I have a surprise for you."

We eat the delicious pasta that Gail had made and left for us in the fridge while I wondered about this surprise he has for me. But at the same time, the words Mia said to me in the car keep playing in my head relentlessly.

"Christian, I don't want to pry, but I confess I'm curious… about the darkness you say you have inside of you… Do you know if you can get rid of it?" I ask, hoping not to upset him.

"No, I can't. It's always there with me; there is no way. It feeds my dark magic powers but I would give it all up if I could get rid of it." He looks down at the food and drops his fork.

From the look on his face I can see that I'm upsetting him. I try to think of anything to take his mind off it. I spot my magical orb on the counter.

"Hey, do all the colours have songs? Because it didn't play one earlier today." I put my fork down and pick up the orb. The galaxy lights up with a grey colour painting the kitchen in grey tones. The orb begins to play a song I don't recognize.

"What is this?" I ask him.

"It's Imagine Dragons a song called "Demons"." He states quietly.

I listen to the words and it gets to the chorus. I hear the words and turn to him, grabbing his hands and gazing straight into his eyes; his beautiful, coal coloured grey eyes.

"I'm looking into your eyes, Christian, and there are no demons there." He breaks my gaze for a second, and I grip his chin, pulling his eyes back to mine.

"Christian, you are a good man. And I need you." I don't say anymore.

I lean in and kiss his lips, while my hand reaches out and touches the orb to silence it. I don't stop kissing him until I feel his passion return and can feel him kissing me back. Eventually, I break the kiss and open my eyes to see he is gazing into my eyes smiling.

"How did I get to be so lucky to find you?" He breathes.

"We're both lucky to have found each other. Now, what is this surprise?" I ask smiling at him.

He grins like a cheeky little boy and jumps from the kitchen stool. Taking hold of my hand, I slip off to follow him, and he leads me towards the his bedroom. I know I'm going to like this present already since my inner devil is quickly removing her clothing and getting ready for Christian to take me. As we step inside, I hopefully look over at the bed, but he turns me towards a set of double doors. He releases my hand, looking toward the doors.

"Go on, you can open them." He offers.

I step forward looking over my shoulder at him, wondering what he means. I reach out and take hold of both of the sliding doors and pull them back quickly, wondering what is on the other side.

I stop and stare in disbelief; it's a huge walk-in wardrobe, easily bigger than my whole bedroom. Why would a man need a wardrobe this big? When I take it its contents, it's when my breathing stops. Half of the entire wardrobe is filled with the most beautiful dresses and women's clothing! On the other side I see all his suits and shirts. I step inside in shock and feel him move behind me. I spin round to him, looking confused.

"I don't understand. What is all this?" I mumble.

"Ana, remember when I went shopping with my Mia and you wanted to come with us and I told you couldn't? The reason was that we're shopping for you. I asked Mia to assist me in getting you a whole new wardrobe." He states.

The words flood back to me what Mia said about Barcelona. We can get you a whole new ward robe for a second time.

"You bought all these for me?" I ask in disbelief. I feel both so happy and incredibly overwhelmed that he did this for me. That was the same day he wiped my mind.

"Well, I paid for them, but it was Mia's fashion sense that selected these items for you." He says as I haphazardly pick a dress out.

It's a beautiful, cream coloured dress that looks like it would stop at my thigh. The tag is still on it. My eyes go wide at the price and I spin toward him.

"Twenty one thousands dollars, Christian! Are you mad?" I'm honestly gaping at him.

Christian steps over to me, taking hold of my face.

"Angel, it's just a number! I have more money than you could ever know. Please, I want you to have all this. This makes me happy. Please, Ana." He pleads with me.

I just go to argue with him when I remember those black eyes. I decide a different method is in order.

"How are you so wealthy? Big company bosses and CEOs most likely earn more than you do." I offer trying to make him see this is wrong.

He just laughs at the thought. And yet, his playful gaze seems to be hiding something deeper.

"Ana, that's a very long story. I will explain it to you, just not now. We have to get ready. How are you feeling about your first red carpet event?"

"What? Red carpet event?" I say as my jaw drops open.

"Yes, it's a big deal. They normally have celebrities there. Each year my mother wants someone from the family to make an appearance because the Grey family is one of the largest contributors to the charity. Elliot went once with Mia and got drunk because he said it was too dull for his tastes, so now, due to my fame, my mother requests I go, and each year I have taken Mia. Until now." He answers matter-of-factly.

"So, who is Mia bringing tonight?" I ask while my mind is already in crazy mode.

"You'll see. Now it's time for us to get dressed."

I spin around and begin looking through all the dresses, desperately trying to decide what I could wear to a red carpet event. I feel Christian's hand slip around my waist and lead me out of the walk-in wardrobe. I turn out of his grasp to face him as the two doors shut behind him. His fingers flick forward for a second.

"Christian, what are you doing? I need to change." I say puzzled by his actions.

His gazes lingers on me and makes me blush a little. He has that hot smirk on his face, and it takes everything in me not to close the distance between us and just lick it. All the while, his eyes roam over my figure.

"I think, you look perfectly fine how you are right now." He says still smirking.

It feels a little colder than before over my breasts and legs. I glance down to realize I'm completely naked. I look up in shock. He made my clothes disappear!

"Christian! That's not fair!" I say partly covering my body.

The smouldering sexy gaze his eyes are showing me makes me moist all the way down to my core when he strides towards me. He takes hold of my hands pulling them away from my body.

"Ana, don't ever cover yourself up. You are beautiful beyond words. Be natural when you're naked. Your body is perfect; never think otherwise." His words are so sincere.

I nod my head, unable to do anything else. Christian slips his arm round my waist and turns my nude body to face the mirror. His lips trace over my neck, and I tilt my head to give his lips easier access to my skin. Every time his lips lightly brush against my skin, I feel a pulse running from my neck straight into my core. His touch is too good as his fingers stroke over my stomach. Looking in the mirror, I realize that he is fully clothed while I am completely nude and at his mercy.

I'm soaking wet as my nipples tighten in anticipation of what he will do to me next. With just his lips and one hand he is in total control of me. His hand moves lower as his fingers run through my pubic hair. Two of his fingers slip and roll over my entrance while his lips descend on my neck and he begins to playfully suck.

I can't help myself and need to gasp out when his two fingers bury themselves inside of me. The feeling is exquisite, and I moan out loudly. He knows my body better than I do myself, and I feel his fingers teasing and torturing my insides. I wish I had something to hold onto or that I was tied to something, because at this rate I feel my legs will give out any time soon. I feel like his fingers deep inside of me are what are holding me up as my body begins to build pressure.

His lips release my neck and slide along as I feel his bottoms lip trail ever so slowly up to the bottom of my ear.

"You're so beautiful, Ana." He breathes into my ear.

My body is climbing faster and faster as his fingers seem to work their magic inside of my core. Work their magic… Such a choice of words. No, Christian doesn't need his magic for this. I'm panting as his lips close round my earlobe and he nibbles down on it. My whole body feels electrified, and I'm on the brink of my explosion. I titter on the edge when his teeth release my ear.

"We'll be late." He whispers.

Then I feel his fingers stop and slowly slip out of me. Wait.. what? No, he can't do this to me! Not when I'm so deliciously close to my release. I look back over my shoulder at him and see him smirk. That hot bastard. My inner devil is screaming at him to finish me.

I'm still breathing deeply but I don't want him to know he has succeeded in his seduction of me. I go to step away, but he wraps his arms around me once again. Maybe he's changed his mind? Maybe he wants something in return?

"Watch." He orders me and I stare at the mirror.

Mesmerized, I'm staring at the two of us there, my naked body against his fully clothed one. I stand there, still amazed that this handsome man would want me. I truly am the lucky one here.

His hands move over my breasts, and I watch as black material appears and seems to cling to my body. I watch as it moves down over my stomach, and I feel it wrap around together on my back. His other hand runs across my hips and more of the material appears, moving up to join with the part over my stomach and down my legs heading to the floor. The black material cups my breasts firmly not allowing for a bra, and the material conveniently leaves a long slit in the leg down one side.

The entire dress looks like something out of a fairy tale as I turn to him. He is wearing a full tuxedo complete with bow tie. Oh my god… No human should look that good. His grey eyes and sexual smile are enough to make any girl weak at the knees. My hair is already styled over my shoulders.

"That will never get old." I say smiling.

"You look stunning." He breathes.

I can tell my naked body has had an effect on him. I still want him so badly and need my release.

"You look very handsome, Mr Grey. Now we have some time to kill. What should we do with it?" I tease.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Steele, but we don't have time. Taylor is waiting for us." He smirks.

He knows what not letting me get to my release has done to me and he's clearly enjoying it. Oh, Mr Grey, what a wicked man you are!

I take his hand and we head out.

* * *

**Oh Mr Grey is such a tease. So Ana managing to get a little more information from Mia there. There is that name again Leila. Sweet of Christian to buy Ana a whole warerobe of clothes with Mia's help of course. **

**We also have more colours for the magical musical orb. How many women want a man who could make them a dress like that?**

**I would just like to ask as well for anyone who reads my story to send me a private message as to what country your from if you would wish to help the story. Thank you.**

**Onwards to the red carpet which will fall on Wednesday evening. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Please leave a review as I love them. Remember to favourite and follow this story. Thank you. SJamesW.**


	7. Chapter 31

**The song for this evenings chapter is:**

**"Sway" by Dean Martin**

**The Red Carpet has begun. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

I can't believe it, we're pulling up at a red carpet event! There are hundreds of people all around the car as Taylor carefully drives it up behind the limo, that just let a couple of hot shot actors out to a multitude of camera flashes. My nerves begin to spike as Christian lifts my hand up to his lips and kisses each of my fingers gently.

"Just relax, Ana, and remember to breathe." He tells me calmly.

Taylor pulls the Mercedes to a stop and a man in a suit opens Christian's door for him. He slides out and suddenly I'm blinded by camera flashes. There are screaming women calling out for him. I hesitate in the car for a second, and I see Taylor's eyes in the rear view mirror look up at me. His eyes distract me as Christian reaches inside and takes my hand to pull me towards the open door.

I slide over in the seat and step out onto the red carpet. The slit in my skirt is showing off almost all my leg as I quickly stand up straight next to him. I feel the warmth of him and it's a nice comfort as his arm slips round me. The man in the suit shuts the door, and my eyes are dazzled by camera flashes again with those girls screaming louder. There are hushed questions being asked, and we only walk a few steps when a young, tall, blonde woman steps up towards us both with a camera man right behind her. It's obvious she is a TV reporter as she calls out.

"Mr Grey! Hilde Clark from GTV. It's wonderful to see you here again this year! How are you feeling about tonight?" She says.

I can already see she is dazzled by his looks and falling under his charm in an instant. His gaze captures the camera and I see showman Christian has entered the scene.

"Well, I'm feeling wonderful! It's just fantastic to be here. It's a great night and all for a superb charity." He smoothly says.

"We normally see you with your fabulous assistant. So, who is this beautiful creature you have with you tonight?" Hilde doesn't really seem all that interested in me. Christian pulls me tight to his body and I feel safe up against his gazes at me for a moment.

"This is my girlfriend, the beautiful Miss Anastasia Steele." He beams proudly.

Not only am I on Christian's arm in front of all these photographers taking pictures; now he has just gone and told the whole world that I'm his girlfriend. I blush glancing away for a moment.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Ana. You managed to snag not only one of the world's hottest bachelors but the world's hottest magician. Tell us, what's your secret?" She jealously asks.

"He got me up on stage at one of his shows." I reply.

"Your dress is sublime. May we ask who it's made by? Vera Wang, Coco Chanel or Alexander McQueen?" She asks.

I notice the cameraman pan the camera up and down my dress as I stand there next to Christian. I feel his hand grip my waist a little tighter. Hilde's focus is completely on Christian as the camera is on me.

Back off, lady, he is mine.

"None. My wonderful Christian designed it for me. It's one of a kind." I smile up at him before kissing his cheek. It throws the reporter off balance for a moment before she continues aiming her questions now at Christian.

"Thousands of our viewers are coming to see your shows all over the country, Christian. However up until yesterday, all your shows were cancelled. Why was that?" She asks.

Damn it, why did she have to ask that question? I don't want Christian thinking about our time apart and she just brought it right back up on worldwide news.

"Well, there were some deep-seated issues that I had to resolve. Not to mention a magic trick that didn't pan out but set fire to part of my apartment." His words fall out of his mouth like he recited them a dozen times.

Hilde bursts out laughing, thinking he is joking. I find myself tensing up. Stop laughing, Christian could have been hurt in that fire. Then I realize it wasn't that, that was causing him pain. It was me.

"Well, Christian, I'm sure you have a very busy night, so have a lovely evening and thanks for the interview." Hilde states before heading off after another celebrity.

I see a bunch of girls trying to get Christian's attention during the interview as they hold pictures of him and pens. One of the girls eyes lock on mine and I know she wants me to get his attention.

"Christian, I think those girls want your autograph." I say to him.

"Ana!"

Someone calls out behind me and I turn around in time for Mia to run up and hug me. It's just become natural to hug her every time I see her now. As she pulls away, I see she is wearing a gorgeous red dress that suits her perfectly.

"You look beautiful, Ana." She smiles.

"So do you. Thank you for the wardrobe, too! Christian told me you picked everything." I offer.

"Well, yes, I wasn't going to let Christian pick your style. He did pay and carry them, though. My shopping maul, so to speak. I didn't buy that dress, though." She notes.

"Christian dressed me." I giggle back at her.

"His magic holds no bounds." Mia laughs, wiggling her eyebrows.

A black suited man walks up alongside of Mia. His brown shirt is open at the top button. Then my gaze travels further up to his face. Jesus, it's James! I stare shocked. Mia laughs at my reaction.

"Well, I needed a date, Ana. And we got on so well." Mia beams.

"Hi, Ana! You look amazing." He says a little unsure of himself.

"I've never seen you look so smart, James. It suits you." I tell him.

"That's thanks to Mia here. We went shopping this morning for a suit after she texted me yesterday." James smiles. He seems so happy when Mia links his arm. She leans into me so only I can hear.

"I have a confession to make. I stole his number off your phone when you paid for gas yesterday. Sorry, sweetie." She looks sorry.

I gaze over to Christian who is signing the autographs for the girls and is now getting a picture with them. I turn back to Mia smiling at her to let her know we're fine.

"That's okay. I'm glad you did. We couldn't have you coming here alone."

I turn back looking at Christian, just as a guy steps behind him and whispers something in his ear. Christian turns and glares at the man, and then looks back over at me.

Christian quickly moves back over to me where Mia hugs him and kisses his cheek. James has the goofiest grin on his face.

"Christian, great to meet you again!" James offers.

"Likewise, James. Now, let's get these lovely ladies inside, shall we?" Christian says, taking my hand to lead me inside with Mia and James right behind both of us.

What was that about? I wonder to myself as I'm led inside.

An hour later and I feel like my brain is completely fried from the amount of people I have met. Celebrities from all over the world, not to mention so many publishers and producers wanting to try and talk with Christian. Mia had stayed with me for a while when we entered, as all the women signed some pieces of gold card and folded them up. The card was put into a large golden bin and Mia assured me it was all fun and to raise money for charity.

When I came back to Christian, he seemed annoyed with Mia for dragging me away from him. He really can't stand me leaving his side. That will need to be addressed in time, but not now during a huge gala.

After all the greetings Christian gave a little tug at my hand as I saw a group of people heading towards him. He turned us away and quickly ducked out of the hall into a long corridor. Holding his hand, he leads me through the hallway.

"Christian, where are we going?" I ask him.

"It's getting too crazy in there. I need a break." He answers.

He pushes the next door on the right open, and it leads out into huge pool area. It's deserted of anyone. There is a beautiful outdoor pool, lit up with spotlights under the water. The water is a baby blue as it moves gently in the breeze. I turn looking up at the deep blue night sky and see all the stars sparkling up high.

I feel Christian slip my drink out of my hand while I gaze at the stars.

"Oh Christian, it's stunning, but why did you bring me here?" I go to turn around when I'm scooped off my feet by him. His hand supporting my legs and back as I stare up into his coal grey eyes.

"Payback." He says with a small smile.

I'm just about to ask what he means when he steps forward and we are both plunged into the warm water of the pool. It feels cool as it envelopes my body. I scream out for a second and stop, because then I'm underwater. I quickly find my feet and stand up as his arms hold mine to straighten me up. I open my eyes to look at him and go to scream at him for doing that when the words dry up in my throat.

His entire body is soaking wet. His hair stuck down to his head as I can see water running down his face. He took his jacket off but his white shirt is clinging to his body in such a sexy way. He looks like he has just been caught in a rain storm, and the last time I saw him like this I desperately wanted him to kiss me. Now I don't have to want it.

Christian's lips smother mine as he's on me in an instant. I succumb to his touch as my tongue pushes out and slips between his parted lips. My hands slide up his soaking wet shirt sleeves gripping his biceps while our tongues dance together inside of his mouth. He pulls me tight to him, and I can feel his erection pushing, probing and digging into my hip.

My own dress clings to my body. I thought it was figure hugging before, but now it feels like another pair of hands gripping and caressing my skin. Christian's hands slide up my hips and onto my chest. I can feel his fingers searching out my nipples. I suddenly don't care that I'm soaking wet as the cool water has hardened my nipples, and his fingers tease over them.

My tongue darts back into my own mouth as I gasp out and his tongue follows trapping mine inside my mouth as the dance continues. His fingers, teasing my nipples through my dress, feel incredible and with the added feeling of the pool water I know it won't be long before I would climax.

His hands release me for a moment as I pull him tightly against me. I don't want to lose him. This is my Christian - perfect just how he is right now. I feel his hand grip the edge of my dress by the slit and pull it to the side. As he moves closer I can feel him rubbing between my legs, and the sensation is delicious. I lift one leg up off the floor, and while my lips burn against his, he slips inside of me and his hand grips my thigh.

I want more and lift my other leg up; his hands reach around and take hold of my rear when my hips lock into place around him. I feel him sink fully inside of me and I finally break my kiss to moan out loudly.

I wrap my arms tightly around him and hold my head next to his, rocking my hips at the same time that he thrusts into me. Our joint movement throws me quickly towards my own earthquake. His head turns slightly and I feel his lips on my neck. Oh, what this man does to me... My thighs grip him tightly, and it's like we are the only ones there in the whole world.

His lips tease along my jaw and I'm gasping out loudly into the night sky. The pressure is suddenly too much and I scream out as my own earthquake tears through my body, shaking me to my core. That same core grips onto him and refuses to let go. When I pull my head back, I feel him give into the tidal wave by releasing himself inside of me.

We stay together in our moment of bliss in the pool, not letting go of each other. I know then, everything will be okay.

It's only then I realize that we have been gone from the party quite a while and Mia is most likely searching for us. I pull my head back and look at Christian who is smiling at me. That sweet child like smile. I want to keep him smiling forever. I begin to push my legs down and he releases my rear.

Taking my hand he leads me to the edge of the pool and graciously lifts me out onto the side. I stand up and step away as I watch him lift himself out the pool. He looks like the hero in films as he pulls himself out in his soaking wet clothes. I want him again; he does something dark and delicious to my body to make me crave him. I know Mia will find us soon enough, though.

Only, we can't go into the party dressed like this now. Our clothes are water logged, and our soaking wet hair would give us away.

Sensing my worry, Christian steps over to me and places his hand against my hair. I feel his soft touch as his palm trails down through my hair and over the side of my face while my head turns into his touch. Down his fingers go brushing my skin over my neck and onto my shoulder. His touch is sending electrical currents through my body as his hand skims over my breast and down onto my side. His palm sliding down my hip and caressing my thigh before he pulls his hand away.

He smiles at me as I feel his touch is no longer on me, and his hand passes over his outfit quickly. I watch in disbelief as he's dry again completely. His clothes are perfect again and his hair back to it's normal brown styled cut.

Only then do I realize that my whole body is dry, too. I turn and catch my reflection in the mirror and I look like when I stepped out of the car. The only difference now is that my hair is up. He takes my arm and leads me towards the door to head back inside.

"Thank you." I breathe.

"For what?" He asks smiling.

"Drying us off." I grin.

"Well, you're more than welcome." He beams.

I have a wicked thought and my inner devil nods. Do it, say it.

"You might want to work on your magic, though." I tease.

He looks at me stunned.

"What?! Why?" He stammers.

"Well, I'm still wet somewhere." I say with a salacious grin.

I step back inside of the party as my inner devil applauds me, seeing that Christian is stood there with his mouth wide open.

An hour later and not only did Mia find me, but she informed me that the little piece of paper I signed when I came in was part of an auction night, and while I was missing apparently both our names had been called to be prizes. Wonderful. She had been giggling abut something but refused to tell me what. After digging some more, I found out that the winner of the auction gets the prize for a whole evening. There were fifteen women picked, and it seemed I was one of the lucky few.

The girl stood before me had just sold for thirty five thousand dollars. Mia gave me a nudge and suddenly I was up in the spot light as the announcer spoke.

"Ladies and gentleman, here we have the lovely Anastasia Steele. It's her first time to join us, so let's give her a warm welcome! What… shall we start the bidding at… do I hear ten thousand?" He calls into his mic.

A gentleman who looks a little like Johnny Depp shouts and the announcer seems pleased with himself. Straight away there is another voice closer.

"Fifty thousand." He calls out.

I recognize it instantly - it's Christian. The announcer turns to the Johnny Depp look alike who shakes his head. Then there is a call from the back of the room.

"Seventy five thousand."

I see Christian gaze over for a second towards the back of the room. I can make someone out but can't see their features as it's dark back there.

"A hundred and fifty thousand." Christian says.

Jesus, he doesn't do anything by half measures, does he! I can hear Mia clapping behind me with excitement.

"Two hundred thousand."

The voice calls out at the back. I look down at Christian who has hatred in his eyes. Please god, Christian, don't please. Don't turn black eyes here.

"Five hundred thousand." Christian snaps back.

He clearly wants to end this. He glares towards the back of the room, and I'm suddenly very nervous as to who is bidding against him. Christian clearly doesn't like the person.

There is a little hesitance then another call.

"Seven hundred thousand."

Damn, this guy won't quit. This is too much. This is meant to be fun, but right now I'm just feeling nervous and worried. I glance back and see Mia look over at Christian with fear in her eyes. She's as scared as I am. My eyes turn around as I hear the words.

"One million."

I turn back and see Christian's gaze locked on me. He would pay one million dollars for a night with me. This is insane; he already has me. My eyes can't leave Christian as he smiles at me.

The announcer asks if the other gentleman will bid but he only snaps back.

"No!"

"Then Anastasia Steele goes to Christian Grey for the grand total of one million dollars." Everyone applauds frantically.

I spend the next ten minutes stuck back stage waiting for the auction to end. Christian seemed so angry. I dread to think what is running through his mind right now. Mia comes back a few minutes later. I grab her shoulders holding her tightly.

"I think Christian is mad. Did you see him during the auction?" I babble on.

"Sweetie, it's fine. After you went offstage I saw Christian chatting with James. They headed off towards the bar together. I think the guy that wanted you might have ended up buying me for the night." I relax as Mia talks.

"How much did he buy you for?" I ask. Knowing Mia, she must have gone for a high price.

"Only two hundred and fifty thousand." She pouts, but I can see a smile there.

"I should have given James money, so he could buy me for the night. Now that I wouldn't have minded." Mia giggles.

We head out to find Christian and James stood at the bar talking. James is once again chatting to Christian about some of his favourite tricks he has seen him do over the years. As we approach, I try to judge Christian's mood. I see him smile a little as he talks with James and his body language is positive. It's only when his gaze sweeps and catches mine that his smile appears fully. His eyes are a gorgeous grey and I feel myself and Mia breathe a sigh of relief. I slip next to him.

"Thank you for buying me." I smile.

"Ana, I didn't buy you. You're mine." He stares at me.

"Sorry, I couldn't bid for you, but this is a little out of my pay grade." I hear James say to Mia.

I look over and James seems upset. I understand what he means - it doesn't seem real for us two to live in this world with all their rich types. I go to step forward when Christian takes my arm to stop me. Mia moves in taking hold of James's hand, she takes his chin and turns him to face her.

"It's okay, James. I'm sure I can arrange a night to be all yours." Mia says in a serious but teasing tone.

"Now, on that note me and Ana are going to dance." Christian says clearly uncomfortable with what he had just heard.

Christian takes my hand and leads me onto the dance floor. There are many couples dancing as he pulls me close against his body. I wonder if he can dance? He must know some moves or he wouldn't have asked me up to dance otherwise. Unless of course, what he heard made him that uncomfortable.

The band moves into the next song "Sway" by Dean Martin. Christian's hand wraps around my back and pulls me tight against him as his hips begin to rock a little and he moves effortlessly. I can't believe I thought he might not be able to dance. He is a true showman on stage, of course he can dance.

"Sorry about the auction. I didn't know."

"It's okay. It's my own fault for not telling you." He replies.

"A million is a lot of money, Christian." I say.

"Ana, it's just money. You're so much more. Ana, I…" I look into his eyes as he stops.

As we move the connection is deep. I'm sure I see it there but I wait for his words. He's on the edge of something and I don't know which way he will fall. I gaze into his eyes for what seems like forever.

It's been too long. I look away from him and rest my head on his shoulder as we move together. The silence is unbearable, so I lift my head back and look at him again. His gaze is unreadable as he partly smiles at me.

"You're not mad at me?" I ask.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He looks confused.

"I saw you glare at the auction. I got worried..." I trail off; I don't want to say it.

"You thought my darkness would come back? Oh Ana, I wish that had never happened. I'm not the white knight you think I am. A long time ago maybe, but not now. I'm a dark, tortured soul..." He says.

Just then a man pushes toward us.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asks.

Christian turns and blocks me from him.

"Yes, actually I do mind. Maybe you should just go." Christian states.

I step around Christian to the man and smile. I can't understand how impolite Christian is being. It's so not like him.

"Sorry, it's fine. I will dance with you." I offer to the man.

I risk a look up and Christian's jaw tightens. He is annoyed but not angry. I'm safe, not to mention I'm sure I can calm him down when he is like that.

The man takes my hand and leads me a little deeper into the group of couples dancing. Not dressed in the normal attire, he is wearing black combats and a white shirt with silver waistcoat and thin black tie. His blonde hair tied back with a hair tie. I recognize him but can't remember where from.

He pulls me to him a little bit too close for my liking while I try to relax my body.

"So, Ana, how are you enjoying your evening?" He asks me.

He knows my name. I have no idea who this is and yet he somehow knows my name.

"It's lovely. I'm sorry and your name is?"

"It hurts when a girl like you doesn't know my name. Famous magician Jack Hyde, at your service."

"Nice to meet you." I smile back.

I try to pull our bodies apart a little, but he keeps a tight hold on me. It's too close for me.

"You know, it was such a shame when I didn't win you at the auction. I guess your boyfriend has deep pockets." He growls.

I instantly freeze. He was the other bidder at the back of the room - the one Christian glared at. Now I'm dancing with him. Christian won't be happy.

"You know, the ladies all say I'm the best at everything. And I mean everything. I got real magic I could show you sometime. You see, I do real magic unlike conman Grey over there." Hyde says viciously.

"Well, I really have to get going. I don't want to keep my boyfriend waiting." I say curtly, not liking the direction of his talking one bit.

Pushing back on his chest I manage to free myself from his grasp. As I turn away from him looking for Christian, Hyde addresses me once more.

"Until next time." He offers.

I don't turn back and only move through two couples and Christian is there. I move up and into him as he holds me. I'm back and safe in his arms again. I look back but there is no sign.

Jack Hyde has gone.

* * *

**Well, well I do believe that's payback from part 1. I also knew a couple of you was hoping for James to be Mia's date. Don't not worry, I had already had it there for you. Christian winning Ana for a whole evening. What will he do with her? Now a rival magician by the name of Jack Hyde arriving on the scene. I get the feeling he will not be liked by readers.**

**Lets hope Jack Hyde does not have true magic like Christian does.**

**Please any new readers I have a poll for chapters in the POV of Christian from the first part to vote on. So I would love to hear your votes.**

**As always remember to review please. Follow and favourite if your loving our magic man. The next chapter will fall on friday. I must warn you I may have to increase my chapters to every three days. I'm hoping I won't have to but I'm getting dangerously close to running out of chapters for all you lovely readers. With our new baby taking up a great deal of my time. Thank you. SJamesW. **


	8. Chapter 32

**There is one song in this chapter:**

**"One more night" by Phil Collins.**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

I'm sticking close to Christian, and he won't let me out of his sight as the night goes on. I apologized to him for dancing with Jack Hyde and Christian said he's no threat, just a menace. He had hounded Christian's career for the last few years, claiming Christian was a conman, only trying to make money off fooling other people. I noticed that Mia and James we're also sticking close by us. A short while later and more dancing with Christian and I started to relax again.

As we danced with his body so close to mine, he had a way of soothing away my worries. Looking over his shoulder, I catch Mia kissing James. She started it and James was like putty in her hands. I always thought that James needed a strong girl in his life to take charge, and I never pictured him as the I'll make the first move type of guy. Which made him all the more innocent and sweet. I giggled at the thought of Mia corrupting him to the dark side and then realized that was just what Christian had done with me.

The music came to a stop and the announcer started talking over the speakers. I wasn't paying attention because Christian kept me held against his chest so tightly. I felt his heat through his shirt; he was so warm. Just then the announcer called out Christian Grey and a spot light swung over onto him, blinding us both.

His hand came up to cover our eyes as we looked towards the stage. There were two other males on the stage and the announcer spoke again.

"Christian Grey, the world's greatest magician and bachelor for the evening, ladies!"

Christian turns to me when a young woman who just moved off the stage took his hand and turned him away. She guides him up onto the stage as he looks around, slightly puzzled at the events unfolding while moving to stand with the other gentlemen. I move back towards Mia as the announcer calls forth two more men.

"What's going on?" I ask Mia.

"It looks like this year they are doing the male charity auction and Christian's luck just ran out." Mia says giggling.

"Jesus, Mia, what do I do?" I ask her.

I can't lose Christian to some other woman. I'm not exactly loaded with cash to bid for him either. I don't think my waitress pay will even get me started here.

Looking up at him I could see him asking one of the gentlemen what this was all about. As soon as the gentleman spoke Christian's eyes went wide and he looked straight at me while simultanously pulling out his mobile phone. I could see his fingers flying over the keys. I quickly pulled out my phone and it lit up straight away with a message from him.

_Ana, please you have to win me! – C._

My fingers fly over the keys while the first man goes up for auction. I type back.

_How, Christian? I have no money! – A._

He smirks for a moment as I see him on stage, reading my reply. Then he texts back.

_Beat any offer that is placed against me and I'm paying it. – C._

Is he serious? Does he really want me to do this? The first man of the event, who looks like Hawkeye from that Marvel movie that James and Jose dragged me and Kate to see, sells for forty five thousand dollars. The second man steps up looking a little like Brad Pit and the bidding kicks off at eight thousand. Christian looks uncomfortable on the stage. This is a first; his showman skills are out the window. He actually looks quite amusing, and even Mia thinks so as she is laughing at him. I type back.

_It's funny watching you squirm up there :) – A._

I look up to see him read it. He shakes his head. As he begins to type back the bidding ends for the Brad Pitt wannabe at twenty eight thousand. The woman steps to Christian and says something as Christian slips his phone into his pocket. He steps up next to the announcer.

"Now we have multi millionaire and roguishly handsome, the world's greatest magician Christian Grey for all you, ladies! A wonderful night with him and who knows what type of magic he can do between the sheets as well as on the stage." The announcer says.

Christian looks positively shocked as his jaw drops from the announcer's comment, and Mia bursts out laughing loudly as well as a few other people from around the room. I can't help myself, giggling as his reaction. Surely he knows the announcer is joking. But judging from Christian's still shocked expression, I'm not sure he does.

"Now, lets start the bidding at ten thousand, ladies. Do I hear ten thousand?"

A young woman at the front, who could barely pass for twenty, raises her hand. She must be some up and coming pop singer or new actress. Christian stares at me. What do I say? How much do I go up by?

"Say thirty thousand." Mia whispers to encourage me.

I shout out from our standing position towards the middle of the crowd.

"Thirty thousand!" I see Christian's shoulder begin to relax...

"Fifty thousand!" It comes from a woman around my age wearing a blue dress.

"Eighty thousand!" Is shouted before I can speak from a woman in the back of the room. She is wearing a red dress and looks to be in her early forties.

"One hundred thousand! " I shout out. There, that's settled...

"One hundred and fifty thousand!" Comes from the woman in red.

"Two hundred and fifty thousand!" A counter from the woman in blue.

I look back at Christian and he is staring at me nodding his head.

"Five hundred thousand!" I shout and both women look over at me. No one takes my man from me. I feel proud of myself for winning.

"Seven hundred thousand!" It's the woman in red again.

What the hell? They are still going?

"Nine hundred thousand!" Comes from the young girl at the front. How can someone so young make that much money?

"One million!" It's the woman in the blue dress again.

I risk it.

"One point two five million." I gasp.

Even Mia looks at me in shock. I look at Christian and he is smiling. I have done it.

"One and a half million dollars." The woman in red from the back calls out.

I freeze looking at the woman in blue who turns away shaking her head. The young girl at the front throws her drink and storms off.

Can I go any higher? Does Christian even want me to spend more of his money? Why does that woman want him so badly? But then, who wouldn't want Christian Grey?

"Sold to the lovely woman in red at the back of the room!"

I turn in horror; I got so distracted thinking that I ran out of time! I look up and Christian's eyes are wide, gazing at me. I move toward him as he starts to be led off the stage. I get close enough to see his eyes as he looks down at me before being lead backstage.

He is not mad, thank god. I saw something else in his eyes before he disappeared behind the curtain. Was it fear?

I try for the next fifteen minutes to be let backstage to see Christian, but it's no use. Mia and James find me trying to convince the security to let me back, and Mia guides me away over towards the bar.

"Somethings wrong with Christian!" I blurt out.

"I'll say he wanted you to win him, and instead he's stuck now for a night with some other woman. Not his idea of a perfect evening." Mia smiles back.

"I'm sure, Christian can manage himself for one evening with another woman. Don't worry, Ana, he'll be fine." James offers.

"You don't think he will be mad, do you? He didn't look it." I ask Mia.

"Ana, you would know if Christian was mad. Hell the whole room would know!" Mia says as her eyes tell me what she means.

She's right - the black eyes would have turned up if he was truly angry. Yet, there was no sign of them. I just wish I could talk to Christian. Why would he be scared to spend a night with another woman? I cringe at the thought and shake it from my mind.

"I just wish, I knew who the hell she was! I went over to introduce myself and after you flew after Christian and by the time I got to her, she was no where to be seen." Mia looks puzzled.

Why would this woman make a quick exit? Does she know Christian? Is she backstage with him now, claiming her prize? I shake those thoughts away as James turns to order us more drinks.

I feel him before I see him as a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind and he nuzzles into my neck. I know his touch and breathe in his scent. It's Christian. Mia smiles over my shoulder at him and I slip around in his grasp, turning to face him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't win you; I panicked. The amount seemed so high." I babble on.

"So, I'm not worth it then, Miss Steele?" He says.

I gaze up into his features and see him smiling back at me. I notice that little pull on his lip, that smirk of his he's trying to hide. He teasing me..? Well, two can play that game.

"Well, it was a very high amount! Not to mention, Mia told me some of the other things I could buy with that money." I tease. Mia quickly joins in to help me out.

"A few sports cars. A villa in the Caribbean, quite a few jet skis." Mia offers.

Christian looks stunned for a moment and then his gaze is back on me.

"Is that what you want, Ana? Because I can give you all those things." He asks me smiling.

Now it's my turn to look surprised. It was a little joke, some harmless teasing, and now in the blink of an eye he is offering me all those things.

"Christian, no, I only want you! I don't care about all of that." I smile up at him.

"Ah… young love! So beautiful to see." James says turning from the bar to us.

Christian's eyes shoot away from me, and Mia catches his look of anguish. She rolls her eyes and I shake my head. Well, one of us is truly in love. I wonder what Christian is thinking.

A silence creeps between us all and Mia breaks it.

"So, who's the lucky woman that gets my brother to torture for the night?" Mia asks.

"Her name is Susi Crawford. Apparently this is her first year here. Supposedly rich and well known in Europe. They told me she will get in contact via email to arrange our evening together." Christian says.

I can't believe this woman will get my man for a whole evening. She better not even dare try anything. Knowing there will be an evening without Christian, I pout.

Christian moves in, so his body is close against mine as he whispers.

"Angel, don't worry about it. I can always wipe her mind and let her think she had a wonderful evening with me." He smirks. "Now come on, I think we have spent enough time here." He says while giving me a heart stopping, full grin now.

I know that smile and I couldn't agree more.

After saying our goodbyes to Mia and James, Taylor had brought the car around to the front and we escaped back to Harbor Drive. On our ride back, I spoke about all the celebrities I had seen and met over the course of the evening. Most of them were very friendly which made me like them even more, as sometimes they let the fame go to their heads. My mind kept coming back to the auction. I asked Christian more about his evening, and he had been told by the organizers of the auction that he had to do whatever the woman wanted with him. Within reason, of course.

As we get into the elevator, after Taylor had bid us goodnight, I watch the stern security man smile. It is the first heart felt smile I have ever seen from Taylor and makes me believe that I'm beginning to grow on him.

It is only when we both got into the elevator, that I remembered that Christian has bought me, too.

"So, does that mean I have to do everything you say on our evening together?"

"Oh yes, Ana, you do. I fully intend to use that, too." He smiles wickedly.

"Within reason, Mr Grey! You will do well to remember that, won't you?" I chastise him playfully with a smile when I hear the elevator ping.

Christian leads the way, but I slow down slightly. It would have been perfect to have Christian under my control all evening. Stepping inside the apartment he turns to me. I glance up and see his worried gaze.

"What's wrong?" He asks, instantly closing the distance between us two.

"I wish I had won you at the auction. I'm sorry with that much money, I panicked." I say really ashamed that I did.

"Ana, you already have me. I'm not going anywhere. To prove it to you, tonight I am yours to control - I will do what ever you say." He looks serious.

"You would do that? Whatever I say?" I ask impressed with his offer.

"Ana, I'm yours. Do as you will with me." He says smiling.

I get a dark thought and can't wait to put my plan into action. I smile up at him.

"Wait right here. I'll be a few minutes." I say before racing off into his bedroom.

I grab what I need and quickly set it up in his bedroom. I open his door and risk a peek out to see he is stood in the exact same spot as before. He has not moved an inch.

"Come in here, Christian!" I call out softly.

I wait behind the door for him to enter. I hear him walk up, and when he is through the door, I shut it behind him, pushing the room into darkness as I do.

"Close your eyes and don't turn around." I say gently.

He stops still and does not move. My eyes have adjusted to the moonlight through the open windows over looking San Diego. I step up behind him and lean into his neck.

"Are your eyes closed?" I whisper.

"Yes." He says, and I can hear that his breathing has increased.

I reach over his shoulders and take hold of his open jacket, slide it backward and off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. I move around in front of him and look up at his handsome face. His eyes are closed over as I have free reign over him. I reach up and undo his bow tie, slipping it away from his collar. Then he dutifully lifts his chin while my fingers work the button at his collar. After opening his top button, I move onto the next.

His body is tense when I open each button of his shirt as my fingers skim over his chest. I see that his chest was flawless when I began to open his shirt; now it shows his scars. I well up because I know he is doing as I asked him to. He wants this to work so much that he will do anything for me. I can't get upset now; my inner devil overrides all thoughts. I have Christian right here and he will do whatever I ask.

I reach for his pants and grab at the waist band. Holding it tightly, I tug him towards the bed. He follows me, eyes shut without question. When I get to the bed I turn him around, he moves effortlessly to face me with his bed behind him. I release the button of his pants before moving to the zipper which is strained due to his impressive bulge inside his pants. I push the zipper down and then slide his pants off his hips.

As he springs out toward me, I realize he decided to make the trip to the party commando. Stepping forward, I press my lips against his neck as my hand reaches to take hold of him. The combined sensation makes him gasp. My hand strokes him while my fingers play and wrap around his flesh. I lift my free hand and place it on top of his scars, and I feel him tense up as his whole chest goes taut.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Please, continue." He says through gritted teeth.

I rather pull my hand off his chest because I don't want to cause him any stress.

"Please, lay back down." I tell him.

He sits down on the bed and goes to move back.

"Stop!" I call out. I reach down and remove his shoes and socks also taking his pants off leaving him fully naked. "Carry on." I then say.

He moves back onto the bed, naked with his eyes closed. Laying there for my viewing pleasure. I move onto the bed and slide over his chest straddling him as I kiss his lips and take hold of his hands.

My lips are soft and tender against his solid, strong commanding lips. This time I have the power as I push his arm out under the pillow and grab hold of what I need. I kiss over his jaw and let my fingers work it into position. I pull it tight and then pull his other wrist back and tie that one before he can struggle. I lean back - my plan worked - I now have the magnificent, great Christian Grey tied up, with his own ties to his bed. I look at his face as he struggles with the ties. His arms pulling hard at the ties but they won't budge.

"It's okay, Christian." I whisper.

"Ana? Please help!" His voice calls out.

"Christian, I'm here. Open your eyes." I breathe against his ear.

His eyes open and he looks right at me. For a split second I see pure fear in his eyes until he gazes at me. Eventually, his struggling stops and his eyes soften. I lean in and kiss his lips as he responds in kind. I take hold of him again, stroking him in my hand while I look down at it. I want it inside of my mouth, and he sure as hell is not going to stop me. I slide down his body as I come face to face with want I need. My tongue slides out, flicking the tip softly which causes a gasp from him. I take my tongue rolling it in circles around him and I see his body tense as his hips try to lift up towards my mouth.

"Oh, Ana!" He moans.

It's all I need as I push my lips down, taking him deep into my mouth. He groans out loud which would make me smile if my mouth wasn't so full. I move my head up and down, working my lips and my tongue caressing him so effectively that his body squirms under mine. He desperately wants to be in control but he's mine now. I need to taste him; my mouth is picking up speed on him as I look up into his face. His eyes find mine and I gaze back through lust filled eyes.

"Ana, please stop! I'm going to..." He manages to pant out.

I reach my hand up and cover his mouth to silence him. He's mine now and I will do as I please. I smile with my lips round him. My tongue dances over him, and it's too much. His hips buck as I feel him release himself into me. I take him all down, not breaking my gaze with him until he is done. I peel my lips away and smile down at him, releasing my hand from his mouth.

I see him relax for a moment on the bed. I lean over and reach into his pants pocket and pull out a foil packet. Tearing it open, I move back to Christian and slowly begin to work it down him. I just finish when suddenly his hands grab my waist and life me up onto his lap. He can clearly see my lace baby-doll lingerie I found in the wardrobe. I feel him against my matching G-string as he smiles up at me.

"How did you escape my ties?" I ask surprised.

"I have magic, remember." He teases.

"So, you only played along. You could have escaped any time?" I pout.

"No. I have to focus my magic for it to work. You lips made sure I couldn't focus on anything." He tells me with a small smile.

I blush before I begin to grind my hips against his groin since I'm on top of him.

"Well… I need to keep you distracted then." I smirk.

I'm already wet for him and the friction between us is intense as I keep grinding against him. I reach down, pull my G-string to the side and feel him enter me. He fills me up completely as my hands move down either side of his body. I hear a long, slow, drawn out moan from him as he enters me.

"I'm still in control here." I say.

He nods his head as a gasp slips past his lips when I rock on top of him.

"You. Are. Mine." I pant out.

"Yes, Ana, I'm yours for eternity." His moans, and his words echo in my mind.

My hips push and grind against him as he is buried so deliciously deep inside of me. I want to take it slow and enjoy it but the need for my release is too great. As I rock faster, each fall back onto him feels like he is slamming into my core like a tidal wave crashing against a dam, building up higher and higher.

His hands reach up and take my breasts through my baby-doll as even in the dark of night Christian's fingers fall on my nipples, like he has known my body his whole life. I moan out as his fingers roll over my nipples before Christian squeezes both my nipples at once while he reaches deep inside of me.

The biggest wave slams over the dam destroying it when my pressure pours away so that I wail out into the night. Christian's own dam bursts right afterwards, filling me up. As we both come down, I rest my head on his scar-covered chest. I feel him slip out of me and I miss his fullness inside of me.

"I love you, Christian." I sigh.

I feel his breath hitch in his chest. His heart is beating faster and faster. I risk a look up at his face and I see the anguish inside his eyes.

"Do you love me, Christian?" I mutter before I can stop myself.

After a deep laboured breath I hear his answer.

"I can't love anyone… not truly." He mutters.

"You can't or you won't? I say.

"I can't and I won't." He pleads.

"What is the reason you can't love?" I ask now I have the chance.

He has to do as I ask, so I will finally get my answer. Christian looks away and when he turns back, his eyes are filled with sadness.

"It's after midnight, Ana. I need time before I can tell you… please." He seems so broken.

"Okay, Christian." I acquiesce, disappointed.

I suddenly feel overwhelmed by the day and slide to his side resting my eyes shut, while laying next to him.

When I next open them, the room is still bathed in moonlight. A look over to the clock shows it's a little after three in the morning. My throat is parched after what I did with my mouth earlier, so I'm not surprised. I slip out of the bed making sure not to wake Christian and head out into the apartment. The moonlight casts a beautiful glow all around the apartment as I head to the kitchen.

I fetch a glass and pour myself some cold, fresh orange juice from the fridge. I look out over the apartment and my mind wanders. Why can't he tell me his issues with love? What is stopping him? I want to push him so much to tell me, but I cant risk making him angry. I can't deal with that darkness, as he calls it.

If only I could know what he is thinking. I place the glass down on the counter and see the magical orb. It's connected to his mood, he told me that. I reach out and touch the it. The orb swirls for a moment and goes purple. I wonder what purple is now? A part of me wishes I would have asked what all the colours mean. Phil Collins' "One more night" spills out into the room.

Closing my eyes as the kitchen is coloured in a purple glow I listen to the first bunch of lines. I take my drink sipping it softly as I feel the words sinking in. Just then the music cuts out. I open my eyes to see the orb has gone black. Completely black. That seems odd. The orb doesn't go black even when it's off.

There is the loudest ground rumbling scream that fills the apartment – a scream of pain and agony, coming from the bedroom – coming from Christian. I drop the glass and it shatters on the floor but it doesn't matter, I'm already racing across the apartment and towards the door.

I slam the door open and I stare in horror at what I'm seeing as my own scream fills the apartment. A loud, ear piercing scream.

* * *

**There you have the second part of the red carpet event. Another new character has won Christian for the evening. What's going on in Christian's bedroom? The orb turned purple and played music this time?**

**I have finally decided to extend the time between chapters to three days now. So this next chapter will fall on Monday night. I do this with a heavy heart as you're so close to catching up to where I'm currently writing now. My chapters are also taking longer to finish due to our new family member wanting bottles of milk 24/7. I hope you all understand. Thank you.**

**Please remember to review. Please review, I love reviews. Follow and Favourite my story and new readers do not be afraid to post your reviews. I welcome all reviews. Thank you. SJamesW.**


	9. Chapter 33

**There is no music in this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE

With my mouth still screaming out, I stand there frozen in horror as my mind tries to put together what I am witness to. My brain has no clue as to what's happening since it's never seen anything like this before. No, it has… long ago, when me and Kate were still in high school and she slept over, we had decided to watch a horror film. It was scary and needless to say, we both never slept that night at all. I can't remember the title of the film but what I'm seeing before me comes close.

Christian is lying completely naked on the bed with the covers on the floor. It would be a hot scene if it wasn't for everything that is happening.

His legs are pulled out to each corner of the bed tightly as if bound by invisible rope. The muscles under his skin are pulled taut and it looks painful. His arms are completely outstretched to the top corners of the bed, seemingly bound also so tight he could tear his joints at any moment.

Christian is throwing his head back in pain. I'm just about to step forward when I see a mark appear on his chest as his body falls back to the bed only for a moment. The long thin mark is unmistakable.

It's a whip mark.

What the hell?! How is that possible? There is only me and him in the room with no whip in sight! I watch as another one appears and I can hear Christian grinding his teeth hard.

As I step over to him I see another whip mark appear over his chest and this time, blood begins to pour from it. This one is deep over his old scars. My fight or flight instinct kicks in and tells me to save the man I love. With blood pouring down towards his stomach I reach over and grab his head; his eyes are closed like he is in a deep sleep.

"Christian, come on! You have to wake up!" I cry.

He is biting his lip so hard he is drawing blood. What the hell is happening to him?! I shake him roughly just when another mark appears on his skin. The room is deathly silent when I hear the elevator going down. Christian's eyes are still closed, so I glance towards the door and when I look back, his mouth opens to call out to me.

"Ana, stop him! Please stop him, no one can see! Ana, stop Taylor, no one can know!" He cries out.

What the hell does he mean? No one can know. I don't even know what the hell is going on myself! Maybe Taylor can help him, but obviously Christian doesn't want Taylor to see him like that. Yet another mark appears on his chest and I go to reach out to touch my man when I hear the elevator ping.

Shit! I'm out of time. I turn away from the bed and race over to his door. Stepping through it, I pull it shut and turn around and as a result, my head almost hits the chest of Taylor. He is without his black jacket and tie but is still in his black pants and crisp white shirt, over his shoulder a gun holster. He stares at the door.

"Is everything okay, Miss Steele?" He asks, his gaze not leaving the entrance to the bedroom.

I need to think of something quickly, and my mind tries to pick out a single thought in all the crazy ideas.

"Christian is having a nightmare." I reply.

"Huh?" Taylor lets slip.

I decide to press the slip up on Taylor's behalf.

"What does that mean, Taylor?"

"Nothing, Miss Steele." He looks down at me then away quickly as I see it looks like he is blushing.

Looking down at myself I see why he is blushing. I'm stood before him in a black lace, partly see-through baby-doll nightie. Which gives me a generous cleavage and means Taylor will keep his eyes averted the whole time.

"Taylor, what is it?" I demand, trying to stand my ground.

"Sorry, Miss, I just thought that Christian had gotten rid of his nightmares since he met you."

"He had nightmares before me?" I ask shocked.

Christian had never mentioned them and I had only seen the one when he called out Elena. Then I see the Glock 9mm that is in Taylor's holster.

"Taylor, why do you have a gun?" I ask, trying to sound calm.

"Just for safety, Miss Steele. You must know, there is a potential threat on Christian's life." He states.

The words turn me to ice. Who would want to harm my Christian? I try to picture anyone but my mind is a blank. Her! The woman I met in the street outside the penthouse who had been spying on us?

"If Christian is okay, Miss Steele, I should return to my post." Taylor still won't look at me as he speaks.

I can't tell Taylor about the mysterious woman from the street right now because then he would demand to speak with Christian immediately.

"Thank you, Taylor. That will be all." I offer to him carefully.

I watch as Taylor turns away and heads for the elevator's. I know now, he is clearly a whole lot more to Christian than just a driver.

As soon as the elevator begins its descent, I turn and push Christian's bedroom door open. He is sat up but slumped over in the bed, his chest covered in blood. Three deep long cuts bleeding show he's hurt badly. It suddenly reminds me of the story what Mia told me when Peter attacked him. Christian covered in blood, injured or worse. He's not moving! Christian! I race over to his side and kneel on the bed as I reach out and touch his face.

"Christian?" I say weakly.

There is no response or movement from him. I begin to panic and grip his face tightly.

"Christian! Please, Christian, answer me!" I wail.

His head slowly starts to lift and his beautiful, beautiful grey eyes open staring at me. His voice comes out weak.

"Ana, thank god, you're safe!" He wheezes.

That man… After everything I just witnessed and he is grateful that I'm safe! I can't help it and throw my arms around him, holding him tightly against me. His body feels weak in my arms as he rests his head on my shoulder.

"I can't let anything happen to you. I won't." He whispers into my ear.

His words threaten to make tears spill from my eyes. He gets assaulted in his sleep and he is worried about me. I let him lean back while I examine the extent of his wounds on his chest. The three long cuts are deep and still bleeding which makes it hard to see any other injuries.

"Should we get you to hospital?" I ask numbly.

"It's okay, Ana. I just need to tidy this up." He pants.

I half expect him to use his magic and sit there unsure how to help. After a few seconds he looks over at me.

"Ana, in the bathroom there is a bowl in the drawer below the sink. Can you fill it with water and get a cloth to, please."

I look up at him and nod my head, quickly heading into the bathroom. I find the bowl and stand up as my hand starts to run the tap. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Stood there in the beautiful black baby-doll nightie, I barely recognize myself as a look of horror haunts my features. There over my breasts is his blood smeared on my skin.

It pulls me back to him and I'm instantly by his side. His hand reaches out to grab the cloth slowly. I quickly snatch it up and dab it into the water. Reaching up I touch it against his chest. He flinches slightly and shuts his eyes for a moment. When he opens them, I'm staring down at his chest.

"I'm sorry, my magic is always weak after those nightmares. I can barely lift a spoon with my mind right now. It will come back, though." He mutters.

"You can barely lift a spoon with your own hand right now! Do you get those nightmares often?" I ask softly.

"Not always; I used to have them a lot more until I met you." He replies.

His words stun me for a second. I drove away his nightmares…? How? I snap out of my thoughts. I carry on wiping the blood away from his chest as I dip the cloth in the bowl and then carry on gently rubbing his chest.

"Christian, what was that? Nightmares don't do this." I say stroking one of the deep cuts with the cloth.

He tenses slightly and I hear a gasp out of breath.

"I'm sorry." I mutter.

"Ana, it's me who should be sorry. I thought you had driven my nightmares away. I have been such a fool for so long. I never wanted you to see that. I want to give you everything that I am. That means, though, you will also see me at my worst. I have been dealing with that for so long..."

"Christian, what is that?" I find myself asking again.

He sighs and I can see what he is about to tell me is going to be a first time he has ever spoken this.

"Since almost as far back as I can remember I have had these nightmares. Like I'm being tortured. Each time I awoke, I would find marks on my chest and back. Most would fade over time but every once in a while when I woke I would be bleeding from one of the marks. These are the scars that you see before you now." He looks down at his scars.

Most of the blood is wiped away as I continue cleaning him up.

"Why?" I plead.

"I believe it's my punishment. For the darkness, for my powers. I try so hard to be good and have even used my powers to help people. I can't cure diseases but I can heal injuries. When I first discovered my powers I would head into hospitals each evening and go around healing who I could. I want to be a good man." His lip is trembling as he says it.

"Christian, you are a good man..." I try to reason with him.

"Then why am I punished this way? I don't deserve happiness, I don't deserve to be loved and I don't deserve someone as pure and innocent as you." His voice breaks on the last line.

He begins to cry silently, tears streaming down his face. It's not the pain of the marks on his chest – it's the pain of having finally bared a deep part of his heart that he has kept under lock and key for so long.

I put the cloth down and lean forward as he has bowed his head. Taking hold of his chin, I lift his face to mine and place a soft and sweet kiss upon his lips to silence his cries, his tears.

"Christian, I love you and Mia loves you and your family loves you. You do deserve to be loved. You are a good man. Why can't you see that?" I sigh.

"Good men don't have darkness." He offers.

I shake my head; this is so sad. After I carry the the bowl into the bathroom to dispose of it, I look back at Christian in the bed naked. He opens his arms out to me.

"Please stay with me." He pleads.

Silently, I move back into the bedroom and slip into the bed beside him, my arms wrapping around his head as he places his head against my breasts. My hand falls onto his head and I softly comb my fingers through his brown hair.

We stay silent for a few minutes, then I remember about Taylor coming up.

"Taylor didn't see anything, but he knows you have nightmares. He also told me someone was after you." I say.

I feel Christian's whole body tense up and his hands slip around my waist.

"Is that true?" I enquire.

"Yes. There may be a threat against me. Taylor is just being over cautious." He says casually.

"I met a woman the other day who had been spying on us both."

Christian lifts his head from my chest and stares at me with fire in his eyes.

"What did she say to you?" He demands.

"She said that you deserved to be hurt. That I shouldn't try and make you happy and that you lied to her." I say looking at him.

"Ana, when was this and where?" He asks, his face completely serious.

"The morning after we met in the park and just down the street from the apartment."

In the next second, Christian bursts into action by jumping from the bed and opening his wardrobe to grab some pants.

"Ana, pack a bag now!" He orders me.

"Why? What's going on?" I say, getting out of bed myself.

"Ana, please, just do this for me." He insists while he carries on packing quickly. After he has slipped his pants on, he pulls out his phone to make a call.

"Taylor! Get the car ready; we will be down in a few minutes… Ana saw her... Yes. Just down the street… Yes, Taylor, I'm not taking any chances. Contact Roberto tell him to have her ready for when we get there."

I move to the walk-in wardrobe and grab a bag off the floor. I don't know what to grab, so start throwing any of the clothes in. Some nice looking pants, a stylish dress, a few beautiful tops and some underwear.

Christian is just about to speed out of the room when I catch his eyes. I look down at his chest to see the long three open cuts are bleeding again. He looks back at me and steps towards me.

"Ana, I know you don't want me to hide my scars but can I use my magic to heal them up?"

I look surprised, he is asking my permission to use his magic.

"Of course you can, Christian. I just don't want you to feel like you have to wear your illusion with me." I say smiling at him.

"Thank you, Ana." He says, returning a shy smile. He tries to run his hand over his chest, but nothing happens. The marks remain the same as I look at him confused.

"Clearly my magic hasn't come back yet." He mutters.

Turning away I can tell he is upset as he races over to his wardrobe and pulls on a black tight fitting jumper. I see him wince slightly when he slips the top down over his chest.

Less than an hour later and we're leaving the streets of San Diego behind as Taylor is pulling onto the highway. I look out the window when I see a sign for Los Angeles. We're heading to Los Angeles at this hour in the morning? It's just past four and Taylor is driving fast, all his moves seem so measured.

I look over at Christian who looks positively pale as he gazes out of the window. I reach over and place my hand on his top. It feels soaking wet and I realize it's his blood that is soaking his black top. My touch seems to rouse him from his thoughts and he looks over at me smiling, his eyes a little gazed over. He barely seems aware of his surroundings. I gaze into his eyes and look down at his top.

"Christian?" I whisper.

I don't want Taylor to know what has happened. I see Christian's eyes move toward the front of the car to check Taylor is not looking, then his hand moves back over his chest once more. I see the colour return to his face, his eyes becoming more focused and alert. I place my hand against his stomach, risking a quick glance over toward Taylor who is busy driving, not taking his eyes off the road. I turn back to Christian and slowly pull up his jumper all the way up his chest and can see that the open wounds are now closed over. He is still not hiding his scars from me as I reach forward and touch one of new wounds. It seems to have joined together and is beginning to scar already like the others. I look up into his eyes.

"It's okay, Ana, I'm fine."

He reaches over and pulls his top down but doesn't remove my hand from his bare chest. He pulls me against him tightly.

"Ana, you should try and get some sleep. We have a long drive ahead of us." He tells me.

I rest my head on his chest pleased now that his top feels dry once again on my cheek. My hand on his bare skin strokes his chest in a small circle. Rubbing his chest hair softly as his hand strokes my hair. I quickly feel my body succumb to sleep.

Some time later, I open my eyes as Christian is rousing me from my sleep. I barely register that the car is no longer moving and Taylor is no longer in the driver's seat. I'm still laying against Christian's top as I snuggle into him more.

"A little longer, please." I murmur.

"Ana, if you don't wake up this minute I will have to come up with a more pleasurable way to wake you up." He breathes onto my neck. His hot breath combined with those dark sexual words make my body tighten up down there as I tilt my head up towards his face, slowly opening my eyes.

"What's got you so worked up?" I moan softly.

"Well, for the last hour you have been stroking there." He says gazing into my eyes.

I look down to where my hand is. The hand that had been resting on his chest under his black top when I fell asleep is now below his stomach dangerously close to slipping inside his pants. I move my fingers and feel them graze over his happy trail. I can't help but lick my lip as I know he cannot see me. I can however see the bulge I have created in his pants and smile to myself.

"What did you have in mind?" I say.

There is a knock on the door as I look through the tainted windows and see Taylor stood there.

"Mr Grey, your boat is ready and has been cleared. I will get your bags, Sir."

Taylor steps away and I hear the trunk get opened. I sit there in shock. We're going on a boat! I have only been on a boat a few times in my life.

"Rain check. Are you ready, Ana?" He offers lifting my face to his.

"I am but you may need a moment to control yourself." I say giggling.

A little while later and we're speeding through the ocean in Christian's speed boat. It's a larger speed boat than usual, since most boats only house two seats. This however has a large section that looks like it could easily fit up to ten people on the rear seats. The large craft glides through the water with ease. The side of the haul has the name "Ruby" on it.

Sat back relaxing on the seats with my feet up in the early morning sun of Los Angeles, we head out. I admire my man stood talking with Taylor and the boat operator. I was briefly introduced to him. His name is Roberto, a tall tanned man with long black hair and a laid back attitude. His accent leads me to believe he is Spanish as he tells Taylor how long the journey should take.

I remember Roberto offering me a life vest and Christian smiling merely telling him it was not needed. And he was right because I can feel it against me – a force holding me to the chair and preventing me from falling over board. I almost feel bound by it. The simple thought of being bound is enough to wake my inner devil who smiles at the thought of being tied up. Christian's magic knows no bounds.

While my gaze rests on him, my thoughts drift back to Christian's need for control, of himself and me. I feel like he has given it all up for me entirely. The control words are a thing of the past. Those two words Se Soumettre have disappeared. His dungeon is no more, actually he hasn't even mentioned it. He didn't even want to lay with me until he learned to control himself and I seduced him.

I begin to wonder if I have broken him even more. Look at what he has become – getting attacked in his sleep by an unknown force. He calls it his darkness and yet it is harming him. Marking his body, causing him pain. I never saw any of this when he had his dungeon. Is this somehow connected? He seems to be doing fine at controlling his anger but at what cost? Will it just build up, then he just explodes into anger and the black eyes will return and stay this time? If he believes it's his anger that brings that on, I need to be careful; the last time I was pulled into that room was because I kissed Jose. Oh my god, my car!

With everything that has happened I had completely forgotten about my car. Jose must have finished it days ago. I grab my bag on the floor and go to open it when Christian turns to me. I watch as he moves with effortless grace and sits down beside me. His eyes staring into mine as I melt into the coal grey eyes.

"Is everything okay, Ana?"

"Yes, it's just with all that has happened I forgot about my car. It's still at the garage." I reply.

I leave out the part about Jose working at the garage and I would have to see him to get my car back because I have no idea what it will do to his mood.

"Ana, you don't have to worry about your car, you have the Lexus RC Sport now." He says smiling.

"True, but I do need to go and pick up the car and pay for the repairs."

"Ana… I have a little confession to make." He says looking down. "I had Taylor go and collect it the other day and pay for the work done by the garage. I told him to sell it for a good price and have already placed the money in your bank account." He talks quickly.

For a moment I'm struck silent. I really need a second to wrap my head around this thought. How could he sell my car like that without my say so?

"Wait a minute… you sold my car? My car? Without asking me?" I gape at him dumbfounded, not being able to process how the Christian I know could do something so intrusive and thoughtless. I feel myself getting angry at him since I know why he didn't want me going back to the garage – I would see Jose.

"What the hell, Christian! You can't do something like that! That is wrong on so many levels! You had no right!" I'm nearly shouting in disbelief and neither Taylor or Roberto turn around to look.

"Ana, please, I couldn't have you driving around in that death trap of a car! Now you have a brand new car. If you don't like it I will buy you something else." He says pleading.

"It's not about the car; it's about Jose, isn't?" I snap.

"Ana, please..." He seems desperate.

"You can't stand him, can you?" I say way too loud.

I see his eyes shut for a moment and suddenly I'm scared, my anger entirely forgotten. What if the black eyes appear now? We're stuck on a boat, trapped. Taylor and Roberto are here, would he attack them, too? Would Taylor shoot him? He doesn't know what he truly is. Hell, I don't even understand it fully. His eyes open and they are a cold grey.

"Yes, Ana, I don't like him. He tried to attack you. What would have happened had I not been there? He could have raped you, for all I know." He shouts upset. I see Taylor tense up in the corner of my eye. He clearly heard what Christian said.

"Jose is not like that, Christian! He was just drunk, that's all. You don't know him." I say softly.

"Yes, Ana, I don't know him and if you didn't know him, so god help me..." His words trail off.

He closes his eyes again and steps toward me. I feel my whole body tense up ready to move. His eyes open and it's still my lovely Christian with such a caring look in his eyes.

"Ana, I will do anything to protect you. You're the one good thing in my whole life and I can't be without you, I won't. Please, let's not talk about him, okay?" He says sighing.

"Okay." I reply.

I see his whole body relax and that makes my own body relax, too. He really scared me there for a second, but it's obvious he is trying to control his anger in order to keep the black eyes at bay. It must be so hard for him… and he's doing it for me.

I look up into his face as I reach out and touch his cheek.

"Were you angry?" I ask. He sighs deeply.

"I was starting to get angry. I'm okay now, though. Now, Ana, please accept the car."

"It's a lovely car. Thank you, Christian. Now, where are we heading?" I say smiling and leaning in towards him.

"You're very welcome, Miss Steele. Our destination is a surprise." He beams down at me before giving me a peck on the lips.

I look out over the ocean to see a bunch of islands off in the distance as Roberto opens the speed boat to full throttle and we fly through the sea.

* * *

**Poor, poor Christian. What is going on with our sexy magician? Not having magic for a while. Being tortured in his sleep. Is he really the evil man he believes himself to be?**

**At least he knows now about Leila meeting Ana. Looks like they are getting the hell out of town but where are they heading too? **

**The poll is still open for reading three chapters through Christian's POV. You can find it on my profile and many of the chapters could be quite revealing. So get over there and vote for your favourite three.**

**The next chapter will fall on Thursday evening. Keep those reviews coming in and please follow and favourite this story or myself as author. Thank you. SJamesW.**


	10. Chapter 34

**There is only one song in this chapter. Please listen to it when you read what it is and who it's by in the chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR

I can't believe it as I stand there completely in awe of what is before me. I'm stood next to Christian on a beautiful white sandy beach in a large cove on a stunning island retreat. Just off the beach is an outstanding villa with large massive bay windows that look straight back onto the sun kissed beach.

I'm at a loss for words as birds chirp in the surrounding forest of the villa and the waves gently lap at the shore behind us. The sun beats down onto us as I feel like I'm in a dream.

Taylor has already gone inside with our bags and checked the villa to make sure no one is inside. I look over at Christian to see he is looking over at me. He is judging my reaction I'm sure.

"So, what do you think?" He asks.

"Oh Christian, it's so beautiful. Whose is it?" I say still taking it all in.

"It's mine."

I stare at him with my mouth wide open. It's absolutely perfect and my magic man owns it.

"You own the house?" I stare at him.

"Ana, I own the island. I brought it off my parents years ago and had the villa done up. This can be our sanctuary for a few days… or for good." He seems sure of himself as he says it.

I don't know what stuns me more – the fact that my magic man owns an island or that he just said we can live on it for good. Was that his way of asking me to move in with him? I push the thought away.

"How can you own this place?" I say turning around to stare out at the sea.

"Ana, I own many places all over the world." He replies simply.

How could I not know this about him? I look up into his eyes as I make it my mission to learn everything I can about him.

"What places?"

"Well, I have the villa in Spain, an apartment in Paris, London I have an estate there, and then there is my New York apartment. My penthouse in San Diego and I also have an estate just outside San Diego city limits. Oh, and this here, too."

My mind tries to process all the places Christian Grey owns property in. And yet, the only words that spill from my mouth rather focussed locally.

"You have two places in San Diego?" I ask confused.

"Well, I already had the estate in San Diego, but when Harbor Drive came on the market I knew it would be perfect for me as a magician. Come on, let me show you around." He leads me toward the villa while many questions chase each other through my head.

The villa itself is beautiful with a large open kitchen and massive front room. There are huge cream sofas that you can sink into. It has four bedrooms, all with their own en suite bathrooms. The bedrooms themselves are all large wooden four poster beds, with two of the rooms giving an amazing view of the beach and ocean while the other two offer stunning views of the nearby forest. Our bags are already inside of the largest room courtesy of Taylor, and he is currently out patrolling the grounds. I have already unpacked a few things from my bag including my magical musical orb. I can't seem to bare to be without it. While Christian cooked us both a lovely chicken pesto pasta, I slip into a blue top and blue skirt with matching white parts to it. I didn't think to grab sandals in my rushed packing.

Before I know it, we are sat back on the deck finishing our pasta as we drink a sweet Moscato bottle of white wine. It's late afternoon and the sun is still up in the sky but has lost a little of it's intensity. As we drink I see Taylor heading up the beach towards us. No longer in his jacket and also without his tie, he has his shirt sleeves rolled up. As soon as he gets close enough, Christian puts down his glass on the table and turns to him.

"Nothing to report. There are no signs of anyone else for miles. You and Ana will be perfectly safe here." Taylor addresses Christian.

Christian closes his eyes for a moment, nodding his head as if some large weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Taylor glances over at me and smiles. I can't help but smile back at him. Even with my few encounters with him he has always seemed so pleasant and loyal to Christian.

"Thank you, Taylor. That will be all." Christian says.

"Sir, if you like I could reschedule tomorrow. I don't feel comfortable doing this." Taylor offers.

"Taylor, it's fine. Really, Sawyer will be arriving tomorrow morning and everything is in place. Now go inside and eat. I'll call if I need you."

Taylor merely nods his head toward Christian and then turns heading inside the villa. Christian takes the last mouthful of his wine and turns to me.

"Let's go for a walk." He asks smiling.

I finish my glass of wine and take his hand as we walk down onto the beach and begin to make our way along the cove. We have only been walking a few minutes in silence when Christian looks over at me and sighs.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Huh? What?" I reply.

"Ana, you always get really quiet when you are thinking or want to ask me something. So, go ahead and ask." He says.

"Really I can ask you anything?" I beam.

"You better hurry; this offer doesn't last long." He says smiling.

I can't believe it as my head is a flurry of a million questions that I want to ask him. I can't seem to pick one out of them all. I have already seen so much I can't explain, I have heard so many things from Mia about him. That's it – Mia.

"What is the deal with you and Mia? You seem so close to her, yet you don't with Elliot. Why?"

He smiles as it seems this is a simple question for him to answer.

"Well, Mia is my actual sister. We're blood related. We were both born in England and raised there for quite some time until our mother past away. Eventually we moved over to Paris, and shortly after, we met Carrick and Grace and they took us under their wings and helped us. Then a few years later and one night Mia brought home Elliot. That was the way our family was built. And that's why we're so close – for a long time all we had was each other."

The words sink in as things finally start to make sense. That was the reason Christian and Mia came to America together. It's also why I get the feeling that Mia is protective of Elliot, too. It seems like she rescued him. That's why Mia was terrified when Christian was missing. Another thought comes into my mind.

"Christian, why did you say to Mia on the phone 'it's not like the time in London'. You went missing in London, too?" I ask stepping closer.

He nods softly and I can see him deciding if he is ready to tell me that yet.

"Yes. I was a wreck, a total mess getting into fights in bars, a drunk. I lost my way and disappeared for a while. Mia came looking for me. She searched relentlessly until she found me." He says softly. I watch as he takes a seat on the sand.

"Where did you go?" I ask moving right up against him sat next to him.

"My own personal hell, for a year." He whispers shutting his eyes tightly.

I'm shocked for a moment as I feel my jaw open. He was missing a whole year and Mia searched for him. His own personal hell? What does that even mean? I can feel he is close to his breaking point as his heart is beating so fast inside of his chest as my hand rests there. Can I ask him one more question? I have to know.

"Christian what is your own personal hell?" I say gently.

His words break his lips as I hear the two words softly trail out from his mouth.

"A prison."

I can only gaze at him. Christian Grey was in prison. After a moment of silence he looks over at me. His features soften.

"I wasn't in prison, Ana. I was taken and made a submissive against my will. I was broken and destroyed, powerless and helpless." He shuts his eyes and I see him going through the memories which are clearly painful for him. They are equally painful for me to see on his face; I need to bring him back to me.

"Hey, what was all that with Taylor before?" I ask trying to lighten the mood.

Christian opens his eyes and looks out to the ocean. His gaze is unmoving as he watches the waves. A small smile settles on his face.

"Taylor is due to go on holiday with his family tomorrow. He doesn't like the idea of leaving me with Leila still out there. Taylor's a former British SAS member, they are best in the world. It's okay, though. I have Sawyer coming to watch us. Not quiet as friendly, but he's a former Navy seal so we will be fine."

Leila… She was the one that Mia mentioned in the car. The woman she thought Christian may have been falling for.

"Who is Leila?" I ask hoping he won't shut me out.

"I met her ten years ago. When I found out some of the beneficial things my magic could do, I started visiting hospitals in the evening. You see, I can heal most wounds using my magic. With a little focus I can help wounds heal quicker more effective but my magic like everything else can only handle so much before it drains completely and I lose my powers. You saw it before after my nightmare; I couldn't even heal my chest."

I merely sit there watching him carefully as I listen to him opening up to me.

"Well, one night I bumped into her. She was a young rookie nurse on her nightly rounds. She didn't report me even after she found me leaning over a patient who I was healing. She became my last submissive. She believed I could help her with a problem she had and would not leave my side. I couldn't do anything for her and tried everything I could but it was no use. I even was cruel enough to wipe her mind twice, but both times she returned. I didn't know how until Taylor found her notes she had hidden to remind herself. The last time I saw her, I couldn't wipe her mind anymore. So I left her be."

"Why is she after you now?" I ask, carefully choosing my words.

"She blames me for everything, and Taylor tells me she now has a gun." He gives a puzzled shrug. When he eventually lifts his head and locks his eyes with mine, he looks contrite and sighs again.

"Ana, I have something to tell you – after you ran away, I had Taylor follow you. It was not my intention to spy. I only asked the he keep you safe. He did not report back to me anything apart from your well being. I'm so sorry." Now he looks distraught.

I can feel him sinking away from me. I wish I could ask him more questions and find out more, but a deep part of me is scared that somehow I will break him, that all those revelations he has never shared with anyone before will be too soon, too much… and I can't do that to the man I love. So, I rather lean into him, keeping my silence.

"What else would you like to know, Ana?"

My inner angel is thrown to the floor by my inner devil who knocks her out with a book while she tells me what to say.

"I'm just wondering if you have ever had sex on a beach?" I say smiling at him.

It takes him barely a second to realize my words and then he turns towards me. I giggle, then his eyes turn a smouldering hot grey that melts my body. He turns his body and is suddenly on all fours in front of me as he gazes into my eyes. There is a look of hunger that makes me think of the wolf I put as my back ground picture on the laptop.

His moves are measured and predator like as he stalks closer on his hands and knees. Watching him move towards me makes my insides dance. My legs open as his hands land on the sand between them. I lean back a little and he is right over me as our lips touch. I feel his fire and his touch through his lips. This is my Christian who showed me many pleasures of my body before everything got mixed up.

His tongue trails against my lips licking first my lower lip then my upper lip. My hand reaches up to his face and runs down the side of it. Stroking his cheek and moving down to the first button of his shirt. I just undo the first button when he pulls back sitting up on his knees smiling.

"Oh, don't think your in control here." He breathes.

His hands reach out and grip the base line of my top and I sit up as he slides it up from my body releasing all of my top half to the cool sea breeze. He sits back and stares down at me. His gaze is captivating.

"You're so beautiful."

I watch silently as his hands move to the buttons of his short sleeve shirt and open them one at a time carefully and slowly. I'm sure my mind would wonder why he isn't using his magic if my eyes were not so fixed on the sight of his bare chest. He slips the shirt of his shoulders, leaving him only in his knee length shorts.

His scars are all there. It seems he will not use his illusions around me anymore. Simply because I asked him too. How much will this man give up for me? He has already given up his control words and safe words. His dungeon is a thing of the past. The thought makes me sad. We enjoyed two exquisite times in there together and now he refuses to even think of the idea of heading back into there.

He's offered me so much and what have I given him in return? Nothing. I'm changing him and part of me wants this change; I want to feel his love for me and know he loves me, but I feel I'm taking away from what he truly is and wants. Twenty submissives is a lot of women for a thirty year old man and with that thought I somehow know I will never make him truly happy.

He leans in close to my face placing a strong passionate kiss against my lips. As he breaks our kiss I open my blue eyes looking into his own grey ones. He takes hold of my chin.

"I own you." He commands.

"Yes, Sir." I obey with my reply.

I suddenly hesitate, I have not spoken like that since his dungeon and hope it doesn't drag up a memory of us there for him. My thoughts are answered when I feel his lips touch against my neck. His line of kisses slip over my skin down toward my shoulder as I lean back onto my elbows letting him explore. Watching him above me I feel like a goddess of the sea appearing on shore to a lonely sailor. His lips find my nipple and I gasp out in pleasure as they softly kiss each one before enclosing round my left.

I gasp out as he smiles around my nipple. His tongue teasing the flesh as I feel his hands slide purposely stroking up my thighs, pushing my skirt higher and higher. His fingers come so close to my core and then pull back. He knows how to torture my body even without his toys. All the while his mouth releases my nipple only to claim my other nipple and take it between his teeth.

My body arches as he grinds his teeth against my sensitive and hard nipple, making me moan out softly against the lapping waves. As soon as he frees my nipple from his teeth I feel his hands replace them taking hold of both of my breasts. His kisses move lower down my body and skirt past my belly button. I feel his fingertips roll over my nipples before his kisses arrive at my waist line.

Now I feel his fingertips stroking over my stomach and down catching my skirt in his hands as I lift my hips up and feel him pull it down quickly. He follows it down my legs and slips it off my feet, throwing it over my shoulder. I barely realize it hasn't quiet reached the tide line yet as it rests on the beach.

He stands up as I lay completely naked on the sand for him to enjoy. My core is as wet as the ocean as I see him reach over and open the button on his shorts. Then the zipper follows as I gaze up at my handsome man. He pulls his shorts down and removes them. Stood over me he looks like a Greek god sent down from Mt Olympus to pleasure me. The thought sends shivers down my spine.

He seems so confident as he stands there staring down at me in wonder. I can see how pleased he is with me. My inner devil gives me a wicked idea to lean forward and take him into my mouth. I'm sure that will grab his attention. He is already moving before I can however and he drops to his knees in front of me crawling forward until he is right over me and I'm laying on my back with my body pressed against the hot sand.

It only seems to heat my body up more since I crave him. I see his hand flick up and produce a foil packet. He rips it with his mouth and then reaches down as I gaze up at him in wonder. How can this incredible man be mine?

"Christian?" I call out as I plead.

I need him and can't wait any longer for him. He answers my plea as I feel him tease against my entrance, I sigh out and a moment later he fills me up in one complete thrust. The only sound is of the waves softly caressing the beach as Christian pushes into me over and over. I bend my knees up and place my feet flat against the sand as his hands hold his chest above me.

His hands may be busy but mine are free, so they start to run up over his shoulders and around his neck. Then sliding into his hair tangling in his brown locks I pull his head down for a fiery kiss that excites my body to tighten round him inside me, which makes him gasp out. He pulls back from the kiss and his eyes are like melted iron.

"Ana, you're mine. Say it." He breathes.

"I'm yours. Only yours." I moan.

As soon as the words slip from my lips, it's like I have lit the fire in his engine room and he thrusts into me with a speed I have never felt before. His body thrusting so hard I feel myself sinking into the sand. My body pressure builds like a boiling kettle and before I know it I'm at full boil as I scream out.

"Christian, yes!"

He doesn't even slow down his thrusting as I feel the pressure build again. It can't happen again so quickly; it's too much. It already has and I stare into his eyes seeing he is close to his own release. My words barely slip from my mouth.

"Please, Christian..." I gasp out.

I moan out for the second time as I feel my whole body tighten up and I close my eyes as I hear him moan.

"Ana…"

My name is his release and I feel him relax above me while I lay there letting my second climax pour out of my body as we lay there in the late afternoon sun.

With our tumble in the sand over, we laid there in silence and looked out at the ocean. His hand holding mine as I rested my head against his chest. I truly believe we could have stayed like that forever if it hadn't been for two things. One, Christian informed me that Taylor would be making his rounds of the beach shortly. It would be best not to find the two of us naked and cuddling on the sand. The other was the tide coming in to steal my skirt into the waves of the ocean.

I couldn't help but giggle as Christian –ever the gentleman– raced over to fetch my skirt completely naked to stop it getting caught by the encroaching tide.

Once dressed and back inside the villa I slipped away for a shower, leaving Christian and Taylor to talk over security measures. All the while in the shower I thought of how Christian has been different since the dungeon. I don't want to change who he is. Yet there are times when I look at him and I seem him disappearing before me. In the last few days I have seen a softer side of Christian that I only got glimpses and flashes of before the incident.

He opened up to me in so many ways, telling me about his family, this trouble with Leila, even those black eyes, his darkness as he calls it. In another way I feel I have lost him as there are no more spankings or floggers. Oh, how I loved the flogger! It was so soft against my skin with a faint slap that brought my blood singing to the surface. Oh my god! I miss it!

I miss his dungeon and floggers and those balls and being tied up. I miss him completely controlling me and bending me to his will. He is still devastating with his sexual prowess, both confident and sure but I can tell he is hesitating about going full Dom on me. I need him to see that he still can. It was his anger that made it surface he needs to know I will still try all of that for him.

I finish my shower to find that Christian is on the phone in the study while Taylor goes over plans for the grounds. I nod at them both before heading back to the bedroom to dress. Once dressed in a silver dress I grabbed from my bag, I head through the rest of the villa to get to the kitchen. I decide to make a start on tea as they are both busy. Searching the fridge I decide on making fresh salmon with baby potatoes in a creamy glaze sauce. I make some extra as a thank you to Taylor for looking after Christian.

Both Christian and Taylor come back in just before I have finished making it. Taylor declines my offer of joining us for food, and I find it's me and Christian eating outside in the peaceful evening light. With lit candles provided by Christian's magic and the light from the lovely full moon on the calm waters, we eat on the table by the door to the villa.

"Ana, what is it?" Christian asks carefully.

I look up to him and seem confused. We have enjoyed such a wonderful day together. I can't understand what he means.

"I don't know what you mean?" I say puzzled.

"Ever since your shower you have seemed distracted. What is it?" He say to me.

I try to think of why I have been distracted or holding back and it finally hits me.

"You can ask me anything. Ana…?" He pleads.

I put my fork down and look at him as I take a sip of the dry red wine. He is leaning forward trying to read my face as I swallow the wine bracing myself for this question.

"Why can't you fall in love?" There – it's released from my mouth.

"Ana… it's a long story." He sighs heavily. He's skirting the question again, looking for a way out.

"Do you love me?" I say to him.

Everything rests on his answer now.

"Ana, I..." He stops again.

"Christian, everything you have shown me shows you're capable of love. The romantic walk in the park, making love under the stars, wanting to protect me from the blast at the diner even then."

The magical musical orb sits on the edge of the table. I grab hold of it showing him. The orb turns purple and the purple galaxies swirl round inside of it.

"This! It's the most incredible and thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me!" I feel myself start to get angry at his loss to come clean about his feelings for me.

Soft music begins to spill from the orb. Soft guitar work and violins. And a rough singing voice pouring out. The thought stops my anger completely, leaving me confused.

"What does purple mean, Christian?" I ask softly.

The singer Bryan Adams pours out the fifth line of "I'm Ready" and my world stops still.

"Love." Christian replies quietly.

* * *

**Well what can I say? So much revealed about his family and life before Ana. A little more on Leila. Who would of thought Christian a sumbissive prisoner. Pieces of information for you all to piece together.**

**We finally know what purple means. I suggest you listen to the song to get a real feel for it. "I'm ready" by Bryan Adams. **

**Now the next chapter should fall for you all on Monday I hope. I'm looking into doing two chapters a week so I can try and recover a good lead on you all and have some chapters in the bank. So to speak. **

**Please Review as you know I love your thoughts and reply to all your reviews. I believe this chapter will have some very interesting reviews from my fan favourites and major reviewers. Also please remember to favourite and follow my story if your new to it or just love it that much. Thank you all so much. SJamesW.**


	11. Chapter 35

**The music for this chapter is: **

**"I'm ready" by Bryan Adams**

**It plays from the start of the chapter. I truly hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE

What?

My whole world is stopped in an instant. Everything has come to a complete stand still. My heart is pounding so hard, I fear it will tear a hole in my chest.

He stands there facing me as that one word slips from his lips as if by magic. As if I have some sort of magical power that can get him to say what I want to hear. The music is still playing from the orb, bathing us in a purple light as the galaxy spins inside the orb, and the orb itself rotates by magic.

Since the moment I saw him on the stage that night, I feel like I have thought of nothing but him. There is so much floating round in my head right now, but there's just one word that escapes my lips.

"What?" I barely say.

His face is almost as surprised as my own as he stares wide eyed at the orb while his words spill out.

"Purple means love." He says as pan pipes begin to play.

Looking up at me, he moves toward me since I seem riveted to the spot. His hands take hold of my face, so all I can do is to gaze deeply into his charcoal grey eyes. There is something shining inside of them that's different… and it's the same look I have seen before.

"Ana… I love you."

It seems like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Like fearing that merely saying the words would have my stuck down with lightning, and finding out that against all odds it doesn't happen.

He leans in and kisses my lips while I feel I can barely hold even the orb… as if somehow all my strength has left my body. His kiss is soft and gentle; a loving kiss like never before. He takes the orb from my hand and takes my other hand. I feel in a daze when he leads me into the villa and to our bedroom, as each room we enter is bathed in the purple of the orb.

Bryan Adams sings over and over that he's ready to love. It's finally happened – it has taken me so long… but I have finally broken through the defense of Christian's barriers and been let into his heart. Christian is ready to love me – and he does.

My mind seems in a daze as my heart is over taken with joy. My magic man loves me – he said it himself. A thought comes to me; the orb turned purple when I touched it after he tied me to the bed and took me. I didn't know it then, but purple means love, so he loved me even then. At the red carpet ball as we spoke I sensed he wanted to tell me then but didn't.

None of that matters now as we head into the bedroom. Christian places the orb on a table next to the bed with the music still playing. Soft, sensual, soothing love music delivered by Bryan Adams' voice. As Christian lays me back down on the bed staring at me with love filled eyes, I hear again and again how he is ready to love me as we make love all night long.

Finally in the late hours of the morning, my body can take no more. This man has given me pleasure beyond my wildest dreams. Since I lay there next to him exhausted and covered in a fine layer of sweat, the cool sea breeze pouring in through the window feels heavenly on my skin. Truth be told, I lost count how many times I slipped off the cliff and fell into the waves of ecstasy. I truly am in heaven lying next to the man I love. That beautiful song has been repeating over and over, that by now I know it so well.

I look over to Christian who is lying on his side, staring down at me with his arm propping his head up. Unsurprisingly, his body, too, is covered in a fine layer of sweat while the purple glow of the orb exposes our bodies to each other. I feel there is not an inch of me that has not been explored by his fingers and tongue.

"I love you, Ana."

His face is a beaming smile. He has whispered it tenderly in my ear and even sang it out to me as we made love. He strokes my hair from my face as he gazes down at me. The love that I can see deep inside his eyes makes my heart flutter.

"I love you, too, Christian." I breathe.

I feel my eyes lids begin to close because I'm so tired right now; I can feel sleep coming for me. He pulls my body tightly against his with his arm around my waist.

"Don't go to sleep." He pleads.

"Christian, I need to sleep. We can continue in the morning." I sigh quietly before my eyelids shut over as sleep flows over me. I hear Christian's last words softly whispered into my ear.

"Stay with me."

My mind answers 'always' but the word never leaves my lips as I succumb to sleep, letting it take me away.

I open my eyes staring out into a barren wasteland. There is desert as far as the eyes can see. The ground is the most vibrant yellow, the sky however is a lush thick red. There are what remains of dead trees and old bushes sticking out of the ground all withered and rotted. There seem to be no clouds and no moon, well, not even a sun here. I go to turn around.

It's only at that point that I realize I'm unable to move. My arms are pulled out either side of my body by nothing and yet, even as I try to pull them back to me, they seem held there by some invisible force. My legs are pushed firmly together though they, too, feel forced shut.

Looking down, I see that I'm completely naked since my bare breasts heave before my eyes. I feel something is very off and try to wiggle my toes. They move yet don't touch the ground because I realize I'm obviously floating… one foot above the yellow sand.

I feel something behind me, and then I watch helplessly as a black blindfold is lowered into place over my eyes. Suddenly I'm blind and helpless for a whole different reason now. It has to be him. I think. Hopefully.

"Christian?" I ask, my voice a plea.

There is nothing but silence while I pray for him to answer me. The silence seems to drag on an age before finally a reply is uttered. My entire body tenses up since it's not the reply I was expecting.

"Anastasia Steele… we finally meet." Says a female voice from behind me.

The words roll of her tongue. It's so sickeningly sweet how it drips into my ear like treacle toffee and yet, the letters 'S' seem almost hissed out through gritted teeth. I have never heard the voice before.

"Who are you?" I call out.

It seems the person the voice belongs to doesn't care for my question because she talks like it was never even asked.

"You know, I have been watching you for some time now. We share a mutual interest. A certain Christian Grey."

My mind freezes how does she know Christian? He is an interest for her? Well, lady, you're too late – he is mine.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I snap out.

"My, my, we are feisty, aren't we. I can see what Christian likes in you. You have a pleasant body and a certain fire to you that he craves. It's really no wonder he begged and pleaded with me to declare his love for you."

The words make me gasp. He begged and pleaded with her? Why the hell would he do anything with this woman? I open my mouth to speak but I don't even know what to say.

"Awww, your mind must be so confused, little one! Your hero, your white knight, bowing down before me must make you sick. You do understand, though, my pet has yet to tell you everything."

My pet? What on earth does she mean by that, I think to myself.

"Sorry, that's what I like to call him. You know him as Christian Grey, your lover. The world knows him as Christian Grey, the world's greatest magician. I know him as Christian Grey, a love sick, desperate knight begging like a sick, little puppy."

How dare she say that about Christian? 'Bitch' my mind snarls at her.

"Yes, I understand you despise me, don't worry, I have been called much worse than bitch."

How is she doing that? Is she reading my thoughts, because I never said the word 'bitch' out loud?

"Poor, little, lost lamb! I have much greater powers than to read your simple thoughts. Yes, you hate me and loathe me and want to know what I am."

I gasp out; she was reading those thoughts the mere moment they slid into my mind. What the hell is she? Am I dreaming this? Is this some kind of nightmare?

"Yes, and you're almost there. Remember those scars that adore your perfect man's chest? I think, now is the time you should ask him about those, considering how he loves you now. I believe you may get a straight answer from him."

I let her words sink in, trying to understand her meaning.

"You know, his begging and pleading was really impressive. He has been through a lot of pain to be able to say that he loves you. You should be proud of that – most men can't go through with it. There truly must be something special about you. Maybe I should take a look."

Suddenly I feel something pressed against my skin. It's on my breast, not quite… it's pushing above my breast against my heart. It's so hot yet doesn't burn as it feels like five dainty fingers that are soft to the touch but somehow don't feel quiet human. I try to buck my body away from the hand but it's no use. After another few seconds, the hand moves back and I hear her voice in front of me now.

"Well, I feel I should let you know that I'm your sweet magic man's dark little secret. He has been wanting to tell you for so long but has been terrified of your reaction. I mean look at how you ran from him in his pleasure room. That look you gave him…. completely destroyed him, you know. Not very fitting for a woman who claims to be in love with him."

Her words cut into me like a knife to my heart. I destroyed Christian with a simple look? Well, I was terrified of what I had just witnessed! The black eyes, the demonic smile, the whip… I try to defend myself inwardly, and yet, to hear that my gaze on Christian made him think I believed he was a monster… it just breaks my heart.

"You don't need to beat yourself up. He cried uncontrollable for hours after you left. I mean, his pain was so good, so tasty, I didn't even need to torture his mind in his dreams. His pain and anguish was doing that enough for me!" She sounds delighted.

Hell, I hate what she is saying about us. About my man.

"Stop it! How dare you talk about Christian that way?!"

I hear a deep dark laugh. It starts sort of soft and pleasant to the ears like a young woman laughing, but soon turns into a deeper, more crazy, babbling laughter. A moment after it ends I hear her voice again.

"You're a smart girl, Anastasia. Christian was naughty for trying to wipe your sweet mind. I made sure he wouldn't do that again. He was in pain already for having to give you up. He truly thought he was doing it for your own good, to save you. Just like any noble hero would. He was wrong to try that, I just wanted to give him a little reminder that he would always have with him."

Realization dawns on me – Christian's scars.

"See, I told you, you're a clever girl. I knew that the moment he saw you in the bar that night. You worked it all out yourself and came running back into his arms. Just like I knew you would."

I'm so confused as her words have filled up my head with so much to try and deal with and sort out. I need to ask Christian about all of this.

"Aww, poor you. Your head's all messed up. Just let your sweet Christian know that I kept my word and sent you back to him. Just like I promised, and I will leave you be for now. I find it heart breaking to tear such a lovely couple apart in the name of love."

What does she mean 'sent me back to him'?And 'she will leave us alone for now'?

"What the hell… Who are you?!" I call out.

I feel the blindfold being untied as I hear her words whispered next to my face.

"I go by many names. The one you know me as is Elena."

The blindfold comes away from my eyes and I see a face inches from my own. Deep red skin, lips curled into an evil smile with white teeth and those eyes… black, lifeless eyes staring at me. The face from the dungeon. I scream out loud.

I'm being held tightly as I open my eyes. I'm still screaming out loud as I feel a warm pair of arms around me. I breathe in deeply and smell Christian's scent. I'm back safely here in his arms with him. Then there is a loud knock from behind him.

"Is everything okay, Sir?"

As I stop myself from screaming suddenly embarrassed, I recognize the voice as Taylor's through the door.

"It's fine, Taylor! Ana had a nightmare."

"Very well, Sir." Taylor replies and then must leave.

Christian is still holding me tightly when I begin to move back and stare into his eyes. His face is a look of worry and terror as he gazes over my body before coming to look back into my eyes. In an instant I see his whole world crash.

"You saw her, didn't you?" He gasps.

"You mean Elena?" I reply.

His head drops down and I watch this man I love break down before my eyes. His shoulders slump, his head bows, his voice a weak plea.

"Ana, I'm so sorry… I didn't want to put you through that. She didn't hurt you, did she? She promised she wouldn't."

"No, Christian, she didn't hurt me. Christian, what was that?" I ask softly.

"Ana… when me and Mia were younger, we had brother and sisters. There was me, my older brother William, my younger brother James, my younger sister Mia and my youngest sister Lilly. We had lost our father to a farming accident, and it was me, my mother and William who took care of the family. Well, William was called away to war. Then our mother became sick; she past away leaving me to look after the family."

I go to reach out to comfort him, but somehow his shoulder slips away from my touch as he carries on.

"I was there at my mother's death bed. I promised her I would protect our family, no matter what. The following day my younger brother fell ill. The same disease that claimed my mother came again and took James."

I cry out for him as I see tears flooding his eyes and yet he continues. It's as if he needs to get this off his chest.

"I could do nothing but watch it happen. A few days later and we received news that William had been killed in battle. There was only me and my two sisters. I took them away from there but it was already too late – Lilly, too, had caught the disease. Me and Mia tried to make her comfortable but she past away. And then, I only had Mia left."

He begins to breathe deeply as I coax him gently to go on.

"We carried on with our lives for a month. Then the disease found Mia. I would be by her side day and night, not eating or sleeping, just being there for her. One night when she fell asleep I knew what a failure I had become. I swore to my mother I would protect our family, no matter what, but I just couldn't. I failed her."

He stops for a moment and looks out of the window toward the sea, his eyes taking on a far away gaze.

"I used to pray every night, even back before my mother became sick. When she became ill I prayed fervently every night for her safe recovery… but it never came. Each family member who fell ill, I prayed for them… again and again… and some nights Mia would, too. When Mia fell ill, I finally realized no one was listening. I ran from the house into the pouring rain and called out into the night for help, for something… anything… to save my sister… That was when she came."

"Elena?" I offer.

"Yes. She came out of the shadows like she had been watching the whole time. In the rain she held out her hand to me and right then, she looked like an angel. She said she could help me and save my sister if I gave her something in return. I didn't even think twice about her offer – I just wanted to save my sister. So, I accepted the deal without hesitating for a second. She merely touched my face and then walked into our house and left less than a few moments later. In the days that followed Mia made a full recovery. I had my sister back."

I can't believe he is telling me all of this. Still both sat in bed naked, I touch his shoulder and he finally looks up to face me with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Christian," I try to sooth him, "that is what was important – protecting Mia."

He looks at me and then looks down at the bed spread.

"I only found out a few months later what she wanted in return. She started visiting me in my dreams, turning them into nightmares. I thought I had made a deal with an angel, but it turned out she was a demon."

He begins crying again, this time even harder. I barely make out his words through his sobs.

"The deal was... for... my… one… true… love."

I hear the words like a sedative to my body making it go numb. He pulls his head up realizing what he has said.

"Ana, that's why I couldn't tell you I loved you! I thought the moment I did she would take you away from me… And I can't live without you."

I look up at him and I see he is trying to reason with me. The question slips out my mouth before I stop myself.

"She said, you went through pain to tell me you love me. What did she mean?"

He sighs knowing what his words will do to me.

"Ana, remember the other night… the marks I got on my chest when I was sleeping?"

I nod my head carefully.

"Well, those were from her. I wanted to say 'I love you' to you so badly but feared for your safety, so I begged and pleaded with her. She agreed not to hurt you and that I could say it without her acting upon it."

I know there is something he is not telling me. I look deep into his charcoal eyes and take hold of his hand.

"But at what cost, Christian? What did she get in return?" I ask.

"One hundred lashes of her whip. Ana, understand, I had to… for us."

I feel my stomach turn and knot at his words. He took a hundred strikes of her whip just to say he loves me. I was putting on so much pressure on him to hear those words without knowing the hell he would have to go through to say them.

Obviously, my thoughts are clearly visible on my face because this beautiful soul of a man actually tries to put my mind at ease, cupping my left cheek with his hand.

"Ana, please, I would go through a million strikes to say those words to you." He whispers.

His words melt my heart and make my eyes drop down to his heart. I see all the scars across his chest. I reach out and softly run my finger across one. Looking up at him I see with wonder that he doesn't flinch at all because he somehow regards me in a new light.

"Did she do all these?"

"Yes. Every one of them."

Wait, that can't be right.

"Christian, I thought you said you harmed yourself? After you had wiped my mind and you gave me back my memories." I ask him.

"I think the words I said where 'my own doing'. I brought the demon on myself which makes it my own doing. Ana, did you really think I would hurt myself? I was already in pain by trying to give you up to protect you."

It's all so much to take in as I sit there in silence letting my mind run through it all. My inner devil is nowhere to be seen which should be surprising, given that both me and Christian are still naked, but rather is not. My inner angel is busy trying to sort out and organize my thoughts.

Suddenly the memory of her face finally springs to my mind. Christian's eyes are searching my face for any type of reaction. Does he expect me to run from him after all those revelations, now, after he has declared his love for me? I chose my words carefully to ask him my next question.

"Christian, you say you have a darkness surrounding you. I take it that she is that darkness?"

He nods his head. I know that is only part of my question answered.

"So, each time your anger takes over, she possesses you then?"

"Yes, Ana. Elena took over when I glared at Jose. For his sake I'm grateful he ran away. It was Elena in the pleasure room who hurt you. Ana, please, you have to know that I never would have hurt you in there. That wasn't me." He pleads with me.

And like that, it all finally makes sense as two hundred and fifty pieces of the jigsaw puzzle that is Christian Grey lock into place. I smile up at him for the first time all morning.

"I knew it wasn't you, Christian. Everything about you seemed off. I just want you to know, Christian, I'm sorry for how I looked at you that day in the dungeon – I was just scared, that's all. I know… and I knew back then that you're not a monster." I tell him stroking his cheek.

"Ana, please, I..."

I can see he is going to argue with me. I need to change his trail of thought.

"She told me to tell you, she kept her promise and also to let you know that she won't stand in the way of true love, and she's going to leave us alone for now."

Christian looks confused as he tries to think something through while he leans back against the headboard, pulling me towards him to hold me tightly to his chest.

"Why would she leave us alone now?"

Even with knowing just the little I do about Elena, I guess, that is a good question.

* * *

**Well now there are finally some answers to the big questions. This is a chapter that has plagued me with worry as some of you may know. I hope you all understand there was a dark supernatural element to this story and now more is revealed. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Elena is much darker and has her claws firmly dug into our Christian. You have all been wondering why he can't love and now the answer is clear to you all.**

**My next chapter should be falling on Thursday I hope. If any of you are interested in answering a few questions for me please Private message me to let me know.**

**Please don't forget to review my story and like and favourite my story and/or myself as an author for when I wrtie my other works. Which will be a while as this story isn't short. Thank you. SJamesW.**


	12. Chapter 36

**The song for this chapter is:**

**"Kiss me" by Ed Sherran**

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX

I lay in a blanket of warmth as my eyes slowly open. I must of drifted off laying in Christian's arms. I open my eyes fully to see the morning sun pouring through the large bay doors of the room. Christian's body is wrapped round me like my own personal blanket. We are both still completely naked and I look over my shoulder to see that Christian is asleep.

Not wanting to wake my handsome man I lay in his embrace content as I think back to all the things he has told me within one day.

Christian made a deal with a demon all to save Mia's life. This demon who can torture his mind and body as she pleases who tricked him into this deal. Poor Christian, his whole family passing away only to leave him and Mia left. That's why they are so protective of each other. I turn to face my beautiful handsome man as he sleeps peaceful by my side.

I see now why his walls have taken so long to come down for him to let me inside. His mind has been at war with his heart. Wanting to declare his love for me whilst knowing that the mere mention of the words would in his eyes be a death sentence to me. Yet Elena chose to leave us alone. Why? No one else thinks demons to even exist let alone be nice and allow for true love to blossom. What happens when she changes her mind?

Will she take my soul? Will I just die? Will I be dragged to her own personal hell to spend forever? I shake the thoughts off not wanting to face my own mortality so early in the morning.

Some of his other revelations creep into my head. The first was the fact only he and Mia are blood related apart from that they were adopted. Not to mention Mia found Elliot. It seems though that pales in comparison to how Christian lost a year of his life to someone taking him prisoner and turning him into their BDSM slave. How could someone even begin to do that. What type of evil woman would do that. Has the man not suffered enough?

I reach my hand up and run my fingers through his hair while he sleeps and then give him a sweet kiss on the lips before slipping out from under his arms.

I pick up my beautiful magical orb. I slip into the beautiful en-suite bathroom, shutting the door over I place the orb down at it's already purple and beginning to play a song. It's "Kiss me" by Ed Sherran and slip into the shower. I let the water pour over me as I wish Christian would join me in the shower to take away all the thoughts spinning in my mind. He looked so peaceful sleeping there I couldn't wake him.

The water runs over my hair as I lean my head back into the warm water. My whole body aches from muscles I didn't even know existed until now. I relax running my fingers through my hair and listen to the words. I still know I have so much to learn about my wonderful man but the thought of his heartache of watching each of his family members die before his eyes. I can't even begin to imagine that. My family! I haven't called them since I found Christian. They must be worried sick. I make it my mission to call them after my shower.

Once out of the shower I dry myself off and pick a summer dress out of the bag and slip it on. Finding some underwear to slip on too. I take my phone out of the bag and begin to call my mother as I walk out onto the large balcony overlooking the sandy beach.

After a few rings my mother answers.

"Ana it's so lovely to hear from you. It early for you to call is everything ok?" She tells me.

"Yes mother I'm fine. The reason I'm calling early is I'm at a retreat with Christian and I may not get chance to call you later. Every thing is fine In fact every thing is wonderful." I offer.

I can't help but think of the man I love and that he loves me back and he had loved me for so long but has not been able to say it. I lean against the railing enjoying the site of the wonderful beach before me.

"Ana dear are you sure everything is ok?" I hear the worry in my mother's voice.

I just go to reply when I feel a slap on my rear that is out under my summer dress. I gasp out turning round to see a naked Christian stood before me on the balcony. His scars on show as is the rest of his body. My eyes falling on the impressive site of him even when he isn't erect. He leans in and kisses my lips softly. I melt into his touch as his full nude body presses against me.

When he breaks the kiss He points toward the shower and turns to head inside. I can't help but stare at his perfect rear. I find myself licking my lip and letting out a soft gasping sigh.

"Ana are you there? What's going on?" I hear my mother call, snapping me back to reality.

"Yes I'm hear sorry mother. Christian decided to take me away on a little vacation before I start back at the diner. Oh my interview went well with Sea World. They said I should hear back from them within two weeks if I have the job." I mention.

I try to pay attention to my mother as I see Christian washing his glorious body in the shower. I see his hands running over his chest as the glass is starting to steam up. I want his hands to be my hands. My inner devil is ordering me to drop the phone and join him in there.

"That's wonderful dear. Me and your father are keeping our fingers crossed and wishing you the best of luck. Speaking of your father he was channel surfing last night and you won't believe who we saw on live tv." My mother seems excited. She jumps in before I can even reply.

"Ana you at the red carpet event. Your father told me the handsome man with you was Christian Grey. Ana he seems wonderful. I'm glad you have found yourself some one. Now I have to ask as your mother, your not moving to fast are you? Your father said you seem very smitten with him. I could clearly see how much you liked him. Your eyes were glued to him the whole time." She says carefully.

"Ohh mom I love him. He's everything I want in a man and then some." I smile watching his hands soap up his arms.

"Ohh Ana do be carefully. Are you sure you love him? You did suffer some memory loss recently. Hunny I just want you to know he is the one." Over carefully mother to spoil the mood.

"Mom we both love each other. I have never been as sure about anything in my life. I know Christian is certain too. He truly loves me mother he would do anything for me." I say.

I know never truer words to be spoken. How many girls could say their man would take a hundred strikes of a whip for them. Looking back at him my body feels pulled toward him. I need him now.

"Well mother I just wanted to check in with you and dad. I will try and make some time to come down and see you both. I miss you both so much. Talk to you later mom." I say to her quickly.

"Ok dear just make sure you are careful. Have a lovely time at the retreat and don't forget about your family. Bye hunny." She says as I'm already ending the call.

I step inside the bathroom and put my phone on the side. I walk up to the glass door and open it wide. Greeting me is a soaped up Christian. My eyes roam over his body.

"Maybe I should join you." I say, gazing at him with lust filled eyes.

Just then there is a loud knock on the bedroom. Christian leans his head out of the shower and shuts out.

"Yes what is it?" Christian snaps.

His skin is so close to me I can smell the fresh soap suds on his perfect body. I close my eyes breathing in the scent as Taylor calls out.

"Sir the boat has arrived, Sawyer is here I'm just going to bring him up to speed."

"Fine I'll be out in a minute." Christian sounds irritated.

He turns back to me as I can see he's upset that we won't get to share a shower together at the moment. I smile back at him and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Rain check." I say smiling as I break the kiss.

Less than five minutes later and I'm sat on a stool at the kitchen island as Christian and Taylor are talking while I drink my cup of tea.

"It seems that Leila has dropped off the map since roughly a week ago. When Christian completely fills Taylor in on what she said to me Taylor seems very confused.

"But sir I just don't understand why she means to hurt you. I know you had me search her place but everything made her seem like a perfectly capable woman." Taylor says.

"Well we won't know until we can find her." Christian replies..

I look up and see Taylor shuffling his feet slightly. I can tell something is off from his body language toward Christian. Then I see it, he's nervous.

"Sir I really don't think this is a good time for me to be taking a holiday. I should be by your side."

Christian stares back at him smiling.

"Taylor your the greatest at what you do but I booked this holiday for you and your family months ago. Your son has been looking forward to it. I'm not going to stop you going so you can protect me against her." Christian seems at ease.

"I understand that but sir, Leila has a gun and we don't fully know her state of mind. I don't feel comfortable..." Taylor begins.

I watch as the smile slips from Christian's face now as he thought the discussion was over.

"Taylor I won't say it again. Sawyer's here I'm perfectly fine." Christian commands.

I watch Taylor back down. He never seems the type to not go down without a fight but even this fight I'm sure he would not win.

Just then a man in his early thirties enters into the kitchen. He's wearing knee length shorts and a short sleeved shirt. A holster on his hip lets me know he is carrying a side arm. What's with these guys and their guns. Taylor nods his head toward the man as Christian turns to face him and puts his hand out.

"Sawyer. Thanks for coming down." Christian offers.

"No a problem Mr Grey. Taylor has already filled me in on everything I should know."

So this is Sawyer, he seems younger than Taylor which makes me believe he lacks experience. He doesn't hold himself quite as well as Taylor's cool and calm exterior. Sawyer does however make up for it in the size department. Being both slightly taller and a little bit more muscular than Taylor. Christian turns Sawyer to face me.

"Sawyer I would like you to meet Miss Anastasia Steele my girlfriend. Your need to protect her at the up most cost." Christian says.

"Pleased to me you Sawyer." I say smiling at him.

"Likewise ma'am." He says back simply.

I realize he lacks the charm that Taylor has and I dislike how he called me ma'am. I'm grateful however than he is going to be keeping an eye on us.

"Taylor your boat is ready to return you to the main land." Sawyer says.

Christian quickly turns back to Taylor.

"Well enjoy your time off Taylor and say hi to the wife and kids for me." Christian says smiling.

"I will sir and take care." Taylor replies shaking Christian's hand.

They end their handshake and Taylor turns to me just as I put my cup of tea down.

"Take care Miss Steele and stay safe." Taylor says before smiling at me.

"You too. Enjoy your holiday." I offer back before he leaves.

I'm growing on Taylor I know I am. I can tell, so far it's only really been smiles and looks but it's there. Christian finishes his cup of tea and turn glances over at me before turning to Sawyer.

"Sawyer, me and Miss Steele shall be going out for a walk for a while."

"As you wish sir. I will keep patrolling the grounds. Taylor has already given you my number should you need any assistance. Have a nice walk." Sawyer tells us both before leaving us in the kitchen.

Over A hour later and it feels we have been walking through a rain forest the plant life is so luscious. Christian walks just ahead of me making sure no branches manage to hit me. He has a small back pack on. Wearing knee length shorts and a short sleeve shirt I watch him as his arms push the branches back to let me through the forest.

"So where are we going Christian?" I ask trying not to gasp for my breath.

"We are almost there. It has one of the most beautiful views of the sea on the island."

He holds apart two large branches and I step through and my question disappears. We're standing on an open bit of field that leads out onto a massive cliff. I step towards it and Christian is instantly by my side holding my arm as I step a little closer. I can see alone one side of the island. The beautiful white sandy beach seems to cover nearly one whole side as there is a walkway just over half way down that leads out onto a wide boat. I look back at Christian confused. If this is his island whose is that small ship parked there.

"Ana that's my boat. I have been fond of the sea for a very long time. I even spent a small chunk of my life out on a ship." He smiles for a moment.

"You continue to amaze me. Is there anything you haven't done?" I beam at him.

"Well. I haven't been to the moon." His smile widens.

"I own a few boats. As I do enjoy sailing a great deal. Lately I haven't had time to get out on the water though."

"Your knowledge knows no bounds Mr Grey." I tease him.

I turn away from the boat and see something in the distance. I take a step closer toward the edge and feel my foot slip slightly. Before I can even fall I'm back in Christian's arms with both his arms wrapped around me tightly from behind.

"Careful Ana. I got you." He says against my neck sweetly.

"Yes you have Christian. All of me." I reply back.

I turn back and in the distance I can make out another small island miles across the ocean from where we are at the top of the cliff.

"Now what are you looking at?" Christian asks against my ear.

"What's that?" I say pointing at the island.

"A tiny island, completely uninhabited. I don't actually think anyone has ever ventured onto there." Christian replies as his lips touch my neck.

"It's looks so beautiful. I wonder what it's like over there?" I say as I feel Christian's arms tighten round my body.

"Lets find out." He whispers int my ear.

His hot breath on my ear making me melt into his arms even more. I stare at the island for a few seconds longer then a bright light makes me shut my eyes. A few seconds later the light disappears and I can open my eyes again. I'm on a beautifully grass hill top looking back out over the sea and a much larger looking island. A realize a can see something white at what could be a dock. Christian's boat!

We are on the other island. I look round and there is a small beach down the slope before us. It's so quiet and peaceful. It's beautiful and Christian teleported us here. I turn round to thank him and my blood runs cold.

He is kneeling on the floor clutching at his head with both hands. I race toward him scared if he is hurt or in pain. Just as i get to him I freeze. What if his darkness is taking over him? I'm trapped on an island with him with nowhere to run. To swim back to the island seems miles away. I know I'm a great swimmer but even I would struggle with that. I crouch down in front of him calling out.

"Christian? Are you ok?" I ask softly.

I see him look up towards me as his backpack lay on the floor. His eyes are still a deep coal grey as he falls back to the grass. I'm over him in an instant taking hold of his hand as his hand grips mine weakly.

"What's wrong? How can I help?" I plead with him.

"Shhh. It's ok Ana. In my bag there is a picnic blanket and some food. Lets eat and we can talk." He says weakly.

I quickly open the backpack and unfold the blanket and get out the tubes of food and the bottle of wine he had been carrying inside it. As I set it all up my eyes are glued to him the whole time. Even so slowly I begin to see the colour returning to his cheeks.

I sit down next to him on the blanket as I offer him a slice of apple before eating another I cut for myself.

"Ana I'm sorry to scare you. Remember when I said I have to focus my magic and that it can run out for a time if I use to much?" He asks me.

I remember how I kept him distracted when he was tied up in his bed and how his magic didn't return straight away after his nightmare.

"I remember." I ask feeling worried for him.

"Well to teleport is one of my most powerful powers. Doing it a small distance like for the show is not a problem. The difference is distance. The more distance traveled the weaker I become. Also the longer it takes my magic to return. " He offers gasping.

"What is the most you can do in distance?"

"I traveled five hundred miles and pasted out for six whole hours. It completely drains my magic and has a draining effect on my body too." He says before taking a bite of his apple.

"So do you know what the draining effect does to your body at all?" I ask scared of the reply.

"Honestly I have no idea. Eventfully my strength and stamina return as does my magic. It just takes time that's all." He says sighing.

"So your telling me we can't get back to the island yet?" I say.

"No. Only when my magic returns to full strength unless we swim back. I really don't have the energy to swim back."

Christian without his strength, vulnerable and helpless. A dark smile slides over my face as I see him laying back on his elbows on the blanket.

"In that case I'm glad you brought us the picnic. How long will it take your magic to return?" I ask moving slightly closer to Christian.

"I don't know maybe a few hours." He says taking another bite out of his apple.

"Then lets see what we can do to help pass the time." I say leaning in towards him.

I see the look of surprise only his face as my lips catches his in an over powering kiss. Keeping him back down as my hands reach out and grip hold of his shirt and pull it viciously open. I hear all the buttons fly off into the grass. I pull back from the kiss and he is looking up at me wide eyed in amazement and shock as my hands trail over his chest. Down towards his happy trail just on show above his shorts.

"Ana. What are you... I'm too weak." His words a plea.

I turn my head and see his erection straining against his shorts. My eyes glide up his body back to his face.

"Are you sure about that Christian. Your giving me mixed signals." I smile teasing.

" Ana I need food and to rest, I'm to weak to even fight you off now." He says softly.

"In that case I'll feed you and relax you at the same time. So don't even try to fight me off." I say smiling down at him.

My hand reaches back and grabs what I need. As my other hand slides down his body and reaches his bulge in his shorts. My fingers stroke over the material causing Christian to open his mouth in a moan. I lean forward and push two grapes inside his mouth. He bites down on them moaning out.

His hand weakly drops the apple onto the blanket and I scoop it up. Raising it to my mouth I take a bite from it and lean in kissing Christian on his lips till he opens his mouth and then push the piece of apple into his mouth with my tongue. I break the kiss as I move over to straddle his thighs. Looking down at him and even with all the muscle he seems helpless under me.

I watch as he eats the piece of apple as I reach over and pick up strawberry. I tease it against my lips before biting down into it. It's juices flow over my chin and I lean down kissing Christian letting his taste my strawberry flavored lips. I pull back and push the rest of the strawberry into his mouth.

Taking another strawberry I bite it in half and eat the piece while using the other piece to stroke Christian's chest. I watch as a trail of strawberry juice marks along his body from the half strawberry. Passing it over his his chest and down his stomach I pull it back. Smiling at him as he looks at me like I'm the predator and he is the helpless prey. The feeling empowers me and I lean in my tongue finding the trail and beginning the long and slow lick of his delicious body.

Trailing my tongue down the centre of his chest and over his stomach I lick the juice up as I feel his skin tremble under my touch. My tongue comes to a stop just before his shorts and I gaze at him as his eyes are pleading with me. I don't know if it's to stop or carry on so I continue.

Grabbing a grape I bite it gently to keep half. I Lean in kissing Christian and let the small part of the grape fall into his mouth. The other piece of the grape a run over his nipple letting it's juices spill out onto his nipple before running it down and placing the rest of it in his belly button. My lips slip down over his nipple closing over it as I suck softly and hear him gasp out. I suck the juice of his nipple using slow drawn out sucking motions making his body rock under me.

My lips then release his nipple and I trail my lips over him following the path of the grape to his belly button. In one quick motion I suck the grape out and bite into it. Looking down at him I smile.

"Now I think someone is wearing way to many clothes." I tease.

I slip off him and grab his footwear and socks making quick work of freeing his feet. Then my hands set to work on the important task of getting his shorts off. Staring into his eyes my fingers nimbly open the button and the zipper and take hold of both sides of his shorts. I tug hard twice and his erection springs into view. I admire it in all it's beautiful glory as both his shorts and underwear are past his rear and then I slip them off his legs.

He lies completely naked before me as he is my man Christian Grey. Looking at him laying like that I can't resist as I lean in and kiss the very tip of him. He moans out as my lips make contact with him.

I pull back and hear his groan of frustration. Now he knows how I feel. I look over and see some bananas. My inner devil offers me a wicked idea. I reach over and pick up the banana and straddle Christian's just below his groin so I can see him clearly. I take my time enjoying the look of confusion as I peel the skin back and free the banana.

Throwing the skin away I take the banana and slip the top of it into my mouth. His eyes go wide as he gets the idea. He doesn't know everything though. With my free hand I grip him tightly and as I suck on the banana letting it slide between my lips I match the pace with my hand on him.

I keep my eyes trained on him as I get to see all his agony and torture as I tease him. Slipping the banana deeper I slide my hand lower on him. Stroking him faster to keep in time with my sucking. He is bucking his hips into my hand as his body still seems helpless. I feel him getting close and I stop.

I pull the banana out of me mouth as I release my grip on him. He gazes into my eyes.

"Ohhh Ana you tease." He moans.

"Oh Christian you have no idea." I grin.

I lift the front of my summer dress and he sees my bare core without underwear. I hear him gasp as I act like it's natural. Taking the banana I slide it against my core and feel myself let it slide in. With my teasing show I'm already dripping wet as the banana slips effortlessly inside of me. Keeping hold of one end I begin to move it back and forth.

The look on Christian's face is priceless as he lays there under my body. I see him twitch and throb wanting it to be him inside of me. I allow myself to continue for a few minutes before pulling it out and holding it towards his lips. Christian lifts his head and takes it into his mouth biting down on it. I'm sure the banana would of soaked up my juices for him. He bites over half of it, I pull back the half eaten banana.

"Now what can I use?" I say looking sad.

"In my backpack." Christian gasps.

I lean over and reach in and pull out a foil packet. Smiling at him I tear it open with my teeth and take it out. I slide it over his skin.

"Always prepared Mr Grey." I tease.

I move up his body holding my summer dress up as I take him and place him against my entrance. Gazing into his eyes I slowly begin to slip myself down taking him in inch by inch till he is buried inside of me.

The feeling is exquisite as I begin to rock my hips back and forth. Moving to my own rhythm as he looks captivated beneath my body. I know with how much I have teased him and after enjoying the banana how close we both are to our release. As I increase the pace of my movement I hear Christian moan out loud. I press my hands against his chest for support as I feel myself ready to explode around him.

With our eyes locked on each other, I see it's to much for Christian. His release coming mere moments before my own.

"Ana!" He cries out.

I feel his release inside of me as my insides tighten and grip him as I moan out loud.

"Christian!" I wail.

Then I come undone around him with one more rock of my hips. I still on top of him looking down at his nude body while I remain fully clothed. I see a different look in his eyes.

"Are you ok Christian?" I ask.

His smile already answers my question before he even says the words.

"Never been better." He smirks at me.

I choose that moment to clamp my core around him squeezing him tightly, making him gasp out. I'm in charge now on our own little secluded island, I think to myself and smile. Well as least for the moment.

* * *

**Well not much to say for this one Taylor is out of the picture and enter Sawyer in his place. Ana's mother wants to meet Christian and they have found an even smaller private island. Learning a little more of Christian's magic. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to reading your reviews. Ohh and don't worry I still have a few more secrets up my sleeve and I think a few will surprise or even shock you.**

**I thinking my next chapter should be on Monday to tuesday of next week. Having a rough time with my new boy. Also thinking of mixing up a bunch of the next lot of chapters I'm writing. So I hope you can bare with me.**

**Please review, favourite and follow the story and I already have an great idea for a spin off once this story is complete. I would recommend any supernatural tv fans to add me as an author. Thank you. SJamesW.**


	13. Chapter 37

**There are no songs in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN

After spending until midday on our own little piece of heaven, I had found that Christian had come well prepared with another 6 more foil packets. Which in his prone state I took the chance to use on him, giving us both another three climaxes… not that he was complaining. After that his strength and magic had returned. We packed away the picnic and he teleported us back to our own island. This time however, we arrived on the beach not too far from the villa. I may have known that, if I had given Christian time to speak instead of pouncing on him since I knew he would be weak again. While he was recovering, we used the last three foil packets, and Christian barely managed to get a word in at all between all his moaning and panting.

By the time we return to the villa, it is late in the afternoon. Sawyer is grateful that we finally returned but he doesn't seem to like the idea that we were gone for so long without contacting him. Christian disappeared with him for a little while into his study and on their return Sawyer now seems a little bit annoyed.

I get the feeling that Christian had words with him about who was in charge. Sawyer leaves to check the beach again to make sure there was no sign of Leila.

The thought of that woman searching for Christian looking to harm him keeps rearing up in the back of my mind, with that crazy look in her eyes and her having a gun. She wants to hurt the man I love and who loves me back. This is the same woman that Mia thought Christian may have loved before me. I know that can't be true since Christian wouldn't allow himself to love anyone due to his fear of that black eyed demon. Although that part of his life seems to have saved his sister back then, in return it put him through agonizing torture… and still does in some way to this day. No, he only took this risk for me. And from what Christian told me, he never actually came close to falling for Leila that way anyway.

I need a distraction, and after roaming the villa I decide on making food. Cooking helps me relax. Mom had taught me a lot when it came to cooking. I looked into the kitchen to see what I could make and started cooking. My mother always told me, the way to a man's heart was through his stomach.

Katherine has always strongly disagreed saying the way to a man's heart was south of the border. I find myself laughing at the thought. I realize how much I miss Kate while she is off with Elliot still in Barcelona all loved up. My inner angel snaps at me that I'm one to talk – all loved up with Christian on his own island. I begin to wonder if the man has more money than sense.

As I dice up the chicken I think back to everything that has happened since the night he returned to me in the park. Searching for him with no clue as to where he was, kneeling down in his pleasure room I was so terrified that I had lost him forever. Looking around that room I had wanted him there with me. With him in command, strong, present, domineering, and me submitting to him. But come to think about it now, I feel like Christian has taken a back seat to me. Agreed, there is more passion in our love making, but I find myself missing the flogger and the spankings. Then since I got him back, he has opened up to me about his family, his powers, even as to why he couldn't say those three little words until now… and I wonder what have I given him in return? Nothing…? I'm just a simple waitress from Chicago with little to give other than myself. But is that enough for a man like him?

Pondering the food cooking in the pan, I know I have to do more. Maybe I could lead him back into the dungeon. The thought chills me but I realize it's not the pain that scared me so much as the black eyes, and I know now that it's not Christian. It's Elena. If I could keep him happy in the pleasure room, then it could work.

I need a plan to get this to work. I'm sure Christian would not have thought to bring any of the items from his pleasure room here with us. He wants nothing to do with that room anymore. I need to let him know that we can still use it. I can't ask to magic some of his favourite toys over here for us to use, so I need to be smart about this. Quickly throwing some more items into the pan, I give it a stir and race through each room of the villa searching for items I could use.

In the games room I find a table tennis paddle, back in the main area I spot a small box on a desk. Inside it contains two small stress reliever balls I quickly pocket them to make some of those balls Christian used on me. I head into our bedroom and slip them in my bag. That's when I see Christian's bag open. I take a quick look in and find a brown leather belt and silk tie. I transfer them over into my own bag to make my own submissive kit.

I race back into the kitchen and manage to catch the pan just before the food starts to burn. I check on the items in the oven when I hear my phone going off behind me on the counter. I quickly scoop it up not recognizing the number and answer it.

"Hi. Is this Anastasia Steele?" A female voice says over the phone.

"Yes. Speaking." I reply recognizing the voice but I can't think from where.

"This is Rebecca Harper; you came for an interview at Sea World." She tells me. I remember her instantly – the nice woman that interviewed and chatted casually with me about my plans and what I wanted out of working there.

"Ohh, yes! Rebecca! Good to hear from you." I say as I silently curse myself for not calling her Miss Harper. How unprofessional of me.

"I'm just ringing you to let you know that the job is yours. You can start as early as this following week if that's okay for you." She says.

I nearly drop the phone as my jaw drops open. I'm going to be working at Sea World with all the animals. I can't believe my luck.

"Yes, Rebecca! God, thank you so much! I would love to start then." I say barely keeping my excitement in check.

"That's great. I wanted to be the one to tell you. Remember as well, we will have to get you measured for your wet suit on your first day. So, we will see you bright and early 8am next Monday. Bye!" I hear her say.

"Thank you so much, Rebecca. That's fine for my wet suit. Perfect, I will see you then. Good bye!" She ends the call as I almost jump for joy.

Just then Christian comes walking out of the bedroom in just a pair of shorts. His top seems to have vanished, and right now I don't care how that happened. My eyes gaze as his chest, strong broad shoulders, muscular biceps, flat stomach and those scars. My eyes go wide for a second, worried that Sawyer might see them. It's like Christian reads my eyes.

"Sawyer is back out patrolling the beach. He thought he had more of a say in what we should do. So I had to correct him." Christian states.

I suddenly get the feeling there were more heated words than that said. Clearly Sawyer had not pushed the matter too far or I wouldn't be looking at Christian now. It would be the demon Elena. I shove the thought out of my mind as I hear Christian speak again.

"I have just been talking with Samantha, too, and it seems the diner will be back up and running this time next week. So, we could have the grand re-pening on Monday. What do you think?" He says smiling.

"I think I have to talk to you." I say feeling a little awkward now. I see Christian's face completely drop. There is fear in his eyes and he looks terrified. Oh good god!

"I mean about work, Christian!" I say quickly.

His expression relaxes and he moves over into kitchen, sitting down on the chair at the table. I know I have his full attention. I can't help but crack a smile.

"I just received a phone call. I got the job at Sea World!" I beam.

Christian jumps up and moves over to me, taking me in his arms and kissing me tightly. His lips press against mine and I drop the wooden spoon into the pan. His kiss so demanding and consuming that I'm helpless to resist. When he finally breaks the kiss leaving me gasping for air, he smiles down at me.

"Ana, that's wonderful news! I knew you would get the job. When do you start?" He asks me.

"Next Monday." I say knowing what my reply means.

"The day the diner can open… So, I take it you will be handing your notice in then?" He asks sadly.

"Yes, I would." I reply.

"Right after I take charge of it. Do you really not want me to be your boss that badly?" He says looking upset.

"Christian, I am not running from you. This is my dream job. Not to mention having you as my boss might have had a few perks." I offer sweetly. I see him perk up a little at my last comment and look into my eyes.

"Really! And what perks are you on about, Miss Steele?" He smiles.

"Well, I'm meant to give two weeks notice but I start my new job in a week. So, I was hoping I could sweeten up the boss to change his mind." I say smiling as sweet as I can.

"And how do you hope to change the boss's mind then?" He says as the words roll off his tongue.

"I'm sure I can think of something." I say parting my lips towards his and licking my lip.

He is leaning against the kitchen island as I see what my simple reaction does to his body. His shorts are straining in his groin area. I move in to him as his hands grip the island for support while my hands move onto his bare stomach. When I kiss his lips, my tongue probes against his mouth, successfully willing it to open and my tongue darts inside. My hands find the button on his shorts and I open it, quickly followed by his zipper. Then I tug his shorts down around his ankles as my hand wraps round him and our kiss deepens.

I can feel his want for me in my hand as I stroke him harder and faster. I release his lips from the kiss with my eyes gazing into his as my hands keeps working him.

"What are you doing?" He moans.

"Changing the boss's mind." I tease.

Straight away, while he is still processing the words, I drop to my knees and push my mouth out taking him inside of me. I moan out around him as my hands grab his wrists to stop him from stopping me. My tongue rolls over his tip making him gasp out. I smile around him and push my mouth deeper onto him. He tries to pull his hips away from me, but they are pinned against the island as I work my tongue around his flesh making him moan.

I release his wrists and grab his hands to get a better grip on his hips. I pull him toward me trying to take as much as I can inside my mouth.

"Ahh Ana!" He pants.

He grabs my arms and pulls me up as he leaves my mouth with an audible pop. Quickly I'm turned around and pushed forward, so I'm bent over. He steps quickly out of his shorts on the kitchen floor. My hands grip the island as I feel his fingers slip under the hem of my skirt and run over my wet folds. The site of his bare chest had already excited me, so I'm dripping wet for him as his two fingers tease my folds, and I moan out, hearing the rip of a foil packet a few moments later.

"Ohhh Ana, you're always so wet for me…" He sighs.

I may have blushed if my blood wasn't in other areas of my body. Then in one thrust he fills me completely, pushing me up against the island. I can feel by his need it will be fast and furious. His hands grip my waist tightly as he plunges into me. Feeling him fill me over and over again so fully is delicious as I moan and gasp out, grateful that Christian sent Sawyer out to patrol the beach and make sure he doesn't witness this. I feel my climax heading towards me like a freight train. In this position he has the power to make me come undone fast and he is using every inch of that power.

I'm still fully clothed while he is completely naked as he rams so hard inside me. I hear his voice call out to me.

"Ana, give it up!" His words tease at my ears.

My body is beyond reason and before I can even stop it, the freight train hits at full speed. I cry out as my body clenches tightly, my core pulling and gripping hold of him not letting him go as I feel his release into me when his body relaxes. I lean my head against the counter as we both stay together for a minute. When he pulls out of me, I wince and turn to face him.

"So, how was that for sweet-talking the boss?" I smile blushing a little.

"Well, after that performance you easily got your one week's notice!" He smirks and I know there is something more to that.

"What's so amusing, Mr Grey?" I ask.

"Well, now I want to buy Sea World to make sure I stay as your boss. Seeing how it, too, has so many benefits." He says laughing.

I playfully slap his chest before he reaches down to pick up his shorts. He gives me a kiss on my forehead and turns heading toward the bedroom, holding his shorts over his shoulder. I grab another wooden spoon and scoop out the last one when my eyes are drawn to his perfect rear.

"Dinner will be in five minutes!" I say just as he heads into the bedroom.

A little while later and we're sat inside the lovely dining room that is glass on both walls. One way lets you enjoy the beautiful view of the sea in the evening with the moonlight reflected off the ocean, and the other way is the sweet sight of the forest as the trees blow gently in the breeze. The table itself is very long but we are sitting across from each other as we can't bare to be that far away from one another.

I smile up at Christian watching him as he devours my food, grinning like a little boy with his favourite meal. I can't help but smile back at him he seems so carefree right now. He seems happy even after everything he has gone through. My thoughts begin to fill my mind about his real family and his adopted one, not to mention his demon and the crazy stalker out there.

His eyes suddenly snap up and he's looking right at me. His smile falters as he sees the look on my face.

"Ana, what is it?" His words come out as a plea.

"Christian, I feel like you have told me so much. You have had such a painful life and yet here you are willing to give me everything I ask for and more." I say as he looks at me confused. I continue on.

"These things you're telling me must bring up awful memories and yet you're doing all this for me. You want me to know you, know the real you. Not the showman magician that everyone else sees. Yet..." My words trail off.

He drops his knife and fork and takes hold of my hands. Looking into his gorgeous gray eyes I can see he is searching my own for help as to what I'm trying to say.

"Ana, please talk to me." He says softly.

"I don't give you anything in return." I say our loud.

I see his gaze soften and I know he is going to say I'm wrong and that I give him so much. So I start talking quickly, effectively cutting him off.

"Christian, you have exposed your deepest secrets to me and you're offering me all this to live in, as you said. You have so much to give me. You have sacrificed so much. You sacrificed yourself for Mia and now you're doing it again for me." I say to him.

"Ana, I don't understand…" He looks at me confused.

Clearly, I'm going to have to spell it out for him. I take a deep breath trying to find the right words.

"Your dungeon." I see his whole body tense up and feel his fingers tighten on my hands.

"Christian, your dungeon is a part of who you are. Yet, we have not even done anything remotely like that since..." I trail my words off.

"I hurt you!" He says defeated.

"Christian, I want you! All of you! And that includes the Christian that bent me over in the pleasure room and spanked me with those Ben balls in me."

"They are called Ben Wa balls." He mutters, still looking down.

"I want the Christian that tied me to my own bed and tortured me for information about my laptop." I say.

His eyes snap up looking at me.

"I have a little confession to make… I broke your laptop. I used my magic to fry it, so I could get to enjoy pulling the information from your body." He says apologetically.

I stare at him surprised for a moment. Maybe I should be annoyed but that was one of the best mornings ever. Another thought occurs to me.

"You didn't break my car, too, did you? Since you knew where I was without me telling you." I ask him.

He blushes and looks a little nervous. Christian nervous…? This is new for me.

"No, I didn't break your car. Me and Taylor were following you, though. I had been informed about Leila and I thought she might come after you so we followed you to and from the airport. Ana, I'm so sorry." I gaze at him as he seems frightened of my reaction.

My inner devil decides to put on a little show in order to use this information to her advantage, so I look at him, shocked.

"You deceived me, Christian?! How could you do that? You betrayed my trust! I need to build up my trust in you again." I say pouting slowly.

"Ana, forgive me please! I want us to work. I'll do anything… anything you ask." He pleads.

His sweet soft words almost make me break the whole act right then and there. My inner devil is running the show now as I stand and take his hand. Not saying a word, I lead him through the villa to our bedroom and step inside, closing the door after him. I release his hand as he looks at me when I pull my bag out and place it on the side counter. I take each item out of my bag and place it on the bed before him.

"I want this to be your own pleasure room until we get back to the apartment." I offer.

"Ana, no, I don't need this!" He starts to say.

"But you want it, Christian, and I want that part about you, too. So, if you want to gain my trust, use these on me." I say. I hate myself for putting it that way but I don't know if I could ever get him to try this again without it.

I have laid out the tie, the leather belt, paddle and the balls on the side of the counter. He steps over to me and I hand him the tie. He looks down at it in horror. I take hold of his chin and lift his head, so I can look into his eyes.

"Christian, please do this for me. I enjoyed it and I want you to enjoy it, too. There is no reason for you to get angry. It's just us, please." I tell him.

He closes his eyes for a moment as I see him pull the tie in his hands tightly. His words come out calm and collected.

"Take off your clothes." I hear him command.

"Yes sir." I reply.

I pull my top over my head and then pull my skirt down and remove my underwear, so I'm fully naked. He opens his eyes and I stood nude before him.

"Put your wrists together, face up." He orders.

I straight away do as he tells me and look at him as his hands take the tie and wrap it around my wrists, binding them together. My breathing begins to hitch in anticipation of what is to come as he works the tie into a fashionable knot. Holding my wrists, he leads me back onto the bed and slowly lays me back onto it.

He's holding a spare part of the tie that hangs off from the end. As soon as he lifts me into the centre of the bed he pulls my arms up and ties my hands to the frame with the last of the tie. With my hands above me I'm helpless as he steps back off the bed. He turns to look at the items on the side and decides to pick up the belt.

"Ana, I'm not going to use this. I've hurt you enough already." He says sadly before turning away.

I feel a little tinge of guilt for putting that there. I watch from my prone position as his hand runs over to the balls picking them up. He turns to me.

"Ohh, Ana, really? These are too big for you." I see him put them down. I'm disappointed.

His hand picks up the table tennis paddle as he turns to face me.

"Now, this one is interesting. I see you want me to spank you. Ana, I want you to say stop the second it becomes too much for you. Do you understand me?" He says softly.

"Yes, sir." I reply simply.

He seems to take comfort in my words and turns to face me. My eyes never leave his as he walks over to me laying on the bed before him. He kneels down on the bed beside me. He brings the paddle to bare on my skin rolling it over my shoulder and down onto my breast. The rubber cover teasing my nipples to tighten in seconds. He slides the paddle over to my other nipple circling the paddle over that breast, too.

He lifts the paddle a little off my skin and brings it down quick but softly as my breast shakes gently. It's barely a sting as I keep my eyes on his. I can tell he is being careful. He doesn't want to hurt me again. I know it wasn't him, it was her. I'm brought back to now as he does the same on my other breast. Both my nipples tighten more.

Taking the paddle from my breasts, he lets the rubber stroke over the skin of my stomach and head lower coming to rest on one of my thighs. His eyes rest on my bare thighs, then he brings the paddle down on of them. Making a slapping noise, I feel the familiar sting of how it felt when his hand spanked me. I gasp out enjoying the feeling as my body responds. I have missed this he matches the slap with the paddle on my other thigh.

My gasp is louder this time as I see his eyes shoot up looking at my face. I see he is ready to drop the paddle. I need him to know he can carry on.

"Please… sir… more." I breathe through half lidded eyes.

I see his grip tighten on the paddle as his hands grab my hips and he turns me over. I have enough slack to rest on my knees and elbows. Raising my rear towards him, I feel his free hand running his fingers over my rear massaging the flesh. It feels so good as I know I'm his in every way. I feel the paddle begin to stroke over my cheeks as my heart rate quickens. The rubber gripping my skin making my rear feel extra sensitive.

The whack is harder than before and I moan out loud as it stings my skin. He adds one to my other cheek and I feel the delicious sting of soreness. How can this be turning me on? I wonder. I feel like there is a flood between my thighs. There is a few seconds of pause, then another slap upon my skin and I moan out.

"Yes!" I cry.

He stops for a moment, the paddle coming back from my skin as his hand remains there. Have I done something wrong? Have I pushed him too far and he's stopping this? He can't, I'm enjoying this too much.

"Yes, what?" He demands.

"Yes, sir!" I shout out.

The next hit brings a wave of pleasure as well as the sharpest sting yet. I know I have my Christian back truly now. All of Christian is mine, including his dominating ways. I still feel the joyous pleasure when I'm filled by another pleasure as Christian pushes two of his fingers inside of me.

"So wet…" He breathes and I feel it against my wetness.

I feel him breath in, inhaling my scent from down there as my body quakes due to his fingers spreading and parting inside of me.

"Ana, you smell divine. You truly are sent from heaven." I blush as he says it.

A loud moan escapes my lips as his tongue runs the length of my wetness. Then his fingers are removed. Oh lord, why does he torture me... I don't get to finish my thought as I feel myself filled up by him.

He completely takes me as he reaches out and grips hold of my hair as he thrusts his hips into me. He is buried deep inside of me, and I'm at his mercy as he rams into me. He is enjoying claiming me as much as I'm enjoying being claimed by him.

This is my pleasure room – Christian in all his glory taking what he owns. I can feel it in the thrust of his hips and the way he pulls my hair. I only realized now how controlling the simple part of pulling my hair is, and yet, since the pleasure room he has not done it. His thrusts are so deep they are pushing against something hidden inside and I can't control how fast my climax arrives.

"Scream for me!" He calls out. His hips buck faster and I can't help myself as I fall off the cliff.

"Yes, sir!" I scream out loud.

My scream fills the whole villa, as I'm sure it spills out into the quietness of the island's night. Christian's scream follows my own.

"Yes, Ana!" He cries.

I feel his release inside of me, as our screams mix into one another's and go on to fill the night.

* * *

**Well he's back. Dom Christian has returned. Shame Ana no longer works at the diner now. What will the job at Sea World bring her? More time with Chris? **

**I'm sure most of you will of wanted to see the dom Christian return so I'm glad you have gotten your wish. **

**Now the next chapter should be on Thursday evening and you really shouldn't miss it. Not everything is perfect on the island. **

**Please post your reviews. I welcome all comments. Remember to follow and favourite if your enjoying my story. Thank you. SJamesW. **


	14. Chapter 38

**There is no music for this chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT

Sat there at the kitchen counter in this beautiful villa that Christian owns, I stare down into my hot cup of tea. What would it be like to live in a place like this for the rest of our lives? Well, Sea World would be problematic, to say the least. I would have to get a speed boat and then a four hour drive to get to work. Then there is mine and Kate's apartment. To move out and leave Kate alone after so long... Would I be able to do it? I do truly love this man. I can't believe he still hasn't met my mom. Ray is more than happy with him but he needs to pass the mom test, too.

I look around the villa and see it looks like it's evening which is odd. Glancing down I see my best jeans. I don't remember bringing those to the villa. It was a rushed pack of a bag but still. Another thing, where is Christian?

I begin to stand up when I hear a bang, then the smash of glass. It's coming from my right and I spin off the seat looking over in that direction to see a man stumbling backward through one of the glass windows.

He hits the floor a few feet from me on his back. I can't see his face in the shadow of the moonlight. I take a step forward since he is not moving. My god… please don't let it be Christian… I step closer and see the combat shorts and black shirt of Sawyer. There is something in his hand; it's his sidearm gripped tightly. I step closer and I can see something above his eye. I move in fully, crouching over him and see the bullet hole. His lifeless eyes stare up into the sky. I recoil in horror, turning my head towards the smashed window and see a set of boots. My eyes move up over some bare legs and onto a dress. My head lifts up to see her.

It's Leila.

As she steps through the smashed glass panel towards me, I turn instinctively to reach for Sawyer's gun, when I see her own gun pointed directly at my face.

I stand up and start stepping backward while her eyes briefly look down to Sawyer to confirm she had in fact killed him. His lifeless eyes and unmoving body proof enough that her shot found its mark. I keep stepping back with my hands raised a little bit my sides to show I'm unarmed and no threat.

Leila's eyes lock on me and I become her next target. I get behind the kitchen island to try and put something between us. My mind working on a way to get close enough to try and get the gun away from her and praying that Christian isn't here, so she can't hurt him.

My mind suddenly realizes that if Sawyer, a former navy seal, can't beat her, what chance do I have? I want to ask her a million questions but nothing comes out of my mouth. Just then I hear a door open behind me and past the front room. I see Leila's eyes turn toward the door and I see my chance and step towards her quickly.

"Christian!" She gasps.

I hear the gun shot loud and clear right next to me.

I scream out loud.

She shot Christian! I go to lunge at her when I realize I feel weak. I hear Christian scream out my name over and over.

"Ana! Ana! Ana!" He cries out.

I look down to see blood spreading over my white tank top and a hole in the top at my stomach. I drop to the floor my eyes shutting.

"Ana! Ana! Ana!" It's Christian's voice.

I open my eyes and realize with relief that I'm lying in bed next to him. The crisp white sheet is lying over my body and I pull it back to see I'm naked after last night's spanking. I can see the table tennis paddle still on the side of his bed stand. I look up at Christian who is leaning over me with panic in his eyes. I lift my hand up and stroke his face along his jaw.

"It was just a nightmare." I say.

"Elena?" He asks me softly.

"No. Leila. She found us here. I thought she shot you. Turns out she shot me instead." I tell him, shaking the last of the nightmare away.

"Ohh, Ana. I would never ever let her hurt you." He says pulling me in for a hug. I melt into his naked body as we hold each other. The one place I feel safe is in his arms. My head rests against his chest and his head lays on top of mine.

"Ana, I will keep you safe. I want you to feel safe. I think, we should get away on the boat for a few days. Just you and me on the ocean waves. No Sawyer. I will have him remain here in case of anything. Hopefully they can locate Leila and everything will be as it was." He offers to me.

"That sounds perfect." I say leaning in and kissing his neck softly.

After breakfast we sorted out our bags and headed into the forest for a hike. Less than an hour of hiking and we came to the docks. Stood on the wooden platform I take in the size and beauty of the boat. The main sail is huge and towering above the vessel. Its markings are in beautiful white and blue. I fully expect to see boat hands on the craft but there is no one. I see the name across the side Lilly. I feel my heart well up for him – it's his youngest sister's name.

I look to him as he unties the docking rope and takes our bags, stepping onto the ship and putting them on the netting floor. He turns and holds out his hand. I take it and he lifts me up onto the ship and into his arms. We share a long heated kiss before he releases me and heads over to the controls of the ship starting it up.

"Christian, this boat is beautiful! You named it Lilly."

"It's a state of the art catamaran. I designed it so it could be handled by one person and would not need an additional crew for times when I just wanted to get away from everything. I designed the blue prints and the whole vessel was built with my idea. I named it Lilly in honor of my sister." He says solemnly.

The engine picks up and the boat moves forward as I walk over and take a seat watching my man at the wheel. He seems completely at ease and comfortable in this picture. It makes me wonder how many years he has enjoyed sailing. He seems so natural at it like it's the easiest thing in the world for him. As I watch the island fall away in the distance, he cuts the engine and moves over to the main sail.

Staring at him I can only marvel as he moves over the boat releasing ropes, as suddenly a huge main sail comes down catching the wind; it opens wide. The sail matches the image of my orb – black and white galaxies move across it as the wind blows. I stare up at it.

"Unlike your orb it's an illusion. As the wind blows the sail, it makes it seem like the galaxy is moving." He says smiling back at me.

I feel the boat pull us out towards the open sea while I see him tying off ropes to keep the sail in place. The sight of him pulling the ropes tightly gives me a deep down feeling inside my body.

"So, it really is just the two of us?" I ask him.

"Yes, Ana. It's just us, no one else. Why… what do you have in mind?" He says smiling.

"No reason. I'm just curious, that's all." I tease.

I wait for a few minutes to let him relax before I take hold of my top pulling it off to show a bikini top. Then I stand up and slip out of my skirt and exposing my matching bikini bottoms to him. I sit back on the netting between to parts of the boat relaxing in the sun. I can feel his eyes on my body as I enjoy being watched.

"So, Mr Christian Grey, when does a world famous magician get time to learn how to sail?"

I hear his voice is closer as he moves in to enjoy the view of my body.

"Well, Miss Steele, I wasn't always famous. I had a life before my magic, and it involved a lot of time on the sea and I got to see many areas of the world." He says openly.

"It seems Carrick and Grace wanted the best for you. What else did they do for you?" I ask while the boat speeds through the water.

Christian removes his shirt and his shoes, too, leaving his shorts on as he sits down next to me.

"Not much really. Well, both me and Mia know fluent French, so does Carrick and Grace, since we spent many years in France. Elliot knows some French but speaks fluent Spanish, which he took the chance to teach Mia quite a lot and in turn Mia taught me some of the dialect. I learned the piano for my parents and the guitar for myself. Mia trained in the violin and plays superb. Elliot never really cared much for musical instruments." Christian tells me.

"I would love to hear you play the guitar some time." I say smiling up at him.

"Well, maybe some time I will show you." He replies looking at the open ocean.

"You really love it out here, don't you?" I ask him.

I already know the answer, it's painted all over his face. He's smiling like a happy school boy, like he is in his element.

"I love that I'm sharing it with you." He says with a warm smile that melts my heart.

Christian steers the boat into a secluded beach cove so we can take a dip in the ocean as the water is warmer towards the shore. I step down at the back of the boat and slip into the water, feeling the cool sea move over my body. The ocean feels incredible as I lay myself back and float on the surface.

Laid back in the sea, I get to watch as Christian steps up to the side of the boat in his shorts and dives straight off the boat with his body sailing through the air like a professional diver. He disappears under the water and comes up less than a foot away from me. My eyes run over his body.

"Show off." I tease.

I feel his arms come around me and scoop me into his embrace. I can feel his body heat against mine through the water. Our bare skin touching one another in the vast open sea with no one around.

I can't think as his lips crush my own in a mind melting kiss. One of his hands slides over my back and down toward my bikini bottoms, while the other one comes up and tugs as my ponytail. That familiar tug of my hair reminds me that I have awoken dominant Christian and that he is still inside there somewhere. His fingers dip into the back of my bikini, skimming over the top of my rear sending pulsing pleasure into my core.

As our lips break from one another he gazes into my eyes. His own are filled with nothing but love and wonder.

"How do you overtake all my senses? I've never met anyone like you, Anastasia." He says in awe.

How can he feel like that about me? I'm the one who is helpless to him. For twenty three years of my life I have never known anyone like him.

"Christian, you are the special one. You have shown me things I have never seen before. I have been searching for you my whole life." I say back.

"I've been searching for you longer, Ana." He replies.

I know I'm younger than him. He had searched for me an extra seven years. I'm just so grateful to have found him. Thank you, Kate and her idea to go and see a magic show.

"I love you, Ana."

"I love you, too, Christian, but you're still a show off." I tease him again.

"Ohh really, Miss Steele?" He teases back.

"Yes, and someone needs to put you in your place." I beam.

"You think that someone is you?" He says almost laughing.

"Why yes, it is. How about a race, Mr Grey? First one to that large rock over there wins."

"And what is the wager?" He asks me keeping me close.

"If I win. When we return to your apartment, you take me to your pleasure room and I'm sure you can work out the rest." I grin at him.

"What if I win?" Christian asks.

"Then you get to do what ever you want with me." I say giggling.

He turns us both round to face the rock as he releases his hold on me. He looks over at me smiling.

"You may begin the count down." He offers.

"Get ready... Go!" I shout.

I get about a second of a headstart as I begin my stroke on the word go and slice through the water quickly. It helps that I have been swimming since as early as I can remember. Another reason I feel I'm perfect for working at Sea World. Keeping my pace I'm easily half way to the rock when I risk a glance back toward Christian.

Only to see he is right along side me. His swimming technique is effortless as his bigger hands allow him to push the water behind him more and move ahead of me. I push myself faster and faster as we near the rock but Christian is still pulling ahead of me. I don't know how he does everything so well. Maybe he was trained in swimming by a former Olympia winner. I take a few more strokes knowing he will make it to the rock any second and then I dive underwater, moving quickly, I do what I planned to do.

Keeping my breath held, I make it to Christian, then I force myself to the surface to grab another lungful of air and dive down swimming towards the boat. Using all the speed I have, I race to the boat nearly completely underwater, only breaking the surface in the last few strokes and climb up the steps.

I turn round to see Christian back at the rock almost a hundred feet away.

"Are you missing something?" I shout to him.

In my hand I'm holding his swimming shorts with the biggest smile on my face. I wave them around in the air knowing he is completely naked out there.

"If you want them, come and get them!" I laugh out loud.

I see him push off from the rock and swim towards the boat like a man possessed. I can't help but giggle as I swing his shorts around some more and move away from the steps so I can see him emerge from the sea nude.

I don't have to wait long for him to make it to the boat and pull himself up onto the steps. As he stands, I can see him quickly hardening when his eyes take me in. I let out a giggle and turn racing back into the cabin as he gives chase, through the lounge and into the kitchen before I make it to the bedroom with no where else to run. I begin to turn around just as he makes it to me.

His arms slip around me as I drop his shorts to the floor, then I fall onto the bed with him on top of me. His lips are next to my ear as I can feel his breathe on my neck. I feel him pull at first the back strap then the neck strap of my bikini.

"That was very sneaky, Ana." He whispers into my ear.

"I wanted something in return for you winning." I smile into the bed.

"Ahh…Yes, Ana, I did win. Now I get to do what I want." He says.

His tone of voice makes the words deliciously dark and I feel a tingle all the way through my body. My mind fills with images of all the wonderful things he could do to me, leaving me distracted. I barely even feel his hands pulling at my wrists. By the time I realize what has happened my hands are tied behind my back. He has used my own bikini top against me for my bindings. Well, he is nothing if not resourceful.

I feel his weight shift as he moves away from me and I can hear his footsteps in the gallery. What is he up to? I wonder as I lay there helpless in my bikini bottoms. I manage to hear a few noises like cupboards opening and closing. Then he is back by my side as I lay face down into the pillow.

I feel something soft and gentle touch against my ankle. It smothers over my skin as it feels like his soft brown hair. The feeling runs along the back of my calf and over my thigh. Each touch sending millions of pleasure searing signals through my body. As it gets to just below my hip, my senses follow that feeling as it goes to the top of my hip before disappearing.

It reappears on my other ankle. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of how it raises towards my rear. My bikini bottoms no longer feel like they are covering my rear as I feel a gentle tug and they come away in his hand. That touch moving up my leg and moving over my bare rear feels so incredible.

He pulls it away and it is followed by a hard smack on my rear. I gasp out knowing it's his hand. I can still feel the heat from his skin on mine.

"That was for stealing my shorts." He says heatedly.

I feel his hand running his fingertips over my skin and kneading the flesh as that feeling runs down between my legs and touches over my core. I gasp out with pleasure and then another hard slap against my skin.

"That was for swimming off on me." He breathes.

I'm helpless to his joyous touch. What ever he is using on my skin feels so soft and like thousand feathers upon my skin. He pulls it away leaving me yearning for more and gives my rear one more hard slap.

His strong hands grab me firmly by my waist and turn me over to face him. Once I'm on my back gazing up at my handsome man, he reaches over taking one of his pillows and slips it under my rear. It lifts my hips up off the bed and makes it comfortable for my bound wrists.

His hand moves up my body and I finally see what he has been using on me. It's a brand new paint brush. The bristles stroke over my shoulder and down toward my breast. I can only begin to imagine what they will feel like running over my exposed nipples.

As if reading my mind, Christian turns the brush on my breast taking it around my nipple but never touch it. I want to feel it against my nipples desperately and try to turn my body towards it, only for him to pull it back and then return it onto my other breast. Swirling it over my skin coming dangerously close to my nipple but not touching has me panting out loud in the cabin.

He pulls the brush down between the valley of my breasts and onto my stomach. I feel like he is painting my skin, mixing it up between tender strokes and harder brush strokes over sensitive areas.

Parting my legs I feel him move between them as he rolls the brush over my belly button. I gasp out as I feel his hot breath between my legs.

"You are mine." He growls.

His deep growl sounds so sexy as I feel him drop the brush and he buries his tongue inside me as I cry out. His tongue is pushing and probing my insides working around my core. My body squirms beneath him, but with my hands bound I can't pull him closer to me. I want his tongue deeper inside of me and he knows it.

Holding his tongue back just teasing and rolling over my outsides, he is making me frantic with need for him. I'll lose my mind if he doesn't push his tongue deeper. My body is going crazy as the pressure builds up, yet he denies me my release. I feel like a kettle on a stove just about to hit boiling point.

"Yes, Christian, yours! All yours!" I cry out.

The words seem to spur him on as I feel his tongue push inside and touches over where it is so badly needed. The single feeling after all his build up is too much. I scream out loud as I'm finally allowed to boil. My back arches more as he grips my hips to hold me in my arch with his tongue pushing on my most sensitive point.

It takes a full minute for me to calm down as he releases my hips back onto the pillow and withdraws his tongue. My eyes close over and I hear the rip of foil. A moment later I'm filled with something harder as he pushes himself into me. My core tightens around him while I feel myself already hurtling towards my next explosion. His thrusts fast and penetrating at my tilted hips gives him even better access to hit all the areas he claims.

I cannot withstand his passionate taking of me and look up into his gazing charcoal coloured eyes as they stare down at me in wonder. My eyes plead with him for my release and he sees it perfectly, nodding his head. Two deep thrusts later and I come undone. I moan out to him and it could be the sight of my gasping moan, but he finds his release before I can even finish my moan as we lay there content with each other.

The boat heads out further out into the ocean by the early evening. I glance back to try and see the island but there is no sight of it. We are surrounded by ocean when Christian takes us below deck to eat. We barely finish our food before finding ourselves back in the bedroom. We make love three times before falling asleep in each others arms.

The rocking of the boat wakes me up. Then looking around, the boat is in darkness. I can feel Christian's chest against my face and I turn kissing his newest scar once and then slip out of bed naked. I realize the sound of the sea intensifies my need for the toilet, and I grab the silk white robe on the door and step through the bedroom door shutting it over. I see the kitchen gallery before me in complete darkness. The waves seem to be getting stronger as I put my hand against the wall to support myself. I just go to open the bathroom door when I hear a bang.

I turn my head in the direction of the noise and see the far door swing open. I remember Christian telling me to make sure that door remains shut at all times. I step out into the dark kitchen area to shut the door over. Something catches my eye beyond the open door. At the back of the vessel, there is something else. I get to the end of the kitchen when I realize what it is. The handles and seat bob in my view.

It's a jet ski.

My eyes had been so focused on the door and outside I failed to see the shadow in the corner. It's only as the shadow moves towards me that I cry out, although my voice doesn't carry. I step back into the kitchen area as the figure moves toward me and reaches over hitting a small lamp on. A long black coat with hood protects the person from me seeing who they are. They gaze into the light as I call out.

"Who are you?" I shout.

The hooded figure looks at the light a moment longer before casting her gaze in my direction. Even from under the hood I can see the brown hair hanging either side of her face and the crazy wild eyed glare. It's Leila! How the hell did she find us? It doesn't matter now as a chilling realization hits me.

She's come for Christian.

I go to storm towards her and only get a step when she produces a gun from her coat pocket. I freeze where I am - she may be crazy but her aim is directly at my chest.

"Why the hell are you here?" I snarl.

"He never brought me on his boat. What makes you so special?" She asks simply.

"I don't know, Leila." I snap back.

Her eyes widen at the sound of her own name. The gun still aimed squarely at me.

"You know my name? He spoke about me?" She seems surprised.

I decide for a different approach as I realize how unwise it is to be hostile to someone who is pointing a gun straight at you.

"Christian told me about you, Leila. He wants to help you." I say softly to her.

"So, you know what master is then? He told you? He never told me but I'm smart I figured it out for myself." She says, seeming proud of herself.

Wait… What master is? What the hell does she mean by that? I keep my focus on her as she carries on.

"He tried wiping my mind a few times. He can do that it's one of his powers, but I was smart I left notes where I would find them in my apartment so I knew." She says proudly.

"What do you mean 'what he is'?" I ask.

"I wanted his help, I needed his help and I knew he could help me but he chose not to. That is selfish. Lucky for me I know how to kill him." she says deadpanned. Her words cut into me like a knife.

She wants to kill Christian.

I have to stop her.

I have to do something.

But just then...

"Leila!"

No! I know that voice so well, I think to myself in defeat, as my eyes turn to look back at the bedroom door. Christian is stood there in a pair of black boxer shorts. He steps forward and I look back to Leila, her eyes are wide, taking him in. He steps past me and I go to reach for him when Leila lifts the gun to aim at his chest. He stops a step closer to her than I am.

I panic - a sudden shift of the boat and she might pull the trigger. She could shoot Christian! What the hell do I do?

"Not one step closer, I know what you are master!" She tells Christian.

"Leila, please… you need to put the gun down." Christian says calmly.

"No, you could have helped him and you chose not to. I trusted you, master! You took the only person I ever loved. I know your secret. I know you got the pictures I sent you!" She cries out to him.

My mind connects her words to make some sense - the yellow envelope was from Leila. What secret? Does she know about his demon? She knows about his powers, yet he told me only five people knew. I look toward Christian. He seems so determined, so handsome.

"Ana, get out of here now." Christian orders me.

There is no way I'm leaving him to deal with this crazy bitch alone! I can help; I know I can.

"Ana! Leave now!" He is shouting. I can see the anger raising in his body. Shit! The black eyes.

"Christian, we're on a boat - I can't leave!" I cry out.

He shuts his eyes and I see him breath deeply as Leila looks at him carefully. I tense myself for the moment his eyes open.

"Se soumettre." He says carefully.

I feel that pull to kneel for him and assume the submissive pose. He promised he would never use that on me again. But then I suddenly realize, it's not for my benefit as in the corner of my eye I see Leila drop to her knees.

The gun slips to the floor in front of her. Her hands go behind her back and she looks up at him. He turns to face me and opens his eyes. Gorgeous gray eyes stare into my own. He takes hold of my arms and hugs me tightly.

His complete attention is focused on me as I see the broken submissive that is Leila kneeling on the floor with her hands behind her back. Her gaze is fixed onto the back of his head.

"Ana, please, I need to keep you safe." He says softly.

I see Leila avert her gaze down. She looks down at her necklace and her whole body language changes slightly.

"I hope you can forgive me for doing this." Christian whispers.

What? I don't understand what he means. Forgive him for what? Him having submissives in the past? I feel his hands grip my body tighter.

I can see that Leila is sobbing as she looks at the open necklace locket. Her hand drops to the floor and takes hold of the gun. I want to shout but everything seems to be happening too fast. Her arm raises the gun at Christian's back when I hear his beautiful, rich voice.

"I love you." Christian says to me.

There is a bright light and I hear the sound of the gunshot. The last thing I see is Christian's eyes go wide his jaw goes slack, then the bright light becomes too much. I shut my eyes tightly.

When I open them again, I'm back inside of our bedroom in the villa on the private island. I quickly turn around but I'm alone. He teleported me back here and she shot him! I drop to my knees crying.

"Christian!" I scream long and hard.

* * *

**Well what can I say. Looks like Leila found them in the worst way possible. I know some of you are waiting to see this story through Christian's eyes and one of you has even mentioned about waiting to see it through Leila's eyes. Not to mention a FSOG/Supernatural tv series crossover has been working through my mind. So many thoughts.**

**Just to let you know I will be ending the poll next week for the three chapters through Christian's eyes.**

**It's looking to be Chapter 19 I have to control her.**

**Chapter 24 Not now Ana.**

**Chapter 8 I can't believe she's a virgin.**

**Your votes can still change that. The poll is on my profile page there is a link at the top. So use your three votes wisely.**

**My next chapter should be on monday evening. Please all my reviewing favourites you know the drill. Please any new readers don't feel scared to leave reviews I enjoy reading them. Or even private message me your questions and thoughts. **

**I would just like to thank everyone that has been enjoying this story and has stuck by me even with Christian as a Magician and all the supernatural elements that have come with this story so far. I was unsure people would even want to read this and have been overwelmed by the responce you have all given me. Thank you so much.**

**Remember to Favourite me and my story and Follow both too. Thank you. SJamesW.**


	15. Chapter 39

**No music for this chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY NINE

I feel frozen, numb, empty. I cry out. Tears are pouring down my face and I don't have the strength to stop them. Crumpled down in the room we shared not even a day ago and now… I've lost him. The love of my life is gone.

I squeeze my eyes shut tightly. She shot him! She shot him right in the back. That bitch! He said he could heal injuries but he exhausted his powers by teleporting me here. If he can't heal, that means he's dea...

No! I can't think that. Christian is alive – he has to be, my inner angel and devil hug each other tightly, nodding their heads in agreement. I try to stop crying because I don't have time for this – Christian needs my help. He is now trapped on a boat with a crazy bitch who just shot him. He can't defend himself. What if she uses another round to finish the job? No, she can't hurt him! Please, no!

Maybe he got angry and the black eyes turned up. That thought fills me with happiness for what he would do to her. Would he tear her apart? I drop the thought as I realize what if he didn't tear her apart at all. She said she knew what he was maybe she hopes his darkness will ravage her.

I'm in a heap on the floor of our bedroom in the villa, sobbing in darkness. I have to get up! I have to do something! Christian needs me and here I am, crying on the floor, I scold myself angrily. Move it, Ana! Get off your ass and do something!

What can I do… stuck here back at the villa? He is out in the middle of the ocean god-knows-where and I'm stuck alone without him on his island. If only this island wasn't so remote; if only there was someone here to help me find him…

Sawyer!

I had almost completely forgotten that Christian had told him to stay here and guard the villa for our return. I jump up to my feet while my tears begin to dry and I race out of our room. Running flat out through the villa down the hallway and taking a left, I see his door. I'm at it before I know it and throw the handle down, bursting into his room sprinting.

It happens so fast, I barely register Sawyer lying in his bed, when suddenly he is moving in an almost unnatural speed. In an instant, he stands facing me with a pistol he pulled out from under his pillow, and it's aimed right at my chest. I break out of my shock of everything to call to him.

"Don't shoot! It's Ana! We have to save Christian!"

His weapons is still aimed at me when I only just realize there is hardly any light in the room, so he can barely see me. I thank the heavens he didn't just shoot me first, thinking I was her when I charged into his room. The mere thought of her makes bile rise up in my throat. Before today, I never truly believed I could hate someone for the life of me, but I know without a doubt that I hate Leila for what she has done.

My thoughts are broken when suddenly the room is bathed in light. I look over and see Sawyer has reached over and knocked his bedside lamp on. With his eyes now focused on me, he finally drops his aim and I see him standing there in only his boxer shorts. He has an impressive body with quite a bit of muscle, nothing however compared to Chris at Sea World however.

I would normally find myself blushing due to what my eyes were witness to but I'm too worried about Christian to think of anything else. My words begin to spill out of my mouth before I can even fully make sense of them.

"Leila found us on the boat. I don't know how she did it, but she found us. She shot Christian. She shot him in the back... I tried to warn him but it all happened so fast.. the gun was on the floor and then it was in her hand before I could even speak. I saw it in his eyes right before he teleported me here. She shot him and then I was back here in our bedroom. We have to do something!"

I have just finished my last word when I watch as Sawyer swirls into action, spinning round, grabbing his phone and dialing quickly. He gazes over at me and I see him make a downward motion with his pistol still in his hand. I look down to see that my robe has become a casualty of war in my run to his room. I blush scarlet as I tuck my exposed nipple back into the robe while Sawyer begins talking.

"Yes, I need to report a vessel in distress. It's a large catamaran with a blue and white hull. Black galaxy sail mast. The boat's name is Lilly. Severely injured captain on board and the ship has been taken over. I repeat: a severely injured captain on board and the ship is no longer in his control."

I drop to the bed sitting there in numb silence as Sawyer gives the group the transponder frequency of Christian's boat. I hear him explain what he needs as he argues with them to begin the search right now while it's still dark. I watch him on the phone.

Christian's phone! Why didn't I think of it sooner?

I reach over and pick up the bedside phone and quickly dial Christian's number. I'm so thankful for how long I stared at his card with his number on as it's now embedded into my head. I hear it ringing and get a suddenly surge of hope. But there is no answer and each ring brings me more worry than before. Maybe he is in too bad of a condition to answer… or worse... No! I throw the thought away again. He can't be dead. He just can't!

I end the call and then decide to try my own mobile which is still on the boat. My phone continues to ring over and over with no one picking up. My mind tries to wrap around what is happening on the boat. What has that bitch done to him?

I drop the phone back into place as I hear Sawyer talking with Roberto now. He is telling him to get the speed boat to us now. I know, all we can do now is wait. We have no means of transport off the island until Roberto arrives with the speed boat. Sawyer calls a few other people with names I don't recognize and heads out of the room. He comes back in, holding his phone and a glass of water. He hands me the glass of water, and somehow my fingers barely remember how to grip hold of it. He puts his phone on the bedside table and sits down next to me.

"Ana, I have the Coast Guard beginning their search for him. Roberto is on his way with the boat so we can search, too. I also contacted a few guys I know from the military. They have ships posted around most of the States in case of attack. I gave them his transponder frequency. There is also a few more we can mobilize as soon as the sun rises. We will find him, Ana."

I hear Sawyer's words and he seems determined to find Christian, but will it be in time? I take a sip of the water, since after so much crying my throat feels sore. He touches my hand for a moment to make me look at him.

"Ana, you said Leila shot Christian. Do you know how she got there on the boat with you both?" He asks carefully.

My mind is a complete blank. I take my mind back to what I witnessed less than ten minutes ago and all it plays me is the moment she shot Christian after he said he loves me. I need to think harder. The jet ski!

"She must have gotten on by jet ski. I saw one tied up before she stepped out to block me." I offer.

"Ana, that's good. Great! Now, you said she shot Christian. Can you tell me about the gun at all?"

I think hard before speaking again.

"I think it was a Colt. She put it down on the deck for a moment."

He turns grabbing his own weapon and showing me it. He holds it out before me so I can see the design.

"Did it look like that?" He asks.

"Yes! Just like that." I say recognizing it.

"Colt .45 1911. Quite easy to get a hold of. Now, Ana, I need you to explain something to me. You said, Christian 'teleported' you back here. What the hell do you mean by that?" He voice is completely serious.

Shit! He doesn't know about Christian's powers and I have just blurted that out to him. Damn it, what do I say?

"Erm… was that what I said?"

"Yes, Ana, you said he teleported you here and right after he was shot you ended up back in your bedroom. I'm going to need a damn good explanation for that." He says coldly.

My mind is in no position to try and make up a lie right now. I just want my Christian back, I need him back. I open my mouth and the flood gates open wide.

"Here goes… You know how Christian is a magician? Well, he actually has magical powers. He can use those powers to do things like what he does in his shows and he can teleport both himself and other things. He said he wanted to keep me safe and teleported me here." I say without giving too much up.

Sawyer is looking at me like I'm crazy while he tries to decide what the hell is up with me.

"Ana, did you hit your head...?" He starts to say.

"Sawyer, how else can I explain how I got back here in an instant? Christian teleported me back."

"So, let me get this straight – Christian has magical powers. In that case why didn't he stop the bullet or simply heal himself. Does he have the power to do that?" Sawyer asks raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know if he could stop a bullet. Maybe he could but he needs to focus his magic and he didn't see her pull the trigger... Yes, he can heal himself but not now. His magic works like a battery; it can run out if he does too much. When he teleports, it drains him. Somehow it makes him even weaker than before. He teleported me once and couldn't even stand up." I almost shout out.

Sawyer believes me; he has to believe me! I'm not crazy, even though I know how crazy it all sounds. I look up at him willing him to believe me. He looks back to his phone for a minute and then turns back to me.

"Ana, you need to go and get ready. Roberto should be here soon with the boat and we need to get the search started right away." He tells me.

I stand up and leave his room still holding the glass of water. I saw it in his eyes – Sawyer thinks I'm crazy.

A few minutes later, I see the sea whipping by all around us as the speed boat cuts through the sea. Roberto is at the controls of the speed boat while Sawyer uses a search light to try and find them in the darkness. We have already been searching for almost half an hour but the sea is too large even with knowing the coordinates of the boat. I have been leaning over the edge of the boat so much, Sawyer has had to pull my back five times already and has now ordered me to wear a life vest.

It seems hopeless, because in the darkness we can't see anything but what is right under Sawyer's large search light. We have seen a few other boats and as we have drawn close, we have spotted the search lights. The Coast Guard has a bunch of vessels currently searching for Christian's ship with no success. I hear ringing and Sawyer quickly pulls a satellite phone out. Flicking the Aeriel up he answers the call and I see his face go pale.

"What the hell do you mean, you can't find the transponder signal? You can search for over a hundred miles in all directions and there is no sign of him?!" Sawyer says rattled. He listens for a few minutes more and clearly the news isn't good.

"Okay, keep trying. Open up all the emergency frequencies and try hailing them. We will keep trying on this end." Sawyer says ending the call.

"What did they say?" I ask.

I'm scared I already know the answer to what he is going to say.

"They still can't locate his boat. I have a friend in the navy who I asked to spread the word to the surrounding ships on the coast line and none of them can find the signal. He even contacted his buddy in the air force for us and they haven't located his sign either. They are going to keep searching and trying all emergency channels in case Christian can get control of Leila or the gun and can put a call out for help." He replies.

I see Roberto tense at his words and Sawyer looks uncomfortable. I suddenly feel like he is holding something back from me.

"Sawyer, what is it? What aren't you telling me?" I ask nervously.

"It's about the transponder. It's meant to work, no matter what happens. If the boat capsizes, if there's a fire, even if it sinks, it still should keep sending the signal. The fact we have yet to find the signal makes me believe, that it's either been tampered with or that Leila has destroyed it. In either case unless it comes back on, the chances of finding that boat have just dropped." He tells me.

"Dropped to what?" I ask even though I know I don't want to hear his answer.

"In this body of ocean… somewhere close to zero. We will have a better chance at sunrise."

I feel my legs give out from under me as I drop onto the deck of the speed boat. Roberto remains at the wheel while Sawyer is by my side.

"I will find him, Ana. I promise!" Sawyer says to me as he grips my shoulders tightly.

He stands me up and helps me over to a seat before he goes back to the spot light. I sit there and look out into the dark ocean. Praying for sunrise, but praying even harder that wishing time away does not equal wishing Christian's last moments of life away.

Four hours later and I now have a very different view of the ocean. Sat in a black and red helicopter, we are flying over the ocean. Sawyer is in the back seat next to me. Piloting the chopper is Jamie. He seems like a very capable pilot and was already waiting when we arrived back on the main coast. Jamie informed me that this helicopter belongs to Christian Grey and is the Eurocopter EC 155. One of the best and most comfortable in its class.

Right now I wish I was sharing the comfort with Christian and not scanning the ocean below us in search of his boat. There is nothing out there but ocean, we have spotted a few boats but none the size of his catamaran. Even with a few islands nearby we searched them in case the boat had been docked on one of them but there was no sign of it. Jamie had just explained that we didn't have much flying time left before we would have to head back and refuel. His accent told me that Jamie was Irish.

Now it is morning and with the whole ocean spanned out before us in the distance, I can see search and rescue boats patrolling the seas. There is another helicopter not that far from our position, a search and rescue one. Somehow we have still not come across his boat. The later the time, the more certain I'm becoming that Christian was gone.

The thought of him being dead is like a crushing weight against my chest making it hard for me to breathe. How could she have shot him? He posed no threat to her. Why couldn't she just leave us alone? What could he have done to upset her so much that she would kill him? Please god, no… Please, he can't be dead.

In my stomach is a feeling of dread as I fear the worst. I can't even think about food or drink, even when Sawyer offered repeatedly to get me to eat anything. My heart knows, though, Christian has to be alive – that part of me stubbornly refuses to give up hope.

I hear Jamie's Irish accent pour through the cans of the headset I wore.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but we will have to turn back to refuel, then we can get straight back out here again." His voice waves smoothly through the speakers.

I can only nod in response. The last thing I want is to return back to refuel, but if we went down, we will be of no help to finding Christian. Just as he starts to pitch the helicopter, I think I see something over to the right. Turning away from Sawyer, I look hard at the place I thought I saw something. There is a small craft bobbing up and down on the sea waves.

"Sawyer! There's something over there to our right!" I shout out.

Sawyer turns to look over while Jamie has heard me loud and clear through the headset and already turns the copter back towards what I saw. It seems one of the boats below is following our movement and heads towards the craft. As we get closer, Jamie turns the copter to find the thing as all our eyes fall on it.

It's a jet ski… with no one on board of it.

A quick scan around shows there is no one nearby that could have been swimming after jumping off it. I realize something and turn to Sawyer.

"Sawyer, I think that is Leila's jet ski!" I say mouth wide open.

"Ana, are you sure? This could give us somewhere to narrow our search." Sawyer says hopeful.

"I can't be certain. I never got a good look at it. I'm sorry." I reply weakly.

"Ana, it's more than what we had a minute ago." Sawyer seems genuinely pleased.

I watch as the rescue boat makes it over to the jet ski and Jamie turns the copter back for land.

"It's too late... We won't find him in time... Will we?" I say sobbing.

Sawyer leans in close to me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Ana, we will find them. Believe me, it can take a long time to die of a wound to the back. Not to mention, you said yourself, he can heal himself with magic." Sawyer says concerned.

"You really think so? Wait, you believe me then?" I ask in total surprise.

"Well… there are some unexplained things I can't get my head around, so let's just say, I'm open to the idea." Sawyer says and smiles a little while the helicopter returns back to land to refuel leaving, Christian's boat out there somewhere floating in the large blue ocean.

The search continues moving from the afternoon into the evening. The jet ski was rented from a nearby island under Leila's name, still however, there has been no sign of the boat. They decided to try and use the signals for Christian's phone and my mobile phone. Unfortunately, they have been turned off and there is no way to get a lock to pinpoint the signal. The search and rescue ships have been moving out in a fan pattern for the last five hours trying to keep a look out for the boat and I have been out twice more with Jamie and Sawyer looking for the it myself.

Where the hell is it? My mind plays me vicious images of Leila setting fire to the boat or sinking it, so I will never find my beloved. I swear, I will kill her if I ever see her again. Sawyer has spent almost the whole time on the phone with different people throughout the day. It seems there are over a hundred people out searching for Christian and it's still not enough. The Army and the Navy have not been able to find him and none of the hailing channels have been used.

It seems as if his boat has become a ghost, just like I feel I have now. I have not eaten or drunk anything since last night on the boat with Christian. Once it finally gets too dark, the Coast Guard returns back to recommence their search first thing in the morning. Jamie offers to continue searching but without a spotlight, it's a waste of time according to Sawyer, since the helicopter would not be able to see a thing at night.

When we get back to the docks in Los Angeles, there is the police and an ambulance waiting for us. The moment we step out of the helicopter, Sawyer guided me over to the ambulance where both the crew got to work on me. Sawyer is worried that I'm in a state of shock, and that that is why I haven't eaten or drunk anything so far. According to the paramedics, I'm on the brink of collapsing. The police also wants to talk to both me and Sawyer. Sawyer speaks with them first while the paramedics put me on a drip to recover my lost fluids and make sure I won't pass out on them. They also order me to lay down.

Laying in the back of the ambulance, all I can do is worry. We have been searching for the boat since 5 until the morning and now it is nearly ten in the evening. My body feels exhausted but I can't let myself relax, not until I find the man who owns my heart and soul.

I've been stuck on the drip for an hour when I can see Sawyer talking to the police about what he knows. As I watch him from the bed in the back of the ambulance, I wonder what he tells them in regards to the teleporting. I'm sure, he doesn't believe it but then, what can he say I did?

I need to get some fresh air since the ambulance is far too warm. I reach over when the paramedics turn away and pull the drip out and step quickly finding my feet. I quickly move out around the van and head down one of the boat gangways.

I only get a few steps along when I see it.

It looks like a mirage – it's so good.

Christian's boat is driving towards the pier I'm standing on.

My mouth drops open as I stand there stunned. How the hell has this happened? Where does it come from all of a sudden? I stand there riveted in place as the boat turns carefully and pulls up to the dock, less than ten feet away from where I am. I just start my sprint for the boat when I heard commotion behind me. Sawyer and the others must have seen it, too, but I don't care.

I just have to know if Christian is okay.

As I try to move, I feel something pull my arm, and when I turn, I see Sawyer has a tight grip on it. He holds me there as the four police officers race past and up to the boat. I pull at his hand but he won't let me go.

"Let go of me, Sawyer!" I scream at him in a mixture of raging anger, fear and total desperation.

"Ana, please give them a minute!" He pleads.

How dare he keep me away from the man I love! I'm just about to slap him when I hear noise behind me. I spin around and notice that Sawyer's grip stays the same. Looking down the pier I can see the four police officers surrounding a small woman that is wrapped up in a blanket. She is being lead by three of the police officers down the pier towards me.

I look over at the last police officer and see him. Christian is stood there wearing a perfectly white, tight fitting jumper and black jeans. He appears to be perfectly fine. He has his hand on the officer's shoulder and is talking but even as he talks, I see him look over at me smiling. What the hell happened out there?

Leila gets to me as the three police officers keep leading her past me. I can't help myself, so I shout at her.

"What the hell did you do with him, you bitch?! You shot him!" I scream at her.

The three officers slow down and look at me like I'm the crazy one. Leila turns to look at me, a slow smile spreading across her face and she continues down the pier to the officers' car.

That smile chills my blood. Why the hell did she smile like that?

The thought gives way as I see Christian step past the officer and Sawyer releases his grip on my arm. I begin to run towards my man but Christian is already covering the distance striding towards me. He embraces me in the most mind-melting hug I have ever felt. I feel like putty in his hands as his lips crash down on mine, silencing any thoughts I might have. He makes me feel like I'm a oasis and he is dying of thirst. I give into his kiss, forgetting about everything but us.

* * *

**I couldn't keep you all waiting to long and I felt four days of worry was enough. He's back the man the myth, the legend. Christian Grey but where has the boat been all this time and what has he been upto? **

**I'm looking to make another poll but still trying to decide what to do. I believe it maybe to lead up to begin another story. Not saying I'm ending this one there is still plenty more to come. Ana and Christian still have plenty more to happen to them. Jack is still out there not to mention Elena can strike at any moment. An those are just the bad people you know of.**

**Please feel free to give me your thoughts on what my next poll could be. Also I don't know who it was but someone has been very clever. My current poll for three chapters through Christian's POV has now had to become four chapters as both the first and second highest scores are tied meaning chapter 15 "what does she do to me" has been added to the other four so far.**

**My next chapter should fall on Thursday. I really need to try and catch up with my chapters as I may need to make a post either every five days or once a week. I'm sorry if that becomes the case. You are all loyal readers and I want to keep the story post as often as I can however I have found myself under a lot of stress lately. **

**As always I will keep you posted. Please do review, both loyal reviewers and any new readers or fans. Follow and favourite my story or myself as an author to be updated as to when my new story comes on. It will be a while off yet. I'm having to much fun with this story and I hope your all having fun with me. Thank you. SJamesW. **


	16. Chapter 40

**This chapter contains no music.**

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY

I feel like it's just us on the pier as he continues our kiss. I grip his white jumper pulling it tightly to me. I'm not letting go, not even for an instant. After what I have been through without him, I just can't let him go.

When he finally breaks the kiss, I get to look up into his warm and caring coal coloured eyes as he admires my face.

"I thought I'd lost you." I say softly.

"You will never lose me, angel." His reply makes my heart sing.

"But she shot you in the back?" I say numbly.

I had completely forgotten that we are not alone and Sawyer is stood right behind me. A voice comes from over Christian's shoulder as his eyes go wide staring at me.

"Excuse me. Is that correct, Mr Grey? I will need you to lift up your… errr… top… as proof?" The female voice says.

I see a female police officer stood behind Christian. She is blushing at what she has just asked him to do. It's the Grey effect at work again. Any woman swoons within the vicinity of this man. The poor officer has no hope as Christian lifts up his top facing me to show off his back to her. I can see his flawless unmarked chest. My mind already knew he would hide his scars from the officers eyes as I let my eyes trail down to his tight, toned chest.

From around the side of his body I see the female officer blushing again. She bites her lip softly and looks back toward Christian to make sure he is not looking her way before speaking again.

"Well it all seems perfect to me. Errr… I mean no wounds of any kind." The officer pants.

I throw the officer a glare which she seems to miss as Christian turns to face the officer and I see his unmarked back. There is no sign of the bullet wound whatsoever. That can't be – I think back hard to what happened and I remember the gun shot and his eyes going wide and his slack jaw. I remember seeing Leila's face in the edge of my view and seeing blood splash back onto it. And for a moment she, too, looked shocked.

Christian pulls his top down fully covering his back while I stand there behind him when he faces the officer.

"Thank you again, Officer Graham. Please make sure she is seen by a physiotherapist at the hospital." He tells her sincerely.

"Of course, Mr Grey. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I could have my squad car there in minutes." She offers.

Hey, back off, girl, he's mine! I slip my arms round his waist pulling him against me tightly. The officer sees me do this and she smiles up at him and then walks off.

"Let's go home." Christian says smiling.

"Mr Grey, I need to speak with you. It's important." Sawyer says quickly.

"We can talk back at the apartment, Sawyer." I hear Christian state.

"I'll answer all your questions, too, angel, once we're home." He says.

I feel him kiss my forehead as I bury my head into his chest, so grateful that he is alive, and tears of joy begin to fall from my eyes. He turns us around and leads us towards the road.

Sawyer gets his phone out and calls Jamie to come and collect us in the helicopter. Christian nearly ended up having an argument with the paramedics after he told them he didn't need to be checked out. The flirty officer allowed for Christian to have the helicopter land in the car park. Now inside of it, no one is talking. Even Jamie seems somewhat subdued by the lack of conversation between us. I don't care as I snuggle my head into Christian's chest. I can feel Christian's breath against my ear, his whispering voice soothing my battered soul.

"I'm so relieved that you are safe, Ana. I could think of nothing else. Please forgive me for sending you away from the boat. I just needed to know you were safe."

This is my man. This is Christian. His love for me forced him to take action to keep me save. Even though this could have meant the worst for himself and even though other options might have been better, all he thought of was me. My exhausted brain still doesn't agree with his reasoning but I can't but love him for how he loves me. I sigh deeply.

"Rest, my angel. All is well now. We will be home soon."

Safe… Rest… Well… Home… His words seeping in again like a calming balm for my mind.

I must have drifted off with how stressful the day had been as the next thing I remember is the helicopter touching down on the heliport of Harbor Drive. Sawyer opens the door and I barely got my eyes open when Christian unbuckles me and picks me up easily, cradling me as he carries me towards the elevator. Sawyer stays talking with Jamie as we let the elevator descend. My mind is still a flurry of questions that he needs to answer.

Once inside the apartment, I lean in smelling his fresh clean soapy scent. I lean in some more and kiss his neck softly. His gaze finds my own as I look up at him.

"Put me down." I say to him. Christian lets me down and moves towards the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink? I could do with one." He tells me.

"Yes, please." I reply realizing how badly I need a drink.

Christian opens a bottle of red wine and quickly pours out two full glasses of it. I walk over and he hands me one. I take it, quickly downing a mouthful as I move to the kitchen island.

I need some answers. Now.

"Okay, Christian, what the hell happened? What happened on the boat? How did you survive? Why were you missing all day? Gosh, you had me worried sick!" I wail, severely tempted to drown my entire wine in one go just thinking about the last 24 hours.

"Well, after the bullet hit me, I lost consciousness. Between teleporting you away and the bullet, it took too much from my body. I awoke face down on the floor with hands on my back. At first, I thought it was you until I remembered what had happened. Leila was patching my back up as best she could with the limited first aid supplies on board. She still is a nurse after all, you know. She helped me get to bed and I drifted back off. When I woke she was in a blind panic thinking she would go to jail for what she had done." He barely finishes when I jump in.

"And so she should, Christian! She was after you, hell she shot you! That's attempted murder! Why did you hide that from the police?" I nearly shout, the anxiety and rage of the previous day finally catching up with me.

"She was only mistaken, Ana. She thought I was something that I'm not."

What?

"Are you kidding me? Do you listen to yourself? Christian, she is a crazy bitch that deserves to be locked up! Why for God's sake are you defending her?" I say livid, my emotions all over the place.

"Ana, please, you don't know the whole story! Let me explain." Hi sighs and takes a deep breath. "Leila had a father who was terminally ill. When I met her, he had just been diagnosed with cancer. I can heal injuries but I can't cure disease. When she found out what I could do, she mistook me for something else and wanted me to save him. I told her I couldn't do it, but she wouldn't believe me. I wiped her mind but she had already written her notes. So she came back to me and wouldn't leave my side, even when I wiped her mind for the second time." He says watching my reaction.

I hear his words and realize it sort of makes sense. She would want him to save her father but he couldn't; his magic doesn't work like that. But something still doesn't add up until my mind realizes that he skipped a vital part of the explanation.

"Christian, you defended her in saying, she mistook you for something. What did she mistake you for?" I ask carefully.

"Well, she thought I was a vampire." He replies simply.

"She thought WHAT? A vampire?" I squeak in shock. Okay… I didn't see that coming.

"You see, she believed that with me being in a hospital only at night that I was feeding on the patients. So, she thought I could turn her father into a vampire like myself to spare his life. It's also why she wrote her notes because she thought I could wipe her mind like how vampires can in those TV shows nowadays. I think they call it glamour or dazzle or something like that." He says before taking a drink of his wine.

"Honestly? Well, you don't sleep in a coffin, Christian! Okay, you do sleep not that often at all. But you can go out in the sunlight. What the hell was she thinking about all that?" All of this sounds so ultimately absurd and yet I find myself almost laughing at how stupidly ridiculous it all is.

A small smile comes to Christian's lips.

"Well, all this latest craze with vampires TV shows and books… they don't sleep in coffins anymore. Some of them can even go out in sunlight. They are said to have the sexual stamina to go on for hours when realistically they can't get it up. I mean, think! Guys need blood to flow down there to get hard. Vampires are dead, their blood doesn't pump. Therefore, impossible for vampires to have an erection." He says taking another drink of wine.

"Wow Christian I never thought you would have given vampires much thought… much less to if they have erections!" I comment wide-eyed in shocked surprise.

"Never mind that." Christian looks into my eyes and turns serious again.

"Ana, she didn't try to kill me, really. She thought I was a vampire when she shot me. IF I truly had been one, that gunshot wound would have only pissed me off but not kill me – that was the premise she was running on. I think she was hoping I would kill her for that. Once I bled from the wound, she realized her mistake. Vampires don't bleed; their blood doesn't pump through their bodies, remember? From that moment on, her demeanour did a one-eighty. She helped me to the controls and I steered the boat into a massive cave I knew of. It would keep us undetected. I wanted to call you but she refused to tell me where she had hidden our phones. I was still weak then and passed out on deck." He tells me.

"Why did you hide the boat?" I ask nervously.

"I hid it, Ana, because I wanted to get the situation under control and regain my strength before we faced the authorities. She is not a wannabe murderer; she is confused. She needs help." He nearly pleads with me. He seems so sympathetic to Leila after all she's done to him… and us... and yet he defends her and even wants to help her. As much as this compassionate move should be admired, it just doesn't sit well with me.

"What happened then?" I mutter quietly, still annoyed at Christian's benevolence towards the woman who shot him. He sighs.

"I woke a few hours later in the bedroom. She was checking on my wound and there was so much blood everywhere. It wouldn't stop bleeding. So she helped me to the shower and we showered together." He states.

My lingering annoyance turns into jealous anger in a nanosecond.

"YOU DID WHAT? You had a shower with her? What the hell, Christian?" I shout while I glare at him. My stomach is in knots and my chest feels constricted. And I just can't help myself.

"Did you fuck her as well?" I snap.

His eyes fill with so much pain as he looks at me with horror in them.

"No, Ana. No. I would never sleep with her." He says softly.

"Well, you did when she was your submissive!" I shout back at him, not able to fight the feeling of being betrayed.

He steps forward and tries to take my hand but I quickly pull it away. I see the look of confusion and worry in his eyes.

"Ana, that was ten years ago! The only reason she took me into the shower was because I was covered in my own blood. She joined me because she was also covered in my blood and she washed me. AND I was barely strong enough to stay stood up. Nothing happened, Ana. Please, I love you. Only you." He offers full of emotion, moving around the counter towards me.

I hear the elevator ping and Sawyer comes walking into the apartment. I can't believe what Christian has just told me. He had a shower with one of his submissives? Who the hell would do that?

"Mr Grey, I need to speak with you." Sawyer asks.

Christian doesn't even look his way.

"Not now, Sawyer." He says harshly.

"Yes, now, Mr Grey! I have some questions." Sawyer says roughly.

His words snap me back. I have never heard anyone talk to Christian Grey like that before. I look over at Sawyer and he has a stern look on his face. Christian turns his head around toward Sawyer; his eyes are like fire.

"Sawyer, you will do well to remember who hired you. You better have a damn good reason to speak like that to me." Christian glares.

"Well, Mr Grey, you have some explaining to do. I'll wait for you in your study." Sawyer turns and walks over, heading to Christian's study.

I'm still angry over what the man I love has just told me. His gaze settles back on me. His soft and pleading eyes stare into my own.

"Ana, please, you're all I have ever wanted. I have searched forever for you. Tell me we're okay? Tell me you will stay with me. Please I will beg if I have to. Ana, I love you and I want you to move in with me." He says sweetly.

His words stun me. After everything he has shown me and he wants me to move in with him. This all seems so fast… I haven't even wrapped my head around him and Leila on a boat together for a whole day. I can't even think straight. I watch as Christian gets down onto both his knees and looks up at me with his beautiful gray eyes.

"Ana, please... I will do anything… anything in my power. I want you here with me always. Please… say yes." He says at my feet.

I have the world's most famous, most powerful magician begging at my feet to move in with him and I'm at a loss for words. Maybe I'm even out of my mind right now. All of this, all of what transpired in the last 24+ hours is just too much for me. I can't think. My brain seems to fail me as does my mouth.

His hands take both of my own. My heart is pounding so fast in my breast I feel like I can hardly breathe. I look down at Christian's face staring up at me when then I see movement out the corner of my eye. Sawyer is heading back towards us. His face tight and angry as he looks at Christian from behind.

"I have to speak to you now, Christian!" Sawyer's words are almost shouted.

I look down and see Christian let go of one of my hands and a spark of blue smoke begins to form inside of his open hand. Christian clenches his fist tightly. I realize what he is about to do. Sawyer will not know what hit him. Jesus, what if he kills him?!

I lean down and grip Christian's chin, lifting his face up towards mine. I see his gray eyes staring back at me but they seem cold for a moment. Then the warmth returns to them and he rubs his face into my hand. The blue smoke disappears into nothing and his hand unclenchs.

"Go and talk to Sawyer. Please, Christian, for me." I whisper to him.

He looks into my eyes and smiles, nodding his head and then stands up. He turns and walks toward Sawyer.

"My study. Now!" Christian orders.

They both walk away into the study and I feel myself exhale. What the hell is wrong with Sawyer? He has no idea how close he came to being seriously hurt just now. Why the hell would he be acting like that to Christian, his boss? What questions could he ask him?

Suddenly it hits me. Shit! His magic! I told Sawyer about Christian teleporting me back to the villa how he can normally heal and how he has powers in the first place. I wish I had warned Christian before he went to speak with Sawyer.

Christian's going to be so mad at me for spilling his secret to Sawyer. He trusted me with his secret and I go and blurt it out like that. What if he gets angry? Hell, what if the black eyes come back?

No… I can't deal with this now; it's all too much.

I need time to think and to clear my head. The only signal from my brain right now seems to be the image of a flashing 'Exit' sign. Yes, I have to get away from here and think a few things over. I head over to the elevator grabbing my keys and hit the button for the car park. As the doors close, the apartment is in silence.

Driving through the city I need time to think. I needed to get away from Christian just to think things over. Where do I go since it's almost midnight? If I head back to my apartment it will be the first place he will check. What about Mia's? I'm sure he would go there, too. I need to think of somewhere he wouldn't think to look for me. Just as I think of Balboa Park, I see a road sign for Sea World.

Perfect, I can head there and relax, knowing he won't come looking for me there. I take the turn and head for Sea World. I barely get a few streets away when a car pulls out behind me. The car stays a good distance behind me, but since we are the only two cars on the road, I see it follows me on the next two turns. I know it can't be Leila as she was taken by the police in Los Angeles. It can't be Christian or Sawyer, so who the hell is following me? I keep my heading towards Sea World and become very uneasy as the car keeps following me.

I decide to test my theory and on the next corner I put my foot down. The Lexus growls and rockets up the street. I watch in my rear view mirror as the car turns onto the street but doesn't increase its speed. I take the next corner fast and the Lexus handles it like a dream, hugging the road like it was designed as a race car. I speed down the street, both praying not to see a police officer and get a speeding ticket, but also wanting an officer to find me to feel safer.

I speed off and lose sight of the car within in the next three turns. Finally I feel myself letting out a sigh of relief and begin to relax again. I wonder who was following me? The thought quickly passes when I turn into the Sea World car park. It's deserted and I pull up close to the front gate.

Sitting back I unbuckle my seat belt and turn the engine off as I look at the front entrance of where I will be working soon. My mind suddenly lets all my thoughts in. I can't believe Christian had a shower with her. Does he not see how wrong that is? Fine, she was washing the blood off him, but what, he couldn't have fought her off? I think back to when he teleported us to the island and how helpless he was. He could barely even move and that was without being shot by the crazy bitch.

I mean she thought he was a vampire. Why the hell would she think that? My mind flashes images of her bandaging him up. I suppose I should be grateful to her as he could have died. It's not that easy to be grateful to the same person that caused you so much pain in the first place. If she hadn't tracked us down and shot him, we would still be enjoying a lovely boat retreat – just me and Christian. Just the two of us.

That brings me to another thought. He wants me to move in with him? I know he said the island retreat could be somewhere we could live but I felt like there was something more he wanted to tell me or maybe ask me. I can't be sure. Could I move in with Christian? The thought excites me… to think he wants it to happen. But wait… Are we moving to fast?

I'm so deep inside my own thoughts that I don't see the figure approach my window until the person knocks on the glass firmly. I jump out of my skin as I snap my head to look around to the figure stood next to my driver's window. Shit! Was it the person who was following me? The car park lights are out and it's too dark to see who it is as the figure stands there waiting.

I turn the engine on to allow the electric window to come down and also to give me a chance to throw the car into reverse and pull away if need be. The window comes down halfway before the figure leans in closer and I see the face of Jill, the Sea World trainer. She smiles at me as I feel my body physically relax into the seat.

"Anastasia, I thought that was you. The different car threw me a little. What are you doing here?" Jill asks.

"Long story." I reply.

"Well, the dolphins don't talk much this time of night but it's so lovely to watch them, I find it so relaxing. You're welcome to come with me and I'm more than willing to listen." Jill says kindly.

I barely even know this woman and she barely knows me and yet she is offering to hear my troubles. Not only that but let me see the dolphins up close.

"Sure thing. One sec." I say before shutting my window and getting out locking the car.

We head towards the entrance and I see the lock. How would a trainer have keys to this place? I look over to Jill who walks casually at my side. She pulls out a set of keys.

"Me and Chris got a set of keys when one of the dolphins took ill one night and the caretaker couldn't get down to open the site. The manager came… lucky for us as we nearly lost Venus. She made a full recovery and the manager ordered us both to have a set of keys in case it ever happened again." Jill tells me opening the lock.

We walk inside the grounds as I take it all in. I've seen it before a few times but seeing it, knowing I will be working there, is something else.

"So, have you and Chris worked here long?" I ask making small talk.

"Well, we have both been working here for round about eight years. Chris started a month before me since I was working in the zoo. He told me a job had opened up and I went for it. Here I am. So have you heard anything yet about the interview?"

"Well, I just thought I would stop by and see the place before I start on Monday." I say.

"That's great, congratulations! Chris told me he was sure you would get the job. He's never normally wrong. But just between us, it can be annoying sometimes." She laughs and I find myself joining her.

There before us is the huge tank that houses the bottle nose dolphins. We head over still giggling like a bunch of girls.

"So here we are." Jill says as we get to the side of the pool.

Straight away two dolphins come over to the glass and start following us around as we head over to a block of stairs where Jill takes my hand as we walk up.

"They can be a little slippery sometimes. The stairs, I mean." She says.

We barely get to the top of the steps when two of the dolphins push their heads over towards us. Jill reaches out and pats one on the nose then the other.

"Anastasia, I would like you to meet Malibu and Dollie. We have seven others but these two always like to meet the new people first." Jill says smiling.

I reach out my hand and pat Malibu first on his head and then Dollie. They seem to have such a calming, effect just being close to them I already feel relaxed.

"Please, it's just Ana." I tell Jill.

Both the dolphins pull back and nod their heads. They dive underwater as Jill turns to me.

"So, want to tell me about your long story then? I'm a good listener and so is Malibu. Dollie's more of a show off." Jill says.

I have just stepped off the step and back onto the floor to the side of Jill when a wave of water splashes over her head. Her hair matts to her face as we both look over and see Dollie moving back through the water and sounding like she was laughing. This in turn kicks us off laughing, too.

Jill heads over to a room and comes out with a towel and we both walk around to the side, so the dolphins can slide up on their bellies to us. Jill takes a seat on the step drying her hair with the towel as I launch into about how stupid people can be and if I'm ready to move into the next part of my life and take the next step forward.

Jill just sits there and listens to me smiling and offering little encouraging nudges and words to help me keep talking. She seems so easy and laid back to talk to and very wise for her age too. Another dolphin comes up and slides onto the slop next to me. I pat its nose while Jill tells me that's Venus. She is quiet but friendly once she gets to know you. Malibu stays by my side almost the whole time as I talk.

"Ana, I don't want to tell you what to do. It just seems to me you want to move on with this next step of your life but current events have given you pause. I think you already know your answer deep down." Jill offers.

"You really think so?" I say as I pat Malibu's nose.

"Unless the events are life changing, just seize the day, Ana. You don't know what's going to happen tomorrow."

It finally hits me. Last night I thought the love of my life was dead and now he has asked me to move in and I'm unsure. Gosh, I must be crazy! I want to be with him. I realize it's getting light in the sky.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to keep you this long, Jill." I say simply.

"Ana, don't worry, it's fine. I'm off today anyway. Chris isn't, though, so he will get to play with these today. We should get out of here before the park staff get here. They might ask me to work and I enjoy my days off." Jill says making us both giggle.

After thanking Jill for staying and listening with me we head back to our cars. Once inside I decide to head back to my apartment and pick a few things up before returning to Christian.

I head over and make my way up to my apartment. Just as I walk up to my door and pull out my key, I see it's already open slightly. I instantly freeze in the hallway looking at my door. It can't be Kate, she would have texted me or rung me to let me know she was back. It could be an intruder; someone who broke into our apartment. The lock looks intact and if so they are most likely long gone. I steel my nerves and decide to go in and find out for myself.

I push the door open and the curtains are all drawn, making the apartment seem pitch black. From the light in the hallway I can see someone in the middle of the room.

"Christian?" I call out.

My hand reaches for the light and I flick the switch… and my jaw drops at the site that is before me.

* * *

**So you all wanted to know what happened on the boat. Now you know. The new character of Jill also making another appearance. So will Ana move in with Christian after what she found out about what happened on the boat? **

**What the hell is going on inside of Ana's apartment? What will happen between Christian and Sawyer? Only time will tell. Leila thought Christian was a vampire, boy was she wrong.**

**I have also added more to my profile including a new poll as the old poll is now closed. So head over there and get your one vote on. So I can see your thoughts.**

**Remember to please review and follow and favourite my story. My next chapter should be on Monday now. Thank you all for supporting my supernatural Christian Grey. SJamesW.**


	17. That fateful night

**Now this is a little different from the chapter I was going to put on. **

**This part is in Christian's point of view.**

* * *

I have witnessed so much blood shed in my life and yet at this young age I have been through the worst heart ache I could imagine. The last two months have been the worst of my life. Our father died a year ago and we have been coping ever since. We have aways been a strong family. Never living beyond our means.

My older brother would of took control of our family had he not been called to war. They may of sent me to war too had our father been alive. William had been gone just over two weeks when our mother became ill. She was bed ridden for days and Lilly would not leave her side. Mia and I took over sorting out the farm and I looked after the whole family. I didn't need sleep, I needed to keep them safe.

Every night before my hour of sleep I prayed for mother to make a full recovery. Now one could do anything for her and on the morning of the four day she past away with me and Lilly watching her. I felt numb, cold beside myself after losing our father mother had become everything to us. It had made our family tighter, stronger bound together over the loss of our father and now mother was gone.

I held onto Lilly till she cried herself to sleep. I had to be strong I was the oldest in the house hold. I still remember Mia rushing in and telling me to come quickly. We sped into the next room and there was James laying in his bed weak and ill just like mother.

How could this of happened? Why has James gotten sick? I stayed with him the whole day and watched as each and every one of mother's symptoms presented them self on James. This was like torture. I would of given my life to save my little brother in a heartbeat. Instead I didn't move from his side for three days. I never ate when Mia brought me food, I just couldn't do it. I just needed to be there for him. Each time he opened his eyes I hoped and prayed that he was recovering. I could see his breathing getting laboured by the third day and I whispered to him and prayed for him to stay with us. I told him how much we needed him, how much I needed him.

I was there as he took one last breath and then nothing, I couldn't help myself and I screamed out with everything I could. Mia and Lilly burst in. I couldn't take it anymore. We had to get out of this house. It felt to me like it had become an omen for death inside that house. We spent the next few days packing all our things away. That was when we received news of William. He had fallen in battle. My older brother the strongest and most noble of all of us have been killed. I wanted vengeance, I wanted justice but I had bigger things to worry about now. Our whole bloodline had fallen to Mia, Lilly and myself.

I had to be strong for them and yet I felt like I was breaking inside. Each time a family member died I felt a hole inside my heart begin to grow. Some how Mia and Lilly helped me plug and slowly fill that hole with my love for them.

After we moved things got better Lilly started to come out of her shell more and she still treated Mia like her older sister while I became more of a father figure to her. I would be crying at the kitchen table and Lilly would run in from the fields with a bunch of flowers and a smile on her face. It was the first time she smiled since we lost so much and it gave me hope. If she could be so happy, maybe I could too.

I focused what I could on doing the house up to distract myself from my thoughts. Fixing the leak in the roof, or building the stone wall round the garden. We had regained our family status for a time.

I was tending to our horse when Mia ran out and told me she couldn't wake Lilly. As soon as I saw her I knew the same illness again. It claimed her from us in two days and Mia and I prayed day and night at her bedside. No one should ever see a child go through that. The day she past away Mia and I never spoke, we never even moved for her bedside. We just stayed there both holding her hands so tightly.

It was at the point I fell apart. Thank god for Mia she always finds the goodness in anyone. She cradled my head and stroked my hair while I cried until I finally fell asleep. This when on for two days. I had not eaten or drank anything and each time I woke up Mia would enter my room and console me till I fell asleep again.

She tried to get me to eat or drink anything but I refused everything. I truly don't know where she got her inner strength from. Then one morning I woke to find Mia was not there. I managed to drag myself out of bed and somehow made it to her room. Opening the door I froze in my tracks, Mia was laying on her bed. I knew the instant I saw her she was ill. Her full of colour cheeks were so pale, there was sweat on her forehead.

I collapsed at her side and waited on her every beck and call for three days. I would never leave her side and slept in the chair next to her bed when I became to exhausted to keep my eyes open. I prayed for her recovery but I didn't for a moment believe there was a god who understood, listened or even cared. How could anyone allow this to happen and not do something about it?

On the third night there was a heavy storm outside and I could see that it would not be too long before Mia too would slip from my grasp. I couldn't take it, in a moment of insanity I turned towards the kitchen table where there was a dagger. When she passes I will join her. I can't lose everyone, I won't. My hand gripped the dagger with everything I had.

What was I doing? I can't do this! I raced out of the door and out into the garden dropping to my knees in the mud and feeling the rain pour down on my face as I screamed out at the top of my lungs.

"Please don't take her! I will do anything! Give anything! You call yourself a god, prove it!"

I drop my head down and felt the tears pouring down my face. God truly had forsaken me and my family. He didn't care and would never care about us.

"Please someone, anyone help me!" I knelled there soaked through and head bowed with the dagger still inside my hand when I felt soft fingers slip the dagger away from my grasp.

I raised my head up to see a woman stood before me in a long dirty white dress. She seemed like an angel from heaven. God had finally heard me and sent me my saviour. Her eyes seemed so full of understanding. She knew the pain I was going through and tilted her head.

"Poor soul you seem so helpless. You need my help. You want to save your sister?" Her voice sounded so soft.

"Please yes help her. I'll do anything, give you anything if you can save her." I pleaded through tear filled eyes.

"I will save her for you, if you are sure you will give me what I want?" She said tenderly to me.

I nod my head as she lowers herself to my level and gazes into my eyes. Her eyes almost feel hypnotic as I feel her hand stroke my cheek. I feel a slight burning sensation run through my cheek. She stands up and leaves me on my knees and walks into the house.

I remain numb for a few minutes on my knees out in the rain. Then I saw a miracle as Mia walked out of the door of the house looking perfectly fine. The colour was back in her cheeks and I knew she was safe. I saw her run towards me. God had sent an angel to save my sister. I was a believer again until I felt the scorching pain run through my whole body forcing me to pass out in the rain soaked garden. That was the first time I met Elena.

* * *

**The night the deal was made. I wanted to offer this to you all but I was unsure when to do it. Due to the fact I have an issue with the next chapter I was about to put on I have decided to give you this as I never want to miss a dead line. **

**Please bare in mind this is not like my full chapters but it's a small look into Christian's mind. I do hope to have my next chapter on for thursday night and sorry to make you wait as to who or what is in Ana's apartment.**

**Please feel free to leave your reviews as always and I'm also pleased to say not only have I got over 250 followers I have now had my story added to a second community. FSOG stories with over 500 reviews and that is all thanks to you wonderful fans. So thank you and please do follow and favourite my story. SJamesW.**


	18. Chapter 41

**There is is no music in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY ONE

I stand merely two steps into my own apartment and I'm terrified with my finger still on the light switch. My mind considers knocking the light off as I can't bare to look at him like that.

He is held there, arms outstretched like in my nightmare. I can even see his muscles being pulled taut by the chains around his wrists that are cutting into his skin. His legs are chained tightly together with a huge, heavy looking, thick silver chain. It tightly binds his thighs and snakes down his legs travelling down to his ankles and off his body. I wince because the muscles in his thighs look ready to tear completely.

He is nude and his head is hung low on his chest. My eyes taking in the sight of a helpless Christian.

"Christian!" I scream out and run to his aid.

I can't believe the bitch Elena did this to him. Why? For what reason could she bind him this way and leave him in my apartment naked for me to find? It doesn't make any sense. It doesn't matter though; I have to free him.

I try pulling at the chains on his wrists, but they are digging into his skin so deeply I can't get an grip on them. I can undo them from the other end, I think to myself, and quickly turn to grab the other end only to find I can't. The chain disappears into the walls of the apartment. I stare dumb founded as my eyes turn to the chain around his legs and follow it down to see it sinks in to the floor.

My eyes snap up to look at him since he is suspended completely off the ground. Why is Elena doing this? She said she would leave us alone. Those were her own words. She only said 'for now', my inner angel reminds me. She barely allowed us a few days and now she has come and done this to Christian.

"Christian!" There is still no response from him.

"Christian, please god, look at me!" I cry out.

Suddenly his eyes open and he gazes right at me. I can see that there is something else in his coal coloured eyes. It's a look of sorrow and shame.

"What the hell did Elena do to you?" I say to him.

"Ana, I scared you and you ran away from me, and for that I need to be punished." He croaks out.

I look at him confused. Has Elena told him to say this? Has she punished him because she thought I ran off? As I'm stood there I feel something in my hand. My eyes drop down to see in horror that I'm holding a long, black leather whip. I let go of it quickly, not even wanting to be in the same room as the whip.

The whip hits the floor with a dull thump and then it's back in my hand again as if by magic. I glance up and I can tell it's Christian's doing.

"Christian, stop it!" I call out.

"Please, Ana, I submit to you. Do as you will with me?" He says sadly.

"This is Elena's doing, isn't it?" I shout back.

"No, Ana, this has nothing to do with Elena. It's my doing."

"But why are you doing this?" I cry.

"You ran away from me, Ana! I scared you with my temper or with Leila, or maybe I pushed you too far and you're not ready to move in with me. I don't know but please, Ana, punish me!" He wails.

"Why?"

"Because you have to." He answers me.

I refuse to do it. I'm not using the whip on him to punish him. I drop the whip to the floor, only to feel it in my hand a second later. This is not working, I have to get through to him somehow.

I step toward him keeping hold of the whip. I see him shut his eyes, thinking I will use the whip. As I step closer, I can hear him grinding his teeth together from the pain the chains pulling him tightly are doing. His head is bowed down as I grab the other end of whip and step closer hooking it over his neck like a tie to pull him toward me.

"Christian, look at me." I say and his eyes open again.

"I did not run away from you. I had to think things over to understand them. You threw a lot of things at me and I wasn't sure if I was ready for it all. I know now that I am, Christian – I'm ready to move in with you." I hold his gaze as I say the words. How can this wonderful man, this beautiful soul hurt himself so cruelly?

"Is this what Elena does to you when you sleep?" I ask seeing him in such a tortured position.

"Yes." He say softly.

"Oh Christian!" I throw my arms around his neck and begin to cry into his chest. My face is buried against those scars she has given him over the years.

"Ana… please don't cry for me. Some nights she doesn't even use the whip on me and just leaves me like this the whole time." He offers.

I fail to see how he thinks that this is really any better as I can see how much strain his arms and legs are subjected to. I cry harder into his chest.

"Ana, I would never let her hurt you. I will do everything in my power to stop her. Because you mean everything to me." I then realize a question I have never thought to ask him.

I look up into his eyes as he still keeps himself locked in place.

"Christian, why me?" I ask him.

His gaze softens as he looks into my eyes.

"Ana, your the most amazing woman I have ever met. You make me feel things I have never thought possible. I shut my heart out to every single person I have ever known and in a month you have torn down every defense I put in place to keep me from falling in love. I have had such an awful life surrounded by darkness and yet you have broken through it all and been my one beam of light."

"But, Christian, you're handsome, rich, powerful, thoughtful and caring. I'm just Anastasia, waitress at a diner."

"No, Ana, stop it! You're my whole world. I'm tortured, cursed, surrounded by darkness. I'm poison and yet someone as perfect as you has fallen in love with me. What does that say about your character?" He tries to tell me.

"I don't know."

"Ana, I have searched the whole world for you. There has never been anyone like you and there never will be. I'm so sorry for exposing you to Elena. I wanted to tell you I love you so much. She could have whipped me for the rest of my life and I would be happy knowing I could say those three words to you without her taking you. I relished in every single one of those lashes knowing I could say those words to you when I woke up." He tells me sweetly.

His words become my undoing and I cry out and begin to slide down his chest as my legs give way from all the emotions that wash through me. Suddenly his arms are around me and the chains and whip have disappeared. He's nude and holding me tightly as we both slip to our knees on my apartment floor.

We stay there in each other's arms until I can barely keep my eyes open anymore. Christian scoops me up, carries me to my bedroom and removes my clothes – with his hands, not his magic. Placing me under the blanket, he crawls into bed with me and I put my head on his chest stroking his scars, as I drift off to sleep dreaming of handcuffs and playing cards.

I wake up feeling soft hair against my face and open my eyes to see I'm still resting on Christian's chest. We have not moved in our sleep. I look down at his scars, knowing the true reason they are there… and I hate Elena even more. I lean over and kiss each scar in turn and he does not even move. My lips touch his scars hoping to ease the pain she caused inflicting them.

I then slip out of bed, throwing a t-shirt on, head through the door closing it and proceed toward the kitchen. There are a bunch of letters on the side. Most are addressed to Kate; I do miss her but she should be back soon. I see one for me and open it. It's from Sea World telling me I have the position. I go to turn away and see there are a few messages on my machine. I walk over and press play.

The first message is from Jose telling me some guy came and took my car. He paid for all the work and refused to take no for an answer when Jose refused to give him it. It seemed Taylor went to Jose's boss to sort out taking the car. He asks that I call him and let him know everything is okay.

Second message is a thank you from James the day of the red carpet event for giving Mia his number. I didn't give her it – she stole it from my phone. His voice sounds so cheerful and happy, I can't help but smile.

The third message creeps me out as the tone plays… there is nothing but silence on the other end. It makes me think that someone has dialed the number by mistake. There is a faint noise on it, so I listen carefully. It's the sound of someone breathing down the receiver. The noise creeps me out and I reach over deleting it.

I step into the kitchen and turn to see Christian fully naked walking out my bedroom with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Ana." He says casually.

"Morning yourself… I'm making breakfast, so you may want to find some clothes." I say.

"Oh… and why is that?" He gives me a cheeky smile.

"I don't want to be distracted from cooking." I give him an evil smile as he heads back into my bedroom to get dressed. A moment later he comes back out completely dressed and walks over to the kitchen, leaning against the wall as he watches me.

"Is that better for you?" He asks.

"You're still distracting me." I say giggling.

"Well, unless you would like me to turn invisible you're stuck with me." He smirks.

"You can do that?" I look shocked. Is there no end to this man's magical power? I think to myself as I put some bacon into the frying pan.

"I used to only alter people's perception of me but as my powers grew over time, I can now go fully invisible. That way I could really have some fun with you." He explains with a face-splitting grin.

"Christian, behave!" I state.

"Fine, no claypot-making 'Ghost' moment then for you." He laughs.

"You watched 'Ghost'?" I turn gaping in disbelief.

"Who hasn't? Mia made me." He looks embarrassed, causing me to laugh out loud.

He steps up behind me and turns me around to face him. His now serious gaze holds my own.

"I never want to be away from you again, Ana. You have no idea how much I worried because I though you had run away from me. I will do anything to keep you here."

I clearly hear the pain in his words. I reach up and cup his face with both hands staring into his beautiful grey eyes. They seem so lost and desperate.

"Christian, I will never leave your side again. I would never run from you. I would only ever run 'to' you. I only want to be with 'you', Christian." I say softly. I lean in and kiss his lips and he gently kisses me back. The kiss is soft and sensual as our lips part as we break the kiss together.

"Thank you, Ana. In that case I hope you won't mind accompanying me to the live TV interview I have this evening?" He smiles.

"A TV interview? Why would you even want me there?" I ask confused.

"I told you, Ana, I never want to be apart from you, and I meant it. I need you by my side… always. Please.. say yes?" He pleads.

"You mean this literally… with not wanting to part from me?" I wonder.

He nods solemnly. How could I deny him since his fear of losing me seems to be rooted so deeply in him. I sigh.

"Fine, but only if I don't have to go in front of the cameras." I reply.

In return, Christian smiles. It's a strong and confident smile but also hides something a little darker to it.

On our way to the television studio to film the live interview, Christian is sat next to me, looking immaculate as always in a black suit and red shirt open at the collar. He seems completely laid back and relaxed while I find myself fidgeting in my thigh length white dress and heels. I've never been great with walking in heels which is why I'm grateful to be sat down.

By the time we arrive at the location, I think to myself how I can't believe that he talked me into doing this after all that has happened during the last couple of days. Three days ago we were enjoying each other at Christian's island refuge with Sea World accepting my job application, two days ago Leila shot him followed by agonizing 24 hours of uncertainty as to Christian's wellbeing and whereabouts, resulting only yesterday in his seemingly miraculous reappearance practically unharmed.

We're ushered into the one of a few green rooms for the TV show, that they use so that the celebrities don't have to mix, and settle in. They have an actor on before us and a band on a little later. I grip Christian's hand tightly and he coughs a little. Turning to look at him, I can see I'm crushing his fingers together a little too forcefully, so I let go quickly giving him my apologetic eyes.

"I'm so nervous. I've never been anywhere like this before." I say looking round.

"It's okay, Ana, just relax and breathe. Enjoy it." Christian smiles back.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" I inquire.

"Yeah, just down the hall and on your left. I could come with you… if you like?" He says smirking.

That god damn delicious smirk. I know just what he is thinking. My inner devil is already on the same wave length, too, and is nodding her head, grinning broadly. I stand up as my muscles in my core clamp down making my thighs rub together.

"No, I'll be fine. I don't want you missing your time to go on." I say giggling.

I slip out and head down the hallway finding the bathroom where Christian said. I finish up in there and dry my hands with the paper towels provided as I look at myself in the mirror. To think last night I didn't know where I stood with Christian and now I have said yes to moving in with him. It's been a wild few days, well weeks, months, even. I find myself smiling and quickly head back to get to him.

Just as I step out of the door I nearly bump into someone. When I look up at the person I collided with, I wish I had stayed a little longer in the bathroom. Why did Jack Hyde have to be here, too? With his dark combat pants and black shirt with his waist coat and blonde hair. He grins at me.

"Well, well, Ana Steele, to what do I owe this pleasure?" His words slide out of his mouth.

"I'm here with Christian." I say and begin to move past him.

As I get to his side, he turns quickly and steps toward me. I turn my body so to not touch him and in return, he quickly moves against me pinning his body against my own, holding me against the wall. In the enclosed corridor there is not a whole lot of room to move.

"Well, he is not here now, is he? I never did get to finish my dance with you." He says looking down over my cleavage.

"We did finish dancing, Jack." I say hastily.

"No, we didn't, my dances always end in the bedroom, babe." He says breathing over me.

I turn my head away from him and pray someone would come down the corridor. His body is pushed too tightly against mine for me to get any movement to try and fight back. The way his hips are pushing into my waist, I can feel his erection, making me almost gag on him.

"Well, now that you know my name, lets see if I can get you to scream it from the toilet stalls." He tells me confidently. Before I fully process his words he pulls me into the bathroom with him and I'm stood there as he steps back.

"Your boyfriend is on first so we got time for some fun." He sneers.

I quickly weigh up my options. To try and run in these heels would mean falling over and giving him the advantage of being over and behind me. I could attack him; my dad taught me some moves and both me and Kate went to a self defense class in university. What if Jack is truly magic like Christian, though? The thought deeply unnerves me and I realize, I will need the element of surprise to get out of here.

I bat my eyelashes at him and he stands there watching me as I lean down and slip off one heel then gaze up at him and see his eyes are focused on my cleavage. Just what I hoped for – turn him on even more. I take the other heel, slipping it off so they are in my hands, as I slowly walk toward him in bare feet.

He seems so focused on my body as I aim for my target and bring my foot up to connect between his legs. I see the look of pain shoot through his eyes. It may have hurt a little less if he had not been focused on my breasts. His body is starting to crumple to the floor when his hand snatches out and pulls at the top of my dress. It tears away, exposing some of my bra, as I swing my arm out with the heel smacking him across the side of the head with it. My four inch heel becoming a blunt object in the process. I turn away and race out the doorway and into the hall.

Crashing into Christian and a young guy with a headset and clip board, Christian pulls me back away from the latter. So he came see me. I see the young guy avert his gaze from my exposed bra. The door is still open and Jack Hyde is laying on the floor.

Within the blink of an eye, I realize the danger we are all in at this very moment.

Oh god, Christian will be furious! Like 'black-eyes-furious'! We cannot allow Elena to make an appearance here! I see his gaze grow cold as his eyes land on Jack Hyde crumpled on the floor. The young guy pipes up timidly.

"Mr Grey, you're due on camera now." He says.

I reach up stroking his face pulling his head down to look at me.

"Christian, please, please, listen to me!" I whisper pleadingly. "He is not worth it. He is not worth your anger. Don't do anything stupid. I love you, Christian. Please, you are needed on set. He didn't touch me, Christian. I'm yours and yours alone."

Christian's eyes fall back onto me and I smile softly looking up at him. I lean in and kiss his lips gently.

"Next time, you come to the bathroom with me." I murmur into his ear with a seductive smile on my face.

I pull back and see the look of surprise on his face. Our affection is clearly too much for the young guy with the headset and he is blushing. Christian grips my hand tightly, and the young guy leads us to the stage entrance to walk on. I go to release Christian's hand but he grips my hand tightly.

"You're coming on with me now." He says.

It's not a request; I hear it in his tone of voice, it's an order. After what just happened with Jack and with him still in the building, there is no way that my protective magic boyfriend would let me stay backstage by myself.

I look at him in wide-eyed disbelief and frantically hold up the torn pieces of my dress. Christian smiles at me reassuringly and in one wave of his hand it's fixed, my dress is perfect once again. So, we eventually walk up the steps and enter the set from the back.

The host of the TV show, a funny comedy type of guy, made a joke as soon as we both enter on set together by telling the audience it's Mr and Mrs Christian Grey. The audience kicked off laughing and I couldn't help but smile back. The feeling of being out there in front of the cameras is such an adrenaline rush.

As we take a seat, the host shakes both of our hands. I'm glad he doesn't try to kiss my cheeks or hands as I'm sure Christian would kill him with a simple look. The host asks what the delay regarding our appearance on stage was and Christian replied 'a wardrobe malfunction'. The host focuses on me, then asking me the nature of the issue, and quickly to my rescue, Christian says it was his fault as he had too much magic up his sleeves. Then suddenly, his sleeves shoot out over one hundred cards into the host's face, gaining a huge laugh from the crowd. After being asked again who I was, Christian once again proudly introduces me as his girlfriend to all the viewers at home.

We spend the next twenty minutes chatting to the host and answering questions and Christian's upcoming tour. After a small break, the host introduces Jack Hyde onto the set. When Jack Hyde comes on stage, I can see he still has a little bit of blood on the side of his face. My heel must have caused him to bleed in his hair line.

The whole time, Christian is glaring at Jack and I squeeze Christian's hand to try and get him to focus on me. He needs to reign in his anger; we don't want to have Elena make an appearance on national television. The repercussions would be immeasurable. So, right now, I'm Christian's lifeline. His focus.

Answering the TV host's inquiry, Jack plays off the blood as a shaving cut and sits down next to the female actress they had on that evening, too. After a brief chat with Jack Hyde, the host tells us that Jack is going to perform some magic tricks and Christian actually laughs out loud causing everyone to look at him. Me included. This behaviour seems so untypical for Christian – openly mocking another person in such a public setting – but then I cannot fault him for doing so, looking back at what happened only minutes earlier. Therefore, I rather have him mock Jack in public than have him unleash Elena on him. Public or not.

Jack glares at Christian and then heads over to the front of the set just as two dancers come out carrying a steel chain. Hyde takes the chains off the girls and walks over to us, handing it to Christian to check that it's real. Pulling at it a few times, Christian nods in confirmation before Jack takes it back off him.

I watch in curious wonder as Jack wraps the chain around his neck and ties a knot, handing it to one of the dancers each. If they pull it now they will straggle him. Well, one can only dream. The thought is quite pleasant as I find myself smiling.

Christian rolls his eyes as the dancers pull the chain and it passes right through his neck. Is Jack actually magic? I barely left the thought in when Christian leans in telling me it's a slight of hand.

The next trick is the guillotine and Jack gets the female actress to play executioner, which she seems happy to help. The two dancers strap Jack into place, putting his head in the stocks, and after a few moments the actress releases the blade. I see the blade pass through taking his head off, yet there is no blood. I look at Christian for answers and see Christian shake his head and wave his fingers secretly. Suddenly there is laughing from the crowd as I look back over to see Jack Hyde hiding under the guillotine base, as one whole side of the guillotine has opened up revealing his trick, that his top half slips through the base of the unit to hide his head still attached to his shoulders.

The curtain drops just as I see the shock on Jack's face. The host tells everyone that they have to go to an advert break for a few minutes, and the audience is laughing and joking about what happened and what went wrong in the trick. I ask Christian if he was the cause of that and he smiled back at me, I knew then it was him.

It seems, Christian is willing to channel his hatred and anger towards Jack Hyde into turning the man's performance into a farce. Well, I can definitely live with that.

After the break Jack, not to be deterred, decides to do his third trick – floating above the set. I watch with everyone else as there is a drum roll and Jack seems to slowly float off the set. He gets higher and higher, and again I begin to wonder if he has magic powers or not since he is now over twenty feet in the air. The lights are so bright in the studio and everyone is applauding him. Seemingly they have forgotten about what happened before the break and are captivated by Hyde's performance again. But yet again, Christian flicks his fingers and as I wonder what he has done now, two spotlights turn hitting Jack, and that is when everyone can see two cables attached to his waist leading up into the lighting station.

Christian has taken his sweet revenge and called Hyde's bluff – Jack clearly does not have magic and is nothing but a con man and a jerk. And it was on national television for everyone to see.

The whole audience bursts out laughing as Jack is placed down on the set while he is screaming at the crew to put him down. With the whole audience laughing and the host as well as the actress, too, I almost feel sorry for him but I'm quick to remember what he nearly did to me in the bathroom. I just can't help myself with how annoyed he looks, I laugh out loud and lean into Christian who is laughing hard, too.

Jack turns and glares straight at both me and Christian, and then suddenly charges towards us, only to be stopped by two members of the studio security who quickly grab hold of him and drag him off the set.

"I'll kill you for this!" Hyde furiously screams over his shoulder in our direction, before he vanishes behind the curtain.

* * *

**I left you waiting long enough as to who was in Ana's apartment. Jack Hyde is also back and mad as hell for what happened. This can only mean trouble for our happy couple.**

**Just to let you all know I have a new poll running on my profile page so go over there and check it out. It will be ending soon and you only have one vote so make it count.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading this so far and enjoying the ride I'm taking you all on. I hope to keep you surprised shocked and astounded at all the things to come. **

**Please remember to review my story or each or even all my chapters as I love to know your thoughts. Also please do follow and favourite my story if your enjoying it as your support means so much to me. Thank you. SJamesW.**


	19. Chapter 42

**This chapter contains no music. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY TWO

Christian and I are heading back to his apartment in his Bentley with him in the driver's seat, looking the figure of confidence. I can't help but think of the look on Jack's face as his tricks were exposed to the audience. The evening sky of San Diego is passing by in a leisurely pace as for once Christian is driving more on the side of caution. The last words that Jack said haunt my mind. I turn to Christian slowly.

"Who do you think Jack meant when he said he would kill you for this?" I ask a little nervously. Christian looks over at me and can see the worry in my eyes.

"Ana, don't worry about Jack Hyde. He is a no one. He was just angry, that's all. He was talking to me for destroying him on set." Christian says back calmly.

I feel myself begin to worry. We have only just gotten past the threat of Leila and she was a crazy confused woman with a grudge. Now we have a pissed off angry conman who swore on live television that he would kill Christian for showing him up. I barely even know Jack Hyde, so I have no idea what he is capable of. The first time I met him was at the red carpet event where he tried bidding on me and instead bought Mia.

"Christian, wasn't it Jack Hyde that bought Mia at the auction for the night of the fundraiser? You don't think he would use Mia to get to you, would he?" I ask biting my lip.

Christian looks over at me in shock, and then his eyes return to the road. I notice the car picks up speed a little on our way back to the apartment.

"Jack Hyde is a sleaze… I wouldn't put it past him. He's a conman, not a magician like me." Christian answers as his fingers grip the wheel a little tighter. I smile up towards him when I reach out and touch his arm.

"Christian, no one is a magician like you." I say fondly.

He turns to me and smiles his warm caring smile. I see, though, it doesn't fully reach his eyes – there is still a nagging worry there. I want to lean in and kiss him but I don't want to distract him from driving; it's only then I realize I haven't seen Sawyer.

"So, what happened with Sawyer?" I ask suddenly worried for a different reason.

I see in Christian's face that his jaw tightens, his eyes darken. The air in the car seems to drop a few degrees in temperature or at least that's what it feels like.

"He's gone." Christian says coldly.

"Christian, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean –" But I don't get to finish.

"Ana, you told him I was magic. You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone. You haven't told anyone else have you?" His eyes remain on the road.

I can hear the anger in his voice, but his movements remain calm as he drives.

"No, I haven't told anyone else. Christian, I panicked! You were on the boat with her. And I was back in the villa all of a sudden without you." I say trying to defend myself.

"Ana, I sent you away to keep you safe. I had to deal with Leila myself." He says.

"Christian, she had just shot you! For all I knew you were bleeding out! I had to find you, so I told Sawyer the truth. If it's any consolation, I don't think he believed me..." I offer.

"Well, he seemed pretty damn certain he was going to find out the way he confronted my like that!" Christian snaps.

"What did you do to him?" I ask wondering if I want to know the answer.

"I turned him into a toad." He quips wryly, shooting me a dark look. "Ana, what do you think? I wiped his mind! As far as he knows, he came to the island, offered his Intel on security and left a few days later none the wiser. That's why he has a payment for his services in his account!" Christian tells me heatedly.

I can tell he is still very annoyed with me as he has barely looked over at me since I asked him about Sawyer. I need to try and make him relax and calm down.

"You can really do that? Turn him into a toad?" I ask as if astounded.

"I have never tried." He smirks a little. "Oh, and don't think you're off the hook either for telling him my secret just because I wiped his mind! You need to be punished." He looks over at me giving me a serious face.

"What?! Why punished?" I get a little nervous now.

"You broke your promise. So, I get to punish you." He says stopping for a moment to let me worry.

"I'll punish you in my dungeon." He smirks over at me.

Hearing him say that, I open my mouth wide and my insides clench down tightly. I feel like a bolt of lighting has just passed through me as I gaze at him. He's going to take me back to his pleasure room! My inner devil is letting off fireworks like it's the Fourth of July. Sparklers in her hands and a huge grin on her face. His hand touches my own in my lap to make me look over at him.

"There won't be any whips or canes, though. I swear to you, Ana, that will never happen again." Christian tells me looking into my eyes just before we turn the corner for the apartment.

I shiver in excitement for what is in store for me in his pleasure room when we get inside. Just as we are leaving the lift and entering his apartment, my phone goes off. Flicking it open, I hear it's Mia. Christian leans in behind me and softly kisses my neck as he starts to push the shoulder straps of my dress off. I slip out of his clutches pointing at the phone.

"Oh, hi, Mia! What a pleasant surprise!" I say down the phone knowing Christian can't distract me.

I hear Christian growl at me as I make a sorry gesture and pout my lip as Mia talks.

"Sweetie, I just saw you on live television with Christian! You looked beautiful! And what a show! That creep Jack Hyde threatening you both like that during a live show! What a moron. I see Christian was enjoying his powers as always. Let's hope that bring down Hyde a peg or two!" She says, and I hear muffled talking in the background. It's a man's voice, but too muffled to work out what he said or who he was.

"Thanks, Mia. Is everything okay over there?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's fine, James told me to say hi for him." She tells me simply.

"You're there with James? You two must be getting on well." I tease.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm home with James and have been since the red carpet event." Mia laughs down the phone.

"Whoa, way too much information right there! I'm glad you two are happy."

As I turn telling her that, I see Christian is calling someone from the apartment phone. I go quiet for a moment to hear him.

"Yes, I understand it's late, but I want it done! Wire the two hundred and fifty thousand into the account immediately and if he has any questions or issues to call me." Christian is talking fast and determined.

"Ana, are you there? Ana?" I hear Mia call.

"Sorry, yes, I'm here." I say.

I don't really hear the first part of what Mia says as I'll trying to listen to Christian.

"... I was thinking we could go shopping and have dinner and a talk as I have something to ask you." Mia says casually.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds great! I'll invite Kate; she is coming back tonight."

"Perfect, a good girls shopping trip and catch up… James, stop that! Sorry, Ana. I'm sure we all have lots to talk about. Talk to you later, sweetie!" Mia says and hangs up.

I stare at the phone for a moment. Well, Mia and James seem to be going at a fast pace. I look over to see Christian leaning on the desk in his office while he is on the phone. I just go to head over towards him when my phone goes again. What the hell is it with my phone? Suddenly I'm Miss Popular! The caller ID tells me it's Rachael from the diner.

"Hey, Rach!" I answer.

"Don't hey me! I've just seen you on TV with that hot, handsome hunk of Christian on your arm! You do remember he is the owner of the diner, right?" Rach sounds almost giddy giggling down the phone.

"Yes, Rachael, he is both my boyfriend and my boss."

I can't believe, I just called Christian Grey my boyfriend to someone other than family! I smile as I look back over at him and begin to walk up the stairs.

"Well, that's what I'm calling about; he won't be your boss for long. Sammy told us you handed your notice in, so us girls have decided to throw you a leaver's party. I was ringing to make sure you can make it. It's tomorrow evening, we're going to some bars and clubs, to have a wild time. Everyone is coming! So, tell me you will be there? You're our star guest!" Rachael asks excitedly.

How can I say no? I'm sure Christian won't mind one night without me for my leaver's party. I arrive at the top of the stairs and look to see the locked door. I wonder what he keeps in there? A darker room that houses more BDSM items? I step past it trying not to think about it and walk down the hall.

"Yes, I will be there, Rachael." I say as I head towards his dungeon.

"Great! We are all meeting at the diner to take a look at it and getting a mini bus to the first bar around six, so make sure you are there by then."

"Okay, Rachael, I'll see you tomorrow then." I reply.

"See you tomorrow, Ana. Bye!" She ends the call just as I flip my phone shut and arrive at the dungeon.

I try the handle to find it's unlocked and open the door heading inside to find the lights in the room are already on. I step into the room as my eyes fall on the spot where Christian's phone sat the last time I was in this room.

My head turns to see the empty rack on the wall where the whips were displayed. There is no sign of any boxes anymore. My eyes fall on the empty rack near the middle of the room which housed the canes. They, too, are no where to be seen. I walk around the room alone, taking in each of the devices and contraptions.

As I look at the cross on the wall I take a look at the solid leather straps and buckles that would hold me in place if I Christian chooses to punish me on that. I glance back and see the table; the one that gave me the most enjoyable time with the balls and the terrifying last trip in here. When Elena whipped me. I think back to the look she gave me through Christian's body like she was studying me and enjoying hurting me.

It's a sobering thought as I know she was the one whipping me each time. The look on her face was truly terrifying, and that was the same look from her true face I saw in my nightmare. What did she mean 'she would leave us alone for now'? Christian didn't like the idea and he doesn't trust her, so why should I? She wants me – that we all know. How will she get me? Like how she has Christian, being able to torture him each night? She has already shown herself to me in my nightmares. At the very least if she took me like how she has Christian we could still be together.

But what if I got angry? Would she appear? Would I get magical powers like Christian? We know the deal was for Christian's love, true love, but we don't know enough about what she actually wants from me. Both me and Christian are terrified of what she will do to me. If only I had not pushed Christian to say those words. He took one hundred lashes of her whip, I couldn't even last five. He did that for three little words. 'I love you'. We may have been able to live the rest of our lives together without her coming for me, and now I find the thought creeping into my head that she could come any time to get me.

Just being with Christian without knowing if he loved me… could I have done that? The thought was tearing me up inside. I know now he never loved Leila, he cared for her and wanted to help her, but Mia was wrong – he never loved her. Leila is out of the picture, now she nearly took Christian away from me. I need to push these thoughts out of my mind. Leila is gone and right now I just want to enjoy my time with Christian. I turn round and see something on the wall hanging there.

Heading over to it, I take hold of the two short metal tubes; on the end of each one is a thick leather cuff. Picking it off the wall the metal tubes make me wonder what this actually does.

A pair of arms come around my waist and I smell Christian as his head comes over my shoulder. His warm breath flows over my neck and his hands run over my stomach giving me a tingle lower down.

"Admiring my tools?" Christian teases.

"I doubt, you use these in your magic act." I reply to him gazing at them.

"I could somehow fit them into my act." He whispers.

"What is it for?" I ask.

"It would be best if I show you… and as your punishment you should say yes." He breathes into my ear.

I feel my whole body clench at the words slipping from his mouth. My punishment is coming so soon and I couldn't be happier. I hoped I hadn't scared him away from his room… and it seems like I haven't. I feel my body go into over drive, my heart is pounding so fast. I decide to go one further.

"Yes please, sir." I gasp out.

He takes the bars from my hand his other hand taking my hand.

"Not here." He states.

I look up into his eyes as I see the worry is still there. His eyes flick over to the table and back to me.

"Christian, it's okay, we can be in here. I'm okay." I plead with him.

"Ana, I can't… it's too soon. I almost lost you in this room… please." He asks.

"Very well. Shall we take any more toys?" I ask hopeful.

"I'm sure we will be fine with this. Lets go to our room." I nod my head.

Christian takes my hand and leads me towards the doors and out of the room. He doesn't close the door and only takes a few steps.

"My room is too far." He says.

A moment later I'm pulled into the spare room upstairs and he is facing me. The look in his eyes is such a sexy and smouldering look, I feel my legs go weak as he tosses the metal bars onto the bed behind me. I see in the way he is stood that dominant Christian is before me now and it makes my insides boil.

"Take off your dress." He orders.

I reach to the side of my body as he commands me with such a simple order. Grabbing hold of my zip, I stare into his eyes and slowly begin to pull the zipper down towards my hip. His eyes remain focused on my own like he is staring into my soul. I feel the zipper pass over my waist and down to my hip. I reach up and pull off the shoulder straps carefully one at a time.

My body is soaking in the look he is giving me as he stands riveted to the spot. Once both straps are removed from my shoulders, I grip the dress by my hips and tug. The material floats over my skin as it pools at my ankles. I'm left standing in my white lace bra and matching underwear. Mia knew my size perfectly, and all the underwear she brought me fits snugly.

Christian stands there admiring it on me, his gaze following my curves as the look in his eyes makes me feel like the sexist woman in the world. I await his next command looking back at him. He remains silent as the tension mounts. My mind begins to think what he wants me to do. Does he want me to get into the submissive pose?

I decide to reach for my my bra when Christian stalks toward me and catches both of my hands. His eyes holding my gaze as his lips push down onto mine. I melt into him as my body touches his and he pulls my wrists down to my sides. His kiss goes on as I open my mouth for him and his tongue teases over each lip. I want him to bury his tongue into my mouth yet he holds off.

As the kiss ends he leans in pushing his head next to my own.

"Don't move." He breathes into my ear.

His hot breath on my neck sends shivers down my spine as I feel his hands release my wrists. I keep my hands down by my side and his hands roll over onto my stomach. His fingers push out onto my skin calling my blood to all the areas his fingers touch. I wonder if his hands will go up or down and gasp out as I feel then begin to slide upwards toward my bra.

I close my eyes as his hands move over the soft material of my bra and push gently into my breasts. Even with my bra on, Christian's fingers easily find my tender nipples. With my eyes closed I can feel his body right up against my own as his fingers tug at the material over my nipples, causing me to moan out.

The bra feels loose as his fingers pull away from the material to slip under the cups as I realize my bra is undone. I open my eyes and smile at him as he smirks back. His magic at work in the best possible way. My bra slides forward and off my arms as his fingers grips my nipples squeezing them firmly. I open my mouth wide as my head leans back to the ceiling.

At the very point I feel my underwear carefully being pulled down my legs by invisible hands, While Christian's fingers don't release my nipples. My underwear pools at my ankles with my bra and dress as I stand there naked before him. He lets go of my nipples as they have fully hardened.

Stepping back, Christian distances himself from me and I go to reach out and stop him when he grabs his shirt button, opening it before moving onto the next. His eyes are on my body as mine focus on his hands opening each shirt button so I can see his scarred chest. Once his shirt is open, he pulls it off and lets it fall to the floor.

I'm looking at his broad shoulders as he steps towards me. I feel helpless under his intense gaze. He stands before me and my eyes look to the scars on his chest. I see him reach past me to the bed.

"Turn around." He commands.

I do as he says and turn around to face away from him and face the bed. His voice is like melted chocolate in my ear.

"Lay down on your front." His voice husky with desire.

"Yes, sir." I breath back out.

I move over and climb onto the bed on my hands and knees. The sheets feel silky smooth to the touch. My body moves down and rests flat across the bed for him, as the cool sheets peak my nipples even more.

I feel my feet brush against his pant leg as he moves closer and takes hold of both of my ankles holding them tightly. He raises them bending my legs at the knees so my feet are up. I feel the soft leather of the belt straps wrap tightly around one ankle. I feel the buckle tighten and then he pushes his finger between the small gap. There is a little bit of room between the binding and my skin. His hand holds my other ankle firmly and then I feel the strap slip around that one and it is tightened as I lay face down wondering what this does. He slips his finger between my skin and the strap again with the other ankle. Then his touch is gone as I feel the two cold metal bars resting on my rear.

I turn my head but can't see anything from that position without using my hands to push against the mattress. I begin to push myself up to see what Christian is up to only to find out that is exactly what he wanted me to do. His hand grabs my left arm and he attaches a leather buckle to my left wrist. I try to pull against it only to find it pulls my right ankle. I'm that shocked I don't react as he grabs my right wrist and buckles it up, too.

I pull my right hand only to feel my left ankle move. I can just about look over my shoulder to see the metal bars are crossed over my back binding each wrist with the opposite ankle. I'm completely bound and helpless as I rest my head against the bed.

"This position allows me to tease you at will. Tell me when you can't take anymore." He tells me.

I can imagine the smirk on his sexy lips as I lay there awaiting his touch. I feel it just behind my neck as he takes his hand running it slowly but with purpose down the centre of my back. His hand strokes down the curvature of my spine and up to the metal crossed bars above the base of my spine. He removes his hand and I'm disappointed then both of his hands grab my rear.

His fingers pushing and kneading into my flesh as the movement makes my body rock on the bedsheets allowing the soft sheets to brush back and forth over my nipples. As his hands toy with my rear he leans over my body and I can feel his body heat almost against my back. One of his hands slips down and moves between my legs to my exposed and open core. His fingers teasing at the entrance.

"What toys were you hoping for?" He says sweetly into my ear.

"The flogger, sir." I gasp.

His fingers pushing against my entrance, but not heading inside, are a sweet torment of my senses and then I feel the slap of a flogger against my exposed back. The intense feeling, the sound, the pleasure… I know it can only be the flogger. I feel it swipe on the back of my thigh, making me moan. His fingers are pushing me towards my explosion without ever going inside.

"You're quite attached to the flogger, aren't you?" He breathes.

I know he is smirking again. I love his hot sexy smirk so much, mischievous and sexual at the same time. His fingers keep rotating in a circle while I feel the tips of the flogger stroking over my behind.

"Yes, I am, sir." I moan out.

"Well, I believe you should get to know it intimately then." He whispers.

He removes the flogger and his fingers, and I just begin to turn around to plead with him when he fills me up. I moan out loud as I feel it's not as deep as other times. I wiggle to feel the floggers strips brush over my thighs. I realize then it's not him inside me, it's the handle of the flogger. I gasp out as now I know what he meant by intimately. He pushes it a little deeper and then drags it back only to push it back in.

The combined feeling and how close I already was to my release means it's on me instantly. Suddenly he quickly pulls out the flogger's handle. I cry out again.

"Christian, please!" I plead weakly.

I'm on the brink of my climax and it feels like torture that he denied me my release. My muscles spasm wanting some thing to hold onto as I hear the tear of foil and then I'm filled up once more. I grip down tightly and this time I know it's Christian inside me. His hands slide up my back and grip my hair pulling it back to raise my head, as he fills my whole body completely.

He works my body so well that I moan out and my explosion hits my body. My whole core holds him tightly as I hear him gasp out when he finds his release deep inside me. I collapse onto the bed as I feel Christian opening each of the leather buckles on my wrists before undoing my ankles. He drops the metal bars onto the bed and scoops me up cradling me. I lean into his chest exhausted.

"I love you, Ana." Christian says kissing my head softly.

"I love you, too, sir." I say smiling sweetly up at him.

* * *

**Now Sawyer is out of the way without Christian having to turn him into a toad. Dom Christian is back playing hard as always. It seems that Christian is always one step ahead of Jack Hyde.**

**James and Mia seem to be getting along very well not to mention now Ana has her leaving party to go to thanks to the girls at the diner. **

**Remember I have my poll still going till the end of the week. The link is on my profile page at the top. Which male character do you find most attractive? Cowboy, Soldier, Pirate, Knight or Noble? You only have till sunday to decide before I end the poll. So let me know your thoughts.**

**I'm currently busy writing chapter 46. I'm so thankful for all you lovely people for giving my story a chance with a supernatural Christian Grey. It makes me wonder how many people refuse to look at this story due to the supernatural element. **

**Please get your reviews in and favourite and follow my story. A huge thank you as well to any who shares their thoughts in their reviews as I love to hear where you think I'm going with this story. Thank you. SJamesW.**


	20. Chapter 43

**For this chapter there is two songs.**

**"Every little thing she does is magic" by The police.**

**"Murder my Heart" by Micheal Bolton**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY THREE

Laying in his bed both naked and content as I awaken to the bright sky of San Diego. I don't even need to reach over to know he is not with me at my side. My hand reaches out hoping anyway to find him and then it touches something sphere shaped. The room goes blue as I hear guitars playing. Christian is happy he told me blue is joy and happiness. Stings voice comes out filling the room singing "Every little thing she does is magic." I can't help but giggle at the irony of the chorus. As I jump out of bed and walk over to his wardrobe opening it I steal one of his shirts a powder blue one. I slip it on hoping to smell him on it. However it only smells clean.

I button it up before grabbing the orb and heading out the door. I only get a few steps as the song fills the apartment and come to a stop. Christian is sat there on the kitchen stool in black pants and an open black shirt. It's the person that's behind him that has made me stop. Mrs Jones is stood there pouring out breakfast for us both.

I'm only dressed in Christian's shirt and nothing else as I step over to her as I see Christian looking over at me in accpection. His eyes then fall onto the orb. I walk over to the counter knowing that Mrs Jones doesn't know about Christian being magic. Placing the orb down on the counter I try to think of what to say about it.

"Good morning Ana. Wow that is a very beautiful item. What is it?" Mrs Jones asks.

I haven't come up with an answer yet and before I even open my mouth Christian replies for me.

"It's a musical box. Well orb. It's programmed with songs and lights." He answers.

"Well it's very beautiful. Your a lucky girl Ana. Well I will leave you two lovebirds alone to enjoy your breakfast." She says.

Mrs Jones leaves and I cringe at her calling us lovebirds. It has never ended well before as Christian has either tensed up or freaked out. I look over at him and see him smiling then I realize it no longer matters now as he loves me. I then realize where I left the orb last.

"Christian I left the orb on the boat. How did it get here?" I ask surprised.

"Ana you seem to forget sometimes I'm magic." He smiles.

I see that Mrs Jones has made us a full English breakfast and sit down next to Christian as I realize how hungry I am. I touch the magical orb and the song stops along with the colour too as I begin to eat.

I see out of the corner of my eye Christian watching me as we eat our breakfast. Each and every mouthful I take his eyes never leave me as if he is scared to look away. I quickly devour the food in front of me as I have a feeling we will be heading to the bedroom after this so I will need my energy.

As I finish my food and put my fork down he takes hold of my hand so I turn in my chair to face him. The look inside of his eyes is so sincere and caring.

"I could stare at you all day." He says smiling.

I can't help it as I feel my cheeks going red at his comment. After everything we have done together and yet he can still make me blush so easily.

"Dance with me Ana." Christian asks softly.

"But we don't have any music." I tell him.

He takes my hand and gently pulls it over to the orb letting my fingers touch the top of it. Soft piano keys spill from it as the whole apartment is bathed in the purple glow of the orb. I know it's love now, as I feel him lift me from the chair and hold me close to him. Moving backwards he steps us into the middle of the floor as the crooning lyrics of Micheal Bolton singing out "You murder my heart" takes over the whole apartment.

His hands slip round my waist as I slide my hands over his shoulders allowing us to move together in a close slow dance as I beat slips into the music. We sway from side to side, looking at Christian he is gazing into my eyes I see it there. As I close my eyes and listen to the lyrics letting the words soak in. I open my eyes as I hear the chorus, does he believe I have taken his heart in such a way?

I see in his eyes there is turmoil I feel he wants to tell me more but I don't know what. Resting my head against his chest as I hold him tightly. I feel him turning as our swaying picks up slightly. Shutting my eyes as the feeling of being this close to him feels so incredible.

He rocks my body from side to side as I feel so light within his arms. It's feels heavenly magical even as the chorus begins to play again I open my eyes and gaze into his. He seems content and happy as if he has made up his mind about something. I feel like a weight has been lifted off both of our shoulders.

I go to press my head against his chest when I see the piano below us. I quickly look round to see we are floating above the piano. Holy hell! I can barely even feel any weight in my body as I look up to Christian and he is smiling. I grip him tighter as we spin slowly and float quickly over above the sofas.

"Christian oh my god!" I say grinning.

We float back over round the apartment as the purple light and the music creates such a wonderful atmosphere. This from the handsome man who said a while ago he couldn't do love. I feel so helpless to his wonderful charms as the song comes to an end he floats us over to the balcony next to the stairs. I barely feel our feet touch the floor as we land.

I can't help myself and lean up kissing his lips as I see he was about to kiss me. It's a passionate and yet gentle kiss as if surrendering to each other. As the kiss breaks he smiles down at me.

"Ana now that your going to be living here I want to show you something I have never showed anyone." He says and takes my hand turning me to face the locked door.

I look over my shoulder at him as he reaches into his pocket and produces the key. I feel my breath catch in my throat as gasp.

"Christian?"

"Ana please your the only person ever to see this room, even Mia hasn't seen inside." He states softly.

I turn to him looking deeply into his face. What would he hide from even his own flesh and blood sister inside this room? Why does he feel I am even worthy of this?

Looking at his face he doesn't seem scared more content. I wish I could read his mood better. What I wouldn't give to be holding my orb right at this moment. What is inside this room? I hear the click of the lock opening and I turn back to face the door.

With one last look at his face, Christian nods his head and I take hold of the handle and open the door wide stepping inside.

The room is large with massive glass cabinets in big enough for a human to stand in easily. There are huge book shelves covering all the walls between each of the glass cabinets. The dark brown bookcases seeming more like they belong in a old unused study in an old mansion.

Sat off into one corner is a large comfortable looking chair. There are soft glowing lamps covering the room in a relaxing glow. I step inside and find Christian moves in behind me closing the door. I have no idea what I was expecting to find but is was never anything like this.

I find myself walking over to the nearest glass cabinet to inspect the suit of armor behind the glass. It's shining silver metal with scratch marks and scorch marks on the armour. The mask only has small slats for the eyes to look through. There is a large white flag hanging off one shoulder with a red cross on it. The sword looks heavy and the shield just as heavy as it's almost half of the height of the armour.

The armour looks well used and must of been used in so many battles. I look back over my shoulder to Christian who is studying me curiously. I wonder who wore it for Christian to buy it?

"Who's is this?"I ask.

"It's mine." Comes his reply.

I see a cowboy outfit in another cabinet, there is also an army officers uniform the type they wore in World War Two. In another case a pirates outfit sits on a manque. Just across the room there is a very royal and noble outfit. It's royal blue pin tailed jacket with ruffles of cream on the cuffs and a cream coloured shirt with blue waist coat and blue pantaloons. I just point to the cabinet.

"An this one whens it from?"

"Round the French revolution era." He tells me.

"So is the pirate outfit from your favourite film? Or something." I turn to look at the outfit.

"No Ana it's mine. They are all my mine."

I turn to face him. He's not making any sense at all.

"So these aren't from your favourite films?" I ask confused.

"No Ana they are not." He says simply.

"Did you buy them from a museum cause there historical figures clothing?" I ask trying to think why he has them.

"No Ana. When I told you about the deal I made with the Elena there was one part I missed out. The deal I made with her was in 1350." He says stepping forward toward me.

"I what? You made the deal in a club?" I don't understand him.

"No Ana the year 1350." He says before going silent.

It takes a moment for the words to sink in as to what he has just said. Holy shit! That would make Christian over six hundred and sixty five years old. How is that even possible? I'm looking at him as if seeing him for the first time. What is he? How could he be that old? I have so many questions running through my mind I don't even know where to begin.

Christian goes to take a step towards me and and I look at him confused and shocked.

"How?" I manage.

"It was part of the deal. We were made immortal by the touch of the demon." He says taking hold of my hands.

"Oh my god! Mia too?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes. Ana my family where taken by the black plague that spread through England. My older brother William was a knight who died in battle. Ever since that demon touched my cheek that night I have been immortal. Mia told me she touched her forehead when she saved her that night." He openly tells me.

"So you have never aged?" I ask trying to work this all out.

"No Ana I was 30 years old and a knight with the hidden order of the Templars when this happened. I was born in 1320. Ever since that night Mia has been 23 and I have been 30." He explains to me.

I watch as he is studying carefully trying to work out how I will react to this news. The man I love is immortal and so it his sister. Wait a minute?

"What about Grace, Carrick and Elliot? Do they know? I mean how could they not? How long have you been a family?" I try to push out all the questions in my head.

"Ana they are the same as us. Elliot made a deal with a demon as did Grace and Carrick. We are all immortal. Me and Mia met Grace and Carrick during the French revolution, they were nobles then. Grace could never have children and it has become a painful subject for them both to talk about. Then one night their home was broken into by thieves. I was currently there having a drink with Carrick and we tried to fight them off."

Christian looks over at the French outfit in the glass cabinet, then I see the blood on the cream ruffle. He shuts his eyes before carrying on.

"I fought four of them off with a rapier off the wall. I was too late to help Carrick as one of them stabbed him in the chest, in his heart. The others escaped as I rushed to his aid and I thought I watched him die in my arms two days later and I saw him packing a horse drawn carriage to leave with Grace. He was perfectly fine so I demanded to know what had happened so they told me they made a deal with a demon. I actually think they thought I would call them witches or liars and try to get them beheaded. I told them of me and Mia and what happened with us. Two nights later after dinner Grace stopped me and Mia at the door and asked us if we could become a family." He trails off.

"What did you say?" I ask stepping closer to him.

"I was against the idea but Mia really wanted to have a family, so it took some time but she convinced me. Two days later we gave them our answer and Grace and Carrick became our adopted mother and father. Grace was so happy and I think deep down so to was Carrick as he knew how long she had wanted it." Christian says solemnly.

So many things are beginning to slide into place in my mind about what people had said.

"So the reason Leila thought you was a vampire was?"

"She had found pictures in the newspaper of me from world war two. That is the paperwork she sent me in that yellow envelope the day I lost control. She believed I was immortal and assumed I was a vampire." He says his eyes holding my gaze.

Leila thinking he was a vampire finally makes sense now and I know what was in the yellow envelope. It explains why Grace and Carrick have much more of a French accent, but what about Elliot?

"What about Elliot? How does he fit in?" I ask curious.

"Well one night Mia returned home with a very drunken Elliot. She had found him outside of a bar in Paris. He was rambling in Spanish and broken English about how his life had been wrecked by making a deal with a demon. We kept Elliot at the manor and Mia took it upon herself to nurse him back to health and with Grace's help of course. His deal had been to save his fiance only to have her leave him for another man. So he had sentenced himself to an eternity of heartache. The night we found out was the night we all decided he would join the family."

My heart sinks for Elliot as I can't even begin to imagine the pain he was in. No wonder that Mia found him almost past out outside a bar.

"So you learned to sail cause you was a pirate?" I ask seeing the pirate costume.

"Yes I was one of Black beard's crew members." He says looking over at the outfit.

"Your kidding?" I ask in shock.

"Yeah both me and Mia. You should ask her how it felt to pretend to be a male pirate." He tells me smiling.

"This seems so crazy." I tell him not to sure what else to say.

"Ana the reason I'm telling you this is I want you to know the truth about me. All these books are my journals of my life. Your welcome to read any of them. I must warn you I have done things I'm not proud of. I've fought in wars and killed in the name of war. As a Templar, Cowboy, pirate and solider. Ana there are so many things about my life that I'm certain will scare you away but I need you to accept me completely." He goes silent looking at me.

"That means my powers, my demon and the things I have done in the name of justice." He gazes into my eyes looking for permission.

He wants and needs acceptance from me. I can see it buried in his Grey eyes remorse and shame. He needs me to forgive him and needs me to be his. I stare back into his eyes and even as I see all the things that he has shown me I know I want to be with him no matter what.

"Christian nothing you have shown me has made me run for the hills. I love you and I want to move in with you. This is where I want to be and that's not going to change." I tell him.

I see the relief in his eyes as he hears my words. Did he really think after everything he had shown me this would make me run away.

"Thank you Ana I love you so much." He says and leans in kissing my lips softly.

His kiss is tender and I tenderly kiss him back as I hold his body against mine. As the kiss ends I smile up at him.

"Looks like I have a lot to read." I say looking round at all his journals.

After the incredible revelation that Christian has told me about his locked room we head back into the bedroom where we make love into the after noon. I wake up to find it's just after five in the afternoon.

My work leaving do I almost forgot. I jump up and raced into the walk in wardrobe finding a suitable skirt and top to put on with matching boots. I grab a set of pink underwear out of the drawer and slip them on first.

Even after getting dressed and doing my hair Christian is still asleep. I write him a note on his office desk and head down to my new car.

It only takes me twenty minutes to make it to the diner meaning that I'm only five minutes late as I see the gang all stood outside in the car park. I pull into an empty space and get out of the car where I'm instantly swarmed by Rachael, Heather and Julie as they all begin asking me questions about my new boyfriend they have seen on TV.

We get shown round the new look of the diner and it seems so much more modern in the front part. The kitchen has been completely replaced with new equipment. As Samantha explains proudly all the new equipment they have gotten, my eyes are drawn to the floor were Christian lay above me protecting me from the explosion in the kitchen. With everything that has happened it seems so long ago.

The tour round the diner is short lived as before I know it we all pile into the mini bus and it sets off for the first bar on the trip. Once inside the girls begin to ply me with alcohol as it's my last day and before long they have gotten me up dancing. I take a break and head over to the bar.

While I wait to be served I pull out my mobile and see there is a message from Christian.

_Sorry I was still sleeping when you left. It would of been nice to be asked if I wanted to join you for your leaving party. I am your boss for this last night at least at work. I expect you home by midnight. Call me if you need anything._

I go to reply to him when the bar man asks me what I want and I slip my phone back into my purse. I barely take a sip of my drink and Rachael pulls me up to dance.

Me, Rachael and Heather are dancing away the night. Then Samantha comes over and tells us were heading to the next bar. We spend most of the night bar hoping and getting drunk. In the last bar a few guys try to hit on me, Rachael and Heather. Between Heather's wit and Rachael's sharp tongue they quickly leave us alone.

After leaving the toilet I head over to the mirror and begin washing my hands when I see my phone light up in my open bag. I pull out my phone to see twenty missed calls from Christian and a bunch of messages.

I flick through them in my drunken haze.

_Ana is everything ok? I'm worried you haven't text me back._

_C.G_

Then.

_Ana let me know your ok? Please._

_C.G_

Shortly after that.

_God damn it Ana call me!_

Another one.

_I swear to god Ana answer your phone or so help me I will bend you over my lap and you won't be able to sit down for a month._

I walk out of the toilet and stand in the corridor pressing speed dial I call him. It answers before a full ring has happened. Christian's voice is frantic.

"Ana where the hell are you? You have had me worried sick. Why haven't you answered your phone. Do you even know what time it is?" He shouts.

"Look I'm fine stop ringing me Chris. It's only ten past ten so chill. He he. Your so controlling why do you have to be like that?" I say giggling.

"Ana who the hell is Chris?" He screams.

"I shortened your name I thought it would be cute. Christian Cute that's a good one. Very well them, Mr Grey sir." I slur.

"Ana, It's not ten past ten, it's ten past one in the morning. You have your new job in the morning. Now where are you?" He demands.

"I'm be home shortly. Your not my boss anymore Mr Grey!" I snap back.

I end the call and head out back into the bar where I find the rest of the gang. A few of the are leaving and I say my goodbyes to Samantha, Sam and Julie. Me, Rachael and Heather just got to sit down and have another drink when I feel someone close behind me as an arms wraps round my waist.

"Sorry ladies but Ana will have to call it a night." I smell Christian all round me.

Both the girls seem transfixed by his good looks and both stare open mouth and nodding. I laugh out loud and turn round plating the big wettest kiss on Christian's lips. It takes everyone by surprise. As Christian stares dumbfounded as I grab his hand.

"Bye girls." I say loudly.

I pull Christian out of the bar and he leads me over to his Bentley. I can feel by how he is pulling my hand he is annoyed at me.

He sits me down and shuts the door climbing into the drivers seat. I can feel him fuming with anger and decide to turn away from him giving him so time to calm down. My eyes feel a little heavy from all the bright lights and I shut them over.

The next thing I remember is being carried by Christian into the elevator. It takes me a little time to get my bearings but I look up at him.

"Put me down. Please Christian. " I ask.

My voice feels so loud in my head as Christian puts me down. The elevator pings and the doors open and I stagger out into the apartment.

"Ana that was stupid and reckless. I bet you don't even remember the night." He says harshly.

"I remember your message about not being able to sit down for a month." I giggle.

"Ana I have every right mind to still do that. I'm so mad at you." He shouts.

I can feel what those words do to my body and the thought of being bent over Christian's knee to receive my spanking makes my core cry out for him. I have to have him right now, maybe it will curb his anger too.

"Well I do need to be taught a lesson." I say heatedly.

I reach out and grab his hand and lead him into the bedroom as he looks at me surprised. Pulling him toward the bed I kiss him hard forcing my alcohol soaked lips against his. When I break the kiss i climb onto the bed on my knees and look up at him.

I reach up and slowly pull my top off over my head. I see Christian's eyes take in my body as i throw my top on the floor showing my pink coloured bra. I reach behind me and undo the clasp and slip it from my arms letting it land on the bed.

His eyes staring at my free breasts as I make a come here motion with my finger. He steps closer and I grab at his belt buckle and fumble with it. After a minute I finally get it open and tear it out from his pants.

Sat on my knees I spin his belt round above my head like a rodeo girl. The buckle whips round and round as I feel myself begin to get dizzy.

"I'm going to rock your world." I tell Christian.

The last thing I feel is the belt slip from my hand as I fall to the bed, with my eyes shut.

* * *

**Finally all has been revealed with Christian's locked room. The big reveal has only added even more questions about him and his family now.**

**I'm sorry for my chapters slowing down as I have been very busy and writing has been slow going at times. I have managed to get a few chapters ahead of the current one and I hope you can all bare with me while these next chapters come together. **

**I know a few people begun to lean toward the fact Christian is immortal in some reviews and now we know. With Jack, Elena and new characters with unknown motives in the story who knows what will happen.**

**I would love to hear your thoughts and reviews on this as I'm sure there will be many questions and plenty of thoughts from all you lovely readers so please do send them to me. You all know I reply to every review and message. I also hope I didn't make you wait to long Cassie. Thank you so much for loving my story. As my posting days are now completely wrecked due to slow writing please follow and favourite my story so you get a email the moment I update. Thank you. SJamesW.**


	21. Chapter 44

**There is no music for this chapter. **

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY FOUR

I begin to stir from my slumber as I toss the bedsheets over. The light is too bright and hurts my eyes and head to even try and open them. I throw the sheet over my head deciding to sleep the pounding in my head out. This feels like the mother of all hangovers. How much did I have to drink last night? If this is what hell feels like I don't want to go there. I just go to drift off again when I hear talking.

"Morning Ana. If you go back to sleep you will be late for Sea world."

Shit! I throw the cover back and sit bolt upright. I'm sat up in Christian's bedroom. My eyes drop down to realize I am naked sat there. I look up towards him to find him stood over near the door. I go to speak and it feels like I have been screaming all night, My mouth is so dry.

Christian points over to the bed side table and there is a glass freshly squeezed orange juice and two paracetamol's on a plate. I reach out without thinking and take both of the pills and then swallow them down with the juice. The cool juice feels like heaven going down my throat as I see Christian begin to walk towards me.

As he sits himself a little bit away from me on the bed I look at his face. I prepare myself for Christian to have a go at me for going out before work or even teasing me for how bad I feel now.

"How are you feeling?"He asks softly.

"Like I want to spend the day in bed." I realize how that could sound.

"Sleeping that is." I mumble.

I try to think back to last night to remember it and then I remember all his text messages and his angry phone call last night. I look up at him but he doesn't seem angry at all. I stare at him closely and he looks away. He seems wary of me, He can't even look at me for a few moments.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I should be. Ana that was so reckless, right before your new job. No I'm not mad at you." He says looking at the bed.

"Christian what is wrong? You seem off." I ask as I reach for his hand.

"It's nothing Ana." He says and turns slipping off the bed and out of my grasp.

"I'll have Gail make you some breakfast. He begins to head towards the door. I quickly step out of the bed and pull the covers with me.

"Christian what is it? What happened last night?" I ask him.

"Ana please. It's nothing I'm just overreacting." He replies.

"Was it something I said or did?" I ask.

"Why would you think that?"

"Christian. You can't even look at me. I must of done something. So spit it out!" I tell him.

"Ana please it's fine really." He pleads.

"Damn it Christian. I need to get ready for work I have a pounding headache so just tell me what I did!" I say almost shouting.

There is a silence that fills the air between us for a few moments as he looks up at me finally.

"You hit me." He says softly.

"What? How? I don't remember." I say taken back by his comment.

"It was an accident as you past out my belt you was swinging hit me." He says moving closer.

"Ana I'm so sorry." He states.

Wait I hit him and he is saying he is sorry why? I don't understand then I see his hand move up to his face and his fingers trail over his right cheek as I see what would of been a large deep cut into his right cheek under his eye. It's now a scar instead I amuse due to his magic.

"I did that? Oh Christian I'm so sorry. I was drunk and you know it was an accident right?" I plead.

"Of course I know it was an accident Ana. It just brought back some dark memories that's all." I says looking up at me.

"Elena? Or when she took you prisoner for a whole year?" I ask gently.

"When I was a prisoner for a whole year. Chained up, gagged and blindfolded. She would like to use a belt on me for fun that was when she wasn't satisfying her blood lust. She enjoyed watching me bleed. It excited her, I feel it is part of my life I will never escape." Christian says as if in his own world.

"Christian please I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for the belt to hit you." I say closing the distance between us.

"Ana really it's ok. I think it was just a shock that's all." Christian tells me smiling.

"So Mia told the police and they found you? After searching for you for a year." I ask

"No I escaped. The police had bigger issues than finding a missing drunken noble. Most of the police at the time were dealing with Jack the ripper."

I stand there in shock nearly dropping my bed sheet covering my nude body.

"You mean to tell me you were taken in London in the late eighteen hundreds?" I ask.

"Yes Ana I was taken in eighteen eighty eight. Now come on you have to get dressed or you will be late." Christian turns to leave.

"Also If your not out in fifteen minutes you will get that spanking I assure you." He says smiling before he leaves.

I don't know how I managed it but I get dressed in thirteen minutes and slip my hair into a hair tie. It will get wet today so no reason to style it when I'm running late. I quickly shovel down Gail's amazing breakfast omelet. Is there anything that woman doesn't know how to cook. Christian escorts me down in the elevator and tells me he is giving me a ride to work for my first morning.

As we are driving along I feel Christian has become more at ease. I'm so angry for hitting him with the belt. What would I have done if that triggered Christian to break down? I need to be careful I think to myself rubbing my temple with two fingers . I wish the paracetamol's would work quicker. It seems odd sometimes seeing Christian driving when it should be his chauffeur.

"So how is Taylor?"

Christian smiles as he looks out at the lovely sunny weather for a San Diego morning.

"He's having a nice holiday more worried about us than anything though. I told him Leila had been taken care of. I think he was far from pleased that I only used Sawyer as a security adviser and not a bodyguard. Taylor knows when to keep his mouth shut which is something I highly value." He says as he turns the Bentley.

As we arrive at Sea world car park I look at the dashboard clock to see Christian has got me here with ten minutes to spare. My headache still hasn't gone and I find myself rubbing my head again. As I pull my hand away I see Christian is looking at me.

"You still have your headache?" He asks me softly.

"Yes. It hasn't gone yet."

Christian reaches over and places both hands on my face and leans in giving me a gentle but passionate kiss. I feel my body waking up to his touch as I want more of him. When he breaks the kiss his two fingers rub each side of my temple as he gazes into my eyes.

I feel the sharp stabbing headache weaken to a dull thumping drum. A moment later is lowers to a dull ache as I'm completely lost in his eyes. Then the pain disappears all together as I stare at him in wonder.

"Christian Grey my own pain killer." I smile.

"Anything for you Ana." He beams.

"So what's your plans today then?" I ask him.

"Well I'm off to do a spot of shopping and then Mia said she wants to talk to me this afternoon." He says smiling.

"So busy all day then?" I sulk a little.

"I'll still be here to pick you up the moment you finish. Now you need to head inside before I whisk you back to the apartment and tie you up so you can't leave." He smirks saying it.

"Damn it Christian. You can't say something like that and just leave." I pout.

Now I'm all hot and bothered and it's his fault. He is taking great amusement in watching me squirm in the car seat. Well two can play that game. I lean in close to his ear.

"Well enjoy your day while I slip into a skin tight wet suit. I might not even be able to wear my bikini under it." I breathe into his ear softly.

I give him a kiss on the cheek and jump out the car turning to look back at him through the window. I can see the lust in his eyes and other places as he stares over at me.

"You just wait Miss Steele." He says with a wolfish grin.

"Bye Christian." I offer to him and turn heading in towards the gates.

I barely get through the gates when I see Jill coming away from the one of the drinks stands. As soon as she spots me she heads over and greets me offering me a drink. I decline and head over to the changing rooms. One our walk Jill informs me that Chris will be training with me today while Jill leads the rest of the team through the day.

"So what's Chris like as a boss I mean?" I ask curious.

"Well he doesn't boss me around. He wouldn't dare, me and him is more like a partnership. He is a really nice guy. The team all really respect him. Not to mention he spoke about you a lot after the interview." Jill answers casually.

On any average day there are roughly five to six trainers with the dolphins. Inside the changing room Jill first measures me for my wet suit while I stand there in my bikini. For the first time in a long time I feel comfortable in my body. I think to myself I wonder if this is Christian's doing? It takes a few weeks for the wet suit to be ordered and arrive so until then Jill hands me a new wet suit to try on. She tells me it might be a little tight in the rear as I begin to put it on I realize she wasn't kidding. It takes my five minutes to pull it over my ass Jill ends up giving me some tips including baby powder is your friend.

Once ready we come out Jill purple suit is clinging to her body as I'm wearing a black and white skin tight suit. Christian would go wild if he saw me in this. I can imagine him peeling it off my body. Focus Ana your at work stop day dreaming. Just as I think that the Chris walks round the corner wearing his own skin tight swim suit. I didn't know they made them for men that muscular. His brown eyes sparkle as he looks over at us both.

"Looking good girls." Chris says with a cocky grin.

I glance over and see Jill raise her eyebrows and do a sideways smile at him. I find myself blushing. Jill steps round to the side of Chris and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Now take it easy on her Chris. Don't scare her off to soon." Jill says laughing.

What the hell does she mean by that? I look at her confused and she just smiles at me.

"Don't worry Jill, me and Ana here will be fine. Be careful Ben is in today." Chris tells her.

"Chris when have I ever not been able to handle myself?" Jill offers us before walking away.

Chris turns his chiseled jaw back to me and smiles. It's a rough smile but I can see there is something else there.

"Shall we then? Follow me."

Chris walks and I have to almost double speed walk to keep up with his strides. We head down a few corridors and then come out and we are right next to a smaller pool. It's half the size of the dolphins show area and as we come out I see the pool is full. It looks like guests can't really get to this area.

"Jill told me you have already met Dollie. Malibu and Venus. Dollie will be needed in today's show so we have Malibu and Venus here with us. I thought that would make you feel comfortable."

Chris walks over to the edge of the pool and holds his hand out. In seconds the surface of the water breaks and out comes both Malibu and Venus. Chris holds his hand out and I step over. I pat both of their noses as they stay there.

"They seem comfortable around you. Dolphins are good at reading people. They tell me your a nice person otherwise they wouldn't of come close. Now for you first thing to learn. It the signal to bring the dolphins up onto the ledge." Chris tell me.

He shows me a hand gesture where you flick your wrist and asks me to try it. I stand on the edge with him a few feet back and I flick my hand only nothing happens. I try again and nothing, turning to Chris I go to ask him what I'm doing wrong when I feel a shove in my rear that knocks me off balance and I stumble straight into Chris's arms.

I feel his strong biceps as my hands rest there. He smiles down at me for a second and I blush again in his arms. He lets me go smiling.

"Sorry Ana it's a little trick we do to break the ice." He says smiling warmly.

I look over my shoulder to see Malibu moving backwards through the water laughing the high pitch noise. I smile back at Malibu.

The next few hours are filled up with me learning each of the hand signals. Chris is a great trainer and tells me I'm a natural as the time quickly passes. It's only when Chris tells me we should head for a break that I realize we have been working for four hours.

We barely step out of the area and I see Jill walking over through the crowds.

"So how was it? Did he use the dolphin butt bump? Don't worry everyone gets that. It's a way to Christian you into the family." Jill asks me.

"It was great so much fun to be working with the dolphins and yes Malibu hit my behind." i say.

"What was that?" I hear from my left.

I know that voice. It's Christian what the hell is he doing here? I turn to face him and see Mia linking his arm in a beautiful summer dress. Right next to her is Kate in low cut jeans and a belly top. She is so tanned, an looks like a run way model as both Mia and Kate dive at me burying me in hugs.

When they finally release me I see Kate is looking me over as Mia watches.

"Ana you have caught the sun. You look great. How have you been?" Kate asks giggling with joy.

"I have been good. When did you get back?" I ask Kate.

"Two nights ago I would of called you but Elliot's been keeping me busy." Kate laughs.

I instantly know what she means as i turn to see Mia pulling Christian froward.

"I found him walking round the park with the director of operations." Mia says.

I see Christian looking over towards Chris and He slips his arm round my waist pulling me tightly against him.

"I'm sorry I don't believe we have met. Christian Grey. Ana's boyfriend." Christian says offering out his hand.

Chris leans forwards taking hold of it gripping it firmly.

"Chris Bluefield head trainer of the dolphins here." Chris says causally.

I feel Christian stiffen at Chris's name and his eyes snap to me for a moment with fire in them before glaring back at Chris. I look over at Chris and see him grimace slightly. Looking down at Christian's hand I can see a small amount of blue smoke spilling off. Christian! I pull on his hand hard and he lets go as Chris steps back.

"This is Jill Valern she also works with the dolphins." Chris offers.

Jill steps forward and takes Christian's hand shaking it, I look over at her expecting her to fall for his good looks and yet she appears so casual and relaxed.

"Christian Grey as the world famous magician?" Jill asks.

"One and the same. Pleased to meet you Jill. This is my sister Mia." Christian says.

"An this is my friend Kate." I tell them both.

They all greet each other as I notice that Christian keeps glaring at Chris. Mia and Kate seem impressed by Chris's size.

"Well I was going to ask if you would like to join us for dinner Ana but I will let you enjoy it with your friends." Jill says to me.

Jill and Chris have barely walked away when Christian pulls me to the side as Mia is chatting to Kate. His eyes are on fire as he stares at me.

"Why didn't you tell me about Chris?" He says heatedly.

"Do I need to tell you about every guy I meet. What did you do to him?" I demand.

"Ana you called me Chris when you was drunk. What the hell am I meant to think?" He snaps.

"Jesus Christian I was drunk. Shorten your name and you get Chris. That is the second time I have ever met him. He's my boss, now what did you do to him?" I say almost shouting.

"Ana please." Christian seems on the defensive.

"Tell me now? Christian." I shout.

"Remember my blue fire? It's ice cold. I may have given him an freezer burn." He says with his eyes down.

"Christian he is my boss. Your my boyfriend. Only you get me like no other man." I say softly.

Knowing I need to keep him calm I hope I have gotten my point across to him. I see him look up and it's like he sees my outfit for the first time. His eyes go wide with surprise before filling with lust. The gaze he gives me makes me weak at the knees it's full of fire and passion.

"Do you like it?" I tease.

"Ana good god you have no idea what you do to me." He pants.

"I can guess." I smile at him.

"I have to have you now." He orders.

Mia steps in between us and grabs hold of my hand. Turning to face Christian she looks at him as he relaxes his gaze.

"Sorry Christian we're stealing Ana for a all girls dinner date. So you need to leave." Mia says giggling.

Christian stares at Mia and then at me hoping I will say something to stop Mia sending him away. I merely wave my hand to him.

"Till later. This isn't over." Christian says quickly.

He leans in kissing my lips hard and urgently then turns and walks away. One part of me wants to go after him and tell him to take me back to his apartment. The other part wants to teach him a lesson. So I let him go I'm scooped arm in arm with Mia on one side and Kate on the other.

"I know of a lovely little restaurant not to far from here. We have so much to catch up on." Mia says and we head off towards the front gates.

Less than five minutes later and we are sat in a stunningly beautiful restaurant filled with people is suits and dresses yet I'm sat here in my wet suit. The woman at the seating booth gave me such the oddest look till Mia to her to inform Marcus that she was here. Right after that we were treated to the best table in the place and a bottle of wine was poured for us.

Once we ordered we all begin to relax into conversation. It's so good to have Kate back as she takes a sip of her drink.

"So Kate tell me all about the fashion show?" I ask her.

"Oh no we are talking about you and Christian first. It looks like everything is going well between you two." Kate says smiling.

If only I could tell her everything that has happened since she left. His magical powers, the crazy stalker Leila almost killing him, not to mention the demon Elena Christian made a deal with for me.

The thought stop me cold. It's been over a week and there has been no sign of Elena. She hasn't come into my dreams and Christian has not said he has seen her. I hope to god she will just leave us alone. I know the chances of that happening are to good to be true. I begin to wonder if Mia knows about the deal? Or if Christian has not told her everything.

"Ana are you ok? Has something happened?" Kate asks studying me carefully.

Mia is taking a sip of her wine as she seems to be looking at me with a curious gaze. I need to think of something fast. What can I tell them about me and Christian? I have it.

"Christian asked me to move in with him and I said yes." I tell them.

Mia has barely put down her wine before she dives at me wrapping me up in her arms. Hugging me tightly as I see Kate smiling over Mia's shoulder at me.

"Next thing you will be getting married." Kate laughs.

Her words stun me and Mia both into silence. As Mia releases her hug and looks at me before glancing back at Kate and smiling at her. Kate's words take me by surprise as my next sentence slips from my mouth.

"Come on you have to tell me about Barcelona?" I ask Kate sweetly.

"Well we didn't get to see much of it from the bedroom." Kate giggles.

"Hey sister here, I don't want to hear about that. Tell me you at least went to visit some of the sites I told you about?" Mia asks Kate.

"Of course Mia. Where do you think I got my tan?"

"Easy balcony sex." I reply.

All three of us kick off laughing loudly making a few patrons of the other tables look over. I inform them of my break to Christian's island and his beautiful boat but leave out the Leila part. Just then our food arrives.

We are begin to eat as Mia and I tell Kate about our red carpet event. Kate is so jealous of all the celebrities we got to meet. Kate laughs how we ended up at part of the auction. It also seems that Mia is grateful to Christian for paying Jack Hyde back his money for her. Mia knows to stay away from him after the threat he gave to both me and Christian live on tv. Mia has decided to give herself to James for the night instead. As if he won her she will be his as I can see Mia absolutely loves the idea.

"Ana I need to ask you a favour of you. I have booked a room in the best hotel in New York as James wants to go and watch Africa the musical. The problem is it's the same day as Christian's next magic show. So could you please be his assistant for the show? If I teach you the routine?" Mia says hopeful.

"Oh god Mia. You want me to be Christian's assistant?" I shout surprised.

A few more guests look over towards our table apparently angry I am speaking to loudly for their tastes. Being on stage with Christian I have done before but as his assistant? I look over to Kate to see what she thinks.

"Ana your a natural. You got this." Kate's words of encouragement.

Mia quickly steps in sensing my hesitation.

"Please Ana I can teach you the whole routine. Christian does all the work anyway. You just have to stand there and look pretty." Mia smiles.

That's easy for her to say Mia always looks beautiful. I bet she gets out of bed that way. How movie stars do in films looking perfect with salon done hair right out of bed. I on the other hand normally look like I fought with a lion in my sleep and have the mane to prove it. I can see the desperation in Mia's eyes as she waits for my answer.

"Fine I'll do it. You and James will owe me big for this Mia." I tell Mia shaking my head.

I can't believe I just agreed to doing this. Mia claps her hands like an excited school girl smiling.

"Great the show is this Thursday." Mia beams.

I feel my whole body freeze as my eyes lock onto Mia. My reaction makes Kate burst out laughing.

"Your joking right?" I say shocked.

"No, oh and Christian's birthday is on Friday too. " She giggles.

* * *

**Well I know some of you have been waiting for her first day at Sea World and now you have it. Also a little bit more of Christian's story appearing too.**

**I would like to let all my readers know I have been nominated for a fanfiction contest and people get to vote on it. The site is called Fanantic Fanfics Mulitfandom Awards. This story has been put in the Favourite Otherworld fics section. I would be so happy if you could all go and vote for my story if you enjoy it so much. The voting lasts for two weeks and started Sunday.**

**I would also love to recieve a private message from the person or persons who nominated my story to be put in it please. As I have a special treat for them. **

**Also thanks to a die hard reader I have made a pinterest page with a few pictures of things from this story. Things like Christian's apartment, who I feel could play Christian and Ana. What her magical orb looks like. There is not much at the minute but if people enjoy the idea I will post more on it. Please invite:**

**sjwwright57 gmail .com **

**And remove the spaces. **

**Also feel free to private message me what you would like to see on there too. I feel like my updates have dipped down to once a week now so sorry for that. Also I am currently looking for a beta so let me know if any of you would be interested.**

**Please leave your reviews. I can't stress this enough I love your reviews so much. Also please favourite and follow myself or my story. Thank you to all you wonderful readers you make this a joy to write. SJamesW.**


	22. Chapter 45

**There is one song in this chapter:**

**"Missing you now" by Micheal Bolton**

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY FIVE

Well my first day as work is over. Chris continued to teach me even with his freezer burnt hand. The pain didn't seem to be bothering him at all as we swam with the dolphins for the afternoon. Jill came over during my last hour to see how I was doing. She's very impressed at how well I'm picking up all the signals. After checking on me she checked out Chris's hand.

I have to act like I have no idea how he got burned as Jill questions Chris as to what he has touched today. When we finished it took me nearly half an hour to finally free myself from the wet suit.

When I come out Christian is stood there waiting for me in blue jeans, A tight white shirt and grey jacket. Leaning against the Bentley with his arms folded. He looks like a model and I still can't believe he is mine. As soon as his eyes find me in the group of people leaving his arms relax and he smiles. He looks so damn good I have to resist the urge to tell him to take me on the hood of the car.

"Good afternoon Ana." He offers.

"Good afternoon to you to Christian." I say.

He opens the door for me and I climb in before I know it we are driving through the city as my belly growls from under my tank top. Christian looks over at me smiling.

"Don't worry I'm taking us to get some food at Delicias restaurant." Christian says smirking.

"But Christian I'm not exactly dressed for that place." I say looking down at my tank top and jeans.

Christian merely smiles and waves his hand as I watch the tank top grow longer and my jeans disappear. I look round to see that no cars can see into the Bentley and when I look back the tank top has become a beautiful cream coloured summer dress. I see my sneakers have become cream coloured two in heels to match.

"Thank you my very own fairy god father." I say giggling.

"Well Ana you shall go to the ball." He smirks.

It seems that Christian is in such a great mood It infects me too and I find myself smiling like a fool as we head into the restaurant hand in hand. We're seated quickly and left to browse the menu at leisure. My eyes scan the menu briefly as our conversations fill my head of what I have found out about Christian in the last day alone.

I struggle to focus on anything on the menu in front of me. Christian Grey is immortal. I wonder if he really is a vampire? Now I'm being stupid. The waiter comes over ready to take our order and I'm in my own world. I feel his hand take my fingers and look down to feel the warmth of his hand in mine.

"Ana what would you like to order?" Christian asks me looking curious.

"I'm not sure. Can you please order for me?" I ask him nervously.

"We'll take two of your oysters platters for starters. The Delicias burger and pasta primavera for mains and a bottle of Savingoun blanc. Thank you." Christian says simply.

"A fine choice sir. Madam." The waiter says before leaving.

"Ana is everything ok?" Christian asks leaning forward showing concern on his features.

"I'm just thinking if your immortal what does that make you?"

Christian looks round quickly as I realize I may have said that a little to loudly. He leans over the table towards me.

"Ana I'm a human immortal. Everything about me is human, only a never age. I can never get struck down by a disease, I can be injured but I will never die. Every injury I have sustained in this world heals completely so there will be no mark there." He tells me.

"What about the marks on your chest? They are still there." I ask.

"They were put on me in her world. Elena's world, they are the only marks that will never leave. They are the only pains that will never truly disappear. I thought she was the only one who could ever hurt me till recently." His eyes are filled with so much pain.

"Till me." I answer my own next question.

"Ana when you ran from me in the pleasure room I felt like I was swallowed up completely by the darkness. I have never experienced pain like that before well not since..." His voice trails off.

"Your real family?" I tell him and he nods his head.

"I have seen many people die who I knew as friends in wars and in life. Old age, death, disease accidents. Each and every time I watched another person I had become friends with slip from my fingers I closed off all my emotions." He replies looking saddened by his own thoughts.

"Could you not heal them, save them?" I curse myself as I say it.

"I can't play god. It's not my decision. I didn't even get my powers until the nineteen hundreds." He states.

Wait a minute. He didn't get his powers till the twentieth century. This is news to me. I want to try and pull him away from how dark the conversation is going.

"How did you get your powers Christian?" I barely ask when the waiter comes back over with the wine.

We sit in silence as the waiter pours out a glass of wine for each of us and it's only as he leaves that Christian answers my question.

"Ana I really don't know how I got my powers. I do know that they are getting stronger all the time." He answers.

I feel we are slipping back into a more comfortable talking area from him. As he reaches out and takes a sip of his wine.

"Do you think they come from the deal you made with Elena?" I ask him curious to know more.

"I have thought about that myself but I don't think it is. None of the family have powers like me." He says thoughtfully.

I find myself curious about the rest of the families deals. I take a long drink of my wine as Christian's gaze carefully studies me.

"Christian what did Elliot, Carrick and Grace sacrifice for their deals?"

"I'm sorry Ana but they are not my secrets to tell. Even I don't know their full details. Your welcome to ask them but I doubt you will get much."

I find myself thinking of what they would of had to give up for their deals. When my mind slips back to what Elena said that she would leave us alone for now. It's brings up a sobering thought as I gaze at Christian.

"Do you know what Elena wants me for?" I ask as fear breaks my voice.

His hands reach over and take hold of both of my hands as his gaze locks on mine.

"No Ana I don't but she will never have you. I will do anything to protect you." He says with conviction.

The waiter arrives moments later with the oysters. I had never had oysters before and Christian shows me how to eat them. The meal is wonderful and I spend the rest of the evening filling Christian in on my first day at Sea World.

He has a smirk on his face and refuses to tell me why and asks about Mabilu and my rear. He seems amused when I explain to him that Mabilu is a dolphin and pleased that he doesn't have to hunt anyone down.

That night after the meal we return to his penthouse and spend the evening in bed where me and Christian spend the rest of our time in each other arms enjoying our passion for one another.

The next morning I awake laying in bed naked to find there is no sign of Christian. Looking at the clock I realize I'm going to be late again for work. I really need to remember to set an alarm. I quickly dress and head out into the apartment in search of Christian only to find Mrs Jones making breakfast. She tells me that she hasn't seen Christian at all this morning. I grab some toasties that Mrs Jones made me for breakfast and quickly dash for the elevator. I look on my phone to see there are no text messages.

Driving to work my mind wonders as to where Christian has gone? Why would he be missing? Where the hell could he of gone without telling me? If I got up sooner I could of rang him now I have to wait till I get to work. The more I drive the more I begin to worry that maybe this has something to do with Elena and less about him just heading out. The drive to Sea World seems to take forever and as soon as I park up and get out of the car I get out my phone without looking and hit autodial for Christian.

"Sorry the caller you are trying to reach is currently unavailable."

The thought fills me with dread. Why would Christian have his phone switched off? I try to recall if it was even in the apartment before I left. Looking numbly at my phone that is when I see a message from twenty minutes ago.

Ana

I'm sorry I had to leave early this morning I would of let you know but you were sleeping so peacefully I couldn't wake you up. I will be busy all day but not to worry I have heard Mia will be keeping you very busy after work. So have a lovely second day at work.

Yours forever Christian

I stare at the message rereading it. He will be busy all day doing what? Why is the man so damn cryptic? I see his mention about Mia and know I will be practicing the magic routine as soon as I finish work. I can't help myself but smile at his last few words. He is mine forever. Though his forever is a lot more literal being immortal.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look over to see Jill there smiling back at me. Chris is a step behind her.

"Hi Ana." Jill smiles.

"Good morning Ana." Chris offers with a warm smile to us both.

"Hi Jill, Chris so how's the hand today?" I ask him.

Chris waves his hand round and I can see a water proof glove on it.

"It's fine. Jill got a little bandage happy." Chris tells me.

"That is a perfectly wrapped hand and you know it." She replies.

"Well Ana you have me training with you till this afternoon then Jill will be taking over." Chris tells me.

I find myself walking along with them not giving me a chance to give Christian another call or even to reply back his text.

Once changed and into my wet suit I do everything that Chris is teaching me but I feel like I'm not soaking it in as my mind keeps drifting to what Christian is up to. Chris is such a sweet heart going through each part of the training a few times till it finally sinks into my thick skull. Each time he tries to check if everything is ok I tell him I didn't get much sleep last night. Just before lunch time Jill comes over and takes over for him as Chris has to deal with management.

I barely manage one exercise with the dolphins and Jill can tell something is wrong. She comes over to me.

"How about we have our lunch break?" She says.

"That would be great thanks." I race over to my bag and pull out my phone.

Checking there are no messages I dial Christian's number. This time it rings I sat there waiting for him to pick up. I need to know where he is. After three rings he answers the phone his voice is like caramel.

"Ana is everything ok? Shouldn't you be in work?" He asks me.

"Yes Christian I am but where are you?" I ask him relived to hear his voice.

"I'm just out sorting out some things." He says casually.

"What's going on? What are you not telling me?" I ask him.

In the back ground I hear a noise and then a woman's voice loudly. Christian quickly talks over her.

"Ana I have to go. I will be home by tonight. I love you." Christian says quickly.

"Christian wait. I love you too." I say then he ends the call.

I look at my phone for a moment as I wonder what the noise was? Who was that woman's voice? I got to put my phone back in my bag when I notice the magical orb is there. I reach into the bag and pull it out as the orb turns grey as piano notes start playing from it.

Micheal Bolton Missing you now spills out into the air round me. What does grey mean? The song shows he is missing me. I'm missing him too as I feel someone behind me. I turn to see Jill looking in amazement at the orb.

"Wow what is that?" She asks me.

"Oh a present from my boyfriend. It's programmed with music and lights." I reply.

"That's really lovely and expensive to I bet. Come on lets eat." Jill smiles.

We have dinner at one of the food stalls in the park. It's a fresh change from all the expensive restaurants I have been eating at lately. A hot dog and fries hits the spot while Jill enjoys her burger and fries. We chat about how great it is to work with the dolphins and I tell Jill of my job before as a waitress. Jill tells me about moving to San Diego and her first time she met Chris at a pet store. He owns a husky and she owns a black cat that's how they became friends.

The afternoon passes a lot quicker knowing he is safe I can focus more on work as that woman's voice creeps into my mind on the call with Christian. I wish I heard what she was saying. That noise before she spoke sounded like a tanoy.

Mia comes to meet me as I finish work and invites Jill out for drinks with us later. I didn't even know we were going for drinks later. Apparently we are though and Jill says she will meet us at the bar at eight.

I follow Mia in Lexus to Civic theatre. We park up and Mia and I walk over to the security guard there. He seems to know Mia already and we are let in without any fuss. Mia leads me through the reception and into the theatre itself. As I take in the red surrounding us. There looks to be so many seats facing the stage.

As we walk down I pass row after row of seats as my nerves begin to grow. The seats don't even have anyone in and I'm getting nervous. We head up the steps and onto the stage.

Once Mia and I are finally on the stage I get the full effect of how big Civic theatre is. Mia stands back letting me take it all in as I gaze out at all the seats. I instantly feel my whole body tense up. So many eyes will be on me and Christian in two days time. I can't do this, It's just too much. As if on cue Mia wraps her hand round my waist. I feel my breathing begin to quicken.

"Ana it's going to be easy. You have nothing to worry about." Mia tells me.

I can barely hear her as I'm struggling to catch my breath. I'm breathing to swallow. Suddenly my head is pushed forward just as something comes up to cover round my mouth.

"Breathe Ana. Just Breathe deeply for me." Mia calmly states.

It takes me a moment but I just get a deep breath in and the brown bag crumples covering my mouth. After a few more longer breathes Mia removes the bag. I look over at her and she is grinning.

"Kate warned me you might have a panic attack so I came prepared. So are you feeling better now?" Mia looks at me concerned.

"Yeah thank you Mia." I reply gratefully.

"Good to hear because as they say the show must go on." Mia beams.

I spend the next two hours being shown the props and equipment used in Christian's show. With roughly forty five magic tricks involved in the show I do my best to keep up with what Mia shows me.

For one of his tricks Mia tells me that Christian will float himself over the audience and that I will have to run him through with a real sword while Christian creates an illusion to everyone that he had indeed been run through. As well as so many other dangerous tricks.

Mia then takes me down into her dressing room backstage. She sits me down to give me a make over tonight. Her and Kate are so alike. I still remember Kate doing my make up for Christian's show in San Francisco. It seems so long ago now. So much has happened in such a short amount of time.

With my thoughts back on Christian and the fact my head isn't swimming with tricks and where I'm meant to stand I know have chance to ask Mia some questions.

"Do you know where Christian is?" I ask her.

"Well he told me he was on important business and should not be disturbed. I normally drag it out of him but he told me not to argue." Mia says and suddenly looks worried.

Seeing her sudden worry makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Mia what is it?" I ask her as I grab her hand stopping her putting blusher on me.

"Nothing it's just last time he spoke like that was shortly before he went missing."

"You mean in London back in eighteen eighty eight?" I ask staring at her.

Mia eyes go wide for a second and then she smiles and pins me to the chair in another hug. When she breaks it I look at her confused.

"He told you that we're immortal. Ana that proves it he really does love you. I knew it." Mia is smiling so much.

"He told me he loves me." I say back to her.

"Oh my god Ana when did this happen?" Mia demands.

"When he took me to his private island." I inform her.

"So I take it he told you about our family then? Elliot, Grace and Carrick." Mia is almost bubbling over with excitement.

"Yes he told me that they are all immortal too. I have to ask though Mia what happened in London when Christian went missing?" I ask her digging for details as Christian is not here to stop me.

Mia carries on with the blusher as she is leaning in closely. She falls into her gossip girl mode and starts off.

"Well as you now Christian and I are immortal, we moved back and forth a lot and had just returned from America. Those were the great cowboy days. You know John Wayne and Clint Eastwood really do nail how cowboys where those days. Anyway we was thinking of what job we could do as we both get bored if we don't work. I mean we have eternity why not try all the jobs." Mia says smiling.

I merely nod back at her as she picks up the eye liner and carries on.

"Well a few days later there was a murder Christian saw in the newspaper. An unknown killer had murdered a street woman. Christian wanted to start a detective agency to track down the killer and we begun our own investigation. Christian didn't have his powers back then so we asked around for witnesses or anyone that could become a suspect. There wasn't much to go on and then there was a second murder. Christian took it upon himself to solve the case and became fixated on it." She tell me.

I find the thought of Christian as a detective quite surprising.

"The reason was he had spoke to the murdered woman a few days before she was killed. He swore he would find the killer before another woman was murdered. We started to gain ground in our case and had a few suspects when the killer struck again. It was to much for Christian and he snapped storming off to a near by pub." Mia looks distance as she recalls it.

"I should of stayed with him I thought he would just get drunk and sleep it off the following day. I went back and reviewed our notes on the case and I must of fell asleep. When I awoke he wasn't back. I checked the bar and no one had seen him after midnight. I did worry that the killer had gotten him. The investigation went straight out of the window and I focused on finding Christian. Days turned into months and I must of spoken to everyone in the whole of London trying to find him. I was losing my mind with worry, I even went to the police but they were focused on Jack the ripper as the newspapers called him." She looks ready to cry as I reach out and touch her hand.

"How did you find him?" I ask curious.

"He just turned up one day at the office. I didn't know if I should hug him or kill him for worrying me so much. He seemed different though. He had this far away look in his eyes. He told me to pack up and that we we're leaving immediately." As she speaks her lip trembles.

"Mia what is it?"

"He seemed scared of something but he wouldn't tell me what happened in that missing year. That night we headed back to Paris back to Carrick, Grace and Elliot. I wanted him round family, he just wanted to be away from London, he didn't care where." Mia says finishing my eye liner.

"I'm sorry for asking Mia. I didn't mean to upset you."

Mia seems to close her eyes for a second and when she opens them again she smiles at me sweetly.

"It's ok Ana. He came back and that's what matters. Now I say lets go and have a drink."

Less than an hour later and we're stood in the bar. I'm surrounded by my friends both old and new. Mia is there with James, Elliot's arms are wrapped round Kate. Jill is there and explains that Chris couldn't make it and even Jose has turned up with a guy from the garage named Nick.

I can't help but think of Christian seeing James with Mia and Kate with Elliot. I want him here with me and barely pull out my phone when Mia and Kate link my arms and lead me to the bar. Where Jill has got shots ready for all of us.

It doesn't take long before I get a drunken haze over my eyes and everything seems a little slower than normal. I see James talking with Jose and go over to see what is happening as Mia is chatting with Jill and Kate's kissing Elliot.

As soon as I get close enough I realize they are arguing as from Jose body language I can tell he is drunk. Just before I make it to the two brothers Jose storms off out the front of the bar. James turns and takes a few steps before reaching me.

"Is everything ok with you?" I ask him.

James shakes his head and takes a sip of his drink before glancing over to see Mia is still chatting with Jill.

"Jose doesn't like me dating Mia. He says something is wrong with Christian and in turn his family meaning Mia and Elliot too." James says defeated.

"I'm sure he will get past it James." I offer to him.

"It's more than that Ana. Because we have all been to busy to hang out he has started hanging out with Nick the new guy at his place. Ana there is something about Nick I don't like. He gives me bad vibes." James says glancing over at Nick at the bar drinking.

I turn looking over at Nick he doesn't look like he belongs working in a garage. I feel like I get the same feeling something feels off about Nick and I don't know what it is.

"I'll go and talk to him." I say.

I don't even wait for James reply and head out of the bar looking for Jose. I find him leaning against the wall drinking his beer.

"Jose are you ok?" I ask tentatively.

"Like you care. Kate goes on holiday and you disappear with your new guy even James is with her now. You didn't even call me about your sodding car." He says taking another swig.

"Jose we do care about you. We have just been busy it doesn't mean we don't care. I'm glad your here now." I tell him.

"What for your moving in announcement with him. Thanks I really want to hear that. You know how I feel about you." He turns looking full of sorrow.

"Jose I'm sorry but I have never thought of you or James that way and yet James found happiness. You have also made new friends like Nick. What's he like? He hasn't spoke much." I ask him softly.

Jose turns and I can see the spark in his eyes. He takes a sip of his bottle and glares at me.

"Let me guess James sent you out here to tell me you don't like Nick." He growls.

I go to speak when Nick steps out and stares at me. He steps closer to me invading my personal space as he looks down at me.

"You should go now." Nick says under his breath.

I reach out to push my hand against his chest to give me space and he grips my wrist. I feel a pain push through my wrist as he turns it holding me in an awkward position. It only lasts a second as a hand comes past my face and hits his chest. The blow staggers him and he lunges over my shoulder at his attacker.

I lean out the way and get a look at my Savior. Stood there in a blue pants and blue and black blouse is Jill. She grabs his hand twisting it slightly as he tries to punch her with his other hand she merely blocks it with her elbow and steps back.

Nick means business as he tries to land a blow on Jill as she swings her leg out and catches him in his chest. She moves forward and grabs his hand and swings her leg round again catching him and forcing him to the ground before me or Jose can react. Jill has his hand bent in a awkward position as her knee is pushing against his neck.

"I think you need to apologize to Ana and me and then get out of here before you embarrass yourself even more." Jill tells him calmly.

"Jesus alright I'm sorry. Let go of me." He cries out.

Jill lifts her knee and then releases his hand and watches him carefully as he stands. He turns and glares as Jill and then storms off. Jose looks over at me and Jill and shakes his head turning to leave.

"Jose?" I call out to him.

Jose doesn't look back and walks off following Nick away from the bar. Jill reaches out grabbing my shoulder and turns me back into the bar just as James and Mia get to the door drawn by the commotion. What the hell is going on with Jose? I shake my head and walk back into the bar.

* * *

**Well I don't even know where to begin. All my family are ill, both kids partner and myself. I have also been fighting writers block. All of which have left me feeling ****a little unmotivated at the minute.**

**I'm trying to think of any more polls at the minute. If anyone could think of one I would be thankful. Also I have still yet to find out who put my story forward to Fanantic Fanfic Awards. Please I really want to know who it was. Also if you haven't voted please go over there and vote if you like my magical Christian Grey that is as voting ends this Sunday. Thank you.**

**Also if you would like to beta or proof read for me please send me a private message. Thanks.**

**I believe my posts will be one a week now. That is to help me get back on track. Please don't forget to follow and favourite and please, please, please leave a review. Thank you. SJamesW.**


	23. Chapter 46

**There is no music in this chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY SIX

After the drinks I return back to Christian's apartment. Mia pays for taxis to get everyone back home as most people have drunk to much. During the ride up in the elevator I can't help but think about Jose and Nick. That Nick seems like bad news, James is right Jose should not hang out with him. I then realize Jose has a point I have barely been back to my own apartment lately let alone have we all spent any time together as friends.

The doors to the elevator open and the apartment is in darkness. Christian must not be back yet from where ever he has gone. I walk over and put the light on leaning over I slip off my heels nearly stumbling with how much I have drunk. Jesus they hurt after a while. I head over to the stairs carefully holding onto the railing climb them. When I finally get to the top I step over and grab the door to his diary room. It's locked again, I jiggle then handle but it's no good.

I realize it's for the best as I doubt I would be able to read anything in my current state. I turn away and see the doors at the end of the hallway. As I walk towards the door my feet me better with each step now I'm out of those heels. I try the handle and it opens easily, part of my mind expecting Christian to be in there holding the flogger waiting for me. The pleasure room is all there missus my biggest pleasure of them all Christian.

I stand in the door way and open my dress letting it fall to the floor. I step out of it as I wander inside the room. As I roam the room in my underwear mixed thoughts come to my head as I truly wonder why he needs all this in the first place. He told me he needs to stay in control at all times. I get that part now, if he doesn't I could end up witnessing the demon Elena possess him and I don't even want to go there with that thought.

Something still doesn't somehow sit right with me. I try to place the question but my head is too jumbled up to find it. The thought quickly slips away when my eyes come to rest on a paddle rack. The whips and canes have gone but paddles and floggers are fine so it seems. I reach up and take one off the rack and look it over.

It's black and covered in leather. It also looks small in comparison to the others on the wall rack. It feels light weight and very fast as I swing it through the air. I decide to test how painful a paddle can be. I hold out my other hand and pull the paddle back before swinging it. The sharp slap and stinging coming from my palm tell me it's worse than the flogger but not even close to the cane which I'm gratefully for.

Turning round I see the large four poster bed in the room. I'm suddenly over whelmed with how tired I am. I barely manage to make it to the bed still holding the paddle. I drop it onto the bed and unclip my bra letting it fall before getting under the sheet. As soon as my head hits the pillow I feel sleep claim me as I drift away In Christian's pleasure room.

I feel something soft running over my forehead. Brushing my hair line I slowly open my eyes first seeing a figure next to me. As my eyes adjust I realize it's Christian laying next to me. His fingers are stroking my forehead gently. He is wearing only a pair of black boxers shorts and looks amazing. He smiles down at me and I see something new in his smile. He seems almost giddy with excitement.

"Good morning Ana." Christian smiles.

I lunge forward wrapping my arms round him. I hold him against my body not wanting to let him go. I feel him place a soft kiss against my head. I pull back looking up into his eyes.

"Christian where did you go?" I ask.

"I had to head out of town to sort something out." He replies casually.

"What was it?" I ask a little more serious.

"Ana don't worry about it. It's all sorted out now. I'm so sorry for leaving you with Mia but it seems you had a good night. Though I have to admit I didn't think I would find you in here with this." Christian laughs as he holds up the black paddle.

"Have you been getting some practice in?" Christian teases.

"Not yet but maybe we can now?" I say hopefully.

"Ana remember you have your job at Sea world and you have just enough time to get breakfast and get dressed for it." He says solemnly.

"What I slept all night? Can't you freeze time or something?" I ask hopeful.

"Ana if I could do that I would already have you cuffed up and be using the paddle on you right over this bed." He says with lust dripping from his voice.

My body clenches at his words as I look up at him pleadingly.

"Please could you try?" I ask as my fingers run over his scars on his chest.

"Ana I truly wish I could that way I could stay with you forever in this moment and every other wonderful moment I have had with you." He tells me softly.

He leans in and kisses my lips. It's a soft and gentle kiss with a hint of sadness. I let the the sheet drop from my body letting my breasts push against his bare chest. He pulls back from the kiss and looks down at me.

"I know what your doing. You don't want to be late. If you try that again I will chain you to this bed. So it's your move Ana." Christian says.

His lips are so close to mine I can feel his breath as he teases my thoughts and senses. I know I should head into work but I really feel the need deep down to drag him into the bed with me. I fight the urge to do so as I like my job at Sea World. I turn away from him and slide out of bed taking the sheet with me as I head for the walk in wardrobe.

My day at Sea world goes off without incident. While training with Jill all morning we are interrupted just before dinner time when Chris comes over. He informs us that Dollie the dolphin has taken ill and the vet is coming down. However with the show for the guests in the afternoon Chris needs to over see that. Jill has to look after the ill dolphin and I offer to stay later. Jill will not hear of it after I slipped up last night about being Christian's assistant and was learning all I needed to know after work.

Jill gives me the afternoon off before she heads off. I already arranged to meet Kate at the mall for dinner. After changing this time it only takes me ten minutes to escape my wet suit. I change and head over to the mall in my Lexus.

I head over to the food court straight away after getting caught in traffic on the way to the mall. Arriving I look over the food court but there seems to be no sign of Kate yet. It comes as a surprise that I have beat her here. If she is with Elliot she may never turn up my mind tells me. After seeing them last night they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Absent mindedly I head over to the cash machine thinking about what to get Christian for his birthday. I really need some good ideas As I put my card into the cash machine and enter my pin. I freeze for a moment as I feel as if I'm being watched. Glancing back over my shoulder there are people walking round and chatting to each other. No one seems to be looking at me, I shake the thought away maybe it's just being at the cash machine has made me extra nervous. I hit the button for my balance and a few seconds later I nearly faint.

My jaw drops open as I look at my balance. How is that possible, there must be some mistake. I can see my remaining wages from the diner of two hundred and six dollars but now there is fifty million dollars in my account as well. What the hell! How is this even possible? I have the answer before my thoughts even tell me. Christian! Why the hell would he put fifty millions dollars into my account?

"Ana!" I hear called out from behind me.

I quickly press the button for cash and draw out two hundred dollars. As I look back over my shoulder just as Kate's arm comes round me. She snatches the cash out of the machine before handing it to me.

"This will be an expensive meal." She grins at me.

"I need to buy Christian a birthday present." I say smiling.

"Well food and shopping sounds good to me. Two of my favourite things with my favourite person." Kate laughs out loud.

After an hour shopping with Kate I already have a few things to give Christian for his birthday that I'm sure he will like. Now Kate wants to buy clothes to show off to Elliot so We have already been in two clothes shops already. Kate holds a ruby red dress up against her body as she looks in the mirror. While I flick through a few dresses on the stand.

"So how was it really in Barcelona?" I ask her.

"What do you mean?" Kate asks glancing over her shoulder at me.

"Well you spent two weeks with him aboard in a hotel room together. Almost like you were living together." I tell her.

"Ohh Ana it was wonderful. I don't even care I didn't get to see much of Barcelona." She beams.

"You really like him." I can't help myself.

"Ana he's perfect. I'm certain he is the one." Kate spins like a princess smiling.

Could it really be that both me and Kate have found our true matches in Christian and Elliot? Suddenly It hits me I wonder if Elliot has told Kate about the fact he is immortal. She seems so happy surely she can't know the truth behind his story and it pains me to know. Should I tell her? Is it my right? I'm her best friend and yet he loved someone else only to have his heart broken.

Kate turns to me and runs forward taking my hand.

"I'm going to try this on." Kate says before rushing off to the changing room.

I stand there in shock she wants to spend the rest of her life with someone who is immortal and she has no idea. Well I want to spend my life with Christian and he is immortal too. They never age that means when I'm fifty Christian will still be thirty. He's been thirty since thirteen fifty it makes me wonder when Elliot made his deal. I don't even know what to begin to do with those thoughts just then Kate comes out of the changing room and stands there.

"So what do you think?" She asks me and I barely resister it.

What the hell are we going to do? Just then my phone goes off. It's a text from Christian asking him to meet me at the Civic theatre this evening for more training as the show is tomorrow night.

By the time I arrive at the Civic theatre it's early evening and I already see Christian's motorbike parked up outside. My thoughts have been running rampant inside my head since shopping with Kate. I just make it to the doors when they open and Christian is stood there with a large security guard.

"Good evening Ana." He says taking my hand.

"Evening Christian." I reply.

The guard locks the door behind us as Christian leads me into the large theatre. Once the theatre doors close and we are alone I turn to Christian.

"Can we stop for a moment?" I ask slowing down.

Christian turns to face me and I can see the concern in his eyes as takes both of my hands gazing into my eyes.

"Is everything ok?" He asks so sweetly.

"I just had to lie to my best friend. Kate doesn't know the truth about Elliot does she?" I ask him.

"Ana it's not our place to tell her. I'm sure Elliot will tell her in his own time if he is serious about her." Christian offers.

"What are you kidding me. What the hell do you mean if he is serious about her?" I shout.

"Elliot closed his heart off to love too, after what he thought was the love of his life did to him. Now he just likes to have fun more than anything else. He doesn't take life all that seriously. Having said that the fact he spent two weeks aboard with Kate shows she must be having an effect on him." Christian replies.

"What does that mean?" I ask quickly.

"Well before Kate Elliot never really stayed with a girl for longer than a week. He didn't want to risk being hurt again. Kate is the longest girlfriend he has had in a long time."

I still feel unsure as Christian moves closer to me till I have no choice but to look into his eyes.

"Ana there is something else your not telling me." He questions.

"I just feel sorry for Kate." I say.

"Why Ana? They are making each other happy." He says smiling.

"Because when Kate gets old Elliot will still look how he does now." I reply carefully.

"Ana it will be the same for you too. When you grow older I will stay like this. Why will it be different for us?" He asks searching my face for answers.

"Well I won't be round forever. Elena will come and take me someday." I say so softly.

"Ana you can't think like that I won't let her." He says heatedly.

I know deep down that Christian will fight with every fiber of his being to save me and that's what terrifies me. What would he give up to save me? His powers? His life? I know that I can only enjoy what we have right now and pray Elena stays away for as long as possible.

"Christian I don't want to think about that now, I only want to enjoy my time I have with you." I say and lean in kisses his lips softly. I feel my cheeks are wet as I open my eyes to see Christian is crying. I reach up and take his head in my hands.

"Shhh. Christian it's ok. I belong with you." I kiss his lips again and this time he responds kissing me back.

As the kiss breaks I can see his expression has softened and I take hold of his hand smiling at him before I lead him toward the stage. His grip feels so tight round my hand as we head up the steps and arrive on the stage. I turn to face him and it seems his body language has altered to that of Christian the show man.

"Oh and I still want a damn good reason as to why there is fifty million dollars in my account?" I ask him wondering if I can break his show man act.

In an instant it drops as he thinks I'm mad at him. He quickly starts explaining.

"Ana when I said before I was rich I didn't quite tell you how rich. Well realistically I'm the richest person alive." He states.

"No your not. There are people that own huge companies that make billions." I reply simply.

"Ana I have been round since the time of knights of the round. I know from my pirate days where some of the biggest treasures are buried. Not to mention before any of these huge companies became as big as they are now I invested massively into them. Almost every multi billion dollar companies have my money invested in them." He tells me.

"But the tv said your a millionaire." I reply dumbfounded.

"Ana that is just merely my magician persona. I don't think my wealth could be measured on any scale. I have bank accounts under many aliases and I pay taxes on them all. I'm richer than anyone you can imagine. So fifty million is a drop in the ocean." He answers me.

Now it's my turn for my composer to be gone as I soak in the information he has just told me. I try to find my words.

"But why the money?" I ask the only question that fills my mind.

"Because I can. Now if you would like we can talk through all the things I currently have my money invested in or we could practice for tomorrow nights show. Which one would you like?" Christian says confidently.

He thinks he is so strong and in control well lets see him handle this. I reach over and open my long black coat. I unbutton it and then let is slip off my shoulders to reveal the dress I brought while out shopping before. It's black lace that hangs just off my shoulders on either side. The flowery lace pattern feeds into black material at my bust and flows down my body stopping mid thigh. Not something I would normally wear but you don't say no to Kate.

I look over at Christian and see he has completely stopped and is staring at me. Stunned into silence. I can't help but smile my own little victory over Mr Grey.

"So what's our first trick then?" I let the words roll off my tongue.

As he walks towards me suddenly his body luggage changes like we are back in his pleasure room again. He has all the looks of a predator as he flicks his hand into the air. I glance down quickly expecting the dress to have disappeared but it remains on me. I don't understand what he has done till he is against me and I feel something touch my rear.

Christian's hands slide over to my bare skinned shoulders and I can already feel the electricity between us as he pushes me gently down. As I sit on something I'm lost in his eyes as his hands run down the length of my arms and to my wrists. He lifts both of my wrists softly to hold onto the swing when suddenly my wrists are bound. I look to my wrists to find them secure in the straps and turn back to him as he drops down to his knees his fingers run over each of my thighs as I gasp out in pleasure and realize my mistake now I'm tied up and helpless.

He must know what I'm thinking as his sexy smirk spreads over his mouth. his hands stroke my thighs as he pulls my legs apart. I watch with baited breath as his fingers trail down my legs and over to my ankles. He leans lower and ties first my right ankle then my left into place. As he finishes he glances up and his eyes are riveted.

He wasn't expecting me to not be wearing underwear as he stares at my core. My happiness is short lived as he slips his hand up my thigh and I feel his two fingers brush softly against my core. I find myself licking my lip as I want him to plunge those fingers inside me. His fingers tease against my entrance and then I'm lifted into the air as Christian waves his hand.

The huge tank of water moves onto the stage as I'm lifted above it. Mia told me this would start the show. I have to hold my breath for thirty seconds once I'm fully inside of it. She also told me once the water was cold after she had a fight with Christian. I look over at him as he smiles and I descend into the tank.

As the water moves up over my feet I feel the warmth of the water. As it rolls up over my legs and thighs. Sinking down into it I take a few short breaths as the water moves up my body. The water flows over my shoulders as I take a deep breath and my head is submerged completely. For a moment it's utterly terrifying to be submerged in water tied up and helpless as I pull against the ropes to see they won't open. I begin to panic as I look through the glass and see Christian. Just staring at him I feel safe and stop struggling as I watch him. He is moving his hands and I hear the glass shatter.

Then I am crouched down behind the first row of seats I stand up as the water pours into a slope off the stage. I'm completely dry as well, well most of me is. Christian holds out his hand as I walk up the stairs and onto the stage.

We move through a few more tricks then he proceeds to tie me to a wheel and I watch as he takes ten knives. He stands twenty feet away and I don't move an inch. He smiles at me, pulls back the first blade and throws it. It hits two inches below my right arm. His next throw is an inch from my waist on the left. The board starts spinning and I'm spun anticlockwise as he throws six more getting them within an inch of my body. With two left he turns away from my and throws the next one almost touching my inner thigh it only just misses my dress. Then he throws the final one and I feel the cold blade against my core. The blade has cut through the front of my dress and each time I breath out I feel the cool blade touch down there.

Christian walks over and smiles before spinning the board. He stops it with me upside down. I feel the blade get pulled out of my dress. Spread eagled and upside down I can only watch as Christian lowers his head between my legs. I cry out as his lips press onto my skin. Those lips expertly find my pleasure button and press down on it. Kissing gently I feel myself beginning to become light headed. I have no idea if it's due to the blood rushing to my head or the intense pleasure and build up that Christian is creating down there. I'm at his mercy and getting closer to my explosion when he stops and quickly unties me pulling me off the board. I look down to see there is a hole in the front and back of my dress.

"Christian that was a little close." I breath out.

My legs don't feel like my own as I turn round and that is when I see the box he locked me in last time.

He takes my hand and leads me over towards it. As he turns me to face the empty seats I look at him confused.

"Wait it was an audience member in here last time."I say.

"Yes and now it's you." Christian says with a devilish smile.

I step into the box and he smirks at me as he leans in binding one hand then the other. I stand there in awe watching him work as he gets down and begins strapping my legs in. That moment I am locked inside I feel his fingers push against the hole the blade made and his fingers trail over my pubic hair. A moment later the feeling is replaced with his tongue as I moan out as he uses his tongue to slide over core making my inside try to clamp down on it. His tongue barely delving into my treasure trove and I'm soaking down there.

Suddenly he stops and stands up holding the door. I look at him in shock horror.

"Please Christian you wouldn't do this to me?" I plead with him.

I need him to carry on, to feel his touch, to make me explode. I stare at him my eyes filled with longing as I can't even clamp my legs together to stop my juices from running and he is smiling at me.

Then I'm plunged into darkness as he shuts the door over. I can't see a thing and I can't move at all. I almost cry out in frustration at how I'm stuck. I try to listen in to hear what he is doing on the other side of the door but all I can hear is silence. That's when I feel a presence behind me. There is someone right behind me as I feel a pair of hands comes round my waist. Taking a deep breath in I know it's Christian as his scent fills my mind.

He seems to be able to sense my pent up frustration and pushes both his hands under my dress and against my core. Two of his fingers work their way inside with my tied open legs giving them easy access. The thumb of his other hand moves onto my pleasure spot and strokes over it. His lips are on the back of my neck and in the darkness I'm lost inside his world.

His fingers tease and toy with my insides as he knows my body better than I know it myself. His hot breath against my ear combined with the fact I'm helpless and unable to see heighten the feeling from within. His thumb strokes me like a world class guitarist and I can't help myself as I crash into my orgasm at top speed. My screaming voice echos inside of the box as my legs would give out if I was not bound up.

My hips continue to rock against his fingers as I feel him wait till I have come down from my orgasm. I pant out in my post orgasm glow as I feel his fingers slip out and hear a noise in the darkness. It's unmistakable, Christian's zipper. My thoughts are confirmed when I feel him reach under and push inside of me filling me up so well.

His hands take a tight hold of my hips as he begins to pull himself out of me and then slides back into me. Wanting him to remain inside of me I push back onto him more trying to keep him buried inside of me and not let him go. He starts thrusting into me at a good strong pace. One of his hands slips over my hip and back down his fingers finding what they are searching for and stroke softly against it.

Between the pace and speed of Christian's thrusts inside me and his fingers stroking over my pleasure nub I feel my whole body tighten an before I know it my release is right upon me. My core squeezes down on Christian as I feel him keep pushing into me over and over again. I hear his hitch in his breathing and feel him spasm inside of me.

"Ohh Ana." He gasps over my shoulder.

His release is sudden and hot deep inside of me as I slump against the ropes. I have never known a magic show to be this enjoyable I think to myself and smile into the darkness.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter learning more of how Christian is as rich as he is but still no idea as to where he has been to. I also want to apoligse as to the late chapter and the time it has been put on.**

**Well since friday of last week I have spent most of my time in hospital as our youngest boy has been in hospital with viral meningitis (Only 12 weeks old.) We had barely gotten that under control when our two year old boy was also sent to hospital and is being treated with the same infection and more. **

**Needless to say my mind have been very much pulled away from my story. So I hope you all can understand. I do have my next two chapters written currently. I have also been pulled into a twist Idea on this story that I need to work up. I may look to share it with some of my closest readers, reviewers and friends to hear their thoughts on if I should go ahead with it in time.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review and favourite and follow the story.**

**I would like to thank you all for your kind words in both your reviews and private messages in regards to my family. It warms my heart to know you all care so much. And thank you so much for reading my story which is still far from over I have so much more to put my readers through. There will be laughs and cries and even screams of horror. So stay tuned. Thank you. SJamesW.**


	24. Chapter 47

**There is one song in this chapter:**

**"Sadness" by Enigma**

**Please listen to it and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN

What A night. I fall into Christian's bed exhausted after two run through of his show tomorrow night. The first run through consisted of Christian giving me multiple releases during different parts of his magic show. I'm pretty sure I may of even blacked out at one point. The second was a full run through of the entire show and with half a day at Sea world and the other half chasing Kate round shopping I'm too tired to even move by the end.

I'm grateful to Christian for making my clothes disappear so I can just go straight to sleep back at the apartment. I don't even remember if Christian came to bed with me as I fell asleep the second my head touched the pillow.

The whole following day seems to pass by like a blur as all I feel like I can focus on is tonight's performance. Spending the whole day practicing with Chris at Sea world he asked me why I was distracted. I told him about tonight's performance and he told me not to worry that I would be amazing. I have lunch with Jill and Chris and in the afternoon. Chris lets me finish early so I can head over to the theatre. He makes a joke about free tickets for the show but I remind him it's completely sold out and has been for months.

Just before I leave I bump into Jill who hands me a box telling me my new wet suit has arrived early. She just so happens to know the woman who makes them and told her to express deliver it. I take the box and thank Jill putting it in the boot of my car.

I make a quick stop back at harbor drive to find Christian is not there. I slip onto the sofa and wrap his presents and head into his dungeon to prepare for tomorrow. As soon as I finish I put my presents away and race down to my car. Heading out I notice that only one of Christian's motorbikes is missing.

Once I get to the theatre I see Christian's bike parked up and park next to it. Arriving in my dressing room I find Christian there. Already sat in his black suit with black shirt open at the collar. He rises off the sofa the moment I enter.

"Your cutting it very close Ana!" He tells me.

Taking me in his arms he holds me tightly as he gives me a knee shaking kiss. The kiss makes me glad he is holding me up right.

As he releases me from his kiss I look over his shoulder at the clock. Oh my god! I have twenty minutes to till we are due on stage. I stare at him in shock.

"Christian I won't be ready in time!" I say panicking.

Christian smiles down at me and waves his hand.

"It's ok Ana, turn around." He says calmly.

I turn in his arms to see myself in the mirror. I'm in a beautiful silver dress that stops mid thigh with matching heels. My hair is now in curls over my shoulders an my make up is done. I turn back to him.

"Thank you Christian." I offer.

"Well now we have some time to kill before the show, what shall we do with it?" He asks smirking.

I can feel his erection digging into my hip as I know just what he has in mind. I look up into his smoldering grey eyes.

"Actually could we please go through a couple of tricks once more please?" I ask softly.

Sat in the heavens of the theatre I'm suddenly thankful for the school plays I did. I was never the lead role but it also meant that I didn't suffer from stage fright. I'm also gratefully not to suffer from a fear of heights either as I look down to see Christian already stood on the stage bathed in the spotlights well over twenty feet below me.

He radiates confidence and control on the stage. It's impressive to watch, I would enjoy it more but then the two stage hands lower me on my swing onto the stage. The spotlights hit me the moment I clear the curtains and I'm instantly blinded by the light from seeing anyone. I hear the loud round of applause as I feel my feet touch the floor of the stage and Christian steps in front of me.

He binds my hands and feet to the swing as I stare at him in awe. It must look like he has hypnotized me and before I know it I'm hoisted up and then I sink down into the water while being watched by almost three thousand people. I know I should be scared but looking at Christian I feel calm knowing he will keep me safe. The tank shatters after a few moments of me struggling as part of the act, and I'm teleported behind the front row. I tap the teenage boy I teleported behind on the shoulder as the spotlight finds me. He turns looking back at me as I give him a smile which makes him blush.

We move rapidly from one magic trick to another flawlessly as the soft and sensual notes of Enigma's "Sadness" fill the theatre. The crowd applaud and cheer as each trick ends.

With forty five tricks to run through we just finish a trick involving me being locked in a cage and Christian surrounds the cage with fire on all sides, then he reaches inside and pulls me through both the flames and the bars of the cage to safety. As I step to the front of the stage apparently saved from the fires of hell by Christian.

The pyrotechnics go off blasting flames up high away from the stage. As they go off I realize suddenly the flames are coming in towards me. They are meant to go up and not toward me. I go to scream as I'm surrounded by heat expecting me to feel the fire scorch my skin instead I feel the heat embrace me. The flames don't get any stronger as they cover me. I open my eyes to see Christian holding me tightly as the flames seem to be passing round us in a fire ball.

It's his magic powers to the rescue once again. I gaze up into his face as I can't hear anything over the noise of the flames surrounding us. I let myself close my eyes and lean in kissing his lips. It feels like it's just the two of there as we kiss so tenderly. It's only when I open my eyes do I even realize the fire has stopped and the whole audience is witnessing our kiss on stage under the spotlight.

There is rapturous applause as the audience stands up. Christian gazes into my eyes.

"Oh Ana I nearly thought I lost you." He gasps.

I can see in his eyes he is on the brink of tears and is trying to hold himself together and be strong. In front of this massive audience and he is letting his emotions out. What have I done to this man?

"My savior." I smile up at him.

"No angel your my savior. Now let me give you wings." Christian says with joy in his eyes.

He releases me from our embrace and holds my hand as I begin to feel as light as a feather. I look down to find myself steadily floating off the ground. Keeping hold of Christian's hand he stretches his arm out and guides me round on the stage like a dance. It feels wonderful as I float round him holding my hand. Such a gentle connection but it makes me smile.

Christian then lets go of my hand and I float like an angel above the audience as they watch in wonder. Looking over my shoulder back to the stage I see Christian concentrating on me while his hand is raised. It's part of his showmanship to act like his hand is helping him keep control of my flight.

The feeling is incredible as I move over the crowd. Feeling as free as a bird as I glide over the guests. I can't help but smile like a giddy school girl. I begin to get higher as I move up to the second floor tier getting a closer look at the guests as I know they will be unable to see any strings or wires holding me up.

I'm soaring effortlessly through the air when I head a loud noise. I know that noise, I have heard it once before on the boat with Leila. The noise of a gun shot and then I'm falling.

In that split second I'm sure Christian has been hit. I'm falling towards the lower tier audience members yet my mind is on Christian as I pray he is safe. This fall could kill me but my only thoughts are of him.

Less than ten feet above the audience I'm stopped in mid air. I'm looking down into the audience as they stare back up at me in wide eyed amazement. They must think it's all part of the show. My body is turned up right as a force pulls me toward the stage, as I see Christian stood there looking shocked. His complete focus is locked on me as I wonder what the hell happened.

As soon as my feet touch the stage Christian's hand takes mine gripping it so tightly he is almost crushing my fingers. He bows even though we still have another five tricks before the end of the show. He glances at me with a look I can't place. Without even thinking I bow down with him.

Standing up we just step back as the curtains shut in front of us. The audience goes wild with applause as I turn to Christian.

"What happened?" I ask stumped.

"We need to leave now!" Christian replies sharply.

Holding my hand he all but drags me through backstage as the audience continue to clap and cheer. Then we race out a side door into the car park . His motorbike is close by. He climbs onto it and lifts me on behind him.

Just as I go to ask him what's wrong he pulls out of the car park and we speed down the street. I grip on tight to Christian as I can feel how tense he is through his shirt. Then I feel it, that invisible force is holding me there keeping me safe against his back.

He increases his speed as I wonder what has Christian spooked so much to make him take off like that. We take a turn and finally slow down as we reach Balboa park. He pulls the bike to a stop and climbs off. Turning quickly he lifts me off the bike and leads me into the park.

Trying to walk fast in these heels while Christian storms forward I call out to him.

"Christian slow down. What wrong?" I ask out of breath.

We walk a little more before he answers my question.

"Jack Hyde." Christian snaps.

"What?" I manage to say as he increases his speed and I see where we are heading.

"It was Jack Hyde that fired that shot." He says.

I shake my head unable to understand it. Jack Hyde took a shot at Christian while he was on stage. He said he would make him pay but that seems crazy. Then I realize it no longer matters Christian is immortal.

"Christian your immortal. He can't hurt you." I try to tell him.

Christian turns on me and he is facing me as I see the look of pain in his eyes.

"Your wrong Ana." He says shaking his head.

I step toward him confused.

"Christian your immortal. So what if Jack Hyde shot at you?" I ask him and I see his eyes tell me my answer.

"Ana he never shot at me. I saw him before he ran. He was aiming at you." That's why I had to get you out of there." Christian says taking my hands.

I freeze up as those words sink in. No one has hated me enough to try and shoot me before. Christian lifts my chin with his hand.

"I will never let him hurt you, Ana that I promise you. I do need to get you safe before I go after him."

"Wait what do you mean go after him?" I ask suddenly worried.

"You stopped me once from going after him Ana you won't stop me again. He tried to kill you." Christian says coldly.

"What will you do with him?" I demand.

"It's not what I will do to him that you need to worry about." He says growling.

With the dark smile that I see on his lips I realize he means what Elena will do to Jack Hyde. Fear grips me as I know that Elena could be taking control of Christian again when he finds Jack Hyde. I hear my name being called as I look at Christian I realize he is calling to me.

"Ana? Ana?"

"Yes." I say looking at him again.

I see the love and compassion are back in his eyes.

"The worst way he could hurt me is taking you from my world. Ana I have searched centuries to find you and I can't lose you now. I almost lost you twice tonight and I will never let that happen. I can never have you away from my side. Without you my world is darkness, your my everything." His words spill out.

Such beautiful and caring words from my magic man as we stand in front of the fountain in his favourite part of that park. I smile up into his eyes as I wonder why he is telling me this.

"Why are you telling me this?" I mumble.

In that shocking moment I know he intends to go right now and deal with Jack Hyde. I don't even feel sorry for what Elena will do to him. I'm so focused on my thoughts it's only then that I see that Christian isn't standing anymore but kneeling holding my hand. I gaze back down at him.

"Ana there has never been anyone like you. Will you marry me?" He gazes up at me hopeful.

The whole world seems to stop in that second. Christian has just proposed to me. I stare down at him in shock and awe as he opens a small box and inside is a beautiful gold ring with a cluster of diamonds round a beautiful large diamond. Where the hell did that come from? One minute we are taking about him going after Jack Hyde and now he is asking me to marry him.

I don't know what to say. My life has been all over the place since I met Christian. He makes me feel something I have never felt before. I have already agreed to move in with him. This just seems like so much more. I mean do I want to spend my life with Christian?

I look down at him as he awaits my answer on bended knee. I can see the look of fear in his eyes. He must be worried that I haven't given him an answer.

"Yes!" I breathe out.

I watch as the look of relief floods over his face and he stands up taking me in his arms and holds me tightly as his lips push against mine. I surrender to his kiss, so soft and gentle yet passionate at the same time. I feel my whole body melting into his arms as he lifts me off my feet. I can hear fire works going off in the sky all around us.

Pulling my lips from his I'm lost in those handsome grey eyes.

"It was always yes." I tell him.

"Ohh Ana." He gasps.

We kiss again this time moving as one into each other. Our lips caressing one another's in a kiss that could last for centuries. No other kiss could compare to this as my whole body tingles and seems to come alive with the touch of our lips. We could stay like this forever as my whole mind, body and soul seem to fuse with his.

When our lips finally part I take the deepest breath I have ever taken. My eyes drop down to see we are floating over the fountain. I can still hear the fireworks going off in the sky all around us. Christian takes hold of the ring out of the box and takes hold of my hand placing it on my finger as I admire the beautiful diamonds covering it.

It's a perfect fit and the moment it touches my skin the large diamond in the centre changes colour to purple. I look up at his surprised and confused. I see him smile back at me.

"Did you think it would be a normal diamond ring?" He asks.

I nod my head looking back down at the ring as it shines violet.

"The diamond is magical Ana. That ring will show me your mood for a change." He tell me smiling.

"So it's like my orb?" I ask astounded staring at it.

"Yes the colours of the orb match your ring. When I'm near you it will tell me your mood."

"Ohhh Christian it's wonderful." I say beaming my smile at him.

I lean in and kiss his lips as this moment is perfect. The park is silent and the only sounds are the hundreds of fireworks going off and the soft flow of water from the fountain. I feel the cool water on my feet up to my ankles as Christian sets us down stood in the fountain. I let our kiss end as I open my eyes and look into his.

"Ana you're what is truly wonderful!"

The night sky is filled with fireworks thanks to my sexy magician and I feel my cheeks becoming red due to his comment. The whole atmosphere is so romantic I lean against him making him fall into the water of the fountain as I allow myself to join him.

Laying back in the water of the fountain he is sat up on his elbows staring up at me as I straddle his waist. Without saying a word I reach forward and undo his tie smiling down at him. It seems like he is watching me in silent wonder. I pull his tie off and reach forward opening his shirt button at his collar before slowly making my way down his body.

I see his scars on his chest and I well up as such pain and sorrow from those scars yet in a way they make me happy as I know he shows his true self with me and only me. As I open his shirt wide he sits up and we hold each others gaze as his hands come up and gently take hold of the straps on the dress and slowly pulls them down freeing my upper body and exposing my purple coloured bra to his eyes.

As my dress bunches up round my waist I reach over to Christian and push his shirt back with his jacket. It slides down his arms and off into the water. Letting my fingers stroke over his bare skin and shoulders. My fingers slip down his chest onto his stomach before taking hold of his belt.

My fingers work effortlessly below me as Christian grey eyes remain locked on me. With his belt open and his pants too I reach inside and feel his erection in my hand. He gasps out softly toward me as I feel his hips rise up. His own hands pull his pants down to his thighs. As I work his flesh in my hand.

His hands reach round me and his fingers open my strapless bra letting it fall into the water as my nipples hardened at the cool night air. His hands trail down the sides of my body making my body tingle all over with desire. I realize I must relinquish my grip on him so he can pull my dress over my head which he does in one quick and fluid motion. My hand quickly finds him again tugging him toward my entrance.

I look down as I feel it's not going in only to see my purple matching bottoms are still on. I want him inside of me right now and standing up to take off my underwear seems like it's would take to long. The feeling must be the same to Christian as his fingers touch my underwear and it disappears right before my eyes. I would marvel at the powers he possesses more but I want him now.

I pull him to me as I feel him slip inside of me. It's such a delicious feeling of fullness as naked and sat in the fountain I begin to rock on top of him. Christian sits back in the water moaning and gasping as I clench round him and grip his arms. There has been no need for words as no words could match the feelings we have for one another.

Simple words could not do our feelings justice as we gaze deeply into each others eyes. I can feel the pressure building inside of me. This amazing man is so much more than a man and the incredible things he has shown me and done to me make me thank the heavens for him. With my eyes still locked on his I feel like I can see the pleasure building up inside of his eyes.

This time feels more soft and sensual than any other time before as the soft lapping of the water and the fireworks going off in the night sky makes this time perfect. My hips begin to rock a little faster and suddenly my body is at it's limit as I gasp out a silent plea of joy as I crash over the edge of my pleasure.

I'm gasping and panting out as my hips continue to rock carefully back and forth on top of him. I can see his release is close and I focus on looking into his eyes and moving faster. I see the moment in his eyes as I feel his release inside of me. It's beautiful and exquisite as I begin to relax suddenly Christian's hips start moving thrusting gently into me. He only does it a few times and I feel a sudden rush as my second orgasm over takes my body.

I cry out loud as my hips bounce up and down on him and I see him bite his lip before I feel him release again for the second time as he leans up and our lips touch in the middle of the fountain as we ride out our pleasure together into the night under the fireworks.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I know some readers we're wondering what the propsal would come and now you know.**

**Also a quick look at Jack Hyde who is still lurking round in the shadows. I have also added another poll for readers. It's on my profile page. Who is your favourite characters in the story not including Ana and Christian. Your allowed to pick two characters each.**

**I would just like to thank all of my readers for your comments and best wishes and prayers for our two children. Our youngest is now doing very well and seems to be back to his normal self. Our oldest (Just over two years old.) is still not doing well but does seem to be slowly getting better. So it only seems to be a matter of time before he is running round laughing again.**

**Also do not worry I have not forgotten about Christian POV chapters which I will be writing after I write my next chapter. So please bare with me.**

**As always I love to hear your thoughts so please do leave a review. Also feel free to follow and favourite my story. Thank you. SJamesW.**


	25. Chapter 48

**There is no music in this chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT

After making love in the fountain three times we dressed in our soaking wet clothes before Christian with a simple wave of the hand dries every item of our clothing. We walk in blissful silence and happiness back to the bike. Christian drives us back to Harbor drive with him smiling all the way back like a giddy child.

It's only when we are back in Christian's penthouse sanctuary does everything begin to sink in as we celebrate out engagement with a glass of champagne. I can't help but admire the handsome man I have just agreed to marry as he drinks down his champagne before we head to bed.

Once in bed we lay in each others arms. It's not long before I feel Christian's breathing deepen indicating he has fallen asleep. With my mind spinning round with so many thoughts inside of my head I find myself struggling to sleep even after the exhausting day.

I just said yes to marrying Christian Grey who has been alive for six hundred and ninety five years. He is immortal and will never age beyond thirty. So when I'm sixty he will still look thirty years old. A much more sobering thought slips into my mind. Will I even make it to sixty years old. Elena is waiting after all she said she would leave us be for a while. How long is it before she decides to come for me?

Maybe I could reason with her to let me live or to even make me immortal too. To be immortal and be with Christian forever sounds like my own piece of heaven. Elena would want something in return though. What could I even think to give her? The price she demands is steep Christian had to give up the love of his life me, some one he wouldn't meet for another six hundred and sixty five years.

What if there was a way out of it something he could do to escape or break the deal? My own mind shuts me down telling me that if Christian hasn't managed to break the deal by now there can't be a way too.

All these thoughts are hurting my head as I lay in Christian's arms I listen softly to his breathing as I remember it's his birthday tomorrow. Sliding myself deeper into Christian's arms I let his heat surround me as I slowly feel myself drift off to sleep.

I awaken thinking I have slept past my alarm only to remember I'm not in work today. Turning over I see Christian sleeping peacefully by my side and I remember what I hid in his pleasure room yesterday before the show. Carefully not to wake Christian I spill out of the bed and head into the apartment. Writing a quick note in his study I leave the note on the table between the sofas.

I quickly race up to his pleasure room and head inside. I find the box I left behind the door and opening it getting out what I need and prepare myself for what's in store for me. I pray to god that Christian doesn't sleep in late.

Looking over each of the harnesses and items in the room. I grab a long strap with two bindings parts and a cushion in the centre of the long strap. Opening the drawer I see a bunch of beads on a cord all in many different sizes. There is also blind folds in a open box on top of the drawer unit. I take the long cord and with the two straps and after checking it out realize that the bindings go over your legs and the strap goes behind your head.

I just make it over to the table and lift my leg to climb up when I see my engagement ring it's glowing a beautiful maroon as my hand is resting on the table. It's then when I hear a voice from behind me.

"Well I have to say that is a lovely view."

I look over my shoulder to see Christian stood in the doorway in only a pair of blue jeans. I'm bent over the table wearing my brand new Sea World swim suit. Not only does it cling to my body like a second skin it's showing my rear off more as I have my leg lifted on the table as I was climbing onto it.

"Allow me."

I feel Christian's hands caress my rear as he lifts me effortlessly onto the table and I turn to face him. With my legs together I slowly open them as I watch Christian take in my body inside my wetsuit. I can see the look of hot lust in his eyes. I feel like his gaze it melting my insides as it takes him almost a full minute for him to spot the items on the table with me.

"Now this is the type of birthday present I like."

Christian lifts up the strap and bindings and then stops for a moment like he has finally realized where we are. I see the look of worry in his eyes as I sit up and reach out grabbing him.

"Ana I..."

"Christian stop right there. It's your birthday. I want to do this. This room is part of your life and I want to be a part of your life in every way." I tell him firmly.

"Oh Ana you are part of my life in every single way. I just want you to be sure." He offers.

"Believe me I'm sure." I breath.

His reaction is instant and I see his whole demure changes into the cool, calm dominant Christian it's breath taking to watch. His movements suddenly so controlled and measured as he takes my leg and ties the binding round my ankle. I watch him carefully with baited breath as he runs the strap round my neck and slips the second binding onto my other ankle.

My legs are spread so wide on the table as my hands are still free. Christian steps away from me and over to the wall taking two cuffs. He takes hold of my hands and belts the cuff round each one as both hands are still free to move. That changes a moment later as he lifts my wrists up next to my head and suddenly I can't move my hands.

In my spread position on the table I see Christian's gaze take in my body fully in my suit. His eyes trail down to between my legs and he sees the toys I have picked up. He smiles up at me and lifts up the red riding crop and the blindfold.

"The riding crop is a good choice and no Ana I won't be using the blindfold. I want you to see everything I'm going to do to you. Now as for the butt plug that will go in in time. Right now though I just want you." Christian says with authority.

He keeps hold of the red riding crop and places it on my ankle. His gaze is focused on me as I see him trail it down my leg and over against my core. He pulls it back an it comes down slapping against me. The feeling is sudden soft and not unpleasant.

"How does that feel?" He asks.

"It feels nice." I reply.

"I thought so as amazing as your wetsuit looks it's protecting your skin too much. It needs to go." He orders.

Before I can even speak he steps forward and grabs hold of the crotch of the wetsuit and pulls hard. I hear the wetsuit tear open as I feel his breath on my core. When his hands let go I see he has ripped a large hole in the front of my suit completely exposing my core to him.

I just go to speak when he slips the riding crop on the bare skin of my upper thigh. I shudder with the feeling as it feels like a gentle caress running closer and closer to centre and then he brings it down on my core. I gasp out my whole body jolting forward.

"Now that was the reaction I wanted it."

Christian brings the riding crop down just above my clit making me gasp out in pleasure. I feel myself becoming moist with each and every stroke of the crop. As I feel it hit again and again. I watch my legs begin to shake my own body is being racked with indescribable pleasure and he hasn't even touched me yet.

My nipples become erect inside my wetsuit thanks to his admirations. What Christian called protection against the riding crop is now it's own form of torture, as my stiff nipples stroke against the material as my body rocks from side to side.

Bringing the crop down again I gasp before opening my eyes to see him raise the beads on a cord. That hot sexy smirk returns to his lips as he looks at them before looking at me.

"Anal beads Ana. I think we need to start off small." Christian says with a hint of a smile.

I lay there with my eyes watching his every move. His fingers then follow the trail the riding crop made however it's on my other leg. As the strong firm touch of his fingers lift past my knee I witness the wetsuit disappearing over each part he touches. After exposing my other leg his fingers stop at my entrance. I will him to push his fingers deep inside me and help me be free. The intense pressure of getting on the brink of my free fall and being held there is both torture and sublime.

The pressure begins to release as the feeling slowly drifts away from me. I cry out as I realize that Mr Christian is not ready to give me my release just yet. My cry is short lived as I feel his fingers slip down and dip inside me. My cry becoming a gasping moan as his two digits sink deep within me.

"Christian?" I gasp.

He merely looks down at me a hot, sexy, smoldering molten iron gaze that liquefies every part of my body.

I shut my eyes due to the pleasure his is giving me with I open them I can't see him. Then I feel the gentleness of his tongue pushing against my button. The simple act with his fingers deep inside me make my whole body spasm as I can't hold on any longer as I free fall all the while Christian controls my descent with his amazing fingers and talented tongue.

It feels like he pushes my release to it's peak holding me there as I scream and cry out. In the midst of the haze of pleasure there is a gentle pressure building up between my butt cheeks. With each gasp and groan the pressure intensifies against my second opening.

A loud moan from my lips and I feel the pressure release suddenly, replaced by a tingling fullness that is completely alien to me.

Christian's fingers are poised inside of my core while I feel a deeper, stronger sensation from my rear which is incredibly pleasant. Pulling his head back from between my thighs he smiles up at me, then he wiggles all three fingers inside of me all at once. The small act of him moving his finger inside my back passage commands me to cry as I'm complete putty in his hands.

I wish I wasn't in the resistant as only my hips can buck back against him as his two fingers increase their tempo inside my core. On each buck of my hips his single finger sinks deeper into my rear. Then out of nowhere he presses against somewhere deep inside of me. It's too much pleasure.

"Christian!" I cry out loudly.

My body shatters into a thousand tiny pieces as I close my eyes tightly never wanting this moment to leave.

I open my eyes and Christian's eyes are locked onto me. It's like he is drinking in every detail of me. My heart rate begins to slow down as I'm gasping for my breath. I have never felt like that before in my life. Christian slowly and carefully takes his fingers out of my body.

I admire his upper body with his scars present a small part of me is happy with those scars as I know I'm the only one that sees the real him and those scars are the proof. My thoughts are silenced a moment later when I see him open the button and his jeans drop. His love for me is obvious as he steps up to the table and pushes himself deep inside of me.

In that moment he fills me up to bursting and with my head lifted I get to watch each and every thrust into me. I stare hypnotized by his hips as he rocks them back and forth.

My body is squirming in the restraints as I desperately want to run my hands over his body, however I'm completely helpless and at the mercy of his fast paced rhythm.

Plunging inside of me he can reach depths that his fingers never could. Even though he has given me two orgasms I can feel a third one building up the pressure between my legs increases rapidly.

"Give yourself over to me Ana." He commands.

It's too much and we both moan in unison as we find our release together inside his room of pleasure.

Spending all morning in his pleasure room with him is incredible. I have my dominant Christian back and boy does it show. My legs are still trembling from the pleasure he gave me inside of our room. Now relaxing on the kitchen stools I face Christian as we both drink our tea.

"Christian that was amazing. I feel like it was my birthday not yours." I offer.

"Oh Ana you truly have no idea how much I enjoyed that. Thank you for accepting me for who I am faults and all." Christian says quietly.

"Christian. Listen to me I love you. That will never change I want to marry you." As I say it I see Christian smile.

I notice he is looking towards my cup and turn it slightly to see my engagement ring glowing purple. The colour of love. The thought makes me smile too.

"Is this always going to light up? I may have trouble explaining the ring enough to my family and friends without the glowing." I tell him.

"No Ana it won't glow at all times. It only glows in my presence and I can stop it at times if you need it too. " Christian says before taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh my god! When do we tell everyone we're engaged?" I say.

Trying to think of the perfect time and when we could get everyone together.

"Well we could tell my family this evening. My family always arrange a meal for my birthday and then Mia takes it upon herself to arrange a huge party. Sometimes it's even themed. However this year she has been to busy with James to organize it. So she palmed the task off to Elliot this year. Both James and Kate will be Mia and Elliot's plus ones at the meal this evening. So we can announce it then."

"What about my family? When do I tell them?" I think carefully.

My mother has still yet to meet the man I have been with for the past six weeks and now I'm marrying him. I'm sure we will have plenty to say about that during that talk. My dad does like Christian, however with us getting engaged so soon will I have to stop my dad taking a shot at Christian. I know it wouldn't kill him but that would raise even more questions wouldn't it.

"Ana I have a little confession to make. The other day when I had to leave I flew to Chicago and met with your father at the airport before he went on another busy trip." He says as I look confused.

"I don't understand. Why would you meet with my father?" I ask surprised.

"Well call me old fashioned but I did it to ask for your hand in marriage." He replies.

I feel my jaw hit the floor as the day I was worrying about him, Christian flew nearly two thousand miles to Chicago just to ask for my hand in marriage to my father. The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"He didn't shoot you did he?"

Christian looks at me in disbelief for a moment before laughing. It's a dark, slow and sexy laugh. I never knew a laugh could be sexy until I heard his laugh. I still await his answer as he hasn't said no. His laugh calms down and I see that glint in his eyes.

"No Ana your father didn't shoot me. As he was getting on a flight he couldn't carry a weapon with him. So I knew I was safe." He says teasingly.

"What did he say?" My mouth open in a gasp.

"I think his exact words were if A man can look after my baby girl, owns an Impala and flies almost the whole way across the United States just to ask her father for her hand in marriage he can't do no wrong in my eyes." Christian says smiling.

"Oh wow. My dad said that?"

"He did also say if I hurt you in any way I would know how the barrel end of a shotgun would taste." Christian says grinning.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask him stunned as his response.

"You know I would never hurt you. It's good to know how protective your father is of you."

I almost find myself laughing at the thought of my dad trying to shoot Christian. Then I realize he has not said about my mother.

"So what did my mom think?" I ask him.

"I don't know I haven't met her yet. I met your father just before he boarded his flight and had drinks with him at the airport. That's why I was short with you on the phone I didn't want you to hear your father."

"So that noise and the woman's voice was the airport speaker system i heard on the call. So my father would of told my mother." I say a little disappointed I won't be the one to tell her.

"No Ana. I asked your father to keep it a secret just in case you said no. He assured me that he knows his baby girl and knew you would say yes."

I can't help but smile and his comment. My father knows me so well. I then realize I have not given Christian his other presents yet.

"Well it's time for your presents birthday boy." I say getting up quickly.

I move round to large cupboard under the sink and pull out the three wrapped presents. I move back in front of Christian and set them down. He looks over at them and I pick up the largest present and hold it out to him.

"Ana you didn't have too." He says looking at me.

"Yes I did now open it." I reply.

Christian pulls the wrapping paper away to reveal a glass box inside is a large statue of a templar knight facing off against a dragon. The knights armour matches almost completely with Christian's suit of armour upstairs. He looks at it with surprise and smiles.

"What can I say I love my white knight. Did you ever get to fight dragons?" I ask him.

"Well now that would be telling. It's beautiful. Thank you Ana."

I hand him his next present and he quickly tears away the wrapping paper to reveal a stack of dvd's. He begins looking through them.

"I thought we could have a film night." I say giggling.

"Saving private Ryan, Pirates of the Caribbean, Tombstone, Les Miserables and Excalibur. Why these films?" Christian seems stumped by the titles.

"We could see how the films match up with an expert from each of those times." I say giggling.

"Well played Ana, now I feel old."

"Everyone feels old on their birthday. Now open your last present."

Taking my last present from my hands it's the smallest one but also the one I like the most. He removes the wrapping paper to find a small flat box. My eyes are locked on him as he opens it.

Inside is a grey wallet on the front is the initials CG and AS. He pulls it out and looks it over. I instantly know he likes it from his reaction I smile and wait in silence till he opens it and that's when his smile goes even wider. Inside I have placed a photo I took on my phone and got it printed out. It was on his boat before we went for our dip together Christian Grey's first ever self. Well I took it and it's at my arms length with my other arm round him but it captured us so well I couldn't resist.

"Ohh Ana. It's truly wonderful. Thank you so much. I love it. Such a shame when we have to change your second name." He says grinning like a kid.

"Maybe I'll hyphenate." I throw back at him.

"Are you mocking me? Soon to be Mrs Grey." Christian asks darkly.

"Maybe?" I can't help but tease back at him.

"That's a very dangerous idea to do to a love crazed magician that could merely snap his fingers and have you bound and naked for his pleasure." His hot sexy voice dripping like melted chocolate into my ear.

"Yes please." I say to him softly.

"All in good time Ana. Now I suggest we have food to keep your strength up."

"In that case order something from your favourite take away place and I will pay for it. " I tell him.

Christian slips off the stool and heads over to his phone as I sense there will be an argument over my wanting to pay.

"Is Chinese ok?" Christian turns asking.

"Fine by me. I love Chinese food." Chinese is my joint favourite food along side Italian. I head over to go and pick up my phone.

"I'm just going to ring my parents and tell them the good news." I say grinning.

Christian sits down on the sofa in a pair of tight boxers. I can't help but admire his exposed body as I press speed dial for home and sit down facing him in the white robe from the pleasure room.

After the fourth ring my mom answers.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom." I reply realizing how nice it is to hear her voice.

"Ana hunny. It's lovely to hear from you. I was going to ring you. How was your first few days at Sea World?" I hear my mom ready for full gossip mode.

"Well mom Sea World is great. It's so much fun to work there everyone is so friendly." I say noting Christian glance up raising his eyebrow. I decide to push it a little.

"I do miss my old boss at the diner though. I could get away with things there, like only giving a weeks notice for my new job." Christian spits out the mouthful of wine in shock.

"Any way mom have you spoken to dad?"

"He got back late last night after spending a day in Kansas working. So no not yet why?" Mom says.

"Hi baby girl. How are you feeling?" Dad calls out.

"Your on speaker phone hunny." Mom explains.

"I'm doing great dad. Thanks. So I have something important to tell you both." I say barely able to contain my excitement.

"Your not pregnant are you?" My mom quickly asks.

"What? No mom God! Me and Christian are getting married." I reply.

There is a moment of silence before my father's voice comes over the line.

"Ana that's wonderful news congratulations. He seems like a great guy!" Dad seems truly happy for me.

"Mom?" I call out after dad stops.

She hasn't said a word. I'm beginning to wonder if she has fainted.

"Ana I've not even met him yet. I'm worried your rushing into this to quickly." She states.

Her reply shocks me and it's shows all over my face as Christian looks at me puzzled.

"Mom I'm not rushing into this, I love him." I say hearing the tension in my voice.

"Hunny don't get upset I mean it's not like you have brought him down here to introduce us." My mother says in that condescending tone.

I hit speaker phone as I snap out my answer.

"Mom you live almost two thousand miles away. It's not a quick drive up the street." I feel my anger raising.

"Mrs Steele if it's ok with you myself and Ana will come to spend next week with you in Chicago?"

I hear the words and realize Christian has just asked to see my mother. He is now stood up wearing only tight boxers shorts but seems so commanding in his posture. I stare at Christian stunned by what he has just offered.

"What? How?" I hear my mom ask surprised.

"I have my own private plane. Your husband can attest to that." Christian replies calmly.

"That would be lovely." My mom says while stuttering.

"Wonderful I'll make the arrangements tomorrow. It was lovely talking with you and I look forward to meeting you in person. Mrs Steele." Christian's smooth voice giving my mother no hope of resisting.

I quickly hit end call without even saying bye to my parents as Christian smiles at me. I'm still amazed he managed to pull that off. We are going to see my parents next week. I feel happy for a second and then I realize the reason I can't.

"Christian I can't go to Chicago next week I just started a new job." I say in shock.

"Ana you leave that to me. Now dinner will be here shortly." He says with his trademark smiles and a magical glint in his eyes.

The rest of the afternoon is filled up eating Chinese food and then watching Les Miserables. As it turns out it's one of Christian's favourite musicals. I find myself in tears in a few parts of the film and notice that Christian's grip on me tightens, pulling me into him. He offers to switch it off as he doesn't like how it's upsetting me. I refuse as not only do I want to enjoy it for him but both of us relaxing in the entertainment room feels like a couples moment which is what we are now. Once Les Miserables finishes he explains that it's better live on stage.

He then suggests a shower to help rid us of our morning work out sweat. A shower filled with me and Christian can only lead to one thing and I have barely cleaned his chest before he pins me to the tiles and Impales me with his erection. Hard passionate fucking under the spray of the shower feels intense.

Now finally dressed and at Christian's families we are the last to arrive and everyone comes over to greet us before we take our seats. We have barely had our wine poured for us by the Butler William when Mia reaches under the table and pulls out a gift bag.

"Open it, open it!" Mia cries out giddy.

Christian opens the bag and pulls out a wooden box with a gold clasp lock. The item peaks everyones interest round the table. He opens it and pulls back the black velvet to show a silver cowboy gun.

"Wow. A 1889 Colt Single action army. It's great!" Christian says smiling.

"I knew you would love it." Mia bounces up and down in her seat.

"I didn't know you was a gun fan?" Kate says questioningly.

I see that Mia and Elliot smile at each other and exchange glances.

"I'm more of a western fan personally." Christian tells her.

Elliot who is sat next to me and across from Kate hands Christian a large wrapped box. The box turns out to be an Xbox one console. I can tell Christian wasn't as happy with Elliot's gift but he did appreciate it. Carrick gets up and steps out of the room as Grace calls over to Christian.

"Now Christian dear me and your father wanted to get you something special. So we hope you like it."

Just then Carrick comes through the door holding a guitar in his hands. He hands it over to Christian who looks surprised.

"It's Blackie. Eric Clapton's Fender Stratocaster Hybrid. He made it out of three vintage Strats himself. Thank you." Christian seems in shock.

"I didn't know you played the guitar Christian." James says.

"Yes I have done for many years." He replies still looking at the guitar. I push my chair in and lean into Christian.

"You will have to play for me sometime." I say to him.

Just then all the starters are brought out to the table and placed down in front of each of us. Prawn cocktails starters in long stemmed glasses. Christian places the guitar next to the table and just as everyone picks up their correct fork. Me and James use Mia and Christian as guides waiting till they lift theirs. Kate picks the wrong one but doesn't seem to care.

Christian reaches over and takes hold of my free hand and nods his head. It's time to tell everyone were getting married. I feel my heart begin to thunder at the thought of telling everyone.

"If I could have everyones attention me and Ana have an important announcement to make." Christian says calmly.

Everyone at the table stops and looks over at us both waiting for him to speak again. He looks over at me for a moment almost wondering if I want to be the one to tell everyone or him. I nod my head at him.

"Me and Ana are getting married!" Christian says smiling.

I look round the table to see that Mia has the biggest grin on her face as she squeals out in joy. Kate's jaw drops open before she too is smiling. I see the sweetest smile grace James lips as he looks at us. Looking at Elliot I see him looking over at Christian and partly smiling. Carrick seems to almost choke on his wine and as the glass moves from his mouth I see a smile there. The clank of cutlery hitting the plate makes my head snap round to see what can only be described as shock horror on Grace's face.

She is staring at Christian in disbelief as it takes a moment for her to compose herself. In that time I see that Christian, Mia and Kate have all seen her reaction. James is partly round the table and wraps me up in a hug before I even register him.

"That's wonderful congratulations both of you." James says as he holds me tightly.

As he lets me go I turn back round as Mia and Kate are heading round the dinning table towards me but I see the empty chair of Grace stood there. She has left the room as I hear Carrick speak.

"I'll just go and check on Grace. That's great news." He says before leaving.

Mia and Kate both swallow me up in a hug at once.

"Congratulations sweetie." Kate says.

"Oh Ana that's wonderful news. I knew you was the one for Christian ever since he first laid eyes on you." Mia says giggling.

Kate and Mia pull my hand up and look at the ring he gave me. It's the flawless diamond it should look like. I glance over at Christian who is looking over at the door. He turns back to me and smiles as I know he is making the diamond it's nature colour I also see it in his eyes he too is wondering why his mother reacted the way she did.

* * *

**So now we are on Christian's birthday. It seems almost everyone is happy about the engagement apart from the mother's of the families. Now we also know where Christian was when he went missing for a day. **

**So our happy couple will be heading for a trip to Chicago now. Christian will finally get to meet Ana's mother. **

**I wonder what Elliot has in store for Christian's birthday evening?**

**Just another thank you to all my readers who have wished both our boys a speedy recovery. I'm pleased to say they both appear to be back to normal now. The whole ordeal has exhausted the family. I have however managed to somehow write my next two chapters. **

**How many of you have been reading the Grey book? Also please check out my pinterest page under SJamesW. I have put photos of actors who would be suited for the rolls of characters in Broken Promises such as James, Chris, Jill and Kate and cars and homes, locations.**

**I would like to thank everyone's continued support for this story and I now have over 300 followers and 175 favourites. Please remember to review and let me know your thoughts. I still have a poll running on my profile of who is your favourite character in this story. Your allowed to vote for two people so I would love to hear who you like. Thank you. SJamesW.**


	26. Chapter 49

**This chapter contains two songs:**

**"Closer" by Nine Inch Nails**

**"Kiss me" by Ed Sheeran**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY NINE

The rest of Christian's birthday dinner felt strained most of the time, even though Mia and Kate seemed as talkative as always. They both seem to jump at the idea of helping me plan my future wedding without even being asked. Elliot barely spoke seemingly distracted for a large amount of the meal. It was only half way through the meal I realized why. I saw Kate's bare foot pushed against Elliot's groin, then I saw the little looks over at him she was giving him.

Turning my gaze back to Christian I see him politely chatting with James. I can tell Christian is distracted as most of his focus is on his own mother after she returned to the table but continued to eat in silence. Carrick tries many times to bring Grace into conversations but she continues to give simple short answers. I try multiple times to talk Grace and she either refuses to answer or Christian stops me.

As soon as the meal finishes Elliot informs us that we are heading out to a night club as he has organized the club for Christian's birthday after Mia dumped it on him. We have barely said goodbye to Grace and Carrick and are bundled into three cars with drivers.

I want to ask Christian about Grace's reaction to our news but the driver will over hear every word so I stay quiet as I can ask him at the club. A short while later and we find ourselves in the upper part of a massive club with the music pounding away out of the huge speaker systems. We are served by the V.I.P bar and Elliot is quick to drag Kate onto the dance floor where they begin grinding against each other. Christian walks over handing me a glass of sparkling champagne in a flute glass.

"To our engagement." He says smiling.

I take a drink with him and the champagne feels soothing in the warm club air as it slips down my throat.

"Shouldn't it be a toast to your birthday?" I ask him.

"We toasted that before Ana." He says while he looks round the club.

"Yes we did right before we told your family of our engagement and your mother stormed off." I snap out harder than what I meant.

Christian's gaze locks onto me in an instant as I can see sadness in his eyes.

"Ana my mother loves you it's just with us being immortal I think she thinks I'm stealing your life from you if you marry me." He says tenderly.

"I don't care what your mother thinks." I snap out again.

"Ana?" He asks raising his eyebrow.

"Fine I do care what she thinks, but at the end of the day it's not her decision to make it's mine. I've already made it." I say smiling up at him.

"You are so wonderful. How did I get so lucky to meet an angel like you? Dance with me." Christian asks holding out his hand.

Just then Mia swoops in and scoops my elbow. Turning me away from Christian. She looks over her shoulder at Christian.

"Sorry girls need to talk." Mia says grinning at her brother.

Mia pulls me away to a booth where I slide in one side she takes the other. She seems giddy with excitement.

"I can't believe your getting married. I'm so happy for you Ana." Mia pulls her drink down and claps her hands together.

"Thank you. At least most people we're." I speak out to quickly to stop it.

"Ana don't worry about mom. She will come round, it's just a shock to her that's all." Mia says taking my hand.

I look up and smile back at her smile I can't help it. Her smile just seems to infect me. Glancing over towards Christian I see him talking to James and I look back at Mia.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure sweetie." Mia replies.

"Does James know that your immortal?" I finally asked it.

Mia looks over towards both our men stood there talking and I can see a look of sadness in her eyes. When she looks back at me I already have my answer.

"He doesn't does he?" I ask softly.

"No. I do really like him so much. In fact I think I'm falling for him. Just telling him I'm immortal is such a heavy burden. I'm scared he will leave me and I'll be heart broken. I know he has to know and I'm trying to come to terms with telling him but I also don't want to steal his freedom away if he did want to stay with me. He should be happy and grow old with someone." Mia says upset.

"Mia I'm sure James will accept you completely. He already seems to be head over heels with you." I tell her.

"You think so?" Mia says brighting up.

"I'm certain of it." I say smiling.

I turn to see both James and Christian walking up polar opposites James looks like the cute boy next door where as Christian is the handsome god like features. Mia composes herself in record time and as they arrive at the table they both smile at us. Christian's smile turns my body to jelly while I see Mia light up as James smiles at her.

"Now may I have this dance?" Christian offers.

"Gladly." I take his hand.

We begin to head onto the floor and I face Christian looking up at him for a moment only for him to smile at me and spin me round to face away from him. He pulls my hips tightly against him and I can feel him against my rear. His lips against my ear.

"How about we play a game?" He whispers.

I nod my head and sway my hips to match his movements. Just then the music changes to a hard drum beat before the rest of the music kicks in. It's "Closer" by Nine inch nails and I feeling myself slipping into the beat as it washes over us both. That's when I feel Christian's hands on the move. I feel one of his hands slip over my hip and slide up slowly and gently cupping my breast through my dress.

His other hand dips off my hip and moves to the thigh hem of my dress. His fingertips stroke over my bare leg for a moment before dipping under. His hand moves up trailing over my skin till I feel his fingers make contact with my lace underwear. I look round the dance floor as everyone is to busy dancing and enjoying themselves to pay attention to us.

His thumb slips under the underwear and tugs slowly but firmly down my thighs till they are resting just above the hem of my dress. My core is already on fire with the thought of what is to come. His fingers reach up and stroke over my core softly. As his lips caress my ear I feel him plunge two fingers inside me. I shut my eyes and cry out as my voice is swallowed up by the music.

His other hand instantly finds my nipples as they tighten up and I can feel him pinching them through my dress. His thumb is pushed down on my clit while his two fingers stroke my insides making my knees shake as I try to remain standing.

I can feel his erection digging into my rear as I push back against him for any type of support. The words invade my body as I really want Christian to do just what the words are saying. I don't care if it's right here on the dance floor. I need him deep inside of me right now.

His fingers tease and toy with my insides stirring them up as my hands reach back and grab hold of the sides of Christian's pants so I don't lose contact with him. I can feel my whole body tightening up as he drives me towards my climax. I open my eyes to see the club lights swinging round the dance floor and people dancing and grinding. I barely make out Kate's hair whipping back and forth in the distance.

His fingers pinch my nipple through the fabric of my dress as his thumb strokes across my core and his two fingers inside me, push me over the edge as my eyes shut tightly and I feel like my dam has just burst. I throw my head back and begin to cry out as I feel his lips touch my neck softly in a gentle kiss and I fall back into Christian over come by the pleasure he has given me.

Knowing the club scene doesn't exactly scream Christian Grey I'm not surprised when he calls it a night for his birthday party. Also with how turned on he has gotten me I'm more than grateful. As we say our goodbyes to James and Mia. Something in the way Mia acts makes me think that she is a little bit off with us both, almost as if she is nervous of something. Elliot and Kate barely register our goodbye to busy grinding against each other.

Getting back in the car I want to pounce on Christian and I can see from the look in his eyes the feeling is mutual. He stares at me with a deep dark hunger of a predator. Our driver however would have a front row sit of the action if we gave into our lust and my better judgment wins out, well at least till we arrive back at his apartment.

The moment we are inside the elevator Christian pushes me to the back wall and moves in close to me. His lips claiming mine as his hands run over the front of my dress, cupping my breasts before traveling lower. I kiss him back hard with passion as my own hands reach out and grip him through his pants.

I can already feel how hard he is for me and I let my fingers tease along the material before my other hand grabs at his zipper pulling it down. His hands move faster and slip over my hips and down onto my thighs. As I feel his lips move down and land firmly on my neck.

I managed to get my hand inside his zipper and take hold of him forcing him to gasp out onto my sensitive neck. Then like a flash his hands reach under my dress and grab my underwear and pull them down as he drops down with them to my ankles. I'm stunned for a second as his strong lips kiss my thigh sending all the blood heading towards my core and then he hitches my dress up.

I know where his next kiss is coming as I look down to see him staring straight at my core. He moves his head forward and I feel his tongue run over me. Shutting my eyes I gasp out as his tongue begins to slip inside of me, I hear the sound of the elevator ping. As my gasp ends I open my eyes and it takes me barely a second to realize something is very wrong.

"Christian?" I say as my voice trembles.

Christian stands up and spins round in a second and bare witness to what I'm seeing. The table in the hallway in it's normal place but the vase with the flowers in it is now smashed all over the floor. Deeper inside the two white L shaped sofas have had all of their pillows ripped from them as the pillows are all over the floor.

Christian has already done up his zipper and steps forward as I pull my dress down to my thighs and quickly pull my underwear up from round my ankles and step behind him. Turning my head to the left I see all the kitchen drawers and cupboards have been tore open and looked through. As my eyes sweep the apartment I can see his study door open with papers thrown all over the place.

The bedroom door is also wide open and I can see that Christian and my wardrobe has been ransacked. My eyes looks over at Christian who is clearly taking it all in. Just then I see his jaw tighten as he looks back over his shoulder.

"Ana get back in the elevator and head to the lobby. Wait for me there." He commands.

"I'm not leaving your side Christian. The safest place is next to you." I reply back to him.

I know I'm right. He maybe worried for me but with his powers I'm much safer with him not to mention I don't intend to leave him alone if who ever did this happens to still be round.

Suddenly a look of pure fear breaks out onto his face and he grabs my hand and turns to the stairs at a dead run. I somehow keep up with him in my heels as he pulls me along. I have no idea what would strike so much fear into him like that. The moment we hit the top of the stairs I realize the pleasure room.

What if someone had gotten into the pleasure room? I'm still stuck on that thought when Christian grabs the handle and turns the door. It's the door to his diary collection and the moment it opens I gasp as the lock is broken the lamp is over turned and some of his diaries are on the floor open.

Christian rushes inside and I follow him to see over half of his diaries are spread over the floor. The glass cabinets with his outfits are still intact but another glass cabinet has been smashed open. I point over to it.

"Christian what was in that cabinet?" I ask looking at him.

I can see all the colour has drained from Christian's face as he stares in horror at his private room. His eyes are scanning things in the room before they come to rest on me.

"It had pictures of me and Mia from as early as when cameras were first developed." His words come out shaking.

"Christian are you ok?" I say stepping over to him.

"No Ana. Who ever did this knows about me now. Knows about Mia. If this gets out we would be hunted." Christian says shaking.

"But I don't understand. Why would you be hunted?" I ask confused.

"Ana the press would have a field day and then the government would get involved. They would hunt me and Mia maybe even Carrick, Grace and Elliot too for the source of immortality." Christian cries out.

"No that can't happen." I wail.

Christian reaches out and takes hold of me hugging me tightly against his body. I grip at his shirt as he keeps his arms locked round me while I feel his body tremble just like my own. No one can take Christian away from me I won't let them. My mind is reeling with questions as I spill out.

"Who could of done this?"

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here and I know just the place to go." Christian says with confidence in his voice.

Less than an hour later and we are back at the front doors of Christian's families mansion. I grip hold of Christian's hand as he knocks loudly on the door. Waiting outside of the massive mansion at night time I swear I could feel eyes on me watching us both. Turning I look out into the surrounding area. Some how thinking I might see someone, it's only the sound of the door beginning to open that snaps me back.

Carrick is stood in the open door smiling at both of us in a cream coloured jumper and black pants.

"Well twice in one night. We must be popular." He says smiling.

As soon as Carrick's eyes land on Christian the humor and smile is gone and his tone becomes serious.

"Please come in."

As we enter into the hall way Mia is just walking down the stairs still in her dress. She runs down and hugs both of us as Christian seems to hold her for a little longer than normal. As soon as she pulls away she looks at him.

"Is everything alright?" She asks him concerned.

"Where is James?" Christian replies.

"Upstairs taking a shower. Some idiot threw up on him at the club." Mia says shaking her head.

"We need to talk." Christian tells her and takes her elbow.

We all walk into the front room where Grace is sat there reading a book. She puts it down the moment she sees up all enter.

"Christian what's going on?" Grace calmly says.

"We have a serious problem. Someone broke into my apartment. They tore the place up and they found my diary room." Christian heatedly replies.

"What diary room?" Carrick cuts in.

"I have kept diaries since before my deal and someone has found them. They ransacked my apartment and took pictures I have collected of Mia and I for centuries." Christian says shaking his head.

"You have a diary room? How come you never told me?" Mia asks looking surprised.

"How could you be so stupid Christian?" Grace shouts.

Christian's eyes turn from Mia to his mother and I see his jaw tighten.

"Well mother I did not expect to get my apartment robbed. Also I'm so happy you approve of our engagement." Christian snaps back.

"Christian now is not the time to talk about that. You could of put us all in danger!" Grace says standing up.

"I don't even know if they know anything about both of you or Elliot. Yes though I have put myself, Ana and Mia in danger. Don't worry I will deal with it mother. Now I came here to warn you only, me and Ana will be staying in my mansion on the edge of San Diego from now on." Christian says.

"Nonsense Christian you can stay right here. That way we can all look out for one another under the same roof. Elliot will be returning soon with Kate no doubt. So I insist you both stay. Please?" Carrick offers stepping towards us both.

I risk a look at Christian as Carrick stands there waiting on our reply. I reach out and take Christian's hand as I can see his eyes are still locked on Grace.

Christian finally breaks his gaze from her to look at me as I nod towards his father. He turns and looks at Carrick and I see the tension ease from his body.

"Thank you Carrick." Christian offers.

I feel so grateful that we don't have to travel anywhere else and I feel with Christian's family round, staff not to mention the few security members that we are much safer here. I look back over at Carrick who is standing there smiling.

"Thank you Mr Grey." I say.

"Please Ana call me Carrick, and your welcome to stay as long as you need." He replies sweetly.

"In that case we bid you all good night." Christian says to his family.

Holding my hand he turns and leads me into the hallway when Mia follows us both.

"Christian?" She calls out.

"Mia I'm sorry I never told you about my diary room." Christian turns back to her with his head down.

"It's ok I'm just glad your safe. Also I need to talk to you when you have a minute." Mia tells him.

"Ok Mia we will talk in the morning." Christian replies and turns up the stairs with me.

Christian leads me up the stairs holding my hand and through the upper hallway of the mansion. The entire mansion is beautifully decorated in red curtains and brown wood. We walk past works of act hanging on the walls either side of the corridor and then I feel a tug on my hand as I turn to face a shut door.

"This was my room." Christian casually tells me.

"Wow the great Christian Grey's bedroom." I say excited.

"I would calm that excitement. Remember it's not a little boys room." He says his words filled with sadness.

He opens the handle and pushes the door open for me to step inside. There are two large brown bookcases that sit either side of two large bay doors that lead out onto a balcony. Directly across from the bay doors is a huge bed covered in red sheets to match the curtains. Across the bed is a open door that leads to an en suite bathroom. Another door is beside the bookcase.

"That's my walk in wardrobe. As I told you not much to get excited about." Christian speaks softly stepping in behind me and shutting the door.

I walk into the room and run my hand over the desk before heading over to the bay doors. Looking out into the massive rear garden they have. It seems more like a field that leads out onto a lake as the moon's glow reflects on the water surface. I hear the soft sound of music coming from the ipod in it's docking station.

"It looks perfect." I say turning to see Christian pull his open shirt off.

His jacket is already over the chair as my eyes are drawn to his bare chest. I step back over to him as he puts his shirt over the arm of the chair too. His hands go to reach for his belt. The words begin and it's "Kiss me" by Ed Sheeran. I push his hands away and and take hold of his belt as I gaze into his eyes.

Without saying a word I know he needs this. From the moment he saw the diary room I have felt his worry his fear and I need to make it disappear. My fingers open his belt and undo his button and then his zipper. With our eyes locked on each other I hear his pants slip to the floor. His hands slide up and take hold of the bottom of my dress and slowly peel it up my body before pulling it over my head.

As his hands drop my dress to the floor he leans in to take hold of my bra clasp and I reach out and take hold of his head kissing his lips. Our kiss is passionate filled with a deep need for each other as I feel my bra come loose. I let go of his head just to allow my bra to slip from my body. As our kiss deepens, it's like we can't take our lips away from each other as the soft music plays throughout his room.

Finally as our lips part I move to lean in again and kiss Christian when he slips down my body placing soft kisses over my chest and breasts. I feel his lips trail over my nipple before moving onto my stomach as I arch my back and moan out from his touch. His fingers stroke the sides of my hips as they take hold of my lace underwear and slowly tug them down.

I look down to see Christian on his knees before me completely naked. I can only watch as his face moves towards my core and I feel his soft lips kiss down there making me lick my lip. My insides clench as his lips brush over my skin as his hands grip my hips and lift me up as I feel myself lie back down on his bed with him right over me.

Christian climbs up above me as I can feel the heat from his body as I gaze up at him with nothing but love in my eyes. I feel him between my legs and reach down guiding him inside of me. The moment he begins to slip inside me I see the look over happiness on his face that I'm sure it mirrored in my own.

Pushing into me I feel Christian completely fill me up as I moan out. I feel like I can't break my gaze from his eyes as he pulls back and pushes into me again. My legs lift up and hook round his thighs holding him to me tightly as my hands move up and stroke over his chest, over his scars as he keeps sinking into me. While the soft tender words of the song flow through me.

This is love like how love should be perfect, content and relaxed as we give ourselves over to one another. His body is carefully and with utter control pushing me towards my explosion. Christian's eyes have never left my own as the music seems to surround us both. My hands reach round and grip his neck as our eyes stay locked on one another. His next push takes me over the edge as I somehow keep my eyes open as I cry out into the night.

My body shakes and clamps down round Christian holding him to me afraid to let go as he doesn't stop and continues to push into me, at the speed he has built up. Just as I feel my explosion subside another one, a stronger one surges upon me as I see in his eyes he is ready.

My gaze into his eyes gives him his freedom and as I crash in my next explosion, I feel him release himself into me as we both cry out together as one.

* * *

**Well now they have a serious problem to deal with. Who has ransacked Christian's apartment and gotten into his diary room? What does that mean for Christian and Ana's relationship?**

**Poor Mia seems to be facing some problems of her own. Now it seems like all of the Grey's are together even if Christian and Grace don't see eye to eye.**

**Just to inform you part 2 is quickly drawing to a close and I have begun my work on chapters from Christian's POV so as soon as I have them ready I will unleash them for your viewing pleasure. **

**Also my new poll will be that you get to pick three chapters to vote for in part 2 to see through Christian's eyes just like in Part 1 as I have recieved over 300 rewiews for part two alone. Now if I make it to 700 reviews by the end of my next chapter that will become four chapters as for every hundred reviews I add a chapter in Christian's POV. This poll is on my profile page.**

**Please remember to follow and favourite this story and please, please leave your reviews. Thank you. SJamesW.**


	27. Chapter 50

**There is no music in this chapter.**

**I have a request for all my loyal readers to private message me as I have a request to ask of you. Thank you.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTY

Laying in bed after our sensual love making I turn to Christian to see him slip out of bed. I sit up holding the red sheets round my breasts. As I look at him surprised he is getting dressed.

"Christian what are you doing?" I mumble.

"I'm going to head back to the apartment." Comes his reply as he buttons up his shirt.

"What? No you can't! Christian it's not safe the place got ransacked!" I say back sitting fully up.

"Ana I have to go. I need to know what's been taken." Christian tells me.

"Then call the police. Have them go." I say in defiance.

"How would I explain the diary room or even the pleasure room. I need to go and see exactly what has been taken." He says as he does up his last shirt button.

I move to the side of the bed and slip out letting the blanket fall back onto the bed.

"Then I'm coming with you." I say reaching for my dress.

"No your not Ana. Your staying here where I know your safe." He snaps.

"Oh what so you get to storm into danger while I wait here panicking.!" I shout.

"Ana I have no idea who is was or what they took. They may only know about me and Mia. I have to find out if they have taken any of my diaries that have mentions of Carrick, Grace or Elliot in." Christian says trying to calm down.

"But I can help you look through them." I plead with him holding my dress against me.

"Ana I will be able to search quicker on my own. I need to know your safe. Please stay here with my family and I will be back before you know it." Christian says taking hold of my head.

He moves closer and his lips find mine silencing any come back I might have and stealing my breath away as I drop my dress. Stood there naked as his lips press against my own I close my eyes.

When I feel him release his lips from my own I slowly open my eyes just in time to see the door shut and he is gone. I go to race towards the door and realize running into the corridor completely naked in the Grey family mansion is not very wise. I grab up my dress again and pull it over my head before grabbing my underwear and slipping them on. After that I pull my heels on and head out into the hallway but there is no sign of Christian.

I move down the hallway and down the main stairs. As soon as I hit the bottom step I hear a voice off to my left.

"It's too late sweetie. He's already gone." Comes Mia's voice.

I look over into the front room to see Mia and Elliot sat there chatting. Mia is sat on a large comfy looking sofa with her feet tucked up and she has a purple robe round her. Elliot is on the sofa across with his jeans and shirt on. Elliot's drinking a bottle of beer while it looks like Mia is nursing a cup of hot chocolate. Mia reaches out and pats the seat next to her.

I walk over defeated as I know Christian will already be on his way driving back to the apartment and I can't stop him now. I drop myself down next to Mia as she looks a little surprised over at Elliot.

"What's the trouble sweetie?" Mia asks carefully.

"Christian's gone back to the apartment to see what is missing from the diary room." I tell them.

"It's surprises me he even has a diary room. I didn't take Christian for the write my thoughts type of guy." Elliot offers before taking a sip of his bottle.

"I'm just surprised he never told me about it." Mia says softly.

I realize glancing round to see no sign of James or Kate, as both Elliot and Mia spot me searching.

"Kate's exhausted from all the dancing so she called it an early night." Elliot says laughing.

"Don't worry Ana James is sleeping I wore him out before." She tells me giggling.

"Ok way to much information." I say to Mia's comment.

I really don't want to picture James in bed like that. I'm lucky that Elliot and Mia change the subject.

"So how are you finding the whole us being Immortal deal?" Elliot says casually.

I almost gasp at how easily he brings it up. As Mia sees my reaction and almost kicks off laughing.

"Mia told me. She told the whole family. She was so happy that she had someone to talk about it with who wasn't family. Well not for long." Elliot says before taking another sip.

I realize then the Elliot is right soon enough I will be married to Christian and be the only mortal member of the family.

"Well it did take a while for it to sink in." I say softly.

"I bet you had all sorts of questions for Christian." Elliot says.

"I did but he is not always forth coming with his answers. Do you mind if I ask you both some questions?" I ask hoping to not get shut down.

"Well sweetie I'm an open book ask away." Mia chimes in.

"What do you know about Elena?" I ask them both.

"Wait who is Elena?" Elliot asks me.

"It's the creature's name Christian made the deal with." Mia replies.

"Wait! You don't know Elena? But I thought you had made a deal too?" I ask leaning towards Elliot.

"Yes my demon's name is Vapula."

"So it's not the same demon or creature then that made all your deals?" I inquire.

"No Ana it's not. It seems there are many of these demons." Mia says.

"Some seem a little nicer than others though as I found out the hard way." Elliot says bitterly.

"What exactly happened with your deal?" I ask openly.

I feel Mia tense up for a second and Elliot takes a sip of his drink looking down at it as if it will hold the answer to the question.

"It was a long long time ago and I was doing well for myself. I had a promising career and a beautiful fiancee everything seem to be perfect for us. Then one day I found out she had been in an accident while out. She had taken a severe blow to the head and I knew it would be a matter of time before I lost her. I tore apart my place in anger that her life could be ripped so cruelly from my grasp and I screamed out in pain." He stops taking a drink from his bottle to steady his voice.

I don't push the matter and glance back at Mia. She smiles warmly at both of us before taking another sip of her hot chocolate. I turn back to Elliot as I hear his voice.

"That was when I heard a question asked of me. Would I do anything, give anything to save her? I looked round but I was alone in the darkness or so it seemed. Yes I shouted out, then I felt a presence behind me and a hand touch my shoulder. When I spun round there was nothing there. I must of blacked out and when I came to I raced to see her only to find she had made a full recovery over night. She broke up with me shortly afterward." Elliot then takes a long drink on his bottle.

I listen to every word taking it all in as I feel Mia close beside me. As he stops I know he has still missed out details of what happened. I press him a little not wanting to upset him but I need to know more about his deal.

"Can I ask when you met the demon?" I say tenderly.

"One week later, in my nightmares." Elliot replies.

"What did it want in exchange for saving her?" I ask carefully.

Elliot finishes his bottle and places it down as he gets up from the sofa. His face looking saddened.

"I'm sorry Ana I should call it a night. The demon took what it wanted from me that night." Elliot weakly says before heading up the stairs.

I turn to face Mia and see her pull her cup away from her lips as she looks over at me.

"I haven't upset him have I?" I ask worried.

"It's ok Ana tomorrow he will be fine. It's not something he likes to think about." Mia says to comfort me.

"I seem to be upsetting your family quite a bit." I tell her softly.

"Oh you mean Grace. I noticed her lack of enthusiasm for your engagement. Don't worry about Grace, she can be quite hostile if she feels something isn't going her way. She does really dote on Christian."

"Why isn't she happy for us then?" I ask wondering what it could be.

"Maybe she thinks you will steal Christian away. It could be that she feels Christian is being unfair to you and not letting you have a life. I feel at times mother can be a mystery. You know none of us actually know if it was Grace or Carrick that made the deal with their demon. Over the years we have found out that they are husband and wife and were before the deal was struck. They lived in France most of their lives and they we're never blessed with children no matter how much they wanted them. I think that is what drew me and Christian to them." Mia says smiling at me.

"Christian said you met them round the time of the French revolution. That he tried to save Carrick's life during a robbery." I offer.

"Yes we had only been in France a short time and had already met them a few times at big fancy parties. I loved the parties, women wore such beautiful dresses and Grace had taken an interest in both me and Christian. Not to mention Christian got on well with Carrick. The night Christian came home and told me Carrick had been killed during a robbery of their house I had been out with Grace shopping. She immediately left before we could say anything else. We assumed she was a grief stricken women. We kept going by their place but no one was ever home. A few days later Christian came home and told me that Carrick was ok and we would have a meal with them the following evening." Mia says as she remembers fondly.

"That was they told you about the deal they made?" I ask.

"Not in so many words but yes and Grace invited us into their family the very same night."

I sit back thinking to myself about the fact Christian and Elliot didn't make deals with the same demon and I still have no idea what Elliot gave up to be with his fiance. Now he is dating my best friend and she has no idea that he is immortal. My boyfriend is heading back to our ransacked apartment. We have no idea who even tore apart the place, or as to why they did it. Now I have to deal with Christian's mother who is unhappy with me about the engagement. I feel a hand on my own as I look up and see Mia carefully studying me.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Mia asks concerned.

"It's just allot to take in and I'm worried about Christian. Wait didn't you want to talk to him about something before?" I ask remembering her question before.

"Ana Christian will be fine. I don't need to speak to him, I'm sure I just imagined it anyway. Look sweetie go to bed and rest and I'm sure he will be back before you know it." Mia offers me.

I realize how exhausted I feel and nod my head. Patting Mia's leg I get up and walk towards the hallway. Mia stays sat down on the sofa and pulls out a book.

"Are you not heading up?" I ask.

"No James snores." Mia says before laughing.

"I just want to read a little then I will be up. Goodnight." Mia smiles opening her book.

I head up the stairs and quickly return to Christian's room. I head inside and shut the door kicking off my heels and slipping into bed under the red sheets. I long for Christian to be by my side as I rest my head on the pillow. The softness of the pillow makes me think of his apartment pillows and I quickly find myself drifting off.

When my eyes open again I can see a empty wasteland. The sky is blood red against the yellow sand. I know this place I have been here once before the night Christian first told me he loves me. It's her nightmare world. I feel I'm bound and spread eagle naked and two feet off the ground fixed in position unable to move or cry out for help.

"Well, well we meet again Anastasia." Her voice comes from behind me as she hisses the s in my name.

"I do so hope you have enjoyed your time together with my slave." She speaks letting her words roll off her tongue.

"He is not your slave and where the hell do you get off on ransacking his apartment?" I spit out.

"Oh poor Ana do you really think I would go so low to do a human thing like that. You have such poor opinion of me." She teases.

"If it wasn't you, who was it?" I shout.

"I do know but I'm not going to tell. That would ruin all the fun." Her words cut sharply.

"So why have you brought me here?" I snap.

"I did say I would leave you two be for a while."

"So you have come to take me then. You know Christian won't let you. He'll find a way to stop you." I hiss at her.

"Christian is not here right now and how do you think my own slave could stop me?" She says as I hear her lips move into a grin.

"He has his magic powers." I shout.

Her laugh pours out from over my shoulder as I try to turn my head to look at her. It's a high pitched crazed laugh that chills my spine.

"You poor dear. Christian has no powers. All that magic he has is my power. You really thought your magic man was magic. Christian doesn't even know where that power comes from. Poor soul." She says before laughing again.

My words dry up in my throat. The whole time all this magic was Elena's powers. She was allowing him to believe he was magic to use her powers as he wanted for what?

"Why the hell are you doing this?" I cry out.

"It's what we do. We make deals and then collect." She says casually.

My mind snaps at the thought of it being a simple deal. Then why does she trture him so much? She does it when he sleeps and even in London for a year.

"So then why kidnap him and torture him for a whole year? Just to break him?" I yell.

"I didn't. Your talking about London. Ana I can torture him every night in his sleep if I want. Why would I take him to torture for a whole year? She did break him though." Her voice creeps into my ears.

I stop for a moment stunned. It wasn't Elena that took him back in London. There was another woman that made him her prisoner. The thought sends my mind reeling with questions that I know she would never answer. She likes to see people in pain. Just like how she tortures Christian in his nightmares. Her idea of pain being taking me away from Christian to cause us both pain.

"Who broke Christian then? Tell me." I demand.

"Well, well my item making demands. You know I would of told you if you asked nicely. Instead you can ask Christian." She teases.

I feel my anger boil ovr and I release it.

"So you saved Mia's life all that time ago so you could take me now? You tricked Christian back then. Your a monster!" I scream.

"I see Christian has been filling you in on the history then. I didn't trick Christian, he offered anything to save his sister. If it wasn't for me Mia would of not lasted the night. I also prefer the term demon, however I have been called worse." She replies.

My heart aches at the thought that Mia could of died that night had it not been for her intervention. Another thought pains me that Christian would of been alone with no family left. That is a dagger that twists inside my heart.

I feel a clawed hand grip the back of my neck as she remains behind me. Her breathe in my ear as she speaks.

"One more thing, had it not been for me and that little deal that you hate so much you would never of gotten to meet Christian. He would of died hundreds of years before you were born." She whispers into my ear.

My mouth drops open. She is right, that thought had never even occurred to me. I would never of met Christian, Mia or any of the family. They would of past away long before I arrived on this world. I would never of been engaged to Christian. My gaze pulls over to my hand only to see that the ring is missing from my finger.

"What the hell did you do with my ring?" I shout out loud.

"Oh your engagement ring. You will have it back when you return. Will I be invited to the wedding? That would be a site to see. My slave getting married." She teases again.

"He is not your slave and he will never be your slave. He is mine, he's going to marry me and there is not a thing you can do to stop it."I snap.

"Strong words. You do have a fire inside of you but make no mistake Christian is my slave and I can stop your wedding if I want to so do not test me. He may like your fiery nature, I however grow bored of it very quickly." She spits as I feel her grip tighten on the back of my neck.

"He is mine and I'm not giving him up." I say darkly.

"Your so sure I can't stop your wedding. Very well. I'll see you soon and send my regards to my slave."

I feel her grip constrict my throat and I find myself struggling to breathe. Without the use of my hands I'm helpless to stop her and my eye lids fall shut.

I jolt upright in bed. It takes me a moment to realize I'm in the Grey family house in Christian's room. I lift my hand to my head pulling back my hair and see the engagement ring still on my finger. Pushing the sheets down I see that I fell asleep in my dress.

I try to understand everything Elena said to me in that nightmare world. As my brain still feels fuzzy from what just happened. I swing my feet out of the bed and see on the night stand that three hours have past since Christian left. It's at that moment I remember her last words about stopping the wedding and that she would see me soon.

I jump out of the bed and pull the door open heading down the hallway. I take the stairs as fast as I can without breaking my neck. Just as I hit the bottom step I hear a noise and spin toward it. Mia is sat there looking up from her book right at me. I barely go to speak when she opens her mouth.

"Hey sweetie. Christian came back in five minutes ago. He had a bunch of diaries with him. He's just gone to drop them off in the study." Mia says smiling.

I merely nod my head and turn quickly in the direction of the study. Remembering where it was from our last trip there that ended with us two on the study desk nude under the moonlight.

I walk the hallway quickly and arrive outside the door to see it slightly ajar and the lights on. I push the door open to see Christian in the seat at the desk. I let out a scream loud enough to wake everyone in the mansion right before my world turns to black.

**END OF BOOK TWO**

* * *

**Now for author's notes. **

**Well where do I begin? Some large revelations inside of this chapter. That will lead into part three. Yes there will be a part three. I would not end it for all you lovely readers on that. However on that note it will be a month until part three begins, this is merely to give me time to catch up and try to write some chapters and spend some time with my beautiful partner on our anniversary.**

**Now not to leave you with nothing to read each week I will be putting a chapter on and they will be through the eyes of Christian Grey. These are the four chapters from part one of the story that you all voted for, just to remind you they were.**

**Chapter 8 I can't believe she is a virgin.**

**Chapter 15 What does she do to me?**

**Chapter 19 I have to control her.**

**Chapter 24 Not now Ana. **

**Now to let you know some of these chapters will not be as different as others. Such as chapter 8 Ana and Christian are together the whole chapter. Where as in chapter 15 there is a whole shopping trip between Christian and Mia that Ana never sees but you will through Christian's eyes. We will also see much more interaction with Taylor that is not wrote about as Ana is not around at the time. So I truly hope you look forward to these chapters as much as you look forward to my other chapters. **

**I still have a poll for part 2 chapters through Christian's eyes on my profile page. Your allowed three votes so make them count. You could witness what really happened between Leila and Christian on the boat when Ana was not around. The heart ache Christian felt after Ana's ran from him. Christian drunk dialing Ana and setting fire to the curtains. Christian asking Ray for Ana's hand in marriage. How the arguement went down with Sawyer confronting Christian. Christian's reaction to being hit by the belt or meeting Chris at Sea world. The red carpet event with Christian being auctioned off. They are just some of the chapters you could read through Mr Grey's eyes.**

**Also please go over to my pinterest to see more on Broken promises. My boards all have Broken Promises in the title and I'm on there as SJamesW. So feel free to follow me on there too. I might add some pre ideas for part three on there shortly.**

**Now please review and favourite and follow my story if your enjoying it of course. I think everyone knows by now I listen to all your questions and reply to all your reviews too. **

**I would just like to thank you all for taking the time to read this story. I understand it's a large story and the supernatural element is not liked by all. So I thank you all for embracing my magical Christian Grey with all the powers and terrors that come with him. I truly hope I can keep you entertained right through to the end of the story. Thankyou. SJamesW.**


	28. Christian's eyes Chapter 8

**There is no music in this chapter. This begins the four chapters that you voted for in part one through the eyes of Christian Grey. **

**I'm sure you all remember it well. Christian had revealed his magical powers to Ana in his apartment and Ana was silently wishing for more.**

* * *

**I can't believe she is a virgin. Christian's POV. Chapter 8**

I stand there holding the door open as my other hand guides her inside of my bedroom. This is the first time anyone woman has been in this room. It should feel wrong however with her it somehow feels so right. Once she steps inside I move in to closing the door as she takes in my room. Staring at her in that beautiful dress my eyes trail over her hair and shoulders over her hidden back and down to her amazing rear. I can only imagine what she looks like naked.

I silently take out my keys and wallet from my pocket placing them on the drawer by the door and then remove my watch. I wish I could let her gaze out at the beautiful San Diego skyline but I have to have her now. The remote for the curtains sits on my nightstand and right now I want nothing but her. A flick of magic sets the motor pulling the curtains to a close over the windows.

It's only as the curtains close does Ana turn round and I get her full attention. My body screams at me for me to throw her on the bed and take her but I fight it with my mind knowing I need to take my time. I want to take my time and tease this incredible woman before me giving her the greatest moments she has ever had.

I lock her with my eyes as I see her breathing hitch. Moving closer slowly like a predator with it's prey in sight. I move to right in front of her my eyes burning into hers then I slowly drop to my knees. I glance up and see her eyes closed. I smirk and undo each of my laces removing my shoes. Her eyes remain closed as I start to remove my socks. She's acting like she has never done this before. Her eyes open looking down at me and I have to have her, to taste her.

I stand up and grip her hips tightly my lips crashing down on hers as I take control of her and step Ana backwards toward the bed. My leather jacket pulls tight against my biceps as she grips it. It's only then I realize I have not give Ana a choice in the matter. With all my strength I release her lips from my own and open my eyes. Staring into her face, she still has her eyes closed. I never knew that I kissed so well. She slowly opens her beautiful blue eyes to me as I slip into them. I can't believe the next words spilling from my lips.

"Are you sure?" I ask in a husky moan.

My heart completely stops as there is a second of silence that seems to drag on for an age. Till I hear the yes leave her mouth and I actually sigh in relief.

My eyes lock back on her. My gaze wanting her to feel like the most sexiest woman alive as my hands roll over the soft suppleness of her skin till I find what I'm searching for the small zip on her dress. I need to peel her out of that outfit. I hear her heavy breathing as I pull the zipper down on her dress. It's the first time I ever thought of the sound of a zipper as sexy. She seems so nervous and she doesn't need to be. My lips take hers again and I hold onto her not wanting to let her go.

Letting my fingers push the straps of her dress down I break the kiss wanting to see her bare for the first time. My eyes nearly explode as I see the sexual push up bra and matching thong she is wearing. Lifting her up I lay her back on the bed and step back. She lays there like a siren calling me over with her eyes. The underwear makes her look so confident and sure of herself, her face shows me something different. I move round to get a closer look at this vision before me.

As I sit next to her and slowly lean in she closes her eyes again just as I expected. I slip my hands over her shoulders and tenderly run them over her bra encased breasts. I keep watching her face for all her reactions as my fingers stroke her nipples through the material of her bra. Judging from her reaction she is clearly enjoying my teasing. I allow my hands to pull the straps of her bra down and lay soft kisses over the bare skin of her upper breasts. I want to release her as I feel her body arch towards my lips. Let's see if any of her partners have done this before. My teeth bite down on her bra and I pull hard to free her breasts.

I hope she doesn't think that is the end of the torture as I hold my mouth over her nipple and breathe out onto it. I see her body squirm as I mimic the same motion on her other nipple. Her body gives away that no man has done this before. I bet it was a jock boyfriend who didn't give her any foreplay and only went for about a minute at most. My fingers stroke up the inside of her legs feeling her soft and trembling flesh. She has nothing to be scared about. I will take my time not like the boys that came before me.

My fingers slip into her thong as I feel a small Matt of public hair. Normally I do not like it but on her I find it sweet. My fingers plunge deeper finding what they quested for. At the exact same moment I drop my mouth onto her nipple. As my fingers become slick with her juices. How is she so wet this quickly? My teasing has really gotten to her body. I feel her body arch against my own and hear her breathing. She is so close this quickly, I almost stop surprised at how well her body is succumbing to my touch. Looking up at her closed eyes and gasping mouth I know I can not deny her body what she carves any longer and only slightly increase my pressure. I hear her cry out into my room as her whole body trashes under my own as her release over comes her.

My eyes studying her every move as she her body comes down to rest on the bed. Her body still partly covered from my eyes. I want her naked for my viewing pleasure. I look down her body to see her bra still on under her breasts. My hands reach out making quick work of opening and removing it. I slip off the bed only to turn round and take hold of her red and black thong. I almost tear it from her body as she takes so long to raise her rear up. As I pull it from her legs it's then I realize she is still wearing her heels. Taking her ankle in my hand I slowly begin to remove her heels as her eyes remain fixed on me. I make the show long and torturous as I see her panting to get her breath back.

I let each of her heels fall to the floor and step back admiring the beauty before me, nude in my bed. I'm still fully clothed and I almost use my magic to strip myself to make this go faster. Seeing the look in her eyes as she stares at me stops that thought in an instant. She wants to see me how I see her. I reach up and tug at my leather jacket allowing it to slip from my shoulders and slide off. With my jacket gone I see her eyes look to my cream top next. I know I can't remove that it would ruin the mood in an instant.

Instead my hands move down and open the button on my jeans. With my eyes on her I see her own eyes go wide at what she is about to see. I smirk and slow my hands right down teasing my zipper ever so slowly. I see her mouth open wide as I think what I could do to that mouth. As soon as they come down, I bend over and step out of them covering her view of me for a brief instant. Then I stand up fully. From the look and mouth shape of Ana I can tell she is impressed with what her eyes see.

Stepping round to her I tear open the foil packet I took from my jeans as I pulled them off and slip it on. The whole time Ana's view does not move from my erection. It's only as I climb on top of her does Ana's eyes look back up at my own. I stare back at her knowing I will give her pleasure like no one before as I feel her legs part and I slide slowly in. I feel her hot moan against my cheek as I push inside. I barely get deep when I feel pressure, Not pressure. It's resistance. It takes my mind a moment to process it. No it can't be!

Looking down at Ana I see her staring up at me searching my face for some clue.

"Please tell me your..." I don't even finish it. It's not possible. It would explain some of her reactions. Seriously though? No.

Looking down at her in shock I see her cheeks flush crimson. Oh shit!

"Yes. I am." Comes her delicate reply. I instantly freeze up still partly inside of her.

How could I not know? What the fuck? Why didn't she tell me? Why the hell didn't I ask? She could of said something. It feels so good inside her even just a little and yet I can't get over the overwhelming fact that I'm about to take her virginity and yet I could never truly love her.

"Jesus Ana why didn't you tell me. I er... Are you sure?" Slips from my lips.

What type of a fucking stupid question is that? She wouldn't be in this position if she wasn't sure. I gaze down at her and see her nodding her head towards me. She wants this it seems as badly as me. My body desperately wants to sink deeper inside of her however my mind has put the brakes on and is running the show. I can't do this to her no matter how badly I want to.

Suddenly I feel her hands grab my top and pull me towards her as her legs lock round my hips and I sink deep inside her as I feel the resistance disappear as her moan confirms now I have no choice and it's too late. I see her bite her lip before she opens her eyes. I gaze into her beautiful blue eyes looking for any sign of hesitation.

I gently ask her if she is ok? As I silently hope I haven't hurt her.

She gives me a simple answer response and I know she is hurting slightly. She feels so wonderfully good and my will to stop has gone now. I whisper into her ear that I will go slowly.

I slowly pull my body back before moving back into her again. As I keep my eyes locked on her face wanting to always remember how she looked her first time with me. Her eyes remain shut as her fingers nearly knot in my top as she uses it to pull me to her more. Watching her reaction I increase the tempo of my thrusting slightly and hear her moan out. Her open mouth looks so inviting as I lean down and kiss her lips.

I feel the tightness of her thighs and can tell she is rapidly approaching her second climax. While my tongue invades her mouth I feel her fighting her climax as my own is almost upon me. I break the kiss only to tease her ear whispering for her release to me.

A moment later and she finds her release as she screams out against my body and I too moan out as my release claims me.

I begin to tell her that was unforgettable when she interrupts me and says incredible. So now suddenly she is willing to talk. I reply to her and smirk as she looks like she is about to get defensive. When she asks how I would describe it I tell her and see her blush just like when I asked if she was a virgin.

"Don't think I will forget that you didn't tell me you was a virgin." I scowl her. How could she not tell me she was? I feel a huge sense of satisfaction as I realize I'm the only one to be inside her. Every moment of sexual joy has come from me.

"It's not something I broadcast on the news. " She says teasingly.

I ask if she is smirking at me and after her short reply I warn her that I will have to teach her a lesson about keeping information from me. I think of all the dark and delicious things I could do to her and climb out of bed. As much as I want to take Ana again and again, I don't want to wear her out on her first night.

I nearly get to my wardrobe when she calls out to me and I turn to face her, only to see her staring at my naked body. Her breathing is deep and her eyes are almost gazed over from lust as she asks again.

So it seems I'm not the only one that wants more. She doesn't need to ask me twice as I stride over towards her and pull out another foil packet. She looks confused as she sees the condom. I can't help but tease her a little.

"This time I want you to turn over." I order Ana.

I stand next to the bed and watch as Ana does just what I ask her to do. The thought of her doing as I want in my room floods my mind and I let myself soak in those thoughts as I climb onto the bed behind her. Looking over her naked body I see a part of her body I teased earlier and move my hands over to her feet.

Seeing the heels she wore earlier I think a foot massage is in order to relive some tension and arouse her too. Pushing my fingers into the muscles in her palm of her foot I hear her softly moan. Taking the pressure off her muscles and easing the strain of wearing her heels. I move onto her other foot as I look upon her prone nude form.

Restraining myself for as long as I can I let my hands finally push higher. Trailing my fingers along her calves and onto her thighs, my hands slip over her rear and onto her hips. I pull her back up till she is on her hands and knees.

"Just like how you fell into my backstage room. I have wanted you in that position ever since." I tell her as I hold her in that position.

I remember it well as she fell into my dressing room. My mind telling me how I could of just used my magic to remove her clothes and taken her right then and there. Instead I tried to keep my distance and now as I sink deep inside her I realize how futile that was.

"I'm going to fuck you hard now Ana." I tell her as she turns to look at me. She starts to ask why I'm wearing my top when I thrust into her cutting question short.

I start thrusting into her claiming her as my own in the best way possible as she pushes back against me. I want to be naked with her and seeing how she can't look behind her I pull my top off not stopping my thrusts as I let my top fall to the floor. As I go to close my eyes I see Ana begin to turn her head. I grab hold of her hair pulling it tightly so she can't turn round. I'm not ready for her to see me like that yet.

Almost laying my body against her own I reach round her body taking hold of her breast. My fingers brush over his nipple and I feel her tighten round me. She's at her breaking point and I can tell.

I tell her to let go and she obeys my order, her core spasms round me and tightens so much I have no choice but to let myself go to and give in to her.

I free her hair and take hold of her body slowly letting her slip onto the mattress. I watch her as she moves into the bed next to me. The first time I have ever allowed myself to let a woman into this bed. Looking down into her beautiful blue eyes I know there is something special about this woman.

What is it about this girl that drives me so crazy? I told her about my magic powers! My true magic powers. I have never shown anyone else my magic powers outside the family and yet I felt the need to tell her within a week of meeting her. Yet she didn't think I was a monster or that I was crazy. She didn't try to run away from me screaming.

Now here she lies in my arms an I feel content. I can tell by her breathing pattern that she has fell asleep. I gaze into her sweet face carefully taking in her relaxed expression. I know I should stay away from this girl yet I find myself falling asleep along side her.

My eyes drift open and deep down I know exactly what time it is. I awaken every single night at the same time. The only difference is normally I'm crying out in pain. Wondering if I will have any new marks upon my skin. Yet this time I wake up relaxed and pain free. I look over to see Ana sleeping peaceful. Could it be her that could chase my nightmares away into the darkness?

Laying there I merely watch her as she sleeps like an angel. After watching her for a while I silently slip out of the bed. Throwing on a pair of bottoms and a grey t shirt, I quietly leave the bedroom not wanting to wake her. Padding over to the kitchen I pour myself a glass of wine from the open bottle.

I swirl the glass round thinking to myself about Ana before taking a long drink. How could she accept I had magical powers so easily? Why was there no real questions about it?

I just can't understand how she can be so relaxed about it. I can't think straight which is very unlike me. I always need to be focused and in control for both my magic and my feelings. There is one sure fire way to calm me down and help me collect my thoughts. Writing it down in my diary.

I drain the glass before slipping it into the sink and head upstairs to the first door on the right. I pull out the key and unlock it entering my most personal room. Inside I walk over and take my old leather looking brown diary. My eyes drift quickly over the glass cabinets in the room. What would she think of me if she knew the truth about me. I dread to think as I leave my room and head down to the dinning room table.

Opening the diary I see my last entry the evening after our first kiss by the pool. The image of us kissing invades my mind. It's been ten years since I have been with another woman even then there was rules and orders. Yet tonight felt so different with Ana.

I'm still in some form of shock due to her being a virgin. Why didn't she say something? Why didn't she warn me? I'm grateful now that I didn't show her my favourite room, she would of ran and never looked back. My hand begins writing into my diary hastily so I can return to her side in my bed.

Leaning back in the chair I can't help but smile after what has happened tonight. The whole evening almost got dampened by Jose turning up at Ana's apartment when I arrived. Lucky for Jose he decided to leave before she made an appearance. I mean why the hell can Ana even stand to be near him? It took every once of strength not to hit him at that moment.

Anyway I won't let it put a damper on an amazing night. I can't help but smile as I recall the look on Ana's face when she saw the motorbike. That look was nothing compared to the look on her face when I took both of us back to the first night we meet at the bar. I remember how quickly she wanted to return back to now, which makes me all the more curious as to just what she said back then.

As I'm writing I spot some movement in the corner of my eye. My gaze snaps over to the side and I see Ana stood there, relaxed with her neck and bare shoulders exposed. The mere sight of her exposed skin is more than enough to arouse me as I fix her with my gaze. I fight the urge to take her right on the dinning room table. She was a virgin only last night and I don't want to wear her out to the point of exhaustion. I look at the rest of her as her body is draped in the white bed sheets making her appear like an angel. I feel my whole body tense up as I have fallen for that trick before.

She takes a step and I close the diary over as my gaze is unable to be pulled from her. I deflect her question about the diary with a question of my own. Not even my sister knows about my diaries. I couldn't share my diaries with anyone. I move out from behind the table as she tells me she came looking for me.

I feel guilt for leaving her alone in my bed. That is not like me to feel guilt as I reach out and take her hand. Her warm gentle touch seems to relax me as her hand feels like the perfect fit. I tell her we will head to bed and walk hand in hand with her across the apartment. It's only when I get to my bedroom door I realize I'm still holding my diary.

"I will be in in a moment." I offer to her.

I move quickly to the stairs and head up them glancing over my shoulder my bedroom door is shut and I slip into my room quickly. Once inside I walk over and carefully place my diary back on the shelf as my eyes take in all the books on the shelf. This is my own personal room where I can get away from everyone and everything.

I leave the room and shut the door before locking it and slip the key away. As I walk down the stairs I see Ana stood at my bedroom door. Was she snooping? Did she see me lock my room? My mind thinks for a moment till she raises a glass of water. I move to the side of her and slip my arm round her. I wonder for a moment why Ana stops as we enter and then I see the stain on the white mattress. I look at Ana trying to judge her reaction to it, then I simply flick my hand out toward the bed, the stain disappears as if it was never there.

"Show off." Ana remarks.

Her comment causes me to laugh out loud before I lead her to the bed. As we get in she gives me some of the sheets. I take her into my embrace and watch her quickly drift off to sleep as I gaze at her face before falling asleep too.

* * *

**Now I hope you all found that enjoyable. This chapter has so far been the hardest to write. Already having the words spoken through Ana's eyes I didn't want to just copy and paste the words over. As readers I love to give you more. Saying that there is so little time Christian is away from Ana in this chapter there couldn't really be any new sections to surprise you all. So I hope you still enjoy it regardless.**

**My other chapters will contain parts you have never seen before such as Mia and Christian going clothes shopping in Chapter 15 and how Christian really knows where Ana is when her car breaks down in Chapter 24.**

**Please remember there is a current poll for chapters from part 2 through Christan's eyes. You are allowed three votes each and so far only four people have voted so please get your votes in to make them count. The link to the poll is on my profile page.**

**Now as always please do leave your reviews. I look forward to reading everyone of them and they spur me on to write this story. I would also like to hear how you think this chapter went through a different characters eyes. **

**And don't forget to favourite and follow the story or myself if you are enjoying it. I have many other ideas that I hope you will like as much or even more so but first to finish Christian's POV's and then on to Part 3. Thank you. SJamesW.**


	29. Chapter 54

**Well this is still my favourite chapter of my story. It was the chapter that shocked for a few reasons. This time however told through the eyes of Christian Grey. You will see never before seen parts where Ana is not with him and a deeper look into his life before Ana. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**What does she do to me? Christian's POV, Chapter 15**

I open my eyes and as I awaken and I'm laying in bed. It's that time the same time I always wake up. The room is still dark and laying there I feel the warmth of her body against me. Turning to look at her, Ana looks so beautiful as her hair lays all over the pillow. I turn my body to face her and lean up on my arm staring down at her.

I reach out gently and brush some of her hair out of her face and she nuzzles into my hand. This would be perfect for a happy couple, yet I know deep down that is something we could never be. I will never be able to care for this woman in the way she wants and craves.

I pull my gaze away from her as I climb out of my bed and leave the room. Walking into the apartment I wonder what am I doing with this woman? She has made me feel things I have never felt before. There is such a strong connection towards her and I can't understand as to why.

I walk over to the grand piano and take a seat turning to face the keys. If only I could love, If only I had the chance. My fingers take to the keys and as if feeling my mood begin to spill the first notes of Beethoven's moonlight sonata. I slowly close my eyes and think of everything that has happened to me in my long life. One of the first memories that enters my mind is of the French revolution. A wonderful ball at a nobles mansion during the party I took to the piano after my friend got up to dance. I started to play this song with Grace watching me with joy in her eyes. Carrick smiling at her. Mia dancing in a beautiful long flowing purple dress with her boyfriend at the time Beethoven and Leliana watching from the sidelines.

I found it moving that Beethoven wrote a letter to Mia on his death bed titled Immortal beloved. Did she tell him? Or did he guess?

After a few chords all eyes were watching me as I played. Looking round at all those faces, less than a week later and almost every single one of those nobles were dead. I have suffered so much pain seeing my friends pass, seen so much death. If only it could stop. If only I could be truly happy. I try to stop but I can't and I feel a tear run down my skin.

As I play the last keys my mind just goes to think... when I feel her finger stroke my cheek. I didn't even know Ana was there as I open my eyes and see her leaning over the piano. She takes my tear and kisses it away as I see the white bed sheet wrapped round her. She truly is an angel, as I beg for her to save me from this pain with my eyes.

She answers my call as I turn to her and she drops the sheet and slides onto my lap. I feel her bare skin on my own as she pulls my hair back softly. I'm at her mercy as I look up at her. My hands holding her tightly never wanting her to go as she steals a series of kisses from me.

I feel her reach between us and pull me into her. I'm unable to stop her as I sink into her depths moaning out. She takes my voice from me and fills my mouth with her tongue as she moves up and down on my lap. I look at her in wonder. Does she really want this? I see her nod and I surrender to her.

She takes my head holding it against her breasts. A tender gesture that I have never had before. Ana somehow managing to comfort me, control and please all at once. I have never wanted another woman like I want her right now. Her control of me is drugging my senses and it feels wonderful.

I look up in her eyes it seems so intimate like nothing ever before it. I want her approval, I need it, I need her. I see the sweet and beautiful smile on her face, it's forever etched into my mind as I release my passion inside of her and see her release too. Words couldn't begin to describe what just happened and I embrace her in my arms under the moonlight.

I'm sat back laying with Ana on our own private beach just the two of us relaxing in the sun. Her stunning body covered only by her bikini as I wear a pair of shorts. I hear Ana gently calling out my name and I turn to face her as she leans in and places a tender kiss on my lips.

When I open my eyes I see my angel staring down at me with a beaming smile on her face. As I realize I was dreaming the whole time on the beach.

"Good morning beautiful." I say still slowly waking up.

I hear Ana wish me a good morning and tell me she has made breakfast. I look up at her to see her dressed in one of my shirts. I never thought of my shirts as sexy till I saw her in it. It stops at her upper thigh and I wonder if she has underwear on under it. That is when I see the tray in her hands. This can't be right.

I ask her the time as she puts the tray down and tells me it's after nine. I have never slept in past my alarm ever. She makes a comment about her wearing me out. I can't help but smile at the thought of this morning.

"That was amazing." I tell her. It's never been like that before.

"What was you playing?" She asks me drawing my mind back to the song I played on the piano.

I tell her it was Beethoven's Moonlight sonata and that it's my favourite. I hold off telling her that I helped Beethoven compose it. Also that is wasn't originally called Moonlight sonata.

Ana tells me it's her favourite too due to it being mine. Tasting a piece of bacon it's so delicious. Looking up at her I know her next question before she even asks it. Why is the song so painful to me.

"That song makes me think of everything I have lost in my life." I reply back and before I can stop myself my mind thinks back to that night at the ball.

Mia twirling and dancing in the arms of Beethoven. I close the thought quickly when I see a little bit of jam on the edge of Ana's mouth. I take her lips in a deep kiss stealing the jam from the corner of her mouth with my tongue. As I break the kiss I then steal a bite of her toast before claiming her lips again in a passionate lip lock.

As we end the kiss Ana asks if I'm busy today. I can see it in her eyes she wants to stay and I want her too. Damn my plans with Mia. I realize I don't have long to eat and take Ana home before I'm due to meet up with her. I arrange to collect Ana this evening.

Eating the breakfast that Ana cooked for us tastes incredible. She is a wonderful cook and we managed to make good time dressing and returning to Ana's apartment. As I walk her to her door I get the feeling Ana is digging for information asking if Mia and I go shopping often. I tell her my reply and she offers to accompany me.

That's what she is after a chance to gossip with Mia. I quickly shut her down knowing just what this shopping trip is all about.

I stand next to Ana as she opens her door and I see a man stood inside of her apartment. I grab Ana's wrist ready to pull her behind me when the man turns and I see he is from the computer company. Damn it they never come when you want them too.

He just happened to be here now of all times. He calls to Ana explaining about setting up her new computer. I watch as Ana starts to panic and I go to reach for her when the computer guy interrupts informing Ana it's been paid for already. I turn away from looking at Ana trying to look innocent which simply can't work for me as he tells her I paid for it.

"I felt guilty for breaking your laptop." I say looking at the floor.

Seeing the look on Ana's face the guy makes a sharp exit leaving me with an annoyed Ana. I'm saved as Kate walks into the room chatting away to Ana.

"Well I guess the date went well last night. You can tell me all about it later. Right now I have to rush out. Christian would you mind walking me down." I hear Kate ask and nod in response.

I hear Ana ask about seeing me later and I tell her I'll come back after sorting Mia out. I move in placing a scorching kiss on Ana's lips as I want to hold her tightly. Feeling the presence of Kate waiting for me makes me break the kiss and I walk over and open the door to allow Kate out and then follow.

I wonder what this is about? Is Kate going to warn me not to hurt Ana or inquire as to how we are doing. It only takes Kate a few steps and then she is off talking.

"Christian as you know Ana was almost caught in the blast at the diner however thanks to you she's fine. I got in contact with her dad who had been worried sick and they have given him some leave to come and see her. I thought it would be a nice surprise and booked him into a hotel for him to stay a while. I'm sure it would make Ana's week." Kate says.

"That's a touching thought. I'm sure Ana will love it. Anything I can do to help?" I ask, as I have an idea.

"Well currently he is only in a standard hotel room I was wondering if..." Kate starts.

"Not to worry you give me the name of the hotel and I will have him upgraded to the penthouse suite by the time he arrives there." I say casually.

" It's the US Grant hotel. Thank you. Christian. I'm glad Ana found a nice guy like you." Kate says before walking off toward her car.

If only she knew the real me.

I race to meet Mia at the shopping mall. It's only when I pull up I see I'm ten minutes late. Quickly locking up my car I stride to the entrance. No sooner than I get inside.

"Your late." Mia calls over to me from her hiding spot by the doors.

"Sorry sis. I had to drop Ana off." I say to her as she walks over.

"If she stayed last night I'm surprised you turned up at all." Mia giggles as she links my arm and drags me into the nearest store.

Suddenly I'm surround by hundreds of dresses and look over to see Mia's eyes light up with glee. As she steam rolls into the shop grabbing at least six different dresses, examining them like how I exam a classic car before purchasing it.

At the counter Mia spins round when the female clerk rings it up at fourteen thousand dollars.

"Well card, Christian!" Mia calls out.

I stare in dumbfound amazement how Mia snaps an order to me like that. As I notice the two girls behind the counter staring at me. Mia pulls my card from my hand and turns to the two girls rolling her eyes.

The clerk takes the card from Mia and looks down at it for a moment.

"Oh my god! Your Christian Grey the famous magician. Can we have your picture?"

I pay for the dresses and get my picture taken with the girls before we leave.

I'm lead into two more stores as Mia browses the store and buys another five more outfits. The third store I try to take more of an interest. Knowing I would much prefer to see Ana in the clothes. I pull out four dresses I would like to see on Ana. Mia looks them over, putting one back she holds onto the other three.

"Not bad brother. There could be hope for you yet."

After that I'm manhandled by Mia into the next store. I freeze as soon as my eyes take the store in. There are thousands of bra's and underwear on display. There is not a single male anywhere in the store. I can only see two other female customers and three female staff.

The clerk by the door heads toward us and I can feel myself going red with embarrassment. She moves in close invading my personal space before coming to a stop.

"Can I assist you in any way?" The tall blonde asks while flicking her hair.

Mia steps innocently past me and starts looking through some of the bra's.

"Just browsing thanks." I reply hoping she will leave me alone.

"Let me know if you change your mind." She says before walking away.

"The powers of Christian Grey hold no bounds, do they?" Mia says casually.

"What does that mean?" I shoot her a reply.

"Wow Ana really has got you with blinkers on. Thinking of her are you?" Mia questions.

"Why would you say that?" I ask.

"Well for one your smirking and two that girl was fully flirting with you and you didn't even notice." Mia tells me.

I shake my head but Mia was right Ana had just slipped into my mind. As I recalled our date last night. Mia takes three pairs of underwear with matching bras. I'm so pleased I will be seeing her again later. I see Mia with the lingerie and a thought occurs to me.

"Wait a minute. How do you know Ana's size?" I ask her suddenly puzzled.

"You may have your magic skills but a woman has hers too." Mia says laughing at my confused look and heads deeper into the store. I follow her feeling like her butler.

We shop round for another two hours with Mia in charge of picking all the clothes and before I know it we have walked into a restaurant for dinner. Once they have taken our order Mia begins in with her questioning.

"So come on out with it?" Mia demands.

"Out with what?" I ask confused by her open question.

"You said you took Ana home earlier so clearly she stayed over last night then. How are you two doing?" Mia leans forward over the table.

"We are fine. We went on our first date last night." I reply.

"A first date Christian that is huge. The last time you went on a date was during the French revolution." Mia smiles clearly excited.

"Mia this is nothing to get worked up about." I say trying to calm her down.

"Christian you already told Ana that you have real magic. I don't think you realize how big this is. I know with the girls before you didn't have your powers but in over one hundred years you have only told our family and no one else about your magic." Mia explains to me.

"I didn't want to lie to her. I don't know with Ana it feels different." I offer.

"Christian Ana is different and she seems like a really nice girl. I don't know why your keeping things a secret from her. Like your chest illusion for instance. She is not shallow. Ana won't care about your scars."

"I know I already showed her." I reply and wished I hadn't.

"Jesus brother you really are taken with this girl. I was beginning to think after Leila you had become a monk. I was actually getting worried that you would never find anyone. You deserve to be happy to find someone to be happy with." Mia says to me.

"Mia we are not like most people. You know that it's best if we keep people at arms length." I try to tell her.

I just go to speak when I remember Kate asking about Ana's father to be upgraded at the hotel. I pull my phone out as the waiter brings our food and I quickly dial the hotel requesting that Mr Steele's room be upgraded to the penthouse suite. Mia watches me with interest the whole time. I finish the phone call after confirmation that it has been sorted out.

"Christian you are so smitten with her. Your already falling for her. " I look up at Mia surprised.

"Your looking into this to much. I'm not falling for her." I tell her.

Even my own words don't sound as convincing as I would like them too. If anyone would spot that it would be my sister. Mia smiles back at me.

"Brother you can't even hide it in your voice. Your falling in love with her aren't you?" Mia asks the question dead to my face.

If only Mia knew the reason I could never love Ana. It's not that I don't know how or that I don't want too, it's that it would be her death sentence. How could I ever love someone and condemn them in the same moment.

"I can't love Ana. I can never love Ana." I say softly.

"Never say never brother." Mia says to me smiling.

We both begin to eat and Mia manages to not bring it up again. She wants me to be happy but she doesn't know of the whole deal I made with Elena. Otherwise she would tell me to stay away from Ana. She would never forgive me if she knew the truth. I'm destined to be alone the thought makes me wonder what I'm doing with Ana in the first place.

The rest of the shopping trip Mia is excited grabbing more and more clothes to buy for Ana's wardrobe and I'm beginning to wonder if I'm mad for trying to have a normal life again. I'm buying her an entire wardrobe of clothes. Am I rushing this? We did only have our first date last night and I have already brought her place of work.

By the end of the shopping trip I have Taylor come and collect the clothes which completely fill the Bentley up. There will be even more to be delivered via a truck. Taylor brings the BMW M4 coupe round and takes the Bentley back to the apartment.

Getting Into the BMW I head straight for Ana's apartment not being able to focus on anything. Could Mia be right? Am I really falling for this woman? When I'm without her something feels wrong but I can't put my finger on what it is. It's been rare that I have felt like I needed someone before. Yet heading to her apartment I find myself both pleased and excited at the chance of seeing her again.

It's only when I pull up outside that I realize I'm still in the clothes from this morning. A quick flick of magic and I'm dressed in a different outfit. Glancing over I see Kate's car that and Ana's beat up old Buick. I really need to get her a new car. She can't run round in that death trap. What would happen if she was hurt?

I stop the thought and freeze grabbing the door handle. The thought of her being hurt causes me pain. It's only now do I begin to see the warning signs before me. Opening the door I focus my mind as long as Ana is not falling for me it will only end up with me getting hurt.

I head round quickly to her door and knock before my thoughts overwhelm me. When she opens the door stood there like a vision I can't help myself and slip against her body. My eyes focused on her lips as my own close over them.

Nothing else and no one else matters at all just the two of us. It's only when I pull back and can see Ana's flushed cheeks do I notice the other two people in the room with Kate sat on the sofa and a man right next to us.

"So you must be Christian Grey. Pleased to meet you." The man offers and I instantly know it's Ana's father.

"It's a pleasure to meet Ana's father. You raised a wonderful woman."I tell him.

Just then he thanks me for saving Ana's life and I almost freeze up wondering if Ana's explained how I did it. A quick glance at her tells me she has not told her father the whole story. I tell him I was merely lucky that's all.

Turning to face Ana I can see how much she wants me and I feel the same pull towards her. This is a sort of need I haven't felt before as I struggle to understand it. I hear Ana's father talk and then he calls us love birds. My whole body goes stiff as I think I have heard him wrong.

He has only just met me has only seen me once with his daughter and he called us that. What has Ana been saying? Then I hear Kate call us lovers. I can't move. Is that what they see us as? Kate and her Ana's father see us both as lovers? Even Mia said I was falling for her.

I barely feel Ana take my hand as I see her looking into my eyes as if searching for something. Could she be searching for love? Does she think the time at the piano was me making love to her? It can't be, she can't think that. I see her lean in to kiss her lovers lips. No!

I jerk back away from her almost as if shocked by her touch and my arm crashes into a lamp. It smashes on the floor and the noise seems to knock me out of my shock.

I hear her ask what's wrong? How can she not see it? I'm damaged, I'm toxic. I'm only ever witness to pain and suffering and now I have dragged her into this.

"I have to end this." I say as I feel like I'm pleading with my own mind.

I her the shock in her reply as I carry on.

"We can't be together." I tell her. Why did I even do this? I thought I was smarter than that?

She asks for an explanation and I know I could never give her one she could be satisfied with. I try to get a grip on my voice and sound determined.

She tells me I can't leave her but I know I have to. If she ever wants to have a normal life I can be no part of it. I try to say that but I only say that I have too.

"What about everything we have shared together. I can't be without you. You mean to much to me to lose you. Please." As she speaks those words I know then I have hurt her.

I want nothing more than to take her in my arms and ease her pain away. I can't be the monster to caught her this pain. What type of person would do this to a innocent angel like her?

As she cries she rushes into my arms and I embrace her. My own will slipping away as I breathe in the scent of her hair and hold her warm body to me tightly wanting this embrace to last forever.

This is not fair for Ana, she deserves a normal life and one without me in it. I need to take her pain away. I have to take her pain away.

"It will all be ok. It will all be ok." I tell her to let her know she will be safe.

When she looks up at me with those beautiful blue eyes as her tears slowly start to dry I know her pain will go. I run my hand down the side of her face.

"You will be ok." I mutter as I hate myself for the thoughts I just erased.

Ana falls into a deep sleep in my arms and I lift her effortlessly onto the sofa. I place the throw on the sofa over her and start to step back out of her apartment. It's only as I get near the door do I see the laptop on the table. I wipe the picture of us in the background and shut down the laptop.

With one last look at the peaceful and sleeping face of Ana I know I will never forget her face. Shutting the door I think to myself she will be ok and not remember me at all. It's only when I get into my car do I realize that the pain will never leave me. I have cut her out of my life and the pain makes me break down crying in my car.

* * *

**This was the chapter that caused me to cry when I wrote it and reading it out again it still causes me pain. From such beauty of the Moonlight sonata through Ana's eyes to such pain in Christian's eyes. **

**This chapter also allows you to see a little more of the playful nature between Christian and his sister Mia. Also all his thoughts and feelings that drove him to the point of erasing Ana's memories of him. Alot of people seemed quite annoyed or even angry at that but knowing Christian's thoughts and knowing what he was fighting against might make you see why he wanted to do it. **

**I do find writing these chapters really enjoyable. So please do go to my poll and vote for the chapters you would like to see through Christian's eyes in part 2. I had so many readers wanting to know just what happened on the boat with Leila while Ana was searching for Christian and not to mention the day Christian went missing to ask Ray for Ana's hand in marriage and yet I have only had five people vote on the chapters. So please go and vote, the link is on my profile page.**

**Also I have another story. It's fully written but I'm only putting it on a chapter at a time. For any CSI fans who read my story. It's a story I wrote over eight years ago and it's in two parts. You will need to forgive my writing style as it's wrote like watching an episode. It's called CSI: Own Risk. Please feel free to go over and have a look at it. Thank you.**

**Now with regards to reading this chapters do you find you reread the chapter through Ana's eyes after reading Christian's version of the chapter? I'm just curious that's all. Please, Please remember to review and as always follow and favourite my story. (I feel like a parrot at times.) Thank you. SJamesW.**


	30. Christian's eyes Chapter 19

**Now we have our next chapter through the eyes of Christian Grey. This chapter is after their amazing reuinion after Ana comes back into his life and he returns her memories to her. They share a passionate night together. Now Christian has some hard choices to make.**

**Also please contact me if you would be interested in writing a review for part 1 and part 2 of my story so far. I would be very grateful thank you.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 I have to control her Christian POV**

Last night sleep didn't come easy to me. It has happened many times through out my life. It's always after I lose someone close to me. Isabella,Cassidy, Beethoven and Leliana. The list could continue on and on like that. Each time I picture them, what I had lost this time it's very different.

Last night however I was up wondering what I could do now. I was certain she was out of my life. I wiped her mind, she was not meant to remember me, us our time together. Yet somehow she did and returned to me.

Seeing her step out of her car in the carpark filled me with both happineness and sadness. She has returned to me against the odds but I couldn't ask her to stay by my side. Ana didn't give me that option however.

I actually felt happy giving her, her memories back. How amazing last night was, I doubt I could feel so happy again.

Movement to my side makes me look over as Ana turns onto her front while in her sleep. The blanket slips down exposing her bare rear and I have to exercise all my control not to just dive on top of her and give her a wonderful wake up call.

I move out of bed and throw on a top and some jogging bottoms before leaving my room and Ana sleeping. Heading to the kitchen my mind settles on breakfast in bed for Ana espically after how much I worked her last night.

As my hands throw ingredients into the pan my mind is turning ideas over in my mind. I need to remain in control of my emotions round Ana. I can't allow myself to fall for her. I need to somehow keep my distance. Maybe I can use my room? It helps me stay in control and I can use it to keep Ana at a distance from me.

It didn't work with Leila. That was different, Leila never wanted my love. She never fell in love with me, she wanted me to save her father and I couldn't do it.

I wonder if Ana would even accept my room? I mean yes she accepted that I was magic and that I have scars but showing her my pleasure room? What if that makes her run away? Well then at least she would be safe again. I just turn round and there she is sat on the stool string right at me. I was to lost in my thoughts to even hear her sneak up. I call out her name in surprise.

I can already see the fire and playfulness in her eyes before she speaks. I reply to her good morning telling her I was going to make breakfast and bring it to her in bed. When I hear the sexy tone in which she offers me to take her back to bed, I nearly drop the pan.

Her words giving my body and instant reaction gasping as I feel myself harden. My mind showing me images of Ana bent over or laying back on the counter while I take her flood my thoughts. With my mind made up I tell her I'm making pancakes then I have something for us.

Eating my pancakes quickly I'm sure I have made the right decision. This will allow me to keep Ana by my side without the chance of anymore happening. I finish my pancakes and watch as she enjoys them. I can't help but ask if she likes them.

Her answer crushes me for a moment till I see a playful glint in her eyes.

"How did you feel about last night?" I ask her studying her carefully.

I hope to cast her memory back to the incrediable time together. I know however as soon as she looks at me she is not thinking about that.

"I want you to promise never to wipe my memory again? No matter what happens. Christian, its unfair." She tells me.

Her words stumble me. Can she not see why I did it? I was trying to take away her pain. I couldn't see her like that.

I try to explain hoping she might understand as to why I did it, but her fixed gaze tells me there is no hope. She states that I have no right to do that. I see it now, by trying to stop the pain I caused her more pain and worrying.

I argee and promise not to do it again as she then asks why I did it anyway.

I remember her father and Kate's words and without thinking their names slip from my lips.

Her question makes me realize she is taking it the wrong way I quickly correct her.

"No, Ana. It's not like that. I think they are great. It's what they said about us. Your father called us love birds and Kate called us lovers. Ana, I can't love. I can never find love." I explain.

I want to tell her the truth, but how do you tell someone you care about that centuries ago you made a deal with a demon to save your family at the cost of sacfricing the love of your life.

It's only then that I realize Ana is giggling. She casually tells me that they we're joking. I look down surprised at my own stupidity then I remember our wonderful time at the piano together and ask her about that. She must of believed we made love then.

"Christian, that was beautiful. Intimate, in the moment." Her words are like a soothing balm for my mind as my worries begin to slip away but that thought remains.

She asks me then if I thought we made love as the answer is written all over my face.

"Ana, I can never fall in love. I don't want you to think of us as lovers." This is something she can never think. If she did it would destroy her.

She begs me, desprate for a reason to try and understand me better. I want to give her something and say I can't tell her.

"So there is A reason you won't love?" She says and I silently wish to tell her.

"There is a reason I can't fall in love. Please Ana let this go." I tell her.

I stare at her hoping to know what she could even begin to think about me. As she looks at me I feel like she is deciding something. If I'm even worth her time in the first place or if I'm crazy. After a moment she says ok and the conversation is over.

Maybe I rushed into things, maybe I was wrong thinking Ana was falling in love with me. My own stupid thoughts getting ahead of me again. Could I blame myself after the piano and Mia telling me I'm falling for her, then for her father and best friend to both say that. I couldn't of thought anything else could I?

I ask her how she felt about the rest of the evening. Hoping to bring her thoughts back on track with what we did last night.

"What? The make up sex? That was extremely pleasurable." She says to me and I see a little glint in her eyes. She really seemed to enjoy it.

I ask about how she felt when I restained her. I know I have done it many times but I want her honest thoughts on it and not ones during her lust filled moments.

When she tells me that being restained was very enjoyable too I can't help as I smirk. I think Ana will enjoy my pleasure room. I take hold of her hand and can feel that static charge there again.

"Come, I want to show you something." I say certain she will grow to love one of my favourite rooms.

I keep tight hold of her hand and begin to lead her upstairs. There are only three major rooms upstairs. A spare bedroom with large walk in wardrobe and en suite bathroom. As we climb the stairs I see the door to my personal room. No one has ever set foot in there apart from me. My own santacuary away from the world. My entire life is in that room. Diaries and pictures of my whole life. My thoughts, my feelings, my friends and partners fill those journals. Centuries of documents and history fill that room and it's one of a few secrets I have never even shared with my own sister.

That is a room no one will ever see. I couldn't trust anyone with it. The room I'm about to show Ana stands at the end of the corridor behind the double doors. My own pleasure room. It's only as I get to the top I begin to have second thoughts on if Ana will accept this.

What if she decides it's to much? What if she runs away? My heart doesn't even want to imagine that but my mind would at least know she would be safe and free from any further pain. I feel her slow down a little as we get to my diary room but continue on to the double doors.

I turn to take in her face wanting to always remember it before her thoughts of me are changed forever.

"Ana, I have a need to be in control at all times. I hope what I'm about to show you does not change your opinion of me." I try to tell her why I have this room. I don't want to lose her.

"You told me you're magic. I don't think anything else can surprise me." Her reply helps to reasure me.

Taking hold of both of the handles I pray I have not made a grave mistake and whisper under my breath that she hold onto the thought. I take a deep breath and open the doors allowing her to see inside. I have not been in this room for ten years.

The room is set out like a medievil dungeon I would know. Large stone blocks for bricks tables with straps on that look more like torture than for pleasure. I realize how much of a mistake this was as my eyes turn to Ana. She must think of me as a monster, I see her holding onto a cane tightly in her hands. Likely for protection, I move in closely behind her as I can feel her body heat against my own.

I have rendered her speechless. I wonder to myself is she getting ready to bolt like a rabbit for the door. I never meant to scare her I need to know what she is thinking. If only I could read minds shame my magic won't let me do that.

"Ana, please talk to me, say something?" It's the first time since I have met Ana that she has been unable to speak and it's terrifing. My heart is pounding in my chest. I want her to be ok with this. She has to be. She is still silent I want to look at her to try and judge her reaction but she is facing away from me.

Finally she speaks as she asks me if I enjoy this? That is a very hard question to answer. I never enjoyed it when it was done to me so how can I expect Ana to enjoy it.

"Ana, I have a need to control things. I find it best done this way." If only Ana knew what would happen if my emotions got the better of me. Jose nearly found that out the hard way.

Ana questions what I mean about control. I can hear it in her voice. This scares her and she has every right to run. Her voice is trembling slightly and I want to hold her tightly. Damn it! This is how you got into this mess in the first place. You have to stay in control.

"You would become my submissive." I say. I want to tell her we can make this work without all this but I don't know how.

She asks about the equipment and I give her my simple reply. I need to give her quick and simple answers or my own voice might betray my thoughts.

My quick answer causes Ana to lash out shouting at me, demanding answers.

"Me being in control keeps you safe." I offer to her. I know it's not much but it's the best I can manage without a serious talk about everything.

Her question stumbles me as it makes me sound like some type of monster. Well she is not wrong about that. At least a woman could never love a monster.

I try to tell her she could get hurt anyway and that there are safe words to help. Her next questions are about the other women that have come before Ana. I see her gasp at the number I tell her. Twenty five women sounds like a lot, but when your six hundred and ninety five years old it's not.

I study her as I feel like I can see her world falling apart before her eyes. I want to help and slowly move towards her wanting her to think her reply through carefully.

"Ana, have you not enjoyed what we have done so far?" I plead with her.

I see it in her eyes she is remembering our times together. She whispers out her reply as I ask her about what we have done. Her reply again gives me hope she will say yes.

"Well, I can give you all of that and so much more, if you just say yes." My lust filled gaze burns into her desprate eyes and I see the moment she surrenders to her thoughts.

A final yes escape her lips as I bring her hand to my lips. I tell her softly that she won't regret it. Holding her tightly against me I kiss her lips thankful it won't be our last kiss.

As I break my kiss from Ana I tell her of the three safe words explaining of what Yellow and Red means. I watch her carefully as she tests out the words looking for any sign she is unsure of this. There is no sign from her as she enquires about the third word.

"The last word is my own. When I say se soumettre, you must submit to my will and assume the submissive pose." I offer as a responce.

I expect her to ask about the word or as to it's origin instead she asks about the pose. I move to her and pull the white shirt off exposing her naked body to my eyes. My words halt in my throat for a moment as she takes my breath away.

"Kneel down. You may sit on your feet. Now place your hands behind your back together and lift your head up to face me. I want you to mantain eye contact the whole time. " I say it like it's recorded as even after ten years it spills from my mouth.

When Ana looks up into my eyes I feel something different than all the others. I had control with all of them looking into Ana's eyes I want permission.

I tell her that these words work at any point in time and ask that she understands me. Once I have her reply I know I cannot wait any longer. I need her.

I walk over away from her as I head to the drawer knowing exactly what I want. Moving slowly and with puprose I feel my control coming back to me as I take out what I need. When I turn to face her she is looking at my hands. Before I can even speak her eyes look up to meet mine and my will nearly crumbles.

I order her over to the table and watch as she stands up and then freezes. My body tightens at the thought of disapliancing her.

"Ana, when you do something wrong I will punish you. Remember your spanking? That was a mild punishment. Now go and bend over the table." I inform her an see her walk carefully over to the table.

The moment her breasts touch the table and I see her in that position my raw side comes out and I stare at her with a look beyond lust. Moving towards her like she is mine. Her gaze is still on me as I see her breathing accerlate. In a few strides I'm next to her and holding out the connected balls for her to see. Explaining what the balls are I see a look of confusion on her face and remind myself that soon that expression will change.

I more behind her letting my hands run against her bare thighs and move down behind her. Ana is exposed to me like she has never been before. This is my playground and I'm going to take her on a world of adventure. I see how wet she is for me already but can't help my finger exploring her core.

I hear her gasp out as my fingers slowly plunge inside of her. I knew she was wet but never imagined she could be this wet at the thought of what is to come. I hear her moan out and know that she is ready for what's to come next even if she doesn't know it.

I hear her call out for more and I remove my fingers and take hold of the first ball holding it against her entnernce as I listen carefully to her breathing. As she exhales I push the ball forward and watch it slip inside of her. I wait for her next exhale and push in the other ball. Gazing at her rear I lean in and kiss her cheeks first one then the other.

"Now, how does that feel?" I ask her.

Expecting her to reply with wonderful or sublime, when she replies with nice, I decide to show her just how nice they can feel and quickly land my hand on her rear slapping her. I know just what happened as she moans out loud.

I ask again and get a much different reply this time. One that satisfises me much more.

"Well, seeing as you criticized my cooking so much, not to mention not removing your dress last night, you need to be spanked. I'm going to spank you eight times." I smirk relishing the thought of each one of her spanks to teach her a lesson.

I feel so in control of both myself and of Ana and the feeling is upohic. I want to punish her for not doing as she was told but I also know I don't want to scare her away from me.

I release the first slap onto her rear and see from the look on her face the balls are doing their job, distracting and causing emence pleasure to her system. My second slap is a little harder as I can feel myself wanting to bring Ana towards her rapidly approaching orgasm and also to allow me to sink inside of her.

After the fourth slap My eyes remain locked on Ana's expression as the next few slaps will be harder again. I allow my hand to come down again and again. My mind mentally telling me that doing this will work without either of us getting hurt. I slap her once more and I see her looking back at me. Staring into her eyes there is no fear or shame only a hunger to be with me. My hand moves slightly on the last spank and I hear her cry out in joy.

I need her right now as I reach down and pull the balls out of her letting them drop as I take out a foil packet and quickly fix it in place. Taking hold of Ana's hips as she her hands grab hold of the table hard as I need to be inside her. I thrust inside her so hard I fear I have broken her for a moment till I hear her cries of pleasure.

My hand moves from her hips and grabs her neck for better control of her. With the sound of her cries and how tightly she is gripping onto me I can sense she is on the brink of her release and I want to stop her from getting it. Torture her till she begs me for it, but I can't do that with her.

She calls out my name as she finds her release and I to find my own right after her. As we both come down from the pleasure my hand trails down her neck and runs softly over her back gently.

It's a confusing gesture to me as I'm commanding and controlling yet that simple move was anything but. I pull out of Ana and pull my bottoms up quickly trying to work out why I did that? Taking Ana's hand I lead her back to my bedroom so we can dress.

"How was that for you, Ana?" I ask trying to distract my thoughts from the gesture.

She tells me that is was nice. There she goes using that word again. A kitten is nice, a picture is nice what just happened was wonderful.

"We need to redefine your definition of nice." I tell her having a few ideas in mind to fix that definition. She then goes to head into the shower.

I turn away from her and move into the bedroom relaxing. I pull my top off, barely getting it off over my head then I hear a noise from behind me. It's a gasp I spin round on the spot. Shit! Why did she come back in?

I know she is going to want an explainaion of what the marks are as she moves towards me.

"What happened?" She questions.

How can I tell her a demon did this to me? She would think I'm crazy. It's my own damn fault for making a deal with a demon in the first place. I offer her my thoughts and I see her gasp. I don't really hear her next question as my mind flashes back to the time without Ana.

She moves to me and hugs me tightly. I don't want her to see me like this, my scars make me feel like a monster. I allow my magic to form the scarless chest again. Her lips take my own and I'm surprised and subdued into her kiss as I feel her fingers in my hair. Her lips break the kiss.

"Don't change for me. Stay how you are. Please." She begs me.

Why does she want to see me like this? Like a monster. All these wounds and scars on show and yet she doesn't seem to care. Have I truly found an angel? I have only ever met demons I didn't believe angel's existed till I met her.

Her hand tries to touch my scars and I stop her. Angels should never feel the pain of humans. Her eyes plead with mine as do her words. I feel myself succumbing to her sweet voice closing my eyes. As I almost free her hand to touch me. Keep in control.

"Se soumettre." The words roll off my tongue.

I open my eyes and watch as she drops to the floor into the submissive pose. It gives me a chance to break free of the spell she has me under. I order her to go and get a shower and stride out the room stopping once the door shuts behind me. What is she doing to me?

* * *

**Well I have finally finished all the chapters through Christian's eyes now and I should hopefully begin to focus on Part 3 now.**

**The poll chapters for part 2 should be ending next week so please get your votes in. Also a few readers have mentioned about wanting to read all of part 1 through Christian Grey's eyes. I would like to hear your thoughts on if you would be interested in this?**

**Please do remember to leave a review for this chapter and if you would like to write a review for both parts of my story I would be very grateful .**

**Thank you all again for taking the time to read my story and enjoying everything I have put the characters through so far. You have been amazing readers and reviewers and I love hearing your thoughts and ideas on my magical Christian. Thank you. SJamesW.**


	31. Christian's eyes Chapter 24

**(This chapter brings about the last POV for Christian in part one of the story. I may look into writing a full part one through Christian's eyes as you have all responded so well to the thought of it. **

**This chapter is the morning after Christian and Ana spent a magical night together in Balboa park. This is the day Christian's life is changed. I hope you all enjoy.)**

* * *

**Not Now Ana. Christian's POV**

Opening my eyes to the morning sun I see the peaceful smiling face of Ana. Her eyes are still closed and she looks dreamy. I look at my phone to see it's to early to wake her up. As I see her cuddle into the bed sheets. She is too irresistible and I can't help but lean over and kiss her forehead gently before slipping out of the bed and and into the shower.

Washing off the remains of the mud on my skin after last night's time in the park it suddenly hits me how my rules are slipping. My control is sliding away from me. My walls that surround me are beginning to crumble all because of her.

This can't be happening, what is she doing to me? I need to stay in control for her sake. I can't put her in harms way. It's then I realize that she already means to much to me to do that.

Once out of the shower I begin to brush my teeth just as Ana enters the bathroom. Walking in straight from my bed she is completely naked. The toothbrush stops in my mouth as I take in her flawless beauty.

"Good morning." Ana says before kissing my bare shoulder softly.

Gazing into my eyes I watch her as she moves towards the shower. The toothbrush gives me a reason not to kiss her back as I quickly finish brushing my teeth. I don't look in the mirror for fear of joining her in the shower which would only make matters worse.

Leaving the bathroom, I dress quickly and head into the apartment just as Taylor is walking in from the elevator. In his hand are a large stack of envelopes.

"Good morning sir. It seems like the normal fan mail this morning." Taylor says politely.

"Thank you Taylor." I say snapping the envelopes out of his hands quickly.

Fine I maybe a little bit annoyed at myself for letting Ana get so close to me. Doesn't mean I have to take it out on Taylor. He turns and begins to walk away as I walk into my study as my eyes land on a large yellow envelope in the pile.

Rarely receiving envelopes like that peeks me interest and Taylor has barely walked ten feet from me, when I drop the other letters onto the desk and tear open the yellow envelope.

I pull out the pieces of paper and my breath catches in my throat. I'm staring down at a photograph of the front page of the newspaper. It's dated one week after the beach landing at D-day World War two. Just under the title Allied forces victorious there is a picture of over sixty soldiers stood in a group photo on the beach.

I know the picture well as I have a copy of it in a glass cabinet in upstairs. My eyes are drawn to the second row from the back on the left hand side. There I stand looking back at the camera. There is another picture of me and a unit of five other men after capturing a bunker.

Someone knows my secret. I turn the page over to see writing scrawled in black pen on the back.

"I told you I know what you are, you could of saved him but it's too late now. You need to suffer for his death."

I shout out loud making Taylor come racing in. Taylor seems confused as to my shout.

I recognize the handwriting straight away. The penmanship has been burnt into my mind after I read through the pages of notes she wrote about me and what she thought I truly was.

"It's Leila!" I say harshly.

I see his eyes go wide for a second. He knows how she can be. Taylor was the one who went through her apartment and found her notes. I snap my orders out to him and he gives me a firm reply before heading out.

My mind is still coming to terms with what this means when I feel a presence in the doorway behind me. In the split second it takes my mind to realize it's Ana, I allow the pages in my hand to burst into blue flames.

Dropping it into the trash can I turn to face her when I am stunned by the innocence and beauty of the woman before me.

"Ana, is everything okay?"

I remember that I must keep my distance to protect her. As she asks me what that was about. I reply to her question trying to keep my patience with Ana. I dread to think what would happen if Leila found Ana. I should have Taylor protect Ana from her. She asks again and I use the last of my patience trying to remain calm.

I hear Ana demand an answer for me burning the paper work like that. I have to stop her asking any more.

"Ana, don't make me force you to stop." I say to her knowing it will end the questions.

Only it doesn't. I barely get my words out when Ana completely blows up in my face about not telling her. Any other day I would of more than likely found her amusing, today however was not the day, as I turn to face her almost shouting. I know I'm in a foul mood between being bewitched by Ana and getting threatened by Leila it's too much. I can't allow myself to take it out on Ana but I can't deal with her questions.

"Ana, se soumettre." I command.

My passive gaze on her as I can tell she wants to fight it. For a moment her eyes show me her soul, her fire and then she sinks into the submissive pose so innocent and helpless, as I ask what she has planned for today.

Taking her father to the airport. I could accompany her but that would raise more questions I'm sure. My thoughts are interrupted by my phone ringing. I stride past Ana into the apartment and away from my study as I answer the call. Officer David Ranch's voice comes over the phone.

"My Grey, Officer Ranch here sorry for the slip up involving Leila. We have been bogged down in cases. Anyway Leila's father past away two weeks ago. A day later and she disappeared off the radar. Left her apartment how it was. No messages. I have been doing my best to search for her and now I believe she has sent you some mail?" He tells me.

"Yes. Right, what the hell is going on? What does she think she is playing at?" I shout.

If only I had known this two weeks ago instead of finding out now. I could of found her, talked to her.

"As your friend Taylor suggests she seems to have fixated on you for some reason. She may not be stable, I would advise you to call us if you see her. You have my number Christian." Ranch replies.

I end the call quickly and turn to see Ana still kneeling there, just like I asked.

She hasn't moved a muscle and I feel guilt ridden for using the safeword. I move to her side with my mind made up informing her both Taylor and I will escort her home. The words come out of my mouth and then my phone rings again for a second time making me consider throwing the damn thing out of the window. After a deep breath I snatch it up answering it. It's the clerk from the Lexus showroom letting me know Ana's car will not be ready yet for another two hours.

Could this day get any fucking worse? I tear the young guys head off down the phone and then end the call. My eyes rest on the angel on her knees before me.

I breathe out looking at her and feel a lot of the anger and tension slip away from my body as she gazes at me in wonder.

"I'm sorry for getting angry but please, Ana, don't push me. This is not the day to defy me." I add hoping she will understand somehow.

I feel heartless when she asks if she can stand. I answer her and turn away. Maybe it would be better if I didn't have a heart at all then Elena could go to hell and I wouldn't have to push Ana away.

The car ride back is awkward while Ana tries to make small talk I keep trying to think of a way to apologize to her for my behavior this morning. My phone keeps going off every five minutes with calls from both Officer Ranch and a private investigator I hired to inform me that Leila has fallen off the map. The fact that she is out there does nothing to calm my nerves.

I actually start to think of sending Taylor after her. As SAS one of his special skill sets are going after hard to reach, or hard to find targets. I don't want Leila dead, but I need to talk some sense into the poor girl before she does something stupid. I finally dismiss that idea when we arrive at Ana's apartment.

As Ana reaches for the door I move closer knowing I need to apologize. I have to tell her why I have been so held back. My words fail me instead I reach in and kiss her like I have never kissed her before. My strong lips on her soft melting lips makes our kiss a sensual one. She tastes so sweet as our kiss ends the only words that spill from my mouth.

"Please, hurry back." I breathe.

"Okay." Is her honest reply.

As soon as she leaves the car I realize how much I miss her and my eyes seem locked onto her as she walks over towards her father. Taylor pulls the car away and starts to head down the street as my gaze remained fixed on her.

"Where to now sir?" Comes from Taylor.

"I want you to follow her." I reply quietly.

Taylor takes the next street turn off and quickly puts his foot down and makes another right. Heading down another street along side Ana's apartment block. He turns right again and I feel the whole car shift under us. Most people would be terrified at this speed but I trust Taylor's driving as I feel the car straighten up. It also helps when your like me.

As Taylor speeds down the road I begin to panic what if Leila has been waiting in Ana's apartment? Then she could of got Ana's father. Taylor takes the last turn and I see Ana climbing into her car while her dad puts his suitcase in the the boot. The sense of relief is astounding and I then noticed I have not taken a breath the whole time.

"Sir it's ok to breathe." Taylor says.

My eyes snap over to him and I see him looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"My driving wasn't that bad Sir? Was it?" He says in an almost casual tone.

I finally breathe out and nod back at him.

"It's very good Taylor. I wonder if you could handle a bike as good?" I respond as I see Ana's car begin to move.

Taylor begins to follow the car using his skills well to not come close to being spotted. While I sit in the back watching Ana's death trap of a Buick head towards the airport. I can feel my anger rising again due to her Lexus not being ready. I try to focus on anything else to keep my mind at bay.

Knowing how close we are to Ana I feel better. I would feel better if she was in the car in my arms as Leila could be anywhere. I can't keep thinking of Ana that way, She means so much to me and yet I could never tell her. I want this to work between us but I don't know how. The longer I'm round her the more I seem to fall under her spell.

"Taylor I would like you to keep an eye on Ana from now on." I inform him.

"But sir. I'm here to protect you. If I'm looking after Ana what would stop Leila coming for you directly?" I hear the hesitation in Taylor's voice.

"It's ok Taylor I will be able to handle Leila. I just want you shadowing Ana, I don't want to worry her with this." I tell him simply.

"Yes sir. Do you really think Leila would try and come after Ana to get to you?" Taylor's eyes flick up to the rear view mirror and I catch his gaze.

Even Taylor knows how much Ana means to me in such a short amount of time. If Taylor knows I'm certain that Leila has already spotted Ana if she has resulted to stalking me. I try to think maybe she has just decided to get away and try to put her life back together, then I'm reminded of the words she wrote on those pictures.

"I truly hope not for Leila's sake." I reply darkly.

Soon we arrive at the airport and Taylor parks in the same car park as Ana. After a small talk with Taylor it seems better that he go into the airport to keep an eye on Ana and her father. Sat in the back seat of the Mercedes I'm almost certain that Leila would not be stupid enough to go after Ana and that if she was after me, she would come for me directly.

Looking over at the front of the airport I see two armed police officers walk past the doors talking as visitors and business men make their way in and out of the airport. I pull out my phone thinking if I should ring Taylor and see what is happening. Just to make sure everything is ok. I should of gone in there. So what if some people recognize me I just need to make sure Ana is safe.

Tapping my fingers on the door rest as I grow impatient and keep spinning my phone. What if Leila has already gotten to Ana or Taylor. Fuck it I'm going in. I quickly pocket my phone getting out of the car. Heading across the car park straight towards the doors. It's only when I get inside that I figure out I have no idea where Ana and her father are.

I need a vantage point and race over to the escalators as I see some people in the cue for tickets looking over and pointing. I do not have time for that right now. Talking the steps two at a time I make it to the top of the escalators and head over to the railing. Checking out the airport my eyes scanning the crowds as I see a few people taking pictures of me from the cue.

Where the hell is she? I turn back and see the security checkpoint which requires a ticket so she must be somewhere here. I grip the barrier and look again my eyes moving from group to group. I have to find her. If Leila has done anything to her...

There she is sat in the cafe with her dad. Ray is sipping his drink while Ana is nursing her cup of tea. Just then my phone goes off. I keeps my eyes locked on Ana as I pull my phone out and answer it without looking.

"Is everything ok sir?" Taylor's voice comes through the phone.

"Yes it's fine Taylor. Is everything ok there?" I reply.

"Yes I was just wondering why you left the car sir?" Taylor replies seemingly amused.

I look round wondering how he could know. Where the hell is he? He is meant to be close to Ana.

"Sir two tables behind her, one table over." He says over the phone.

I look to see a gentleman casually reading a newspaper with a blue tooth piece in. With two take away cups on the table from the cafe. It looks like he is waiting for his partner to arrive. It's only then that I realize as the person lowers the paper slightly, that it's Taylor. He is less than twenty feet from Ana and she has no idea. I stare in disbelief. I knew Taylor was good at his job but it's almost down right scary how good he is.

"It's my job sir. I take pride in my work. Now Mr Grey I do believe your drawing attention to yourself stood there." Taylor says as I watch him keep looking at Ana.

It's then I see that more and more people are pointing towards me and getting their cameras out to take pictures on their phones.

"Sir I would recommend taking three steps back and taking a seat. Relax and merely act your talking to your sister on the phone." Taylor offers.

I look behind me and see a bench roughly three steps away from me. Walking over I sit down and I can still see the cafe but my view is blocked from the cues below.

"Very good sir." He tells me.

"I feel like I'm stalking her." I tell Taylor.

"Sir if I maybe so bold. You are not stalking Ana you are merely protecting Ana. Men have protected their partners for centuries. All the way back to knights protecting maidens. Do you think in the same position Ana would not try to protect you?" Taylor causally says.

"But I feel like I'm spying on her?" I try to tell him.

"Sir unless you intend for Ana to be by your side every waking moment there is likely a chance that Leila could get to her. Now you could surround Ana with bodyguards at all times which makes people feel trapped and causes more discomfort. Or your other option is to lock her in a room and never let her leave. Now there is tell her and have her looking over her shoulder every second of the day and night. This is the best option sir. I can keep an eye on Ana and I will not let her come to any harm and she can go about her day as normal." Taylor reminds me.

It seems only a short time later when Ana begins to finish up her drink with her father. Taylor telling me to quickly head down the escalators and escape out of the doors before they come this way. Just as I make it to the door I see Ana and Ray leaving the cafe.

Back in the car park I have to wait outside the car as Taylor has the eyes are staring at Ana's Buick, when suddenly Ana appears in the edge of my view. She hasn't seen me as she moves toward her own car.

"I got you a drink, sir." Taylor says offering me the other cup from the table with a smile on his face.

Within minutes we are following Ana again. I finish off my latte from Taylor while we protect Ana. This time she looks to be returning to Harbor drive. Following her journey I know I will feel safe once she is back in my arms again.

My calm is quickly shattered by a loud bang ahead. My eyes instantly look to Ana's car terrified that Leila may of shot her as she past by. The Buick has black smoke pouring out from under the hood.

Before I can even say anything Taylor ever the professional slows down and pulls into a nearby street. As Ana uses the last of the car's momentum to put the car on the kerb.

I expect my phone to start ringing straight away but nothing happens. Looking back at Ana she appears to be on the phone to someone. Why was I not her first call? I begin to think if it was due to my attitude earlier today. I need to make this right. As soon as she ends the call I ring her just to hear her voice, to know she is ok.

"Hi, Ana, are you okay?" I ask her concerned.

Ana's short reply fills me with worry.

I ask her what is wrong. She must be upset with me after this morning. I wait for her to tell me how distant I was before, her only words are that her car has broken down and she will be late.

"Ana, don't worry about it. It's ok, I'm on my way to get you. I should be there..." I go to tell her in seconds just as I realize she will know we have been following her.

"In ten minutes. See you soon." I say before I end the call.

Eight minutes later Taylor rolls the car up behind her deathtrap on wheels. He barely stops the car and I throw the door open and jump out heading straight to Ana. Spending the last eight minutes watching her seemingly alone and helpless I pull her tightly into my arms and kiss her lips. The suddenness and intensity of the kiss arouses my body until the noise of a loud heavy vehicle comes along side us.

I pull back from Ana just as a young man in a tow truck makes a joke about the my Mercedes.

Ana's dangerous car is towed to the local garage while Ana sits next to me and our hands are held tightly together. When Taylor pulls up I grip her hand tight. I know that Jose works there as she told me she rang him to collect her car. Ana's plea to only be five minutes falls on deaf ears as I refuse to release her hand. The next words that spill out of Ana's mouth stun me. In my moment of shock gives Ana's her chance and she slips out the car.

My instinct is to follow as I look up and see Taylor watching me in the rear view mirror. I have to try and give her some space, it will help the both of us. Looking over I see Ana already talking to Jose. I can't believe how close I came to nearly ruining everything that night at the hotel. I could of killed Jose that night.

Then Ana would know the true monster inside me. Staring down at my own hands I look up to see Ana on the phone. I wonder who she is talking to?

"Sir if you like I could bug her phone?" Taylor offers.

I look up at him in shock only to see he has turned round and is smirking towards me.

"That's not necessary." I reply.

Turning my gaze back to Ana I see her holding Jose. As her lips are touching his cheek, Jose's arms are round Ana's waist.

I react grabbing at the door and lift myself out of the car. What the fuck was that? Does he think he can touch her and get away with it? I don't need magic to render him unconscious, I'll just beat him that way.

I'm already halfway across the road with my hands balled into fists, when I feel something soft touch my chest. Looking down to see it's Ana's hand. I barely hear her comment before I order her to the car. It's only when I hear it was her fault do I turn to look at her.

"Why? He attacked you!" I almost shout.

I see her flinch for a moment before she tells me she has an interview for Sea World. Does she think I will hurt her? The anger drains from my body for a moment and my mind replaces it with a enjoyable way to celebrate. I tell her we need to calm her excited mind.

Pulling into the car park a short time later I see Ana's new Lexus sat there with the clerk next to it. It's stunning red paint work glowing under the neon lights.

I help Ana out of the car and walk over to the clerk as he makes his way over to us handing me the keys. I see Taylor lead the clerk away as I place the keys in Ana's hand telling her the car is hers.

She seems so confused asking what? What is so difficult? Her car is older than her father. It's almost as old as me. I have money and so I got her this car. I want her safe ideally in a car that has passed all safety standard tests. Not a car that predates the tests themselves. I try to explain to Ana but she doesn't seem to listen. Telling me she has a car.

Why can't she understand I'm doing this for her safety. Everything I do is for her safety. Why can't she see that. She shouts about not giving people cars. Why can't she see she is not people. She is important to me. My anger is rising quickly. Why is she fighting me so much? I snap back at her that Taylor will sort out her car.

Hoping to end this. She has other ideas and thinks we are still talking. I wish she could just see how much I care for her. The thought stumbles me as I walk us to the elevator.

"Why will you not just do as you're told? I'm doing this for your safety! The car is yours and that's final." I say heatedly.

I'm grateful as the doors open as I need to shut her up and stop her answering me back. Pushing her body back against the wall I seal her lips with my own. My hands hold her hips so she can't escape. My anger subsides for a moment giving into her body as I kiss her neck, and then bite it roughly feeling the anger come back.

The elevator doors open and I pull her out into the apartment. I want to take her to my room and punish her for angering me. Taking hold of her chin I go to speak and then realize I need to calm down first. I can't unleash that on her, she would never forgive me.

Her gentle call of my name brings me back.

"Go to my room and wait for me. Se Soumettre." I say to her before turning to the kitchen. I have to calm down, I need distance from her. I can't hurt her she means to much to me.

* * *

**(Now as this is the last chapter through Christian's eyes for now. It also means that part three is rapidly approaching. **

**Please remember if you have enjoyed these chapters seeing parts where Christian and Ana are not together and what he gets up to, there are many more chapters like this in part two so please go onto my profile and vote for the three chapters you would like to see told like this. What truly happened on the boat with Leila springs to mind. All that time Ana was worrying and Christian was bleeding, trapped with Leila. I will be taking the poll down next week so you don't have long.**

**Now I have been thinking of putting this story on to be published for a while and have set it up ready. This left me in a awful position as I will be publishing part one and then part two at a later date but I will be giving you part three as all my loyal readers mean so much to me. **

**This means part one will be getting pulled to publish soon so for my long time readers you will get to enjoy part three as I write it. While new readers to my story I hope you can read through chapter twenty five quickly as i intend to pull part one on Friday 14 August 23.00 GMT. **

**Now I wish to thank you all for supporting my story and I'd appreciate you purchasing my published story titled, The Deepest Shade of Blue on Sunday when it's released via K.I.N.D.L.E that way you can have your very own magic man all to yourself. **

**Then Part three begins again next week. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	32. Prologue 2

**(Well you have all waited long enough for it. Broken Promises part 3 begins. Just to let all my faithful readers know I have now removed Part one of the story and created my first book titled:**

**The Deepest Shade of Blue**

**It's currently free on K.I.N.D.L.E so please do go and grab yourself a copy. As it's my own story I have created my own characters for the title, magician Laurent Quinn and waitress Gabrielle Rose. So please feel free to leave a review of it. Thank you.)**

* * *

Broken Promises Part three

Prologue

I remember it the same every time Victorian London, eighteen eighty eight. Mia and I had come to London after deciding the wild west wasn't for us. We lost too much in the west. There was too much death in the west. London seemed to be beyond that for a while till the killing started.

I can still recall the newspaper report on the first victim Mary Ann Nicholis found in an alleyway. It seemed the job I had been looking for had found me. Being immortal certainly has a few perks and one of them was not being afraid of a killer on the loose. Once I told Mia the idea of becoming private investigators and looking into this killer the papers dubbed Jack the Ripper she was more than happy to put and end to this predators killing spree.

We started making enquires and found she was not the first victim, Martha Tabram was. She had died almost a full month earlier and even though Scotland yard had not matched the murders Mia and I knew he was trying to perfect his kills. Homing his skills some thought, He was a sadistic butcher with no regards to human life.

It wasn't to long before we had made good progress through back alley talks and questioning. We did what the law couldn't and found some answers then. It lead us down to the White chapel area of East London and I took it upon myself to question some of the girls working the streets. While Mia was checking with the corner reports. I didn't want Mia on the street making her a target for the killer or another making her for a woman of the night.

I had only questioned three ladies when and gave them some money to stay off the streets. Even if only till this mad man was caught then I spoke to Annie Chapman. She was such a lovely girl who had fallen on hard times and had to do what she had to survive. She was helpful and I gave her enough money to keep her off the streets for a few weeks. I felt my stomach turn when two days later she had become the third victim of The Ripper.

To think I had spoke to her the day before. She should not of been on the streets that night. Why did she not listen to me? I didn't take it well and left Mia to go drinking in a local bar. Mia had her head buried in the reports anyway, she wasn't going to miss me. I lost track of how much I had to drink and vaguely remember a red haired woman coming over to me.

I must of blacked out after drinking so much as my next feeling was the cold hard stone on my bare skin. My head was pounding due to the ale and as I opened my eyes I could see I was in a low lit room. The gas lamp hanging from the wall offering the only light source.

Feeling the throbbing of my temple my reflex is to reach up for it. It's only when I tried I found my hands shackled to the wall above my head. Looking down at myself I'm completely naked in an unknown room pinned to the wall. I was certain then that my questioning had drawn the killer out and now I would be his first male victim.

Well I'm sure he could damn well try and kill me. I would be happy to see the shock on his face when he tried.

My eyes start scanning the room for anything I can use to help myself escape. There are no windows and the stones are both cold and damp with a smell that could only come from the streets of London. There appears to be a door on the far side of the room which is closed as I see light coming from beneath the frame. There are some steps which leads me to believe I'm being held in a swallow basement.

There is a large metal cage in the corner big enough for a large dog. Yet no blanket or bowl of food. As my eyes adjust i see more pairs of shackles at different heights and ones with leg shackles too. This place seems more like a prison that a killers workshop. There is one wall that is to far away from the light to see what is there even as my eyes have now adjusted.

I'm amazed and eternally grateful when out from the shadows steps a beautiful woman with flowing red hair over her shoulders. I would of expected a maid but her clothing seems more of a refined woman of leisure. Her black and red corset with dress seemingly helping her blend into the shadows. There was no way this woman was the cause of these murders.

"Please Madam, help me get free." I say.

Her eyes gazing over me as her mouth curls slowly into a smile. It's not a polite smile of a lady or even a friendly smile, It's a dark and tauting smile.

"Help you be free. Why when you are my slave." Her soft feminine voice giving an air of danger.

That is when I see what she is holding in her hands. It's a belt, my belt in fact and her eyes seen to light up as I spot it.

She steps forward towards me pushing herself against me as her hand trails up my bare thigh. I turn my head away only for her hand to climb up my body. Her nails digging against my chest almost deep enough to draw blood then along my neck and into my hair. Gripping it tightly she turns my head to face her.

"You will look at me slave." She both breathes the words out and yet it feels like a command.

My eyes lock on hers. I have no idea what she plans to do with me.

Stepping back from my body she pulls the belt back and swings it quickly against my chest. The pain is a shock to the system as I cry out. She pulls it back striking me again and again. As both the leather and metal buckle tear into my skin. I cry out with each strike as she doesn't seem to care laughing out into the dark room. Elena was the demon while I slept. She became my nightmare in the day.

* * *

**(Now I need to make a start on chapter two of part three. So please could I ask that you go download my book and add a review to the story that you have been enjoying. While I work hard to give you the next chapter of my story.**

**I hope you all enjoy what I have in store for you and Thank you for all your support and kind reviews for all my other chapters. Thank you. S.J Wright.)**


	33. A message to my readers

**(Now as many of you know I have removed part one of my story to publish on A.M.A.Z.O.N which is now live. The title of the novel is called:**

**The Deepest Shade of Blue**

**I hope you all go over there and grab yourself a copy or if you already have I would be grateful for a review. Thank you.**

**Doing this however forced me to remove chapters one through twenty five. That in it's self has created an issue with the chapters both lining up and the readers not being able to review them. For that reason I have made this story part two and will create a new story link for part three.**

**I don't want you to think I have stopped writing so please follow me as an author and you will see the moment part three is up and running later today on the site.**

**The title will be.**

**Broken Promises: The heart of darkness**

**I will also repost the prologue for part three before I kick off with the first chapter later today. I do feel you have waited long enough. **

**I want to again thank you for all your support and kind comments and reviews for my story so far and hope you will all stick with me to the end. I hope your ready for what's in store.)**

**Thank you.**

**SJamesW.**


	34. Leila's thoughts

I have spent most of the day racing back and around each of these islands. I need to find him. I have to make him pay for what he did. I gave him almost a year of my life and he threw it away. He took me for some stupid bimbo. How little did he know.

As my hands grip the handle bars the jet ski cuts through the water in the darkness. I didn't expect it to take so long to find him. These damn jet ski's don't come with lights. I'm out a sea looking for a needle in a haystack.

My mind drifts back to the first night I met him. I had only been working at the hospital for a week and had been pushed onto the night shifts to prepare me for what was to come. I had just checked on all of the patients in ward 2 and was heading over to check on the four laying in ward three.

Running through my mental check list in my head that I learned in nurses courses I walked fully into the ward before I saw him. He was leaning over a female patient who had been a victim of a hit and run car accident. Twenty-three years with a shattered hip, crushed foot and a neck brace with concussion. She had been brought in earlier that day.

An there he was leaning over her his hand holding her own as I caught him drinking her blood. I mean I know I didn't see him bite her, his back was to me but I have seen enough vampire movies to know what to look for.

I dropped my clipboard and he turned to me. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. His fully pressed black suit, Short brown styled hair, rough jaw and my god those eyes. I know vampires eyes are red but his amazing grey eyes were stunning. He had to be a vampire.

He stepped over towards me a part of me wanted him to just bite me and then he crouched down picking up my clipboard. He handed it me back and said my name.

That was the first time I met Christian Grey the vampire.

To be immortal like him sounded like a dream come true and while I was with him I wanted that too, being a vampire just like him. Then when my father became Ill, I pleaded with him to turn my father and he refused. How could he do that to me?

I turn the jet ski searching the dark ocean for any sign of light as I'm completely lost. It's then I see a soft light over to my right. I turn the jet ski in the direction of the light and twist the handle giving it some gas.

Closing in on the light I make out the shadow of a bobbing boat on the surface of the water. Could this be the one? I had to watch my father slowly die for ten years because he was to selfish to turn my father into a vampire. I miss him so much a part of me wants revengence, another part of me just wants to be with my dad.

My fingers move up and brush against the locket my father gave me around my neck. A picture of me in one side and a picture of my father in the other half before he took ill. It's the only thing I have left of him now.

Moving to the back of the boat I'm certain it's the one I'm after. I kill the engine of the jet ski and coast over to the back. Stepping on I don't want him to catch me. I barely make it through the door into the galley when I hear movement.

It's Christian. I step to the side and slip into the shadows as a figure appears. It's too small to be Christian. Have I got the wrong boat? I can't kill an innocent person.

Stepping forward I turn the lamp on and look at the woman before me. The white robe covers her body but I know her face. I watched her while she went to Sea World. She nearly caught me in the parking lot. It's Christian's partner.

She shouts something at me. I don't really hear her as I feel my fingers tighten on the steel of the gun as I pull it from my pocket and aim towards her.

**(A brief little snippet for all my readers just to say thank you for taking the time to read and enjoy my story. All your lovely words and kind reviews have been an amazing gift for me and I thank you all now with this short snippet. It's my birthday gift to you all. By now all of you know the crazy Leila that snuck aboard Christian's boat. Now her is a brief and fleeting glimpse into her mind. Please let me know if you would like to hear more from Leila? Thank you. SJamesW.)**


End file.
